Consequence of Love
by Pongo0614
Summary: When Merlin accidently reveals his magic, he is banished from Camelot. Now he has to work with friends, old and new, to help his destiny. Will Arthur ever forgive him? Especially after falling in love with Camelot's most wanted. Set after series 4 but before series 5 but has elements of series 5 occur. Rating increased because I am paranoid
1. Roll out the Cavarly

_This is my first fan fiction and I wrote this after the end of series 5. I have read so much fan fiction it is unreal but every fan fic i have read has given me strength to write my own. I am slightly dyslexic and i don't have much imagination (well i don't think i do) so if this is absolute rubbish, tell me please. I am the only one editing this so any mistakes are my own. This is a Mergana story. Enjoy._

* * *

**Roll out the Cavalry**

_This is too easy, Arthur should work on Camelot's security_. Morgana smirked to herself walking down the corridor to the Great Hall. There her plan to take over the kingdom again was going to start.

Turning the last corner to the hall, Morgana meets 4 guards. _And when I get to my destination, roll out the cavalry._ "Hleap on bæc"

The knights were flung back. A couple of dull thuds were heard when they hit the wall. _That should have happen the last time, if it wasn't for Emrys. _

Pushing open the doors with her magic, Morgana glided into the room. The room was empty with the exception of the idiot manservant standing there with his goofy grin.

"My my being brave today Merlin, where's Arthur?"

"No where you need to know" Merlin replied "now if I was you I would leave while I still could"

_Last thing I need. _Morgana turned like she was going to leave however she had other plans.

Unsheathing her sword, she turned to strike Merlin, however he blocked it with his sword

_Where did his sword come from? I don't remember him having one._ Morgana thought nothing more of it. H_e managed to hide that good._

"I remember the last time we were alone in this room" Morgana said with disgust. She remembered it a bit too well. How the 'water' burned her throat, how she was slowly dying, how he looked at her and how he held her. _He may have poisoned me but him holding me in my last moments, which would have been a perfect ending. _Morgana stopped circling Merlin and shook her head. _What am I thinking he poisoned me, he betrayed me. I let him in which my secret and he poisoned me. _

"I didn't want to" Merlin said bring her out of her thoughts

"Well it's too late for that. Do you like what you have made?" and with that they started off again

He ducked to miss the sword swing towards his head and manage to block most of her attacks.

"I meant it." he said

"Meant what?"

"We could have found another way"

"Merlin, are you that stupid? You set me done this road with you betrayal"

Ducking again to miss an attack and muttered under his breath "you betrayed us first" she didn't reply to that. _Maybe she didn't hear me._

After what felt like hours of them fighting Morgana decides to use her magic "Ablinn ðu; forlæte ðu nu"

Merlin was flung back.

Now this is where Merlin made is biggest mistake, although he had made loads of mistakes. He screamed "Feoll bu brand"

Morgana only just managed to get a force field up in time to miss being knocked out by the rubble.

Staring at each other Merlin realised his mistake. _You idiot Merlin, what happened to 'let's not have Morgana find out your magic at any cost', maybe she didn't see _hopefully.

Morgana looked at him with disbelief. _The bloody traitor._

3 words. 3 words he never wanted her to say to him.

"You have magic"


	2. Oh Dear!

_Thanks to everyone that has followed my story or put it on your favorites. It made me smile :). _

_Here is a reply to mike (guest) review - I know it was a bit early but I wanted to mainly focus on what happen after the reveal and other peoples reactions to his magic. I don't really plan for this story out and I will just be writing it with whatever comes in my head at the time._

_Here is chapter 2, don't expect speedy updates like today's one. School manages to take up a very large chunk of my life, unfortunately._

**Disclaimer - I ****don't own Merlin, but I wonder now if you can buy the rights to it :)**

* * *

**Oh dear!**

"YOU HAVE MAGIC!"

This was the 10 billionth time she had said this. She looked worried, angry and confused all at the same time. But there was something else as well, she was glad and understanding, which confused Merlin even more.

"WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?" Morgana ran up to him sword near his neck. She didn't stop until he had hit the pillar behind him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Morgana screamed at him again. the sword was a bit too close to his neck for his liking.

"I was told not to" _Goddess, why is she so beautiful, even she is angry. Stop thinking that Merlin, she has a sword on your neck._

"YOU HAVE STOOD THERE AND WATCHED OUR KIND DIE AT THE HANDS OF UTHER AND ARTHUR. YOU KNEW I WAS SO AFRAID OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF UTHER FOUND OUT. WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?" she shouted at him. she started to walk backwards.

Merlin sighed in relief that she wasn't going to run him through with her sword and took a step forwards but what confused him more was when she dropped her sword and ran up to him and start slapping and hitting his chest say "why" over and over again.

Merlin allowed her to hit him over and over again, because it was his fault and he should be the one for her to take her anger out on but he stayed in the same place not going backwards, standing his ground. He started to whisper "I'm sorry" but she couldn't hear him.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME! WHEN I FOUND OUT MY MAGIC, YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" Morgana was starting to lose steam. Her shouting wasn't as loud and she wasn't hitting him so hard but he still let her.

Morgana pushed herself back and screamed "WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK? WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING? WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING ME? WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE?"

Merlin whispered the only thing he thought he could "I'm sorry"

"WHAT? YOU ARE SORRY? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT TO SAY?"

"I wanted to tell you, I really did. I was told no good would come of it if I told you."

"SO IS THAT WHY YOU SENT ME TO THE DRUIDS?"

"Yes I wanted to help. When you found out about your magic, I wanted tell you, I almost did." Dropping to a whisper "I should have told you that night, but I was too much of a coward. Like I was when I poisoned you"

"What" Morgana breathed, stopping her from screaming at him. _Well there's an improvement. _Merlin thought

"I was told that no good would come if I told you and that you should never learn the full extent of your power. I really wanted to tell you and I regret not telling you." He paused, waiting for her to interrupt but she never did "Maybe if I told you, if I wasn't a coward, you wouldn't be the person in front of me now. Maybe you would still be Lady Morgana Pendragon and not Camelot's most wanted."

Merlin closed his eyes waiting, waiting for Morgana's fury over the whole reveal. But nothing ever came. He slowly opened his eyes.

Morgana was whispering "he has magic, he has magic" over and over again until she finally screaming "YOU TRAITOR, YOU HAVE MAGIC"

That's when he noticed it. There standing behind Morgana, in the doorway stood Arthur. _How long has he been there?_

"What is going on? What is she on about Merlin?"


	3. I was Born with it

**Chapter 3 – I was born with it**

"Arthur I can explain" looking between Morgana and Arthur. _Here goes nothing. _"she lying"

"NO I AM NOT" Morgana shrieked "No no no, you are not lying again, you have been lying for too many years now"

"Did she say you're a sorcerer?" Arthur exclaimed "that you have magic!"

"No" Merlin squeaked. Arthur glared at Merlin, knowing that he was lying "Well ...yes. Arthur I have only used for you"

"FOR ME!"

"Yes for you."

But before he could say anymore Morgana said "oh my goddess, you are Emrys"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean" he sighed "that's what the Druids call me"

"Emrys?" Arthur was so confused. W_hat is going on?_

"Yer, that me. Saviour of your life"

"And my doom"

"Your doom?"

"yes I was told the one they call Emrys will walk in my shadow. He is my destiny and my doom. Why didn't I kill you when I had you in my hovel?"

"because you wanted me to kill Arthur"

"yes but if I knew you were going to be so useless I would have got someone different and just killed you" she stepped towards him

"I thought you weren't going to make it that easy for me" Merlin also took a step forward, crossing his arms at the same time

"You are infuriating" Morgana said taking another step forward

"so are you" Merlin said with another step. _Thank goddess my arms are crossed, it would take all my willpower not to grab her and pull her into a hug, maybe even a kiss. Stop it Merlin, she is your enemy._

"Is that so Merlin?" she said with a smirk. _Why is he so adorable? Adorable, ADORABLE, Morgana what are you on? Stop thinking about him like that, he is your doom, but what about him being my destiny. Goddess Morgana stop thinking, next thing you will be doing is kissing your enemy. _

Arthur cleared his throat, both Merlin and Morgana jumped back from each other.

_When did I get so close to her?_ Merlin thought

"Goddess I hate you" was Morgana's next statement, which she spat at Merlin.

" I am so confused" Arthur stopped Morgana and Merlin from talking. _Looks like they are having a friendly chat a moment ago, shouldn't they be killing each other with their magic. Wait Merlin doesn't have magic, Merlin with magic! Insane!_

Turning to look at Arthur , Morgana said "Well you would be dear brother" Morgana smirked ", you couldn't identify a sorcerer even if he was standing right next to you or serving you for all these years. Under you and your father's nose. Don't worry brother, he has managed to elude me as well. I must say he has done it well, hiding as a goofy, clumsy manservant."

"Arthur allow me to explain" Merlin was cut off by Arthur

"I think I have heard enough" Merlin tried to speak however every time Arthur would put up his hand to silence him

"Just answer me this Merlin" at that moment Gwen and Gaius walked in but Arthur didn't take his eye from Merlin "why learn magic?"

Giaus was give his eye brow of doom to Merlin were Gwen looked confused "what's going on Arthur?"

Turning to look at his wife "HE" pointing at Merlin "IS A SORCERER"

Gwen calmly said "Merlin, a sorcerer. Do you have..."

"Don't worry Gwen. Blóstmá" Gwen gasped, Arthur's gaze greaten, Gaius looked in disbelief at what Merlin was doing and Morgana looked in awe as in Merlin's hand a rose appeared. Merlin walked up to Gwen and gave her the rose "milady" after Gwen took the rose off him he turn his attention back to Arthur "Arthur, I didn't learn magic, I was born with it"

"NOBODY IS BORN WITH MAGIC"

Merlin still remaining calm step towards Arthur until he was about a meter away and said "well if that was true then Morgana and I wouldn't have magic." Looking to his right at Morgana he carried on "somebody once asked me 'What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?'" Morgana's eyes widened at the statement "the same person also said to me that 'Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a source for good'. I never knew that one person's statements or questions could bring me happiness. However I destroyed that" Reverting his eye back to Arthur " I have only used my magic for the benefit of the kingdom" staring at Arthur to say his reply "Arthur say something"

Looking down to the floor, Arthur replied "you are hereby banished from Camelot, if you ever return or are caught inside the borders I will have to sentence you to death for treason, but for lying to your king, not because of your magic"

"No please Arthur" Merlin pleaded

Finally looking at Merlin, Arthur shouted at the top of his voice "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Scurrying out of the hall, Merlin tried to hold back the tears. As he ran passed Gaius, he nodded his head as did Gaius. With that he fled Camelot, never to return.

Only when out of the gates of Camelot he let the tears drop down his face.


	4. Doubts

_Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Thanks to all the people that have followed/favourited this story!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Doubts**

Arthur paced the hall, Gwen look at her husband_. He has been pacing like this for over an hour now, how is he not tried?_

"Arthur sit down please" Gwen said sweetly

After Merlin left they had realised the main reason why they were there in the first place however Morgana had vanished taken her escape when Arthur was shouting at Merlin.

Arthur stopped and looked at his wife "HE HAS BETRAYED ME! HE HAS BEEN DOING MAGIC BEHIND MY BACK!" Impersonating Merlin he says "I was born with it'" calming down slightly " sounds like I wasn't the first to say that too! he said it with too much confidence!"

Unnoticed by the royals Sir Leon had entered the room.

"Arthur" Gwen said sternly "you need to calm down"

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN! MY BEST FRIEND HAS JUST TOLD ME, HE HAS MAGIC! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT?"

Clearly his throat to get the attention of the royals, Leon says " I guess you don't want us to go after Merlin then"

"No" Arthur tries to remain calm "he has been banished from Camelot, and if he returns he will be killed from treason, for betraying his king rather than his magic"

Leon says confused "Merlin, magic. Are we sure we are talking about the same person?"

Gaius walks in saying "I am afraid so, Sir Leon. I know it's a shock"

"Gaius? Explain yourself?" Arthur says he has calmed down slightly but could start shouting again at any time.

"Sire, I don't know what he has said to you but he has only used it when necessary and only to help or save you and the kingdom. Sire, you have to understand ..."

Cutting in Arthur shouted "THAT'S ENOUGH GAIUS" calming down slightly "he doesn't need you make excuses for him. He knew the danger of practicing magic."

"From day one, sire. The first thing he saw in Camelot was the beheading of Thomas Collins"

"Leon, inform the knights about Merlin's banishment and the consequence if he returns"

"Yes sire, but nobody will be happy about it"

"I know"

And with that Leon bowed and left the hall.

"Gaius, don't make excuses for him and this is the end of this conversation and all conversations about the matter"

"Yes sire" Gaius too bowed and left and quickly as he entered

"You were a bit harsh on him" Gwen came up from behind to hug her husband "he has just had his ward, a person who has become a son to him, banished and Leon's right, the knights aren't going to be happy, most of them have a strong friendship with Merlin"

"I did what I had to" _didn't I? _Doubt was present in his voice.

Releasing himself from her hold, he walked off. _He doubts himself already, maybe Merlin will be back before we know it._


	5. Irony of it

_Here is chapter 5. Flashbacks are in bold and closer together._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – irony of it**

In the past 6 months, Merlin hadn't done a lot.

I mean he went straight from Camelot to Ealdor to visit his mother, that he hadn't seen for about a year. It was a pleasant visit, wasn't it?

He had spent 2 months with his mother. He had to tell her that Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all knew and that he had been banished. Also he spent most of them 2 months crying on his mother's shoulder. After 2 months, Hunith got some sense into him.

**"You cannot stay here forever, you still have your destiny to complete"**  
**"How mother? I have been banished from Camelot I cannot get anywhere close to him to save him, let alone help him make decisions"**  
**"Then find a way" she sighed "you cannot stay here moping around the place"**  
**Merlin thought about and knowing she was right. _Why is she always right?_**  
**"Okay"**  
**"No Merlin you cannot. Wait what?" She was shocked. _I expected more of a fight_**  
**"Okay I will leave. I need to talk to somebody anyway"**

The other 4 months hadn't been that eventful. He spoke to Kilgharrah a couple of times and got him looking over Camelot. Even he had gone back to Camelot to save it 7 times even though he wasn't keeping count. He had a few running ins with Morgana, splitting insults at each other. The last few times they have had dinner together, sitting in silence, but it was company. _Goddess, I feel lonely, I would hate to feel what she felt in Camelot_ then by morning one of them would be gone but leaving breakfast for the other. _Maybe I can bring her back?_

Merlin shook his head. _That would never happen she only just trusts me to make her dinner. I don't ever think I can get her back. Goddess I love her_. Merlin stopped suddenly, dropping the firewood that he had been collecting. _Loved, I loved her. Why did I say love?_ he started walking again, forgetting about the wood. _I mean she is very beautiful. WAS! What am I thinking? She is an enemy of Camelot, I cannot love her, can I?_

He tried to think of other things but only one person kept come to his mind. _Damm you Morgana_

He got back to his cave just before I got dark. He had found the cave about a month ago. He chuckled to himself. _The irony of it. Uther hunted my father and he lived in a cave, Arthur has banished me from Camelot and now I live in a cave. Might as well grow a beard as well_. He laughed out loud and scared a few birds. Under his breath he said "get now I am starting to go mental"

_let's see what's happening in Camelot and see if the prat is keeping himself safe. _He moved to look into a bowl of water sitting to the side. "Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ."


	6. New Manservant and the Messenger

_This is over the same time jump that chapter 5 was. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – New manservant and the messenger**

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY USELESS? GET OUT OF MY SIGTH!"

This was the 11th manservant that Arthur had had in 2 months. He never got on with them, _not like I did Merlin_. To him they were all idiots. The first one lasted the longest, 2 weeks. Then the times the manservants lasted got shorter and shorter. The last one only lasted 3 days.

Although he would tell no one, he missed Merlin greatly. He would give anything for him to say "let have you lazy daisy" again. He wanted his best friend back, _but he betrayed you Arthur, all this time._

Gwen walked into the room. "I have just seen Edmund running down the hallways. Please don't say you have fired him."

"He ran my bath too hot, he made my clothes have even more holes in them and..." He sighs "he won't just call me Arthur or he won't call me dollop head or clot pole or or ..." He slumps and sits on the end of the bed

Gwen walks over and looks at her husband. "Then let's go and find Merlin and bring him back to where he belongs" Arthur looks up at her "he belongs here in Camelot and don't say you don't need him. He once made you bath too hot but you didn't fire him over that"

"I want to" Gwen smiles at that, _we are going to get him back, _then Arthur continued "but how can I trust him again" Gwen's smile fell.

Her husband wasn't going to change his mind any time soon.

"Sire, there's someone here to see you" Leon said busting into the room

"Who is it?"

"We don't know sire. He says he was sent by Emrys"

"Emrys? Why do I recognise that name?" Arthur knew he had heard the name before "I will be down in a minute"

"Yes sire"

"Emrys. Emrys. Who is he?"

"Maybe if you go you will find out"

Arthur left the room with Gwen a couple of paces behind him. _Emrys, morgana said something about an Emrys_

In the council hall, a man stood there, he had been sent by Emrys to tell the king what Emrys wanted to say to him that day.

The king entered and the man fell on to his knee, bowing to him.

"Rise" the man rose still having a hood over his face " I hear you have been sent by Emrys, but before anything else I want to know who you are?"

Lowering the cloak, he said "my name is Gilli, we have met or seen each other before but I doubt you will remember"

"I remember you fought my father in a tournament"

"Yes and if it wasn't for Emrys, I would have killed your father"

"You came here before with the intentions to kill the king!" Arthur was shocked by this "I should put you on trial for treason"

"As I said Emrys showed me the error of my ways. Talking of Emrys he told me to tell you this" he paused to make sure everyone was listening "he said that you shouldn't trust everyone, not all of your knights are as loyal as you hoped. And that you biggest enemy is inside Camelot and not Morgana"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"All mer ... Emrys ever wanted us for you to be safe. You and him have a great destiny together." Gilli hoped he had covered up his mistake

"Emrys, I know who he is?" Arthur looked straight at Gilli "he is Merlin"

Gasps and whisper circulated the room

"I thought you heard my mistake. He said that you knew who Emrys was. He wants you to be careful. He has tried to keep you safe even where he is now"

"I don't need him to save me"

"You do. He told me of some of the times he saved you. His first day even with Mary Collins."

Arthur looked down. _I knew I couldn't have that many lives. What have I done?_

To the surprise of the room Arthur asked Gilli "how ... How is he?"

Gilli smiled _so Merlin was right he does still care about him_"he is fine, probably a bit lonely but fine to say the least"

"Do you know of our destiny?"

"I do sire, both you and Merlin are two sides of the same coin and he was told that you, Arthur Pendragon, are going to unite the land of Albion and become the greatest king the world has ever known with his help. None of us can choose our destiny. And none of us can escape it. "

_Dear god, what have I done_? Arthur stood up. "Unless you have any more to say I believe the council is dismissed."

Gilli smiled "no sire. I will be on my way now."

After everyone left and it was only he and Gwen, Arthur turned to her "what have I done? Please say I did the right thing"

Gwen looked at her husband _he is beating himself up about this_"I believed that you did what you thought was right at the time" Arthur looked down, he hoped she didn't say that "but now with what we have been told I believe that your decision was rash as he didn't have time to explain himself. He has obviously done much for you and the kingdom."

With that Gwen got up and walked out giving her husband room to think.

* * *

_I wanted this chapter to be all what Merlin would have said to Arthur. I wanted somebody who knew Merlin but not too well so that's why I choose Gilli. _


	7. Why Can't I Kill Him

_SNOW DAY! No school however I was half way to school before i found that out! As i have a bit more free time, here is another chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 7 – why can't I kill him?**

Sitting stroking Aithusa, Morgana thought over the last few months.

She now knows who Emrys is but why does that sadden her?

"Aithusa, why once I find Emrys I don't want to know?" Morgana sighed "I cannot kill him. I know he has tried to kill me but I cannot kill him. It's not like I don't want to something always stops me or I ... I just can't."

Aithusa looks up at her, wide eyed _she cannot kill him. She loves him._ with a squeak if happiness _maybe my mother and father can get together. Seems like they need a push in the right direction_

Morgana sat there amused by the white dragon. She had never seen her so happy. "Is it something I said that made you happy?"

The dragon nodded her head

_if only you could speak Aithusa I would know what made you so happy, _Morgana whished that. After the dragon saved her, Aithusa had lived with her. She didn't know much about dragons so couldn't get her to talk. A dream told her of the young dragons name.

"It's also not that I haven't had the opportunities I mean I had one the other week but I didn't take it." Morgana looked up at the ceiling. "I mean he also isn't trying to kill me either. Do you think he feels the same? And I felt like this about him long ago but" now she was looking at the floor "I never acted on them and then when he poisoned me. I thought he felt the same" look now right at the dragon " why am I felling this? I should hate him. He tried to kill me, he has thawed all my plans and killed my sister. Aithusa, what do I do?"

_If I only I could talk I would tell you to act on them feelings of love rather than hatred._

"I bet if you could speak you would give me excellent advice" Morgana sweetly smiles at her

_Yes I would _Aithusa thought _hmm there must be a way I can talk to her. I need the dragonlord, my master, maybe he can help me talk. _

Morgana sighed "Merlin or Emrys or whatever his bloody name is, I felt something when I stopped going after Arthur, I decided to go after Merlin. I thought he liked me. I mean he tried to help me get away with the druids that he sent me to." She looked back at old memories where it was her, Gwen, Arthur and the idiot that was Merlin. She felt something for that idiot, something that she thought meant that she could trust him. "he is the reason I have trust issues. If he didn't poison me well." Sighing again "well maybe he is right, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I would probably been married off to some rich ally or worst be married to Arthur." Morgana and Aithusa made a weird face to each other "well hopefully not Arthur"

She thought back to the last few months where they had crossed paths. The first couple of times she would use her magic and knock him out but he would never do anything to hurt her. _Maybe he still does feel something. I mean he must of felt something ages ago. I cannot forget his face at the first banquet he went to. Also when he brought me flowers._ Then they would just trade insults but now, now they would sit in each other's company, in silence. Not fighting or trading insults. One would make dinner for the other and then the first to wake would make breakfast leaving some for the other then leave. She had so many opportunities to kill him.

"My sister would be disappointed in me. I have become weak, to a servant"

_No, no don't think that Morgana. Please don't._ Aithusa started to make growling noises to try and show that she was wrong.

"Aithusa have I said something to displease you?"

The white dragon nodded

"you don't believe that I have become weak?"

The dragon nodded her head again

"maybe your right"

_Finally, Morgana you cannot keep living in your sister's shadow. You have for too long now. You must take the sword and cut your own path. If only I could tell you all this._


	8. The Runaway Dragon

_Just to let you the next 4 chapters are Mergana, so enjoy! _

_Also a massive congratulations to Colin Morgan for getting Drama Performance: Male at the NTA's yesterday!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – the runaway dragon**

"Aithusa, slow down please." Morgana shouted after the baby dragon "SLOW DOWN"

Aithusa had been with Morgana when she was collecting wood, and then started running off. Morgana couldn't get her back by shouting for her so ran after her.

"Please come back Aithusa, or just SLOW DOWN"

* * *

Merlin heard someone shouting. He didn't take much notice of it.

He heard "SLOW DOWN"

He thought somebody was just lost their friend then it hit him.

THUD.

He hit the floor, and he felt something lick his face.

Opening his eyes, that he didn't realised he had closed. He saw Aithusa, sitting on his chest.

"Hello Aithusa " he said

The baby dragon started to lick his face again as a hello to him.

"Aithusa, oh Aithusa where are you?" A familiar woman voice cut through the forest

"Aithusa" Merlin said sternly "who are you running from?"

He jumped up to protect her.

As quickly as he was up, he was on the floor again.

"Oh goddess I am so sorry" the women said. O_h goddess who have I ran into._

"Don't worry, my pleasure" _Goddess I sound like Arthur now._

She pick herself up. " Aithusa, there you are"

He again picked himself up. He turn to look at the dragon and the woman.

"Morgana" he stood there shocked " how do you know Aithusa?"

"Merlin, she saved me." Looking back at Aithusa "she found me outside Camelot, after my second reign, nearly dead. She breathed life into me"

Merlin stood there shocked. "She saved you?"

"Yer that's what I said"

Looking at Aithusa, she decided to pounce on him because she thought he was pleased with her, making him fall on the floor for the third time in a short amount of time.

"Come on Aithusa, calm down" he knew she was only having fun as she was young but this was getting ridicules. _I don't want to be on the floor again_.

She wasn't going to calm down any time soon. In his dragonlord voice "**Dragon**** ακούστε, ηρεμήστε και αποβιβαστείτε από μένα. Γνωρίζω ότι είστε έχοντας διασκέδαση, αλλά υπάρχουν και άλλες δυνατότητες για διασκέδαση από πηδάει πάνω μου****" ***

Morgan felt his power and cowered at his voice. It was full of power and authority. _That shouldn't come from a serving boy, should it?_

Aithusa jumped of the dragonlord, happy but realised that he was a bit angry with her. He nudged his hand to say she was sorry.

"That's alright Aithusa" looking at her concerned "can't you speak?"

Morgana shook out her state of shock "no she hasn't spoken a word I thought me speaking to her would help her but no lucky" she said shaking her head "what was that?"

"Ah, I didn't really tell you everything" looking at her "maybe I should tell you"

* * *

***** **dragon listen, calm down and get off me. I know you are having fun, but there are other ways of having fun than jumping on me**


	9. Father and Freya

_This is one of the longest chapters so far and this story is also going to be pretty long. I have already written most of the story but it is just getting to the end, i know how i want it to end but so far I am writing chapter 49 and I have no idea how I am getting to the end! :)_

_Well for now enjoy chapter 9_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Father and Freya**

"So what haven't you told me?" Morgana ask confused. _He still has secrets, even now_.

"My father"

"Your father? You've never spoken about him"

"Because I never knew about him until my mistake" he looked down at the floor

"Which mistake was that?" She asked with a smirk

"One of my biggest. Obviously after my massive one, which was poisoning you. Freeing the great dragon, Kilgharrah"

"What happened?"

"After you left" clearing his throat "I stole a sword from the knights of the Medhir. I set him free and he went on a rampage of revenge, like you are doing." He looked up at her to see if he offended her "sorry didn't mean it"

"Don't worry Merlin. I know my wrongs from my rights." She smiled sweetly at him. He had slightly offended her but she knew that he was just using it as an example, to explain to her who bad the situation was.

"Sorry still. Any way half of Camelot was on fire and there was nothing I could do to stop him. Then Gaius said something about a man named Balinor and that he was a dragonlord, last of his kind. A dragonlord controls the dragons and are their kin. So Arthur and I set off to find him. Before we left Gaius told me he was my father. I was shocked and angry that no one told me. When we found him, Arthur's wound, made by the dragon, was infected. I found a man in a cave. He was my father." He voice started to become stranded

"You don't have to tell me" T_his is hard for him to tell, I'm guessing it didn't end well_.

"No I need to tell you!" he said a bit too harsh "He saved Arthur but wouldn't help Camelot. Uther had called him to 'make peace' with the last dragon. But Uther didn't, he locked the dragon below the castle. He tried to then kill my Father, Uther believed being a dragonlord was too close to magic for his liking. Gaius helped him escape and he went to Ealdor and stayed with my mother. Uther chased him out of Ealdor and my mother's life. He never knew of me." He stopped trying to hold back the tears "I only knew him a day" he dug into his pocket and produced a carving of a dragon "he gave me this and died saving me. The dragonlord powers are transferred from father to son. I am now the last dragonlord"

Morgana was heartbroken. He had only known his father for a day and she had known hers her whole life and realistically had two fathers. She felt upset for him and even more anger at Uther.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry I was happy that at least met him"

"Have the mighty Pendragon's done anything else against you?"

He sighed loudly

"I take that as a yes"

"Do you remember when there was a Druid girl escaped from the bounty hunter and there was a monster killing people?"

"Yes. You set her free?"

"Yep, but she was also the monster. The monster, that she was, was called a Bastet. Her name was Freya."

"You fell in love with her."

"Err... Yes I did. I was going to run away from Camelot from her"

"Didn't Arthur slay the beast?"

He sighed again, nodding his head.

"So why have you stayed loyal to him. He stole your sweetheart from you!"

"Because I believe in his destiny and I also had ..."

"What is his destiny?"

_Thank_ _goddess she butted in. I almost told her my heart belonged to her as well_. "To unite Albion, with my help and then under his reign, I will bring magic back to the land. But I'm not much help here am I?"

"No but really Arthur will accept to bring magic back" looking at Merlin shocked "really?" She squeaked.

"Yes, well that's what I was told"

Silence fell.

"What about me?" Morgana didn't want to hear what had to say "about poisoning me?"

"I had a choice Camelot or you." Morgana stiffened at that. I_ hopped he wouldn't say that_. "I was told the only way to stop the enchantment over everyone I needed to destroy the vessel." Looking straight at Morgana "you were the vessel"

Morgana looked shocked at this.

"Didn't Morgause tell you?"

Morgana shook her head. W_hat enchantment was he on about?_

"You were the vessel for the enchantment that made everybody fall asleep. That's why everybody but you was asleep. Morgause never told you?"

"No. So you had a reason to poison me? Why didn't you tell me? I might have been willing to take it."

"I ... I thought that you knew. I thought that ... That it was the start of you turning on us. I suppose we started to lose you when you got the Crystal of Neahtid for Alvarr."

"You knew about that?"

"Think of me as Camelot's spy. Not much gets past me. To be honest with you, I have followed many people. You weren't the first, but you were the first to find me out" he said smugly

"I will take that as a privilege" she said with a smirk

Looking up at the sky, Merlin said "it's getting late. You should be getting back to your..." _Is she still in the hovel?_

"Hovel. Yer suppose we better. Come on Aithusa."

"Wait or you could stay the night with me. I mean my cave is only over there it would take you a while to get back and it's only going to get darker."

He started to walk off, Morgana followed behind him.

"Oh Merlin I didn't know you cared"

Turning around he said "I have always cared about you Morgana"

He slightly regretted the words after they came out of his mouth. _Come on she is your worst enemy, well second, Mordred comes first. But still you cannot say you have always cared about her. Even if it is true_.

They did know how long they had been staring at each other but Merlin broke the silence. "Come on, let's get going before it gets any darker"

_Stupid Merlin, stupid. You cannot love you enemy. Remember she is the darkness to your light, hatred to your love, blah blah blah._ He sighed and turned to look at his for-the-time-being companion. _She is still as beautiful as the day I met her._ He frowned wishing something had happened between them but thinking at the same time, _if something did happen my betrayal would have been a lot worst_.

Morgana was shocked by his words. _I have always cared about you. Maybe he used to feel the same, I mean, you wouldn't say that to someone you hated would you. I would have been more hurt by his betrayal if there was something between us._

And this is how the rest of the evening went on. Both of them lost in each other's thoughts. Both wishing that they had something but realising the betrayal of each other would have been worst.


	10. What About Yours?

_Not my best chapter but needed a break from biology coursework, (probably shouldn't have the break as it is in for Friday :/). _

_Thank you for all the reviews that I have had. Every time some one reviews a practically dance around the room. It brightens up my day, so thank you and sorry I haven't said anything back! It's nice to know that people like my story!_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – what about yours?**

Waking up to laughter and screeching. Most people would have been alarmed, but seeing Merlin and Aithusa playing together was a nice wake up moment. Morgana stood there for about half an hour, watching dragon and master playing together.

Merlin turned to see her standing there "how long have you been there?"

"Not long but I was nice seen you two play"

"Well she is only young and I keep forgetting that, such as yesterday" Merlin was watching Aithusa scaring birds then trying to catch them. She was quite successful. "Did you sleep well?"

_He is so sweet. He is still asking me how I slept as he is concerned for me_. "Yes I slept well thank you" _better than I have in weeks, months even_.

"Good good, let's get some breakfast"

While eating breakfast Merlin would stop fidgeting.

"Merlin is something up as you haven't stopped moving?"

"Yesterday I didn't really say everything about my father. Obviously I didn't tell Arthur that Balinor was my father so he didn't understand"

"Understand what?"

"Why I was crying. He said that he saw me cry, he told me that no man was worth my tears. However I knew that man was worth them."

Morgana felt for him. Yes she had killed her own father but she felt his death. To only know your father for one or two days must be heartbreaking.

"When my father said he would help Camelot, we spoke on after Arthur went to bed. I told him where I was from and who my mother was." Smiling now "I said that once this was over I would take him to see her. I wished that I had a chance to now."

_Bless him he is pouring his heart out to me, but what do I say? Yes I put an enchantment on Uther so that he would die but then when he did finally die I felt his death and was saddened by it. Goddess I would sound weird._

They fell back into silence. _I know she hated Uther but he was her father I wonder if she was saddened by his death_

"What about your father's death?"

Jokily Morgana said "which one?"

"Both" _I_ _wonder what Gorlois was like._

"Well Gorlois was kind and caring, always had time for you if you wanted it. Then Uther took him away from me. I was only 10 and I was carted off to Camelot to live with the person who was responsible for his death."

"What happened to you mother?"

"I didn't really know her, she left me after my father died"

"Sorry"

"Don't worry Merlin, you didn't know. Then Uther I couldn't have cared less if he died." With that she turned around to look the other direction, so her emotions didn't show otherwise.

_She is trying to hide her emotions from me. She does know that I can see straight through her. That's the only thing that hasn't changed_.

"You must have felt something. I don't believe that you are that heartless"

She gasped at this. H_e saw right through me and he doesn't think that I am heartless._"Well I mean I felt his death. Doesn't mean that he meant something to me"

Merlin turned her around to face him. Her eyes were full of tears. W_hat did I push her to say?_ He then brought her into a hug.


	11. No Better and No Different

**Chapter 11 - no better and no different**

"You know I am no better than you"

They were still in each other's embrace, not wanting to let go of the feeling of having the other person in their arms.

Morgana was now practically sitting on Merlin's lap, his chin on the top of her head.

She pulled back slightly, to look at him but not to get out of his embrace. "How do you mean?"

"I have killed many people in cold blood. Being a slave to destiny." He looked down "I have killed Aredian to save you and Gaius, both Aulfric and Sophia with your help a bit, Edwin, Agravaine and ..."

"You killed Agravaine?"

"Yer, he ... He sort of found out who I was, that I was Emrys." _Why am I so nervous to tell her what I have done? _"Iiiii panicked slightly and I threw a spell at him a bit too hard. There was a dull thud of his neck breaking. I didn't want to kill him, it... Well it just happened"

"My my Merlin we are no different"

"I thought that once. I thought just because we both have magic that we were the same. I was then told that in some ways we are. I said that I will be nothing like you. I suppose that I am not too different. I will kill for what I believe in. I am tied to destiny."

"Are you?"

Screeching was heard above. The great dragon flew over head.

"Come on I got someone I want you to meet. Come on Aithusa." He dragged Morgana on to her feet and started to run in the direction the dragon went in. Aithusa was at his side jumping up and down and trying to fly. "come on Morgana." With that Morgana snapped out of her daze. _They look so good together, Merlin and Aithusa, like father and daugther__**. **_And with that she too started to run.

When they neared the clearing, Merlin slowed down for Morgana to catch up. "Just a quick warning, Kilgharrah, he doesn't really like you that much."

"When you say that much, how much is that?" they entered the clearing

"Young Warlock, why is the witch here?" Kilgharrah boomed into the clearing

"I see what you mean" Morgana whispered into his ear

Merlin could sense that she was scared "come on Kilgharrah, don't called her that in front of her. What news do you have from Camelot?"

"Nothing much, the once and future queen is going on a pilgrim in the next few days. I believe she wishes to bring you back." he glares at Morgana "the once and future king has been moping around the castle since you sent Gilli with your message."

"so no attacks, no magical risk to their lives."

"no not as many as when you were there." That when Kilgharrah noticed Aithusa. "what has happened to her?"

"I don't know, I was going to ask you the same question, I left her in your care."

"She was with me. She saved my life." Morgana said

"Told you that witch could not be trusted."

"Please Kilgharrah, she has a name."

"And I refuse to call her it. She will bring about the downfall of Camelot, and" he paused "why aren't you killing each other? You are standing quite close together." The Great Dragon said confused.

Morgana bravely took a step forward "Kilgharrah, right" the dragon nodded his head "right I have tried to kill your precious warlock too many times maybe I just want to let go"

_Ha ha Kilgharrah, my mistress doesn't want to be full of hate like you want her to be._

"What was that young one? Your mistress?"

Morgana looked at Merlin but he had exactly the same expression as her. They were both shocked.

"Can you hear what she is saying?"

_Finally someone who can hear me, tell my mistress to follow her heart please. It is awful not being able to tell her. _

Kilgharrah finally spoke "she says witch to ... OW!" the baby dragon had bitten him, hard.

_Do as our master asks you to, called her Morgana. She is nice once you get to know her and on her right side. I cannot believe you got our master to kill her._

"I will not do as you say. You have not lived on the earth as long as me, she is dangerous."

"ENOUGH!" Merlin shouted making both the dragons jump. "Can you help her to speak rather than getting a one ended conversation?"

"I will try young warlock, but I am afraid of the damage done to her by her not being in my care." Looking straight at Morgana

"I cannot help who she stays with now, can I?"

Once Merlin had stopped the stare down, Kilgharrah helped Aithusa by breathing knowledge into her.

"Master" bowing to Merlin "Mistress" bowing to Morgana.

Merlin and Morgana turned slowly to each other, mouths wide open. They were so shocked of how she sounded. Her voice was sweet like bells and soft.

Morgana then ran up to her and hugged her. Merlin was still standing there stunned. At that Aithusa whispered in Morgana's ear "follow your heart. I know he feels the same."

Morgana looked back in surprise. _He feels the same. _

"Thank you old friend" Merlin finally said

"Can I leave her in your care now?"

"Yes" looking at Morgana "I think so"


	12. Why is He So Stubborn?

_Back to Camelot for this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and follows this story has. _

* * *

**Chapter 12 – why is he so stubborn?**

Gwen was getting annoyed at Arthur now. It was getting to be 7 months since he banished Merlin, but Arthur has been a misery. He keeps moaning that Merlin is gone but he won't go and find him, and tell him he made a mistake.

"Arthur, if you sack another manservant. I swear I will find Merlin and drag him back here or I will drag you to see him."

"I don't need him. He betrayed me."

"What do you expect in a kingdom where magic is punishable by death?"

"He wasn't lying all those years ago" the realisation hit Arthur

"What was he lying about?"

"Being a sorcerer. When you were arrested for sorcery, the time when you healed your father, he stepped in and said that you weren't the sorcerer, that he was. I thought he was madly in love with you and just wanted to save you."

"That's how he knew"

"He knew what?"

"That my father was better. He used his magic to save him."

Gwen was deep in thought. _how many more people has he saved?_

Gwen was brought out of her thoughts by her husband "are you still going to go on your pilgrim to your father's grave?"

"Yes" _My father's grave isn't far from the border. If I get a couple of knights that want Merlin back_. "I will probably go in the next couple of days"

"I will inform Leon"

"No, no you got a lot on your mind, I will go and do it"

On the way down to the armoury, she knew who she wanted to take with her. _Gwaine always thought Merlin to be a friend, Elyan as he is my brother, Percival was quite friendly with Merlin, Leon wouldn't like to go against Arthur but has seen his change in mood_.

In the armoury all the people she wanted was there.

"Your majesty" Leon bowed deeply "how can we be of assistance?"

"The pilgrim to my father's grave is going to take a bit longer than needed. I need to best knights for the job"

Elyan gives his sister a weird look. "What do you mean sis?"

"I want to go and search for Merlin. Tell him that my husband made a mistake and that we need him back."

"So when are we leaving?" Gwaine was smiling like his birthday and Christmas had all come at the same time.

It was obvious that most people missed Merlin's presence in the castle.

"Day after tomorrow"

"Don't worry milady, we will be ready". Leon said with another bow

_That idea was quickly taken on. I thought I would have more of a fight_.

"But what are we going to tell Arthur when we haven't returned, I mean our fathers grave is only a day ride way"

"Don't worry Elyan I will think of something"

She now just hoped she could convince Merlin to come home.

"Do you think I should tell Gaius of my plan?"

They all sighed. It was Percival that spoke up " maybe but we don't want to be giving him false hope now. Even if we do bring him back, will Arthur accept him?"

"I believe so, but he is to proud to admit it"


	13. The dream and the Hunt for Merlin

_Hey, another chapter! _

_Down at the bottom I need your advice on something but I don't want to spoil anything for anybody. _

* * *

**Chapter 13 – the dream and hunt for Merlin**

"No, Gwen"

Morgana was sitting bolt upright, breathing heavily.

"What's up?" When Morgana didn't respond, he waved his hand in front of her face "Morgana what did you dream about?"

With that Morgana leaped up and into his arms. He sat there, embracing her and stroking her hair, till she had calmed down and stopped crying. S_he still gets badly affected by these dreams. I thought she could control them by now._

When she had stop crying, Merlin pulled back to look at her. _Goddess, she is beautiful. No find out about her dream_. "what happened?"

_ah bless him, he still doesn't ask if I am alright. He never use to, probably because he knew I wasn't alright_"Gwen, we got to save her."

"Why Morgana? What happens?"

"I saw them, Gwen and the knights. They have got no chance against them."

"Against who?"

"I don't know they had hood up covering their face."

"Where were they?"

"They had just left Tom's grave."

"Then let's get going. Lets save Gwen."

With that they ran to find Gwen and the faithful knights of Camelot.

* * *

"Are you alright milady?" Leon said

"Fine Leon just thinking how we are going to find Merlin and we have known each other for a long time now and we aren't in council or a banquet. So please call me Gwen."

"Yes Gwen" Leon said with a smile on his face. _I am glad that Arthur married Gwen. She is going to make a wonderful queen._

The stopped and Gwen and Elyan carried on walking to their father's grave.

"It's been a while since I been here." When Tom was killed, Gwen was heartbroken. She had lost her last family member, until Morgana and Morgause had reacquainted her with her brother. If anything she was thankful for it.

Thinking of her father made her upset. There was nothing she could do, either he died when he escaped or died by the executioner.

"Come on Gwen. If you want find Merlin we should leave now."

Drying her eyes, "don't worry I understand"

They walked back to where the rest of the knights were and set off, that's when they heard.

"STOP, STOP DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!"

* * *

_Right, __I need all your advice on something. This is a bit of a spoiler to the story but I don't know what to do. Shall I put the mergana wedding in this story or have it as a seprate story? I was going to do it as a speeprate story but now as I am getting to the end of writing this story I don't know any more. So please what shall I Moro_


	14. The Dragon, The Witch and The Warlock

_Thanks for everyone who replied giving your advice. It has been noted and you will find out later in the story._

_We are now getting into one of the story lines of my story. Hopefully you will all like the twist and turns this story has in it as it has been fun to write. _

_Enjoy!_

_Remember i don't own Merlin (unfortunately) but I do own the mergana page on instagram!_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – the dragon, the witch and the warlock**

"MERLIN!" Gwen looked to her left and jumped off her horse and ran in the direction the voice came from. She collided with a body, a body she thought she would never see again. "Merlin"

"Hello Gwen" after she had run into him, he wrapped his arm around her

"What are you doing here? This is the border of Camelot."

"Morgana had a dream about you being in danger..."

Gwen pulled away from Merlin. "Wait, Merlin did you say Morgana?"

"Yes he did"

Morgana was standing there with a white dragon flying behind her.

"Morgana what are you doing here?"

"MERLIN! Gwen found you!" Gwaine shouted and hugged Merlin, which he returned. Looking over Merlin's shoulder he saw Morgana, which that he moved back from Merlin and drew his sword. "Get back from them"

Merlin looked at Gwaine sword and with a glow of his eyes, the sword turned into a tulip.

Gwaine looked at Merlin and the both started laughing. Everyone stared at them while they were having their own personal joke.

"So Merlin why are you here?" Gwaine said once he had his laughter under control.

"To save the queen" moving closer to Morgana "Morgana had a dream, where you guys were in trouble so we came to try to stop it"

"So are you on the good side now?" Gwaine said smiling

Morgana smirked "depends on what you think is on the good side because I believe I am"

"Well from my perceptive, I think you are still on the bad side"

"Wait does that mean I am on the bad side?"

Gwaine turned to Merlin "no, no Merlin. You don't want what she wants"

"I do slightly. We both want magic to be returned to the land, we don't want to live in fear of being executed for who we are, for something we cannot help. I am just using the once and future king to achieve my goals rather than violence."

"So how many times have you saved our live Merlin?" Gwen finally spoke up

"Too many times"

"Name some"

Brushing his hand through his hair, _which ones do I say without them hating me anymore?_ "well I saved your father when he was ill with that sickness, I made the roof collapse on Morgana to save you in her second reign, I have saved the prats life too many time to remember, when Morgana fell down the stairs" he paused and sighed. C_ome on let's tell them the whole truth. They can judge you then_"I used my magic to try and stop Morgana from killing Uther, however I caused it to happen because of the fact she fell down the stairs, umm which was my fault." merlin quickly said the last bit hoping that nobody would hear.

"YOU CAUSED ME TO FALL DOWN THE STAIRS!"

Turning to look at Morgana, "Yep but then I felt so guilty and I saw how badly your death would affect everyone. I made Kilgharrah give me a spell to save you. But I am guessing you also heard Uther confession to Gaius at the same time I did. You were going to kill him because he wouldn't say that he was your father."

"How many more times have you risked my life? The stairs, the roof collapsing on me, the poison ..."

"Poison? I think we are missing something here"

Both Merlin and Morgana tensed at that. "Gwen I had no choice"

"You poisoned her! Merlin why?"

Morgana glared at him as a go-on-Merlin,-I-am-not-going-to-tell-her look. "Well ... um"

"spit it out Merlin, or Morgana do you wish to tell us."

"No, no I wouldn't want to take that privilege away from Merlin." Walking up to Merlin and stroking his hair when she finished speaking.

"Do" he clears his throat "do you remember when Morgause kidnapped Morgana?"

"Yes"

"She did not kidnap me" Morgana screeched

Glaring at Morgana "if you wait, you will see where I am going with this." Looking back to Gwen "well she didn't really kidnap her, she saved her. I was put into a position where I had to choose between Camelot and Morgana's life. She was the vessel for Morgause's enchantment, which made everyone fall asleep. I barged with Morgana's life so Morgause would stop, in return I told her what poison I had used. Morgause saved Morgana and it's my fault that she is the person she is today." He said it in all one breath and he was close to tears. Every time he repeated what happened that day, all he wanted to do was to find a quiet place to curl up and cry in. He hated himself for what he did and would live to regret it.

"Oh goddess, Merlin I don't know what to say"

"Well if you don't know what to say then say nothing. I have told you what had happened and what I have done. You judge me how you want." With that he turned the way he had come from. He wasn't going to cry in front of them, he didn't need their sympathy.

"Merlin! MERLIN, WAIT COME BACK!" Gwen shouted after him.

Morgana stuck out her arm to stop her. "Give him time, I think a wound has just been reopened. Maybe one too many times."


	15. Why Bandits?

_70 followers! Never expected that!__Thanks to everyone that has reviewed or followed! ;)_

_Sorry this ones a bit short. _

* * *

**Chapter 15 – why bandits?**

"Give him time. We don't have time. Arthur may be too stubborn to say but he needs him." Looking at the knights "we all need him."

"He regrets everything he has done but he has had his heartbroken a couple of times."

"How?"

"Now they aren't my stories to tell" Morgana paused and looked at Aithusa "Aithusa ,go and check on him please."

"Certainly mistress, my queen" she bowed to both Morgana and Gwen, respectively, before scurrying off to find her master.

"Mistress?"

"Yer she called me mistress and Merlin master. Although I thought this morning when I woke up she said mother."

"Maybe that's how she sees you."

"Maybe." Turning to look at the knights "please put your swords away, I am not going to hurt your precious queen"

* * *

"It's all my stupid fault. I have caused all this to happen"

SNAP

Merlin turned around to see who it was but saw nobody there. "Come out Morgana I know it's you"

Nobody came out

Merlin carried on walking until her heard another twig snap

"Okay very funny, come on, come out. It is you Gwaine." Nobody replied

"This isn't funny anymore"

Next thing he felt was a sharp pain through his left leg.

"Arrrrrh" he screamed in pain

Bandits came out right, left and centre.

Merlin tried to run, but that was a bit difficult when there was an arrow in his leg. He collapsed where he was. He could feel the blood drip down his leg.

He managed to roll on his front before a sword collided with his right shoulder.

Merlin couldn't help but cry out in pain. His pain mixed with his magic, causing all the bandits to be flung back.

Before he blacked out he saw Aithusa. "Get help. Get Morgana" he breathed with the last of his breath.

* * *

Screeching could be heard all around the forest and a white dragon fell into the clearing.

"Aithusa, what's up? What happened?"

"Father, bandits, help, you" the dragon tried to sum up what happened

"Father" Gwen was so confused

"Is Merlin alright?" Morgana caught on to what Aithusa was saying.

The dragon bit into the bottom of Morgana's dress to drag her to Merlin, but Morgana realised what she was doing and started to run. Gwen and the knights jumped on their horses to follow the witch and dragon.

* * *

"Merlin! MERLIN WHERE ARE YOU!" Morgana shouted.

She saw bodies. _Bandits, why do bandits always have to come along?_

Gwen and the knights were a bit wary. They were now no longer in Camelot. That's when Leon saw the famous neckerchief everybody has learned to love. "Gwen over there." He pointed over to where he thinks Merlin is.

Both Gwen and Morgana ran in that direction till they saw him. "MERLIN" they screamed at the same time.

Gwen checked for a pulse and Morgana looked for his injuries.

"He has got a pulse but it is extremely weak."

"Looks like a sword to his right shoulder and an arrow to his left thigh."

"He needs a physician"

"No, no." Morgana was starring into the distance


	16. Hooded Men

_Right, sorry about the last update. I notice a mistake then updated it then fanfiction when all weird. It did happen to others as well so I am glad that I wasn't the only one._

_Sorry another short chapter. I think there is a few more short chapters before, hopefully, they get bigger again. I am trying to make them bigger._

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Hooded Men**

"No, no." Morgana was starring into the distance "Gwen jump on your horse, go to Camelot and don't look back. Just keep riding as fast as you can."

"Why?" Gwen was confused, she wasn't going to leave Merlin, not as she has just found him and especially now as he was hurt. She turned around to see hooded people. There was about 7 of them, they were as tall as Percival and looked as strong. There were dressed all in black and the hood was just big enough so you couldn't see any of their face. They seemed to move like ghosts, just gliding across the forest floor.

"Just do it Gwen. I cannot save everyone."

Morgana left Merlin's side to try and stop the hooded people. She couldn't allow her dream to happen. She was shocked because when she reached them, they bowed to her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Morgana demanded, hopefully not sounding scared.

The one in the middle rose. "My queen, for the good of this land sacrifices must be made"

Morgana was shocked. My Queen, she is nobody's queen.

The knights got off their horses and followed Morgana, waiting to defend their queen. The knights were flung backwards, they only things they saw was two golden eyes in the darkness of the hood. They bodies lying with the bandits.

"GWEN RUN!" Morgana turned and screamed at Gwen

Another flash of gold in his eyes, a fire ball was sent Gwen's way, Morgana only just managed to block it with her magic. Morgana tried her best to keep Gwen safe. "Aithusa, get Arthur" Morgana then sent a spell behind her towards the hooded figures.

With that the dragon rose up and flew towards Camelot, for the once and future king.

_Merlin, why are you always knocked out when we need you?_

Morgana ran to protect the queen. _Why am I doing this and what have I got myself dragged into?_

Merlin lied there, for the moment forgotten. He was just barely alive and could hear the commotion around him. How he wanted to help. Morgana's scream telling Gwen to run was the last he heard before he blacked out. Two of the hooded figure picked him up. They needed the great Emrys for their plan.

* * *

Morgana tried her best to defend Gwen against the hooded people.

They had circled them so that they were trapped. _Damm I need to find a way out_

"You aren't going to hurt her"

"Sacrifices need to be made for you to become queen. You need to bring magic back to the land. that can only happen with you on the throne."

Morgana tried her luck and through a spell at the hooded people. they just brushed it off.

Gwen had had too many surprises for one day, finding Merlin and finding out what he had done, but what surprised her more was when Morgana said "I don't wish for the throne, not when people have been killed in cold blood." Gwen stood there with her mouth wide open. If they had to run, she wouldn't have because of shock.

"Very well then" and with a flash of his eyes, they were knocked out. Both were picked up to be moved to the hooded people's hide out.


	17. We Need Better Defences

_Sorry another shortish one._

_Also someone needs to address this problem._

* * *

**Chapter 17 – We Need Better Defences **

"So my lord we need better..."

Screeching could be heard from above them. Arthur remembers the cries of the dragon when it attacked Camelot and it sounded the same. Arthur shuddered at the sound. It was putting him on edge.

"Morderd, go and see what all the screeching is about?"

"Yes sire" Morderd ran off to see what was making the noise and what it was about.

"Continue lord Edward"

"As I was saying we need better defences. The guard lack ..."

CRASH

The window behind the king broke and a white dragon flew over the king's head and straight into the middle of the table.

"Dragon!"

All the knights in the room and all the lords that had swords unsheathed them.

The dragon turned to look at Arthur "My, my the once and future king is afraid of me" she said in her sweet, calm voice.

"What do you want dragon?" Arthur said harshly.

"I do have a name, it's Aithusa and my master, my mistress, the once and future queen and the knights of the round are in danger"

"Who is your mater and mistress?" Arthur total over looked the 'the once and future queen and king' bit of what Aithusia was saying.

"The last dragonlord, but most people know him as Merlin or Emrys, and my mistress is Morgan le fay, you know her as Morgana Pendragon"

"No I am not afraid of you." Arthur back tracked bit when he had had a chance to think over what the dragon had orginal said "wait did you call me the once and future king?"

"Yes, that is another name for you"

"You said the once and future queen was in danger. Do you mean Guinevere?"

"Yes my king I do"

Panic spread through Arthur. "Round up the knights immediately"

"Yes sire" a guard said

"I hope you are right" Arthur finally said to the dragon. She had come to say that his love was in danger so he had to make sure she was alright. The dragon didn't look old.

"I am my lord but I have never seen my mistress so scared, well not since she found out who Emrys was"

With that she took off.

Arthur started to panic, without this dragon he had no idea where to find Gwen. "Wait, how will we know where to go?"

"I will wait for you but I must check on my master. He was badly hurt. I will call Kilgharrah to check on him." Aithusia flew out the way she came in.

Arthur watched the dragon go. _Her master is Merlin and mistress is Morgana, odd mix, but why them. Maybe because they are both magical. Wait she said the last dragonlord, does that mean Balinor was Merlin's father or somehow related to him? Goddess I hope not._ Although he hadn't spoken Gaius in ages, he may need to speak to him before he left, try and iron out a few problems. Also he would leave the running of the kingdom in his hands. He may have felt betrayed by the old man but he could understand why he did it. Also he was one of the few people Arthur trusted. After Morgana and Agravaine, Arthur started to only trust the people he knew he could.

Arthur left the room, leaving behind a confused council. He didn't care he needed to save his wife. _I hoped that she wasn't going to look for Merlin._

__Lord Edward stood there dazed. Was no one every going to address the problem?


	18. I Have Fallen

_This chapter was very short and now i have made it much longer. Yay! Bit of Mergana for you all._

* * *

**Chapter 18 – I Have Fallen**

Merlin heard chanting above him. He still couldn't open his eyes, they still felt too heavy.

"Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie" the tone was soft but he also reconsidered it

"Morgana it's no good" another familiar voice said "you are going to wear yourself out"

"I cannot give up now, Gwen"

"Then try again in a bit. You look like you're going to collapse at any moment"

That's when Merlin groaned. He groaned to tell them that it is working, and to tell them that he was alright.

"Merlin, come on Merlin. I know you are stronger than this."

He managed to open his eyes. His head was in Morgana's lap and Gwen was sitting off to his right.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"We could ask you the same thing" Morgana said softly.

_I don't remember her voice being that soft._

He tried to sit up but was forced back down by Morgana. "You're not strong enough yet. What happened to you?" Looking at Gwen "we know you were attacked by bandits as their bodies were scattered everywhere." Merlin winced at that.

_Goddess I am really powerful_.

"Well I thought that one of you guys had followed me. So I kept saying 'oh come out now'. That's when an arrow went into my leg and I tried to run, collapsed and manage to roll over in time to see a sword being plunged into my arm. Then I saw Aithusa told her to get help then I black out. Although I heard you guys come and then I heard you tell Gwen to run, then I blacked out again." Merlin stopped and held on to Morgana's hand, he never wanted to leave or lose her again. "I wanted to help. So what happened to you guys."

"Well we found you then these hooded people came, the ones in my dream. And I protected Gwen after he had knocked all the knights out and sent Aithusa to get Arthur" looking at Gwen "then we woke up here with you" She grabbed Merlin hand harder, not wanting to lose him. "I tried Merlin, I tried to protect her. I thought that we had lost you."

"You aren't going to lose me that easily. You know I have been through worst."

"When?" Gwen said. She still didn't know as much about Merlin's secret life. Morgana kept telling her to get Merlin to tell her.

"umm, when i was attacked by serkets. I had to get a bit of help from a friend." He really hadn't been through much phyical pain, more emotional. He wasn't ready to tell Gwen about that yet.

"yer, they are awful." Morgana was reminded when she was attacked by them when trying to find the druids. "Wait, when were you attacked by serkets?"

"You didn't know what Morgause had in store for me did you?"

Morgana shock her head. He must have been referring to the time just after she had been 'found' by Arthur, Merlin and the knights. Her and Moraguse had found him spying on them. She went back to Camelot before Moraguse had told her what she was going to do to him. At the time she wouldn't have cared what had happened to him, but there was always an underline worry for him.

"Morgause bounded me and left me for the serkets. I have a scar because of where it hit me."

"Serkets poison is deadly. I didn't have a large dose but I kept blacking out."

"As i said i had a bit of help from a friend."

"Is that the friend who doesn't like me?"

Merlin nodded.

If Gwen wasn't confused, she was now. Merlin had been attacked by serkets and had a friend who doesn't like Morgana. The second one was more believable. "What friend?"

Merlin moved slightly to see Gwen better. "um, well you have already met him."

Morgana started to sway. All the magic she had used on Merlin was starting to take it toll. Gwen quickly got up to support Morgana.

"Morgana you are exhausted, you shouldn't have used your magic on me" Merlin concernedly said. He held on to Morgana's hand a bit harder.

"What and let you die?" Morgana breathed out. He was right, but she was never going to let him know that. she steadied herself again "Anyway, you may be my doom but if you die I want it to be by my hand." She smiled down to him.

_She has a beautiful smile, I think I have fallen for my enemy._


	19. King Emrys and Queen Morgan le Fay

_Okay, as its the holidays I can update a bit more often and I am also trying to make my chapters longer. Also 50 reveiws! thanks for all the people who have reviewed. So here is Chapter 19. :) _

* * *

**Chapter 19 –King Emrys and Queen Morgan le Fay**

"So where are we?" Merlin said looking away from Morgana. N_othing will get done if I keep looking at her_.

"You are at the Castle of the Ancient Kings. Don't you recognise it?"

The hooded figures step through the door to the cell they were in. Merlin started to think that it was strange that only one of them spoke. He couldn't help but feel like he recognised the voice, he just could put his finger on who it is.

Merlin got up, ignoring the pain shooting up his side and Morgana's protests, and holding on to Morgana and Gwen to keep him steady. He needed to be strong for them, he needed to protect them.

In his strongest voice he could muster at that time, Merlin said "I demand that you tell us who you are and why you wish to kill the queen of Camelot?"

"We wish only one thing." The hooded man use his arms to gesture all the hooded men behind him."For magic to be returned to the land, for people not to be afraid to use it, for people to embrace it rather than hide it, for people to live in harmony with magic ruling on top once more. For that to happen you need a king and queen of Camelot that will listen to the needs of the people, a king and queen that knows what it is like to hide who they are from their friends and family, a king and queen that will empathise with the people as they know what it feels like to think that everyday maybe your last. You Emrys and Morgan le Fay are those people. The people that can led us out of the darkness into the light, the people that can led us to the golden age of magic, the people which will unite Albion once more."

"My friends sits on the throne, how can Morgana and I get them when they are there?" Merlin knew what the answer was going to be.

"Sacrifices must be made for the love of the old religion, for the old religion to reign again."

"Wrong answer because while I am still here you aren't killing them." With that Merlin let go on Gwen and pushed her behind him, although he almost lost his balance. He wasn't going to allow her to die, whether it was the last thing he did, Arthur would never forgive him. He also let go of Morgana and stepped forward, trying to show that he still had some strength left in him. "They are my friends, I will not allow you to hurt them." He felt himself swaying as if he was going to faint but he used his magic to remained strong. He needed to.

"I wouldn't if I was you Emrys. You may be the strongest warlock to ever of lived but you cannot defeat us."

"Well then I swear to them that I will protect them with my life" Merlin turned to look and Gwen then back at the hooded men "or die at their side."

Even though they could see the face of the person, they could tell that their face had dropped, with no hope left. They knew trying to change Emrys mind would be hard but they thought that because he had been banished it might have been easier to get him on their side. They needed a different way.

They swiftly left the cell, leaving the three friends alone again. That's when Merlin collapsed in pain. Morgana and Gwen ran forwards at the same time and managed to catch him before he hit the cold, hard floor.

"Merlin, why do you have to be so stupid?" Morgana said

He had to fight off the urge to kiss her.

Merlin looked around the small cell and saw a big slit in the wall which could be a window. That gave Merlin an idea."Get me to the window, I can get a dragon to come and bring Arthur here to save us."

"Dragon?"

Turning to Gwen, Merlin said "I will explain everything later, I need to get to that window so help can come"

Morgana and Gwen managed to get the injured Merlin to the window and in his dragon tongue said "** Dragon, να βοηθήσει να εδώ. Σας χρειαζόμαστε επειγόντως**."*

With the amount of power Merlin had used, he collapsed and slid down the wall with Morgana and Gwen.

Morgana and Gwen moved to sit in front of Merlin to see whether his wounds were okay or if he was going to black out again.

"So Gwen what do you want to know? Come on we have time." Merlin said calmly. He was right, they did have time.

"Dragons? Serkets? Everything?"

* * *

*** dragon, bring help to here. We need you urgently**


	20. I Didn't Kill You

_Thanks for the reviews._

_Reply to Alexis (guest) - great that you do like the story. I hate the way it ended as well but it is probably because I had this idea in my head about how it was going to end. _

_Enjoy, remember I own nothing as the BBC do _

* * *

**Chapter 20 – I didn't kill you**

Arthur and the patrol followed the white dragon and came across Gwen and the knight's horses and bodies of bandits but no Guinevere and no knights.

Aithusa looked around confused.

"come on dragon, where are they then?" Arthur said to her.

"My king, I do not know. They were here when I left my master and mistress." Aithusa looked thoughtful "maybe they have been taken by the hooded people."

They continued to look for clues to where they were.

The white dragon's head turned quickly to the North West. "Master, he sounds so weak." she whispered to herself.

Arthur was worried about the pool of blood that was surrounded by the bandits. He only hoped that it wasn't Gwen.

That's when the great dragon flew over head. Aithusa stopped what she was doing and ran to the clearing where Kilgharrah was headed towards.

Arthur recognised the large dragon that flew over head. _That can't be right, he is dead. Merlin said I had killed that dragon._

By the time Arthur had found the two dragons, they were in deep conversation.

"I suppose you heard our master"

"Yes, the young warlock is very weak. He was injured badly then."

"Yes, Father was. I just hope that he is okay. Mother will look after him, I am sure of it."

"Will she? she cannot escape her destiny young one."

"Wait ... Wait iiiiiiii killed you!" Arthur said, stumbling into the clearing. A couple of guards followed him but quickly regretted it when seeing the almighty beast.

"That is what you were told, my king. Aithusa, why is the once and future king with you?"

"Our master was injured and he told me to get help. So I went to our mistress ..." Kilgharrah glared at her for the 'our' part "sorry, my mistress to help him, the once and future queen and the knights of the round followed. These hooded people came out of nowhere, they said that 'for the good of this land sacrifices must be made', knocked out the knights and then when after the once and future queen. My mistress was protecting her when she told me to get the once and future king. That's where I left them."

Kilgharrah thought over this. "Wait did you say the witch was protecting the queen?"

"Yes, but our masters right. You call him warlock, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere you call the Once and Future King and Queen. But my mistress is always the witch, can't you see she is changing?"

"Changing? She cannot change, she cannot escape her destiny. The young Warlock knows that and now do you. Changing, very unlikely"

"Maybe, but isn't there another. Another destiny for this land, not the one that you have drilled into our master."

Kilgharrah pondered it for a moment. "No, unless the warlock is the witch's destiny and her doom. Maybe he isn't her doom as we would all expect."

Arthur butted in to stop the dragons speaking, _why does everything make me so confused?_ "Wait so what's happened? Where is my wife?"

"Patience my king, if she is with the warlock, she will be perfectly safe." Kilgharrah said "maybe he is her doom because he stops her plans"

Aithusa hoped this. "A couple of weeks ago, before you helped me speak, she was pouring her heart out to me. My mistress, also my mother, loves my master, also my father. And I believe he feels the same."

"He did have feelings for her." Arthur added to the conversation "just after she had been taken by the Druids. I said nothing could ever happen." Arthur stopped and thought to himself. "Maybe i shouldn't have. Well if Morgana had Merlin maybe she wouldn't have gone to Morgause." Arthur pondered on this. _Why should I be happy and break the rules when I was a hypocrite to Merlin by saying nothing could happen between them?_

"The warlock was right when he said you didn't listen to him. Merlin sent the witch to the Druid to help her understand her magic. I told him not to but he didn't listen to me. And, my King, you cannot dwell on the past and what ifs."

"So what else has he done?" Arthur wanted to know now. Merlin tried to help Morgana and then they went in and killed them all. He had been so blind. He now was all ears for the stories that Gaius may have told him if he had given him time.

"They are not my stories and victories or losses to tell. You will need to ask him yourself."

Aithusa started jumping up and down. "That means story time. I love hearing father's stories."

Both Arthur and the great dragon turned to look at the young one.

"How old is she?"

"about a year. She was the last dragon egg."

Arthur's eyes widened. Merlin had saved the dragon egg and hatched it.

"I can trust you to look after the king Aithusa, can't I?"

"Yes Kilgharrah. We will save them."

"I believe them to be at the Castle of the Ancient Kings"

"Thank you, my friend."

Kilgharrah took off back to Camelot.

"Lets go and save my mother, father and your wife" Aithusa sang.

Arthur smiled and followed the young dragon. What had he done to deserve this?


	21. Merlin is still Merlin, isn't he?

_Sorry if you think the first part is a bit repeative._

_Thank you for all the reviews and new followers and __favorites_

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Merlin is still Merlin, isn't he?**

Gwen sat there shocked. _He still Merlin isn't he? I mean he may have killed Agravaine but he wouldn't have done it without good reason, well Agravaine was on Morgana's side. Morgana was even justifying some of his actions, has something happened between them? But what Merlin has done, they are some evil things to do. No, Merlin is my friend and he deserves our thanks. It seems he regrets a lot of what he has done. He has saved Camelot and Arthur loads of times. For the hell of it, he has even save Uther, for some unknown reason. He is still the kind hearted friend that we all know. Arthur is such an idiot. Magic isn't evil, it is the person who uses it. _Gwen now had come to a conclusion from what Merlin had told her. _He deserves so much thanks._

They had sat in silence for the past hour. Gwen thinking over what Merlin had told her. Morgana was trying to find a way out or something to bandage Merlin up with. Merlin was trying to not move or cry, he had told Gwen everything from the day he had arrived in Camelot.

Morgana was getting very worried about Merlin. He had already lost a lot of blood and no amount of magic would stop the flow. She couldn't find anything and was tempted to rip up his tunic just so she could wrap the wound. While Merlin had told Gwen about his life since arriving at Camelot, she had put some input into her own, like how she didn't know that she was a source of an enchantment or that Morgause was really just using her. Morgana now craved the love and friendship she once had in Camelot. _Come on Morgana, what is wrong with you?You go from wanting to kill them to wanting to be their friend again. What would Morgause think of you?_

Merlin was lying on his back as it was the most comfortable position for him to be in and not feel any pain. He blankly stare at the ceiling. He had told Gwen everything, about how he saved her father, about Freya and his father, how he had stopped Morgana and Morgause and that he knew Lancelot was a shade. He had told her about his betrayals as well, poisoning Morgana and all the other attempts on her life.

What surprised him as well was Morgana putting in input, making him look like a hero rather than a coward that he was. She said about when he had poisoned her that his eyes showed regret and that he held her, in the crypt he had given her a choice, one that she didn't choose. _Why was she defending me? I don't need it_. _She should still hate me. I will never forgive myself for what I have done. She has forgiven me so quickly that I regret it even more. Oh goddess, do I love her!_

Screeching was heard from outside. The rescue team had arrived.

* * *

Arthur creeped down the halls. _If they have done anything to hurt my wife I will ... Wait nobody is home._ They walked into the main hall of the rundown castle.

Arthur remembered being here, knighting some of his best knights. He smiles at the memory. Although most of them knights were here now, a prisoner. Arthur forgot the task in hand and walked over to where he had knighted them, quickly remembering the order that he had knighted them in. Lancelot, then Gwaine, then Percival and finally Elyan. Some of his best knights. Arthur missed Lancelot greatly. Even if Lancelot and Gwen had had an affair together, Lancelot would still be a good friend of Arthur's and one of his most noble knights, a little too noble for his own good.

"There's nothing here, sire." One of the guard blatantly pointed out.

"I know, the dungeons are around here"

Arthur glanced back one last time and saw the round table. He had now had one made for himself, the strong point to his kingdom, or so he believed. He bowed his head to the table, silently thanking it. Without it he may not be the king he is today, fair and just and will allow anybody to be a knight, they just had to be a good swordsman and wanting to serve their king.

The king and his guards quickly and quietly make their way towards the dungeons. They too weren't guarded. _Strange if you wanted to keep the prisoners wouldn't you have it guarded. Or maybe they just want certain prisoners guarded? I need to find Gwen, and quickly, before anything happens to her._

They found the knights of the round table, as the dragon calls them.

Arthur looked all around their cell. His face dropped "where is Guinevere?"

"I don't know sire, last we saw of her was that she was next to an injured Merlin and Morgana was trying to stop these people." Leon spoke "I think she may be with Merlin and Morgana."

"If anything has happened to her" Arthur just hoped he could get to her before anything did.

Gwaine spoke up "with Merlin, nobody could get close to her to harm her. He has had both your backs for a while now."

"I just hope you right Gwaine"

* * *

The hooded people led 3 of their prisoners down, down towards the torture chamber.

_I hope they aren't going to torture us. I don't think Merlin could take anymore, he would allow them to touch us, neither me or Morgana. _The queen thought. She knew she was right and that Arthur and the rest would find them sooner rather than later.

Both Gwen and Morgana helped Merlin walk, well when they said helped, really they meant that he was taking steps but stumbling over them so that they were dragging him along, feet scrapping across the cold floor.

When the saw the entrance to the chamber they were pushed towards it, all 3 stumbling, almost falling over.

They heard footsteps and shouts of Guinevere and Gwen.

4 of the 7 hooded figures left the group to stop the king and the knights. The other 3 pushed the prisoners on, forcing them into the room.

"You will help us Emrys"

"Never, you wish to hurt my friends. Why would I help someone that will do that?" He breathed. He was in so much pain, it was unbearable.

"That was your last chance Emrys, if you had said yes then you may have been able to save your friends but now you are against us and may have the same fate as them. Morgan le Fay, join us. We can help you get what you want, the throne of Camelot and magic will then rule as it did once more."

Morgana looked between the hooded person and Merlin. _Should I take Aithusa's advice and follow my heart or should I carry on for my goal, to become queen of Camelot? Moraguse worked so hard to get me to the position, now will I be throwing away all her hard work?_

Yes she wanted to be queen as it was her birthright and the way she believed magic would come back by but she had enjoyed these past few days with Merlin and Gwen. She felt at home, like the old days at Camelot, the good times at Camelot. A lot had changed since them times.

She sighed not knowing what to do.

"iiiiii ..."


	22. Change of Heart

**Chapter 22 – Change of Heart**

Looking at Merlin for one last time she had made her decision. "I'm sorry, I am with Emrys for this one. I won't allow you to kill these people in cold blood."

Both Gwen and Merlin turned their heads and looked at her in shock. They knew that she had enjoyed the pass few days with them and seemed happier, like the 'old' Morgana, but she was throwing away 2 years worth of work and her sisters dream, everything she had been fighting for, all that she gave up, her ladyship, a big comfy castle, her friends and family.

"Bbbbut we are giving you what you want, we will make you queen. What about your goal?" This shocked the hooded people more. They knew that they only had a slim chance with Emrys but Morgana they thought that they would get her, bring her to their side easily because they were giving her what she wanted and was fighting for.

"Yes but that goal is getting a bit old now. I have taken over Camelot twice without any success, thanks to Emrys." she turned to look at Merlin and gave him a small smile "I am going to follow a little dragon's advice."

The three remaining mystery people stepped towards them till they were about a meter from them. The leader said "and what would that advice be? To give up your dreams, to become weak and worthless."

Morgana knew she would have to be strong to defeat them, and not to allow their words to hurt her. She had to be with Merlin to see if the dragon was right."To follow my heart"

"And by following your heart wouldn't that be to the throne of Camelot, think of all that work going to waste, your sisters work to get you there first of all."

"Then let's say I have had a change of heart" and her eyes to glow gold as she tried to get them away from them, to try and do Merlin's job of saving them, for him.

They watched at all three people were flung back, but they didn't hit the wall so didn't become knocked out.

"If we are no match for the almighty Emrys, what makes you think you are a match for us." The leader of the hooded men stood up straighter, knowing that they were going to win in the end.

"Well it was worth a try." Morgana said nonchalantly and shrugged her shoulders, as if she didn't care.

Merlin whispered in her ear "If we try and push them back at the same time it might work."

"How?" She whispered back

"I am the most power warlock to ever exist and you are meant to be my match." _Maybe in more way than one, hopefully_. He thought

"Maybe it will work"

Merlin managed to conjure up enough strength to stand up straight, without help. He and Morgana was ready, a plan in mind. Merlin had also pushed Gwen behind him slightly to protect her.

They lifted their hands slowly.

That's when the door flung open to produce a king and his loyal knights. The hooded men were in a place that when the door opened it hit them, knocking them out instantly.

"Well you guys like to make an entry" Merlin joked

"And just in time too" Morgana carried on his joke.

They turned smiling at each other, showing the love that they wanted to show each other.

"Well before I gag, let's get you out if here." Arthur said, seeing what he had hoped never to see. _Please no, not my sister and my best friend, in love. Wait, sister and best friend, they have both betrayed me. I shouldn't think of them so highly of them, they both have magic and magic is evil._

Gwaine and Leon took over Gwen and Morgana's roles of carrying Merlin and when to quickly exit the castle, hoping that they had no other distractions along the way.

But the leader of the clan had other ideas. " ágénsendan capiende "*

Merlin left the comfort of the knights arms and collided with the wall behind him. Slumped next to him to his right was Morgana and to his left were Arthur and Gwen.

"What you, Emrys, and le Fay don't realise is that you have no say in the matter. The fate of the world and lands of Albion changed, because Arthur didn't accept you and I am making them change for the right reasons. Look at your precious king, one that banished you before you could explain something you couldn't handle but still time after time you have saved his life and his fathers. He would kill you at any given point. But why are you so loyal to him?" The hooded man wanted one last answer before he killed them.

"Because I believe that he will unite Albion, with that I will bring magic back to the land with his help." Turning to look at his friends he turned back to look at the mysterious man "I have done many things that I regret, things that I may never get to write my wrongs. Who are you?"

The man lift off his hood. This would be the last time they would hopefully see his face.

"Alvarr" Morgana gasped

"Hello again my lady." Alvarr turned to bow at her and then looked straight back at Merlin"And if I knew that the great Emrys, our saviour, would be a serving boy. I would have laughed in the persons face."

"Then Morderd knew told you then. I stopped you the first time and I will stop you again." Merlin tried to get up but couldn't. It wasn't because of his injuries, it was because he was bounded to the wall. He could see Arthur struggling out of the corner of his eye.

Alvarr turned around, laughing but noticed a familiar face among the knights. "Speaking of the devil, Morderd, nice to see you again." He smirked "a knight of Camelot, it doesn't suit you. Join us again? We can get what we have always dreamed of."

Merlin butted into the reunion "I cannot believe you were going I make him look into that crystal when he was so young. I looked into it and immediately wished I didn't. I mean I have looked into a crystal from the crystal cave twice and both times I have hated it. But you ..." Merlin manged to break the spell and stood up, in much pain and difficulty and used the wall behind him for support "you were going to make a young boy of 13 look into it, master it. A 20 year old man, the greatest warlock to ever live, couldn't handle it. I made the wrong choices because of it."

"How do you know that?" Alvarr turned around again to the young warlock again. "unless you followed us and told them where we were?"

"Camelot detective agency at your service." Merlin joked and bowed at the same time "think of me as Camelot's spy. Not much goes on in Camelot without me knowing about it."

With that Merlin allowed his eyes to glow, so Alvarr did have anytime to react. Any spoken spell, Alvarr would have had it guard up. If he didn't make it out, he needs Arthur, Gwen, the knights and Morgana to get out.

When Alvarr was flung back, he signaled the other to move out. Merlin realised that they must have used all their magic together to make them stronger. That's how they could stop him so easily and how they made Morgana be knocked out so easily, how they hadn't hit the wall when Morgana had flung them back. When they were knocked out that bond had broken, making easier to defeat him

Gwaine and Leon took their positions again at Merlin side and quickly followed the others out of the chamber and into the dungeon.

They managed to make it out of the castle no problem before they ran into trouble.

The other 2 hooded people, who were down with Alvarr, stood by their horses.

Merlin felt weak from all the magic he had used, and it wasn't even much.

The hooded people revealed their swords. Both Arthur and Morgana stepped up, with swords in hand. Both for the same reason, to protect the ones they cared about.

Morgana had stolen a sword from Gwaine when he wasn't looking.

"Sure you want to be here Morgana, haven't you got to plan taking over Camelot again." Arthur joked with her

"No dear brother. Merlin cannot protect you in his state and I haven't had this much fun in ages."

* * *

***own spell, it means send back.**


	23. Today's Not a Good Day to Die

_Another chapter!_

_Does anyone think that Morgana is a bit OOC? _

_Please tell me if you think she is. _

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Today's Not a Good Day to Die**

The knights took this opportunity to get Merlin and the queen away from the castle and hooded men as they could. They knew that it would be what Arthur would want them to do.

The two siblings stood, side by side, ready to fight off the two hooded men. They both lunged forward at exactly the same time.

Arthur and Morgana fought like they had fought together for years, moving as if they were one person, copying the others actions, slowly defeating their opposition.

Arthur was so confused. _Why is she helping me unless she wants to get me alone to kill me. I will have to keep my guard up._

* * *

The knights didn't really like the fact that they had left their king with Camelot's greatest enemy but they had to get Gwen and Merlin away from there. Merlin needed a physician as he was getting weaker and weaker. Both Leon and Gwaine could feel it as they held him.

"Come on, Merlin. Keep in there, we will be drinking together again soon. The rising sun first, or wherever you want to go?" Gwaine was glad he had got his friend back. He had debated leaving Camelot to find Merlin himself and just being with him. Camelot wasn't the same without Merlin, but he had stayed as that is what Merlin would have wanted him to do, look after the princess and all. Merlin was his best friend and even if he had magic, Gwaine knew Merlin was still Merlin. Magic was a part of him, like being a prat was a part of Arthur.

Merlin laughed at Gwaine. How he had missed his friend.

Gwaine knew that Merlin was so weak he couldn't answer and was trying to save his energy "Maybe I will even find you a girl." There had been a joke between them that Merlin was too loyal to Arthur that he would never settle down and have a family of his own or just find a girl.

"I have someone in mind that I like." Merlin breathed. _Goddess, I feel so weak._

Gwen smiled. She thought she had seen something between Merlin and Morgana. The way that Merlin's gaze lingered on her for a bit too long. The way Morgana was justifying his every move in the past. Thinking about it now, Gwen had always suspected that Merlin liked Morgana, bring her flowers when she was ill and little things like that.

They carried on running as fast as they could away from the Castle.

Merlin felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. The last bit of magic that he had used, had worn him out by a lot, and it was only a simple spell.

Merlin slipped through Gwaine and Leon's grip and fell to the floor. He groaned at the impact of his body against the hard forest floor.

The knights tried to pick him up again but he protested. "Go ahead and save Gwen or go back to protect Arthur. Don't worry about me, I will be fine."

* * *

Morgana and Arthur finished off their respected person at the same time. It wasn't a hard fight but they were panting.

Arthur and Morgana turned to look at each other. Morgana smiled at her brother. Even when they didn't know that they were related, she still saw him more as a brother than another suitor. Arthur would always be her brother, there to protect her.

Arthur stood up straighter and put a sword to Morgana's throat.

_Today's the day I am going to die, he doesn't trust me but I don't blame him_. _If I was him I wouldn't trust me either._

"If you have done anything to Gwen, I swear I will ..." He stepped closer to her

"You will what Arthur? I haven't done anything to your queen. The most I have done is saved her life." Morgana crossed her arms across her chest

Arthur dropped his sword slightly and copied her actions. "I don't believe you."

Morgana lifted her hands up in defeat. "Fine but we better get going. Just allow me to get Merlin and then we will be out of your hair."

Arthur lifted his sword back up so it was pointing at her but they walked side by side, to find the others.

_I don't trust her one bit. She could have enchanted her while Merlin was knocked out or she could have enchanted him as well. _Arthur's mind was going through so many thoughts. _Magic is evil and will always be. Maybe she enchanted Merlin when he said he had magic. Merlin isn't evil, he couldn't have magic. But why does she want to be with Merlin?_

* * *

Gwen obviously didn't want to leave Merlin. She had just found her best friend again and she didn't want to lose him again. But she also didn't want I leave him because his injuries were getting worst and he needed a physician, immediately.

Merlin shoulder was starting to bleed again. Gwen could see Merlin face paling with the blood loss.

"Just leave me please Gwen. You need to be safe." Merlin was only just alive.

"No Merlin, I am not leaving or losing you again."

"Gwen, all I care about is your safety. Please just leave me, I will only slow you down and put you in danger."

"Yes but Arthur is the best swordsman there has been in Camelot. He will defend us all." Gwen wasn't going to pull rank with Merlin, but if he was going to be stubborn about she would have to resort to that

"Before or after he kills Morgana. I have got her out of her shell, she might be coming back to us. Please Gwen, just leave me. I need to save her."

That's when Arthur and Morgana turned up.

Morgana ran towards Merlin. Blood was seeping through his shirt. Morgana laid her hands over his shoulder and started to mutter.

"No, Morgana" he said and grabbed her hands to move them away and to stop her from saying any spells she might know.

Morgana protested, trying to release her hands from Merlin's grip. "Why not? You say that my talents are healing magic and yet when then could be of good use you tell me not to."

"Yes but how many times did you say the spell back in the dungeons before it had any effect."

"Once or twice"

Merlin raised his eye brow. "come on Morgana, the truth now."

"Morgana you did that spell 4 or 5 times before he started moaning and before that you had tried another 5 all 10 times." Gwen butted in. She didn't understand why she was lying to Merlin.

Morgana turned to glare at the queen. She said through her teeth "yes but I didn't want him to know that" turning back to Merlin "just let me this once."

"No, when these guys will ever leave me, I need someone to protect me as I am in no fit state to. I was hoping that it was going to be you." Merlin was now trying to look anywhere but at Morgana. However he failed when he looked into her dark green eyes, reminding him of the times when they were friends.

Merlin held on to her hands a bit tighter. He didn't want to lose her now, not ever.

Morgana was shocked, Merlin didn't want her to try and save him because he wanted her to protect him. She could have kissed him right there. His eyes didn't leave hers. His cool blue eyes opened him up to her. She saw all the regret for her and she saw love. The emotions he was giving off calmed her. Morgana started to lean closer to Merlin.

Arthur spoiled the moment by clearing his throat "so we should be getting back to Camelot. Come on then let's go" He hoped that Gwen and the knights would follow him.

He sheathed his sword and started to walk back to Camelot. They would find horses on the way, he was sure of it.

"Arthur wait" Gwen ran up to him "say you made a mistake, as him to come back. He needs a physician and he isn't going to get that here. He is only going to get worst if he is here on his own." Arthur looked back at his friend "please Arthur, he needs to come back with us"


	24. Ride Back To Camelot

**Chapter 24 – Ride Back To Camelot **

The ride back to Camelot was very uneventful. They were all going back, the king and queen, the knights and the warlock and witch. Not many people were happy with this arrangement, not at all.

Merlin wouldn't leave Morgana and vice versa, Gwen wouldn't leave Merlin, Arthur wouldn't leave Gwen and the knights wouldn't leave their king and queen but also Merlin, especially Gwaine. They went along in silence.

Merlin was the only one who wanted Morgana there but he wouldn't leave if she wasn't there because Merlin believed that he was getting the 'old' Morgana back, the one they all knew and loved. Merlin knew that she didn't really want to go back to Camelot because of what had happened but she didn't want to leave Merlin.

Arthur was the most unhappy about Morgana coming along with them. He was afraid at what she will do once she was in Camelot and none of his people would like the fact that he was bring his sister back, only if she was going to be put on trial for her crimes. Unfortunately Gwen was right Arthur needed Merlin. He had been too stubborn for too long now. Just having Merlin back for a few days, everybody had noticed a change in Arthur's mood. But he couldn't help but worry about Merlin relationship with Morgana. _I thought that they hated each other, now they are almost kissing. This really need to stop._

Gwen was happy, she was getting her best friend back and maybe Morgana was coming back to them as well. _She gave up the throne and said she had a change of heart. That must mean something, well it does to me._ She looked at Merlin then Morgana, they were starring at each other, _maybe her change of heart is love rather than hate. They would make a cute couple. If only it happen years ago, maybe she wouldn't have turned._

Morgana wasn't happy about going back to Camelot but she wanted to stay with Merlin. _Maybe Aithusa was right, he does feel the same, I mean he didn't want to leave me and he wanted me to protect him. Goddess, what was I thinking. I almost kissed the man._ She kept trying to give him glances but she could help but admire him. He had kept his magic a secret for so long and saved Uther and Arthur so many times. She doesn't know why he saved Uther but she could see why he saved Arthur. Maybe at first it was because of destiny but now it was because of friendship. She wished she had friendship like theirs, she did have it but she threw it away.

The great castle of Camelot could be seen in the distance.

Arthur stopped his horse. "It's going to be another day from here. Lets rest, Merlin looks like he is just about to black out." And jumped off to find somewhere to camp for the night. "Wouldn't want anyone dying on us now would we?"

"Oh Arthur I didn't know you cared." Merlin joked. Their usually banter came back again. Even if everybody hated it, they were glad it was back.

"Unfortunately I do" Arthur muttered under his breath, only he and Gwen heard.

The rest of the evening Gwen had a massive smile on her face, Morgana nursed Merlin, the knights kept watch and Arthur thought about what he was going to do when he got back to Camelot.

"I never killed that dragon did I Merlin?" Arthur looked straight at Merlin. "The one that attacked Camelot?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "Ah no you didn't"

"And the Druid never kidnapped Morgana, did they?"

"Umm no"

"So what else have you done? Come on Merlin you must have stories to tell."

"Well you and your father have done plenty to him." Morgana butted in

Merlin put a hand over hers to tell her it was alright.

Arthur glared at Morgana. _This has nothing to do with her. _"Merlin what does she mean?"

Merlin looked at the floor "do you remember when the Druid girl escaped and there was that monster killing people?"

"Yer, I killed it" Arthur said with a bit too much pride than he really should have said it with.

"Well the beast was the Druid girl and I helped her escape. Acutely I fell in love with her. I was going to take her away from Camelot, go and find a village at the bottom of a mountain with cows." Merlin smiled at the memory. He had enjoyed his short amount of time with Freya"I guess destiny had other plans. She is now the lady of the lake."

Arthur chin hit the floor. _I killed his love, no wonder he was quiet after the beast had died_.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise ..."

"No, I know you didn't" Merlin kept starred down at the floor. He could feel Morgana's arms go around his shoulder, in comfort but also slightly dreading what he will say next. "You remember Balinor, the last dragonlord. The one we had to find."

"Yes" Arthur didn't want to say anymore "Aithusa said something about you being the last dragonlord."

Merlin smiled. Trust Aithusa to let something like that slip. "Well he was my father, the dragonlord power is past from father to son. Well it is passed on when they die. Uther sentenced my father to death after he trapped the last dragon because Uther thought the power of the dragonlord was too close to magic, Gaius took him to live with my mother. Then Uther drove him from Ealdor as well. He didn't know that I existed, until the day before he died saving me."

Arthur sat there. "And I told you no man was worth your tears" The realisation that he had said the wrong thing written all over his face.

Merlin nodded, he was close to tears. Morgana had heard this story 3 times now but wanted to cry with him every time. Morgana tightened her embrace to try and comfort him, but not too tight to reopen the wounds. Gwen got up to stand next to her husband and hit him over the head, then walked over to her friend.

"Merlin, I am so sorry" rubbing the spot where Gwen hit him.

"You glad he didn't turn around to say the same to you when your father died" Morgana spat at him.

Merlin didn't try and stop her from saying that.

Arthur was stunned.

The rest of the night was spent in silence.

* * *

Everybody was glad for the gate of Camelot. The rest of the ride had been in an awkward silence since last night and Arthur didn't want to push Merlin any more and everyone could tell that Morgana was angry at Arthur.

Merlin was glad to be back but couldn't help feeling worried for Morgana. Nobody in Camelot liked her and would want her there.

One of the guards ran ahead to get Gaius ready but was told not to tell him who his patient was.

* * *

Gaius stood there in wonder who would be injured that the guard couldn't tell him the name of the patient. That when he saw him.

On the back of Leon horse, sat Merlin. From where Gaius was standing he could tell Merlin wasn't well.

When they finally got to him and got Merlin off the horse, Gaius could control himself any longer and drag his ward into a hug.

"I missed you, Gaius" Merlin whispered

"I missed you too my boy" pulling back to look at the extent of his wounds "let's get you all bandaged up"

With two knights help, Merlin was taken to the physician chambers. Merlin looked back at Morgana, as if asking if she would come with him.

Morgana went to follow them, but was stopped by two guards standing in her way.

"Morgana, I think we should have a chat. Don't you?" Arthur said calmly.

She could see everyone starting to stare at her and she became very self-conscious.

She was then led to Arthur and Gwen's chambers, by the two guards, to talk with the king.


	25. Master and Father

**Chapter 25 – Master and Father**

Merlin opened his eyes groggily.

He didn't remember blacking out when he reach the chambers. He tilted his head to his left and then his right. _Strange, I thought Morgana would be here. I thought she had followed me. Maybe she doesn't care about me as I thought she did. Maybe Arthur scared her off. I will have to find her again. I don't think I can be without her any more. _Merlin started to think of their time together over the past couple of weeks. _I thought I had got her back to the person we thought she was._

Merlin groaned. He had never had so much pain shooting through body at one time.

Merlin looked around his surrounding and smiled. He was home again. The room of the old physician never disappointed Merlin of being homely. The bed was still uncomfortable but Merlin couldn't help but smile. _This is home. And it is good to be back._

Gaius walked through the door. "I see that you are awake now." He walked over to his adopted son. "Not too much damage, your shoulder was the worst and had a slight infection but I think I have caught that in the bud but it will be sore for a few days. Your leg should be fine, no infection but you will be limping for a week or so. A broken rib but not too bad, can be easily fixed and I think that is it." Gaius turned to walk to his work desk to carry on what he was doing before his rounds "Oh also Aithusa is outside, do you want me to let her in? She has been quite worried about you, I mean you have been out for 3 days. I haven't allowed her in because I have no idea what she would do."

"Yer let her in but tell her not to jump on me. She likes doing that, a lot. Her favourite game is let's jump on Merlin and make him fall flat on his face." Merlin started to laugh but regretted it as pain shot through his body like a arrow leaving a crossbow.

Gaius chuckled and opened the chamber door, letting Aithusa in.

She walked up to Merlin and licked his hand. "Are you alright now master?"

"Fine Aithusa thank you for getting Morgana and Arthur. They were really big help." Merlin smiled at the dragon then turned to Gaius "Gaius may I ask a question?"

"Yes anything my boy." Gaius just hoped it was about Morgana.

"Where's Morgana or did I dream she came back to Camelot with us? I mean I was in a lot of pain that I may have just made it up, but I hoped that I hadn't." Merlin sighed looking up at the ceiling "I thought she was coming back to us. She doesn't want the throne any more."

Gaius stopped what he was doing and stiffened up. Aithusa turned her head away from Merlin.

Merlin saw this out of the corner of his eye and turned to face them. "Wait have I missed something?" Merlin was quite confused by their reactions.

The dragon and physician looked at each other.

"Arthur has arrested her" Gaius finally said

"He what? Why?" Merlin was flabbergasted. After all she had done to save him and Gwen. This isn't what she deserved. Yes, she had attacked Camelot many times but she was changing, he was sure about it.

"He thought she was a threat to the kingdom and Merlin you must remember that is what she is, and thought it would be best to arrest her, therefore she isn't going to be a problem, a threat to the city and him. Her trail is today. Gwen said she didn't do anything but Arthur requested that she should pay for all her crimes."

"For all her crimes? Her crimes have only happened out of my doing." Merlin slowly sat up, trying to ignore the pain. "She is changing."

"I tried father but they would listen to me." Aithusa said "I said she had changed"

"Why did you listen to Aithusa? She is right she has changed. She said she didn't want the throne any more She was saving Gwen and my life. She, she ..." He paused in the middle of his rant and put his attention back on Aithusa "And why do you keep going between master and father with me?"

"Because sometimes I see you as my master, the one to teach me and tell me when I have done something wrong, and other times I see you as my father, the one who will love me no matter what I do. I chop and change between them to which one I want you to be at the time."

Merlin had tears in his eyes. _His white dragon thought of him as a father. I have all but abandoned her but she still loves me as a father. _He made a note to spend more time with the dragon, teaching her everything he knew. "And you see Morgana as your mother."

Aithusa looked at him with wide eyes

"I heard you when she woke up from her dream." Merlin back tracked to what Gaius had previously said "Wait you said her trail was today. When?"

"I think it's going as we speak"

"Well I have got to get there"

Merlin struggled to get up to his feet and started to limp to the door.

"Merlin, you aren't well enough"

"Yes and if I don't go, Morgana is going to be sentenced to death"

"Well isn't that what she deserves. Come on Merlin, she has tried to kill all of you. What about your destiny? She will be the downfall to it, her alliance with Mordred. Merlin you cannot change her. She is evil." Gaius said to his ward as if to talk some sense into him.

"She helped me in my hour of need, now I need to help her. I wasn't there for her once and look what happened. Gaius, she is coming back to us. I need to help her, save her. You should stop taking lessons from that dragon. It will be your downfall."

With that he left with Aithusa at his heel.


	26. Morgana and Merlin's Crimes

_My longest chapter yet! This chapter was fun to write and I kept making it bigger and bigger finding more ways to add different ideas in. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Morgana and Merlin's Crimes**

_I hate my stupid brother, can't he see that I haven't done anything wrong this time. I suppose that after all I have done you would suspect my every move. I do kinder need to be punished for my other crimes, like taking over Camelot. I wish I could see Merlin before I die. Maybe even tell him how I feel. It is the least that he deserves for all his kindness over the past few days, after everything I have done to him._

The doors to the hall were opened and Morgana was dragged in and forced down on to her knees in front of the king.

"Morgana Pendragon, you are here for your crimes against Camelot and the King. Do you have anything you want to say?" Arthur said in a harsh voice, not allowing any emotion through.

Morgana could never remember Arthur ever being that harsh and winced at his voice. _So much like Uther._ "Yes, I only did what I thought was right. I now see that it was foolish and that my actions are unforgivable and wrong. I have been showed other ways of getting what I want but I now fear I will never see it. I will never see the golden age of Camelot and Albion that I have dreamed of so much. However, I don't feel as guilty for my actions against Uther. He is a hypocrite and a liar."

Arthur firstly winced. _I remember saying a similar thing. Did Merlin lie to me then as well._ However he was more taken aback by her acceptance to her death. He was expecting more of a struggle than just to accept her fate.

"Aren't you going to say you haven't done anything wrong and magic not a crime? Anything like that." Arthur wished she would try to protect herself rather than giving up.

Morgana looked at Arthur weirdly. _Did he want me to fight? _"I have been shown the light. Unfortunately for me, it is too late. I should have taken the offer 2 years ago when it was given to me the first time. Also, I know that magic isn't a crime but I know I not on trial for having magic, it is how I used my magic in the past. I always said you were a better man than your father. You continue to show me that, show me that I was wrong about you."

Arthur looked down at the floor. _Why did she have to say something like that? _

After Arthur had composed himself, he looked back up at her. "Then Morgana Pendragon, I declare you an enemy of Camelot. At dawn tomorrow you will be executed. Not for your magic but for the deaths of innocent people on your first reign of Camelot and for take over Camelot twice ..."

"Wait" Merlin fell through the doors and landed flat on his face. His leg just gave out underneath him as he reach the hall.

Morgana was itching to get up and help him. She could see the pain that he was in.

Arthur couldn't help but smile. _Still useless as always_.

Once Merlin has picked himself up off the floor he continued "If you are going to sentence her to death. I must say my crimes as well, I am as bad as her. If I can, I have done much worse things." He limped up the middle of the hall. The baby dragon sneaked in after her father, offering him support and protection when he needed it.

"Merlin, don't" Morgana said shaking her head. She knew what he was going to do and she didn't want him to.

Merlin stopped when he reached Morgana and offered her his hand. He helped her up but she had to help steady him. "No, he must hear and now will be the only chance and he will listen." He turned to look at Arthur "I poisoned Morgana with hemlock, it is my fault she turn against us."

The council room was filled with gasps.

"Don't be stupid Merlin. You didn't poison her. I would know and she would probably be dead if it was hemlock." Arthur was shocked by this. _When did Merlin have the chance to poison Morgana? Without me knowing as well? I thought that we were all friends, that Uther made her change._

"I poisoned her while you were fighting the knights of Medhir. So you would know whether I have poisoned her. And Morgause 'saved' her, I bargained with her life to save yours. Only me and Morgana would know what happened that day."

Arthur turned to Morgana. "Morgana is that true?"

She looked between Merlin and Arthur. Asked her a year ago and she would have happily told him as a way of getting rid of Merlin but now she wasn't sure. She didn't want Merlin to die for it.

"Well Morgana is it?" Arthur said impatiently. He wanted to get this over and done with, he was too close to showing his emotions.

With a nod from Merlin she knew what to do "He did but he was doing it for Camelot. Morgause had tricked me into help the fall of Camelot. I was the vessel for an enchantment, I didn't know. I was the reason everyone was asleep. I thought I could have been because of my magic because it effected everyone else."

"I also used my magic to stop her and accidentally push her down the stairs ..."

Morgana stopped him right there. "Merlin stop before you say a bland lie and say the whole story. You closed the doors with your magic, which caused the torch next to the door and me to fall which caused me to fall down the stairs. You only stopped me because you thought I was going to kill Uther. Goddess help me to why you would save the man." She glared at him "But then you used to magic to save me because you knew how my death would hurt everyone." And smiled at him sweetly.

Arthur stood there with his mouth wide open. Merlin had tried to kill Morgana twice.

"Well how about when I killed Agravaine"

"He was a creep and on my side. He would have killed you and Arthur if he had the chance."

"Well um" Merlin was starting to struggle now "when I wanted to kill Arthur?"

Arthur looked wide eyed. _When did Merlin want to kill me?"_

"You were under my enchantment. Which I am sorry for." Morgana smiled at him again

"I killed your sister."

"Not really, you mortally wounded her and then I finished off your job to open the veil to release the Dorocha."

Arthur was starting to get bored of this. They were arguing over what Merlin had done the worst. He would have to stop this soon. Again they were talking like old friends, not enemies.

"How about when I wasn't going to come and save Mordred? When I was going to leave both him and Arthur to be found by the knights?" Merlin accidentally let slip.

An explosion of "YOU WHAT?" came from Arthur and Morgana.

"Why Merlin?" Arthur said. That's why he was so late.

"Because of his destiny. He is destined to kill you, Arthur and I could allow that to happen."

"But you came" Morgana started to glare at him.

Merlin understood Morgana's connection with the boy, the alliance even before they knew about it. The mother and son bond that they had. Something Merlin would never break and hoped he would never get rid of it. He thought that they could both help each other to get to his way of thinking.

"Because he was telepathically telling me to come and I could feel that guilt of not going to save him." Merlin had to confess. He couldn't keep it from her now.

"He was only a child. No older than 11 or 12, AND YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE!" Morgana voice grew louder towards the end. She couldn't get over the fact that Merlin was going to leave a child to die. One he had helped save in the first place, the one he brought to her to look after.

"I know that, and I thought that. How could this small child kill Arthur? I still don't understand it today."

"So have you put his life in any more risk because of his destiny?"

Merlin stopped and winced. _Goddess she is going to hate me._

"YOU HAVE WHEN?" Morgana exploded

"When Alvarr took the crystal."

"Don't worry Emrys, I said that I would never forget and I didn't."

Mordred walked out opposite Merlin, face full of anger.

"I never doubt that you did" Merlin tried to hold a strong stance, show that he wasn't afraid of Mordred.

"That why you don't trust me?"

"Yes" Merlin had to again confess.

Mordred turn to Arthur "How is it that your simple manservant is sharper than you?"

"What?" Arthur was confused. This was one of his most trust worthy knights, well at least he thought.

"All attempts recently on your life have been conducted by me. Get people in to do my dirty work. But seems I have wasted a lot of money for nothing" Mordred smirked at Merlin.

"And he is the threat to you. The biggest enemy that is inside Camelot, the one that I got Gilli warned you about." Merlin said to Arthur, still wondering how he could still be so oblivious to these things. "Morgana" she turned to look at Merlin, shock written all over her face "you and Mordred are meant to have an alliance, united in evil. I hope I can stop that, but I know how you feel about him, how you think of him as a son."

Aithusa flew above them and landed next to the king, to protect him if needed to. Killgharrah had told her about Mordred and his destiny. She looked at Merlin to carry on, hoping he will say the right things.

"Look Morgana, it might not mean anything now but I had a crush on you when we were younger, mostly during my second year here in fact, and I was over the moon when you found out about your magic. We were the same, well I thought we were the same. I could be myself around you, you were a good friend of mine and I hoped that you thought the same. But I was coward not to tell you about my magic as I could have stopped so much, saved you even, from the feeling of loneliness. You came to me and trusted me with your secret but I couldn't trust you with mine. I was told no good would come from it." Merlin grabbed Morgana hands and gently drew patterns on her hand. "You went to Morgause because you felt so alone and I could have been there for you, the one you could run to, the one you learnt magic off of, the one to tell you that you weren't a monster. Well these last few days, weeks, even months, those feelings of friendship and love have come back. I don't want to harm or hurt or even kill you. Truth be told, I have never been able to kill you because I love you." He looked her right in the eye "I love you, Morgana Pendragon and I thought after Freya I never would find love again but I have. Morgana, I don't want to lose you again, I just want to try and save you this time."

Gwen smiled, Arthur and the rest of the lords were shocked, most of the knights whispered and Aithusa started flying round the room with excitement.

Aithusa landed next to Merlin. They both looked straight at Morgana.

Morgana looked blankly at the dragon and her lord "I ..."

"This ends now."Mordred grabbed Morgana around the waist "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!"

With a whirl wind, both Mordred and Morgana disappeared.

Merlin stood there looking at where Morgana stood. He fell to his knees in despair.

* * *

_Merlin has confess his love for Morgana. Hope it was alright._

_With Mordred, I was thought that he would never forget what Merlin did to him that day and I was quite surprised when the writers didn't write anything about it, like Mordred had just forgotten about it. _


	27. Taking Camelot By Going Through Camlann

_Hey, me again. 100 followers! Never thought that would happen! Hope you are all enjoying the story and tell me if anything I wrong or anything I could change._

_Remember, I own nothing._

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Taking Camelot By Going Through Camlann**

Morgana sat, starring out the window. Merlin had declared his love for her, the dragon had been right. It was how he said it, how he said that he had never been able to kill her, how he said that he thought he would never be able to love anyone again. She had thought over his words of weeks now and just hoped that she had said something back. She just wished she was with Merlin, in his arms, safe away from Mordred. Not that she didn't like Mordred's company, she just didn't want to be with him, it seemed to put her on edge about how easily he had taken her.

It had been 3 weeks since Mordred had kidnapped her from the man she love and longed for. _Longed for. When did I start longing for Merlin?_

Morgana could help thinking about his words. She knew that Mordred was starting to get frustrated with her now as she never listened to anything he said as she was staring off into space.

Mordred had taken her to one of the castles that the Saxons had taken over. It was the exact opposite to Camelot. Where Camelot's walls were pure white, this castles were grey, stained by the fires that ripped down the halls in the take over. This castle was also cold and hostile, when the halls of Camelot were filled with warmth and love.

Morgana never realised she missed Camelot so much. Maybe that was a driving force to be the queen of Camelot. She may have hated her every moment there but Camelot was her home. It was where her friends and family were, it was where she could feel safe from any danger that she may come across as the kings ward.

Morgana sighed. She missed all the good times that they had at Camelot. Why did things have to change?

"Morgana, are you okay?"

She turned around to see Mordred behind her. She was too deep in thought to hear him enter the room. Proving the point that she never listened to him or was aware of her surroundings. It showed that she didn't want to be there.

Morgana watch Mordred move towards the table and lay down a map. She now couldn't see any of the boy that laid injured in her chambers any more but a young strong man that had all the dangers of the world put on to him.

Morgana asked him how he had become a knight of Camelot, but he would just reply with silence or it was his worst mistake.

"Yes I am fine" she turned back to the window hoping he was going to leave her alone. She need to think, think of a way of getting back to Merlin. The man she loved and wanted to be with.

Mordred knew she was lying. She had been the same for weeks. Not eating, not sleeping, just thinking. Mordred was starting to get angry now at her. _She does remember that Emrys has tried to kill her? That he is her destiny and her doom? Why would he love her after all she has done? I will only love her._

Mordred knew he was being stupid and Morgana saw him in a different light, but he could help but love her. He had a slight crush on her when he was younger but he was going in and out of consciousness, but them feeling have grown. He has always know her to be a strong and passionate woman, and that's what he loved about her.

"Well I have got a plan sorted out to take Camelot. It is simple and shall not fail. We will have you on that throne again soon." _That will get her listening to me for once._

Morgana turned back to Mordred. "Camelot. Are you sure that's a good idea? I meant Camelot itself isn't strong but all the guards and knights, you won't get passed the main gate before you are forced back the way you came. Now that Emrys is there as well, you will not get very far." Morgana knew it was better to call Merlin, Emrys in front of Mordred. Merlin showed him to be a traitor but Emrys, just the name showed his power and maybe the hope that he will transfer over to their side, their way of thinking.

Mordred kept his eyes on the map and smiled. "Yes but you will need the throne for magic to return to the land. Merlin is stupid, a Pendragon will never bring magic back. The almighty Emrys is no match for the both of us, together. He may be your match but together we can bet him."

Morgana didn't know whether to point out that she was a Pendragon or not, not that she wanted to be. She now realised what Merlin was on about, she was his match and maybe not just as strength of magic. "Are you sure Arthur isn't changing? I mean I wasn't on trial for magic and how many times have you stood in his court when one of your kind is on trail. It is never for magic is it?. Merlin seemed quite sure he would bring magic back. Let's just give Merlin some time, he can change Arthur's mind. Arthur is very fond of Merlin and he listens to him."

"Are you going soft on me? weak on me?" Mordred turned and looked Morgana straight in the eye "Your sister made you strong and Merlin has made you weak again. Where is the strong woman I once knew? Wanted to stand along side and fight with? Merlin doesn't mean his feelings. He is just trying to confuse you. Get you on his side then will rip everything away from you again and you will be on that stake in a blink of an eye. Merlin is naive he has been drilled the same thing over and over again, Arthur will return magic and you and I are evil. He will never change. He loves you, he does not. If he loved you all them years ago, would you have been the person he made you? Would he have poisoned you if he loved you so much?"

Morgana was shocked by this. Mordred's words were harsh. She swears Merlin's feelings were genuine, she believes her feelings for him are genuine. Although she couldn't help but agree with him. If Merlin did love her back then, why did he poison her?

Mordred sighed and walked over to her. "Look Morgana, I know it will be difficult but we have got to take power. For the love of the old religion and for magic. Merlin will always be blind to the fact that Arthur is a copy of Uther. Arthur will bring back magic, very unlikely."Mordred had taken her hands in his.

Morgana couldn't help but compare them to Merlin's. Although Merlin's were rough because of years of working for Arthur, his hands felt warmer and softer than Mordred's cold ones.

Mordred let go of one of her hands to lift her chin up to face him. "It is just you and me now Morgana, I can trust you and you know you can trust me. We are the only ones strong enough to defeat and rid us of the vermin that is the Pendragon family. The reign of the Pendragon's will soon be over!"

This was too like Alvarr for Morgana's liking. She should really say that the Pendragon family won't all die out and the reign of the Pendragon's won't be over if she takes the throne. She thought better than to bring it up. It would only end in an argument and at this moment in time she need Mordred on her side if she was going to escape from him.

Mordred walked back to the table and looked again at the map.

"We will get to Camelot by going through Camlann. It is the shortest way from here, we will ..."

Morgana started ignoring him at this point and sat looking out of the window again. _I wish Merlin or Aithusa was here or I was with them. I wish I had said what I was going to say. What was I going to say? I love you too, I feel the same. Merlin, Aithusa was right, you do feel the way I feel. Oh goddess, what was I going to say?_

Mordred spoke for 10 minutes before realising that Morgana wasn't listening to him any more. _Merlin will pay for taking her away from me, for confusing her. She will bring magic back to the land. If she doesn't then I will. No matter what happens, Magic will return with a ruler that is magical. _Mordred had already lost too many people to Emrys, he hoped he wouldn't lose Morgana as well.


	28. An Idiot

**Chapter 28 – An Idiot **

_I am such an idiot. Why would I say what I said? Everybody thinks that I am a traitor or have been enchanted by her. Well technical I have, I have been enchanted by her beauty and her personality. _

Merlin sat out in the courtyard. He hasn't gone back to work and most people were still weary of him, especially after his little episode with confessing his love for Morgana. Once the people had found out why he had left, they started looking at him in a different light. Whether it was a traitor or as someone who should be executed, he did not know. He still didn't know if Arthur wanted him to be his manservant or had forgiven him for lying to him for all them years. He would be happy to go back to being the goofy, clumsy manservant of the king. He would even go back to being the manservant that admired the Lady Morgana from afar.

Merlin was recovering well and now was back to walking fine but his ribs were still a bit tender. Gwaine had drag him down to the tavern a few times and he could see an instance change in his friend. Gauis was even happy about Merlin's return. He never knew how much people would miss him.

Only a few weeks back and Merlin had realised how much he had missed Camelot. It was now his home. But he missed Morgana as well, it was like a little bit of him missing.

Gwaine again had tried to cheer him up but nothing would work. Arthur hadn't spoken a word to him since he got back. Merlin knew that Arthur had a lot to take in but just leaving it in th air longer won't help either of them. However Merlin did not wish to push Arthur. _I mean I have lied to him the whole of our friendship._

But at this moment in time he was thinking about who much of an idiot he was. He had declared his love for Morgana, in front of the whole court, and she hasn't said anything back. He felt like kissing her in that moment rather than saying his feelings. It was a bit of a spur of the moment thing. It wasn't that he had said it in front of the whole court that he felt like an idiot, it was that Morgana didn't say anything. Well she did start to but Mordred had taken her before she could say anything. She may have said she felt the same but he knew that she wouldn't have. He had done the worst things to her. Poison, trying to kill her, accidentally almost killing her.

Aithusa came up to him, nuzzled his hand. She felt sorry for him because she knew of Morgana's feelings for Merlin. She still hasn't explained to him, why she was so happy when he said his feelings. She thought he was very brave.

"Father, are you okay?" Aithusa soft voice brought Merlin out of his thoughts.

"Yer, I just feel like an idiot. It has been 3 weeks since I expressed my feelings to Morgana and nothing. I though if she loved me too, she would have tried to send something, anything I wouldn't mind even a raven. If she loved me, wouldn't she try to tell me that."

Aithusa put her head in his lap, Merlin started to stroke her head. He had spent more time with her and although it took his mind off Morgana, he couldn't help but think that she was missing her as well. Aithusa was turning into the dragon that Merlin hoped to make of her. Her named fitted her perfectly, light of the sun. She had managed to extinguish all the darkness in Morgana.

"You do know if she had time or Mordred didn't take her, she would have said the same"

"Wait what?" Merlin stopped petting Aithusa

"That's what she started to say, or I hoped that she would start to stay. She told me, she asked me why she couldn't kill you. She was telling me why she could never kill you. She also said that she loved you before you poisoned her but she never acted on them. Probably she thought a lady and a servant thing would never work and that Uther would have your head. Maybe that's it she was scared of losing you, even now. Although Arthur and Gwen has worked very well, that's another thing I think she regrets trying to kill Arthur and Gwen without a good reason. I mean, just because they are taking your throne isn't a good reason is it. I can understand her hate for you but not them. Just because she was power hungry, she lost all sight of her friends. She also though her sister would think of her as weak for falling in love with you, a serving boy."

Merlin couldn't wipe the gaping expression off his face. She loved him, and both times that he had loved her. He was over the moon but also could help but think how much of a coward he had been. She would have ran to him only if he had shown her his magic. They could have taught each other, they could have loved each other. They would never have felt alone because they had each other.

That's when Merlin stood up, Aithusa head dropping off his lap and on to the floor.

"Sorry, I have got to go and find Morgana and hopefully stop Morderd at the same time."

He raced down to the stables and got his horse. He would have to deal without having any other supplies later but now he had to get Morgana and hope that Aithusa was right.

* * *

A source had told the King of Camelot of an attack from Morderd and where Morderd was situated. Arthur and the knights tried to find the shortest way to Camelot from there.

There was only one place that he will go through.

Camlann, they will stop Morderd and his army at Camlann.


	29. Finding Each Other

_New chapter. sorry the last one took a while, School work starting to get on top of me._

_If it seems like I am rambling at the end, I am sorry. Just trying to make the chapters bigger._

_Any mistakes are my own. _

_Also Just realised that I have done what I hate reading in fanfictions, a really long build up to a romance - sorry if I have annoyed anyone by doing that because I get annoyed when Merlin and Morgana aren't together within 10 chapters._

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Finding Each Other**

Morgana raced across the forest. She had only just managed to escape from Mordred and was going to warn Camelot and see Merlin.

She left in the dead of the night but still had to knock out two guards, who were situated outside her door. Mordred must have got paranoid that she was going to leave. Mordred would hate her for it later but she needed to be in Camelot, she needed to be near Merlin. She needed to tell Merlin how she felt. It was too long already but this was the only opportunity she had to escape. Mordred was too busy getting ready to leave for Camlann. Mordred was never going to win, not with Emrys there and she wasn't going to allow Mordred to hurt him.

Morgana pushed her horse faster. She had to see Merlin and Aithusa again. She now understood what Merlin was staying. Arthur was the rightful king to the throne of Camelot, he was the just and fair king that the kingdom needed. She had destroyed the city and killed the people, not the queen a kingdom needs. She was too hell bend on revenge that she lost sight of everything she believed in.

She just hoped she would get to Camelot and Arthur before Mordred did.

* * *

Merlin had no idea where he was going. He was following his heart and hoping that his magic would guide him right towards hers.

He needed to know whether Morgana loves him. Ever since Aithusa told him that she felt the same. It kept going round his head. He needed to save her from Morderd and maybe stop him at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone.

He had been pushing his horse all yesterday afternoon and all night and now it was mid morning. He decided that it would be best to rest both him and the horse. He knew of the stream nearby. Arthur had brought him here on one of his many hunts and quests. He didn't tell anybody where he had gone and hopefully Aithusa would explain to them. He knew that Gaius and Arthur would worry about where he was but he needed to find Morgana.

Merlin hoped that when he arrived it wouldn't take him too long to persuade Morgana to come with him, He hoped if she did feel like what Aithusa had say she would happily go with him.

She had changed. Merlin could see that but Arthur was still blind to all forms of magic. Merlin so badly wanted to explain to Arthur all what he did and why he did. It wasn't fair to keep it in the air any longer.

Merlin regretted most of what he did but he knew that he had done it for the benefit of the kingdom even if it didn't seem like it. He was a slave to destiny and this was how he was going to change it. He was now going to follow his heart, not the dragon.

Merlin jumped off his horse and led her carefully down the bank.

He just needed to find Morgana.

* * *

Morgana couldn't push her horse any more. She had pushed her all through the night and now they both were very tired. They were about a day's ride from Camelot but for now they needed rest and something to eat. Morgana was still thinking about Merlin words and thinking about what she will say to him. Hopefully her instinct will take over and she will just pour out her heart like he did to her. She still cannot believe he had said it in front of the whole court of Camelot. It must have been an impulse thing.

Morgana couldn't stop seeing the look on Arthur's face. Something she would keep with her for a very long time, even tease him about later.

Morgana knew that Gwen would see something between them and would be happy for them but Aithusa, her reaction was the funniest. Flying round the room as if she had wanted to get them together.

If she knew earlier or acted on her feelings.

Morgana sighed because of the past that could have been. Both her and Merlin's lives were filled with what if's. What if Merlin shown Morgana his magic? What if Merlin found a different way to break the spell than to poison Morgana? What is Morgause never came to Camelot?

All these questions spun around Morgana's head but she did not know any of the answers and never would. The past is the past, you will never move on if you live in the past.

Morgana knew she had to live for the future, the future Merlin and Arthur would make together. Albion and magic flowing through the realm again. Morgana had only dreamt of such things but now, some how, they felt closer than ever.

Morgana sighed and took in her surroundings. She knew of a stream that wasn't too far off the track, for water for the horse. Arthur and Uther had brought her here when they went on hunts and took her. She didn't understand how it could be called a sport. If she really started to think about it, her views on what Arthur did are very similar to Merlin's. Like hunting, they both hated it and didn't understand it, and magic, well they were both magical anyway so their views would be different. No wonder he stared at her happily when she asked if magic chooses you. She understood so many of the things Merlin did and why he did them.

She got off the horse and started walking towards the stream.

The stream had a massive bank which was quite flat in a sense that you could walk on next to it, although it was still dangerous with big rocks and roots that you could trip on. It was a peacefully place. There was a massive willow tree obstructing half of the steam.

Morgana always liked this place. Sometimes she would come here to think and get out of Camelot when she first arrived. obviously Uther wouldn't allow her to go on her own, but one knight that would give her privacy always help. The stream helped her think. she would get lost in the flow, thinking about her mother and father.

Until Morgause took her, she always believed that she was alone. But now she realised that she was never alone. She had Gwen as a sister and friend and Arthur as a brother. Merlin was just Merlin, someone you can rely on whenever you needed him.

Morgana had tried to get Morgause to go to Gorlois grave many times in the year that she was with her but everytime Morgause either refused or say that it is too dangerous. Morgana had realised that she hadn't seen her father's grave for many years now.

Uther may be her father by blood but Gorlois would always be known to her as her father. Uther was a hypocrite and Gorlois showed her love. Not once did Uther show her any love.

Morgana led her horse through the slender branches of the tree and walked her towards the stream. A lanky boy also turned up to water his horse, Morgana thought that she recognised the boy. She started to water her horse but she kept looking over at the mystery boy. He turned to look at her. The famous red neckerchief which Merlin wears was round his neck.

She knew it must be him, his magic was calling hers, so started to run up to him.


	30. Just a Kiss on Your Lips

_Some of my titles are going to be named after songs or a line of a song. This one is after a line in Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. It is a good song if you have a chance to listen to it._

_Thank you to everybody how reviewed, every time I read one I grin like an idiot, I love this fandom. My family might think I am weird but I don't care._

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Just a Kiss on Your Lips**

Merlin turned to see a dark hair women standing at the other end of the stream, he weirdly though that he recognised her, his magic calling her, but shock that thought from his head. _Why would she be so far out? Mordred wouldn't allow her out of his sight._ Then the mystery women was running towards him.

He still didn't believe it was her until she was right in front of him.

"Morgana, I..."

"Shut up Merlin" she grabbed his head and pulled it down towards hers. Their lips fused together. All unsaid feelings didn't need to be said at that moment.

He was very surprised by her boldness. He took a couple of seconds to react to what was happen and wrapped his arms around her waist, bring her closer to him. He was smiling into the kiss, Aithusa was right. _She loves me and I love her. I can bring her back to us. The old Morgana. We will teach other magic. I can get better at healing and she will learn from me._

When Morgana hoped her instincts would take over, she didn't expect like this. Although her boldness had paid off. She had kissed many men before but Merlin he was different. Most of them were rough and hard but Merlin was being gentle and soft, allowing her to take control. Morgana felt something stir inside her, something she hadn't really felt for a while now, love. _Why did I ever let this go? I should have listened to my heart earlier on rather than now. And should have never listen to Morgause when she said love was weak._

They both drew back, looking in each other's eyes, panting. Morgana traced his jaw with her fingers. For that moment everything was perfect. Arthur wasn't saying to Merlin that nothing could happen between them and that they couldn't even be friends, Morderd and Morgause wasn't telling Morgana that Merlin's feeling weren't real. They both knew what the other felt, and it was love.

"Aithusa was right" he said with a goofy smile. He just had to make sure he wasn't dreaming and to hear her say it.

"Why was she right, my love?" Morgana smirked up to him

"That you felt the same" Merlin noted that he needed a nickname for her and hoped she would continue to call him her love.

They stood there and smiled at each other, happy to be near each other again. They had both expressed their feelings for each other. They were still in their tight embrace.

Morgana broke the mood, although she didn't want to. She would never get done everything she wanted to like this. "Mordred is going to take Camelot by going through Camlann."

"Camlann? We better stop him then before he gets to Camelot. I was kinder hoping to save you and stop him at the same time."

"Then sorry for bursting your bubble but I can save myself."

He bent down to kiss her again. So many feelings kept hidden for years, finally released.

"Mother, father"

Merlin turned around to see Aithusa behind him.

"Come here darling" Merlin said with a smile, letting go of Morgana. He knew how much this meant to Aithusa as well.

She bounded up to both them, going a bit too fast. Morgana had quicker reflexes and moved out of the way but Merlin didn't.

Straight on his back with the baby dragon above him, licking his face.

"Come on Aithusa off" He had now gotten use to falling on his back with Aithusa licking his face. It was just a way of tell she was happy.

After licking him a couple more times, Aithusa reluctantly got off and went to hug Morgana.

"The once and future king wants to stop Morderd at Camlann" Aithusa had to tell them it was unfair otherwise.

Merlin sat up, using his elbows as a rest. "So we have to stop both of them, great!" Merlin wasn't happy about that. Mordred was still destined to kill Arthur, with or without Morgana.

"But haven't you heard the prophecy of Camlann."

Merlin finally stood up. "What prophecy?" Merlin was now confused, there were another prophecy. _How many bloody prophecies are there?_

"Killgharrh told me it a while ago. Um I think it goes like,

Let loose that hounds of war

Let the dreadfire of the victims of the purge rain down

As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann

The prophets do not lie

There, Arthur will met his end

Upon that mighty plain"

Both Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. Arthur couldn't die, not now when they are so close to change his mind, to showing him that magic can be a force for good. He was slowly turning into the king that the both wanted.

"So we have to stop both of them. Where is Arthur?"

"He was leaving when I left. He hoped to reach Camlann in two days' time." Aithusa had to tell Merlin.

"Morgana what was Morderd doing or planning to do when you left?"

"He was getting his men together to leave in the morning. He said it would take them a good day to get there, but that's if they were going quickly. I wasn't really listening too much of the plan."

"So we all have to get to Camlann and stop this. Right so what's the plan?" Merlin was starting to panic.

"You go to Arthur and I will go to Mordred Yes he will hate me for leaving him but he will get over it. As he said to me, he trusts me. I will just say that I tried to find you and that he was right and your feelings weren't true. It will kill me to say that but it will get me back in his good books."

"Well Arthur will need more persuasion to change his mind but I think I will be able to do it. How far is Camlann from here and which direction?"

"Camlann is a day's ride easterly of here. I will fly ahead and try to stop the once and future king."

"Right plan sorted, let's go"

With that they got on their horses and rode as quickly as they could to Camlann.

"One quick question Merlin, Why is Arthur and Gwen known as the once and future king and queen?"


	31. Ride To Camlann

**Chapter 31 - Ride To Camlann**

Mordred was fuming.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY? I COULD HAVE USED HER AGAINST EMRYS!"

The two guards were terrified by Mordred's outburst. His power and magic rolling off of him made them even more frightened They both knew of his power but this was something different.

"We're sorry boss but …" the guards breathe hitched as Mordred used his magic to close up his windpipe.

The other guard watched as his friend turned blue then was dropped to the floor, lifeless.

Mordred turned his attention to the other guard. "Get her back to me or you will suffer the same fate." Mordred was seething, spiting the words through his teeth.

The remaining guard scrabbled out of the room as quickly as he could.

_You will pay for this Emrys. Both you and your precious king._

* * *

Arthur lined up his men and started to make camp. They were about half a day's ride from Camlann. They hoped that they would make it there before Mordred and his army.

Gwen had insisted on coming with them. Arthur knew she hated war but she wanted to do all she could to help the kingdom she was ruling, even if that meant helping heal the wounded.

Arthur wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. He would rather die than see anything bad happen to her.

Arthur thoughts turned to Morgana. He would have once do the same for her but now he was unsure. Gwen was trying to convince him that she had changed also the baby dragon but he just wouldn't believe it also now because she had changed sides again. What Gwen was telling him, it sounds like she didn't want the throne and Camelot but then she went and left with Mordred. Merlin was heartbroken. _Speaking of Merlin, where is the bumberling idiot?_

He started looking around the camp site. He couldn't remember him leaving with them. Arthur knew that their chat about Merlin's magic was overdue and he should have said something to him but Arthur needed Merlin and hoped he would come back to being his servant again.

He saw Gaius and Gwen sitting together by the camp fire.

"Gaius have you seen Merlin at all?"

"No sire, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning when he left. He never came home last night."

"That strange." Arthur pondered this. _Why would Merlin just up and leave and not tell anybody?_ "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"That I cannot answer, my lord, but Morgana could be the source of his disappearance"

_Where is that idiot? I need to speak with him. I should have spoken to him as soon as we got back._

"Father is with my mother." Aithusa had landed perfectly. She was getting better day by day at everything. As Merlin had told her practices makes perfect.

* * *

Mordred marched his men forwards. He wished Morgana was riding next to him. It would just make he feel a bit stronger.

He had only realised she left when he went to her room to see where she was because she didn't come down and join him for breakfast. He wasn't angry at her. Merlin had confused her by expressing his feelings, he didn't mean it, did he? He might have felt something but she had betrayed him unless she was going to sweep that all under the carpet and forgive him. How many times had they tried to kill each other?

Mordred was now more worried about where she was than angry at that she had left. He sent a couple more guards to go and find her to bring her back to him. He told them if they found her afternoon to go straight to Camlann.

Mordred had now calmed down and realised his actions were a bit harsh but he needed Morgana. She was will a mother to him, and he knew that she cared for him.

However he has to keep marching on. To Camlann, then to Camelot, for the throne and then magic will return.

From where they were Camlann was half a day's ride. They would rest now and carry on tomorrow.

The Saxons stopped and made camp.

Mordred watched as his might army set up. Nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wants.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana stormed across the forest hoping to get to Camlann before anybody else. If they were first there they could just stop they whole thing. This is when they were stopped.

Two big Saxon guards stood in the middle of the road, not moving out of the way.

Merlin and Morgana slowed down their horses

_Great, Mordred is trying to stop us. _Merlin thought. It was going so well for them as well as they were only a couple of hours away from the great valley.

"Step aside please" Morgana said with authority, hoping that they would listen to her as they were Mordred's men.

"No milady. We have been told to bring you to Camlann at any cost" One said walking up to stand beside her.

With that he grabbed her off her horse.

Morgana thought that this was weird why couldn't they just take her on her horse.

"Hey leave her alone" Merlin jumped off his horse to try and save her, get her back at his side.

Merlin held out his hand as if to push the Saxon back with his magic, when the other guard came up behind him and hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Merlin hand quickly when to the back of his head. The pain shooting through it was unbearable.

Merlin could hear Morgana trying to get away.

Merlin turned to face the guard properly. That's when the guard punched him in the face. Merlin's nose exploded, blood gushing everywhere. This was more pain to add to, but Merlin stood his ground and tried to push him back with magic. But the guard was too quick and hit another punch into his stomach. Merlin bent over in pain, his last injuries hasn't properly healed yet. Last thing the guard did was to grab his throbbing head and knee him in the face, which knocked Merlin out cold.

"No Merlin!" Morgana tried to release herself from the guards grip, failing every time.

She thought of using her magic but the guards were sneaky and covered her eyes with a cloth. Mordred must have told them that they needed to see to do magic.

The guard picked Morgana up and put her over his shoulder. Then when they reached their horse, put her on one of the saddles then quickly jumping on the back so she didn't jump off. They set off to Camlann hoping to meet Mordred on the way.

Morgana kept shouting back "Merlin, MERLIN"

* * *

Camlann, where the fate of the kingdom of Camelot is rested. Mordred and his Saxon army standing one side, all in black, Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table and of Camelot stood the other, all in red and gold.

One on side on the banks stood Morgana with two guards next to her. Mordred didn't trust her after she ran off, and who could blame him. Morgana had told him how Merlin feelings were true and that he was the one using her. Mordred was fuming when she had told him, he just hoped he could keep her on his side just for now.

Morgana desperately looked all over the Camelot side for a brown jacket and a red neckerchief, but couldn't find one. _Come on Merlin, where are you?_

She was there looking down at the battlefield, watching as it all unfolding in front of her eyes.

The Camelot army looked strong compared to the Saxons but Morgana knew that their was more on the Saxons side. Arthur was heavily out numbered.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Arthur shouted

"FOR CAMELOT!" the knight shouted

Then both armies ran and clashed into each other, like waves on a beach.

Morgana couldn't keep an eye on Arthur because he was moving too quickly. _Come on Merlin, we need you now more than ever_. _Arthur needs you and so do I. _

* * *

"Ah my head" Merlin said groggily and sat up slowly.

Merlin was trying to remember the last thing that happened. He remembered finding Morgana and their kiss, but everything else was a big blur. S_omebody must have hit me hard_.

Aithusa landed down by his side.

"Hey Aithusa, what's up?"

"You father, you look awful, what happened?"

"I would tell you if I remembered. This isn't the way to Camelot." Merlin looked around taking in his surroundings.

"No it's the way to Camlann"

Merlin's eyes when widened. How could he forget. "I remember now. Morgana was kidnapped by two Saxon guards. They must have been under instructions of Mordred to bring her back to him. I tried to stop them. We need to get to Camlann. Wait why are you here? I thought you would be with Arthur."

"The great battle of Camlann has started."

Panic shot through Merlin. _The battle has started_. Merlin steady stood up and made his way to his horse, which he was surprised was still there. He swayed side to side, feeling very dizzy. He headed again to Camlann hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

There had been many losses both sides of the battle. Arthur and Mordred were getting closer to each other.

Morgana waited, waited for Merlin, her love, to come and save Arthur. Just for now she had to stop them meeting.

There was quite a distance between them but that was slowly shrinking.

She put things in both Arthur and Mordred's way. She should be using her magic to help Mordred but she couldn't. Arthur was her brother, the true ruler of Camelot.

She now knew how blind she had been. Nobody would accept her because Arthur was their ruler, not her.

* * *

Merlin had finally made it to Camlann but realised that the battle had gone on for too long.

The amount of bodies in the main of the camp was too many.

Merlin rushed to the battlefield to be stopped by Gaius.

"Merlin, what happened to you?"

Merlin looked down and saw the dried blood on his neckerchief. "Not now Gaius, I have to save Arthur."

"Why?"

"There is a prophecy about Arthur, Mordred and Camlann. It goes, I think, like this

`Let loose that hounds of war

Let the dreadfire of victims of the purge rain down

As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann

The prophets do not lie

There, Arthur will met his end

Upon that mighty plain`" Merlin said trying to remember it. _That Saxon hit me very hard._

"Well you better get going to save him."

Merlin started to run off, still slightly swaying.

"Merlin, good luck" Gaius shouted after him

"Thanks, I think I will need it"


	32. No This Cannot Be Happening, Not Now

**Chapter 32 - No This Cannot Be Happening, Not Now**

Merlin trudged up a bank next to the battlefield. He thought it would be easier and he could see all that was happening from a great height than to get into the heart of the battle.

He got up to the top and immediately looked for Arthur.

Merlin couldn't see the blond haired king anywhere and started to jog along the valley, hoping he could find him.

From up there, Merlin could see all the soldiers that had lost their lives for this cause.

He also looked out for all his friends that had followed Arthur into the war. Merlin just hoped everybody was alright.

* * *

Arthur was getting tired now. He had been fighting for a good hour now. He looked around him and saw no threat. All the knights of Camelot were fighting for their kingdom. He was proud to call them his knights as they would do anything for him and Camelot, even ride into the gates of hell with him.

Arthur was looking back wondering if Merlin would try to find them or just go back to Camelot. Merlin hadn't known of their plans and maybe in Camelot now wondering where everyone is. He just hoped that Merlin would come. He needed him, both as a friend and an advisor on this war. He knew Merlin didn't like the thought of it but Arthur couldn't help it. He could have a threat to the kingdom go unnoticed.

He looked up to see Morgana and two guards. _See, Merlin and Gwen are blind, she will never change, she will always be on their side_. _She will always be after Camelot. She was trying to get the on her side just to rip Camelot apart. She will always want revenge._

CRASH

Lightening hit behind Arthur, taking out a Saxon that was going to take the young king out. Arthur turned around and saw as he was daydreaming 6 Saxons had circled around him. Another strike of lightening and they all were blown back.

Arthur started to look up and down the valley and saw no one. He looked up at Morgana who had a massive smile on her face wondering why she was smiling so much, Arthur looked up on the other side of the valley to see a young man standing at the top, hand stretched out.

"DON'T WORRY DOLLOPHEAD, I HAVE GOT YOUR BACK!" Merlin shouted down into the valley, when Arthur turned to him.

Arthur smiled and carried on. _Just in time Merlin, just in time._

* * *

Morgana couldn't help but smile. He had come, and not too late as well.

"MERLIN" she shouted across the valley, not caring if Mordred heard her, she was just happy to see Merlin again.

"MORGANA, DON'T WORRY I WILL GET YOU!" He shouted back at her. Although Morgana couldn't really see him in the amount of light over the valley, she could tell that his smile was as big as hers.

She watched him run down the side of the valley and into the battlefield, tripping over just before he got to the bottom, rolling down the rest. She saw him picking himself up and dusting himself off before running the direction that Arthur did.

Morgana smiled to herself. _Some things never change, and I hope that they never do_.

* * *

Merlin was determined to find Arthur and Mordred, hopefully not at the same time, so he could get back to Morgana. However that wasn't the case.

He saw both Arthur and Mordred circling each other. _Great_. Mordred lunged for Arthur but he deflected it. Merlin wanted to intervene but couldn't. Mordred saw him and sent him flying backwards with magic. Merlin could only sit and watch as the battle between Arthur and Mordred played out before his eyes. He couldn't do anything because his vision was blurry and he didn't want to hit Arthur.

The injuries from the Saxon also didn't help as he still felt dizzy.

Merlin hoped that Morgana would have followed him and be along soon to help. He knew she had changed and wanted to help.

* * *

Morgana ran. She wanted to help Merlin protect Arthur. She saw Merlin being flung back. _Why do people with magic fling people back? It probably best, knocks them out, then they cannot do any damage to you._

Morgana had only just been able to out run the guards that were guarding her now to be alone. She needs to help, to prove herself to both Arthur and Mordred that she has change.

She started to run down. She could have stayed up there but she didn't want to. She wanted to be in the middle of the battle, she could do more to help then.

Morgana used the speed she had got from running down the valley to push herself towards the fight.

"Mordred, Arthur, please stop" Morgana cried. She hoped Mordred would listen to her. That she could stop the battle and save Arthur's life.

Mordred and Arthur stopped circling each other.

Morgana ran in and stood in the middle of them, facing Mordred.

"What happened to you Morgana? You were all for this, being on the throne of Camelot, bring magic back." Mordred looked at her pleading to allow him to carry on. _This is my destiny, I need to do this._

Morgana look behind her to Arthur and then to Merlin "I found love and it is better than the hate that use to filled me. The love that blinds us more important than the power we wield. You said that once to me. Now I understand what you were saying." She looked straight at Mordred "where is that little boy that Merlin and I saved those years ago?"

"He grew up. He saw the wrongs in the world and he changed and was determined to change them as well. Starting with the Pendragons."

"Mordred, I am also a Pendragon, would you kill me." She quickly remarked back to him.

The way Mordred looked at Morgana showed her, his answer.

Mordred's face had dropped. He never thought about that in his plans.

"It doesn't have to be this way." She stepped forwards, Merlin managed to stand up. She was in reaching distance of Mordred she carried on. "We can find another way"

Morgana turned to Merlin and smiled at him. She now realised what he meant all them years ago. The other way was showing Arthur that magic is a force for good.

"There is no other way"

Morgana snapped her head back to Mordred "I use to think that but there is, Mordred. Don't make the same mistake I did. Please I don't want to fight you, I do care about you. I have always cared about you, as a son."

"Too late, Morgana you have chosen your side and I have chosen mine. You are like Emrys, a traitor to your kind, and all traitors get what they deserve in the end."

Mordred lunged forward towards Morgana. Arthur saw this and dragged Morgana back to defend her.

"ARTHUR!"

Mordred's sword hit Arthur's abdomen. Morgana caught him as he fell. Merlin managed to surge forward and knocked Mordred to the floor. He wanted to kill Mordred, there and then. Not for just killing his best friend but for him also trying to kill the one he loved.

"Merlin, he is losing too much blood."

That pulled Merlin out of his murderous state. He rushed to Arthur's side.

"Arthur, come on you prat. You have been through worst."

"Shut up Merlin" Arthur said through his teeth.

"Merlin, if we want to save him, we could use magic. He won't like it but it's our only chance."

Merlin pondered this. He couldn't let Arthur die.

Merlin offered Morgana his hand "Give me your hand" Morgana put her hand in his outstretched one.

He gently put both their hands over Arthur's wound.

"Repeat after me. Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"


	33. Power

_Here is the next chapter. Thought that you all had suffered enough and I'm not that mean._

_I have written a one shot. It is Mergana and it called Who Knew. It goes along the story line of The Tears of Uther Pendragon (S03E02) with flashback._

_Enjoy this chapter. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Power  
**  
Morgana could feel Merlin's power serge through her, pushing it through both of their hands to the wound. _Glad I have now not made an enemy of him, I never knew Emrys was this powerful_.

Morderd felt the serge to a quickly scurried off, unseen. Both their power scared him. He knew Emrys was powerful but Morgana, he didn't know that she had the same power as Merlin. That's what scared him the most. They were both powerful and together, that could be desirous for him. He needed to get out of there.

Merlin saw out of the corner of his eye, Mordred leaving but he had to concentrate at the matter at hand. He knew that both him and Morgana were powerful but this was on a different level. Healing Arthur wouldn't take long. his magic was flowing into her and her was flowing into his.

Arthur gasped at the power and the healing of the wound. He knew magic was being used on him but he could help but feel, well safe by it.

After the spell had done its work, Merlin helped Arthur up, putting one arm round his shoulder. They walked together, back towards the camp, not saying a word to each other.

Merlin knew that Arthur would have many things to say to him but they couldn't talk about it know. Merlin was exhausted because of his journey and the magi he had just used, and Arthur was exhausted due to the battle. Merlin forgot about Morgana as he helped his friend.

Morgana watched the two friends go. She knew that they needed sometime alone to talk over things. Morgana noticed and picked up Excalibur and brought it with her. It was Arthur sword and he deserved to have it. Just by picking it up Morgana could feel the power used to make the sword. _Glad I didn't leave it for Saxons to pick up_.

Morgana knew Mordred wouldn't rest until he had got what he wanted, and that scared her. He was willing to kill her because she had change sides, because she didn't want what he wanted any more.

* * *

Morderd ran and ran. _Why is nothing going to plan?_ He knew that he had to get away, that neither Merlin nor Morgana saw him turn and leave. The power that the two showed was over whelming. He knew that both of them were powerful but nobody could be that powerful could they?

"Return to base!" He screamed at the Saxons. He knew that they were fighting a losing battle.

The Saxon quickly retreated and followed their leader.

"On me!" Morderd heard Percival shout.

They were all running, the Saxons running from the knights of Camelot. Morderd knew that most of them wouldn't make it but he just had to save himself. He would get Camelot just a different way.

Mordred knew that he must look like a coward but he needed to survive if anything was going to change, if the Pendragons were going to fall. Morgana had made a mockery of him and he wouldn't allow it. He will get his revenge.

_Goddess, I hope I get out this alive!_

* * *

Merlin almost fell through the physicians tent because of the extra weight he was carrying.

Gaius and Gwen looked up at this and saw on his arm Arthur.

Gwen quickly ran up to her husband and helped Merlin get Arthur to a bed.

"Merlin, what happened?" Gwen could see the split in Arthur's armour and they blood around it.

"Well I was trying to get to him and Morderd so they wouldn't fight but when I got there it was too late. I got there and Morderd blasted me back. I don't really know many details as it was a bit of a blur but Arthur pulled Morgana out of the way of Morderd's sword and it hit him. Gwen, he saved Morgana"

Gwen was trying taking off her husband's armour to heal the wound while Merlin was telling his story. She stopped and looked at him wide-eyed and mouth open. Arthur had saved Morgana.

At that moment, Morgana walked into the tent, still holding Excalibur. She was deep in thought, so many emotions played across her face.

Everybody's breath hitched, the greatest threat to Camelot's throne had come in here with his sword.

Merlin noticed this and walked up to her.

"Morgana are you okay?" Merlin put his hand on her shoulders in comfort.

She dropped Excalibur and started to cry. Merlin grabbed her into a hug.

"He ... He was ... Goooing to ... To kill me! ... I ... I cared for ... For him." Morgana said through sobs. Morgana had thought about this all the way back and she couldn't help but feel betrayed by Mordred. She did still care for him but he was going to stop at nothing to get what he wanted. _Was I really that bad? Was I really that blind?_

Merlin felt awful he had concentrated on getting Arthur back that he hadn't thought about Morgana and how she was coping with this. She cared for Mordred like a son and he had almost killed her.

"Come on" he looked to Gwen and Gaius. Gwen nodded as a way of say that they could cope. "Let's go and talk about this"

With that Merlin led Morgana out of the tent.

* * *

"Did you feel our power?" Morgana asked.

It took her about half an hour to calm down. Merlin took her to a stream not far from the camp but not too close so they have a bit of privacy.

They were lying on the grass, Morgana's head and hand on Merlin's chest, Merlin's hand stroking her waist.

"I did." He replied. It was an amazing sensation.

"Do you think that's why Morderd ran off? He knew that he was going to lose?" Morgana kept worrying. Mordred was still only young and he had impressionable mind. Anybody could exploit him.

"Probably, I don't know Morgana."Merlin really didn't know what to say.

"What is going to happen now?" Morgana was scared. Even though she had shown to be on Camelot's side no one would still want her there or like her.

"All I know is Arthur is save and alive, Gwen is happy because she has Arthur and I have got you." Morgana looked up at him "that's all I need now is you. If your right and Morderd ran off because of our power. Then it will be nothing to worry about, as he will be too frightened to do anything. So I can hopefully leave Arthur for a bit and concentrate on you."

Morgana lifted her head of Merlin's chest to look at him properly. She couldn't help but love him.

A thousand thoughts were going through Merlin's head at the same time. _What I have said? Have I said anything wrong? Goddess does she hate me?_

Morgana saw a thousand emotions go across Merlin's face. The last emotion he expressed was confusion. To stop his confusion, Morgana brought her lips to his gently.

Merlin was surprised by the kiss as he was too in deep thought to be notice what she was doing but quickly got the idea and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Arthur slowly came round. His head hurt as much as his side. Arthur didn't remember blacking out nor coming into the physician tent.

Gwen was falling asleep at his side but was awake the moment she saw his eyes open.

"How are you Arthur?"

"Fine, I think" Arthur looked around. He needed to speak with Merlin and quickly.

"He is with Morgana, she came in with your sword then broke down crying" Gwen looked at Arthur, knowing who he was looking for "Is it true that you saved Morgana from Morderd's sword?" She did believe Merlin, she just needed Arthur to say it as well as Gwen didn't understand it.

"Yes, I realise now how much of a fool I have been. Unfortunately for me, you are right, she has changed. She tried to stop Morderd, she offered to find another way, but he didn't take it. Then he lunged for her. I don't know why I did it, I just did. It was an impulse decision."

Arthur looked down at his wound. It was now only a little scratch.

"I never knew that he was so powerful. They are both so powerful. They used their magic to save me. I felt their power surge over me."

"That must have been terrifying" Gwen stated. It would be if they are powerful.

"It was, but strangely at the same time I couldn't help but feel safe"

Gwen realised what he meant. When Merlin had given her the rose, she felt a surge of power going through her. She really didn't understand the power until now. She too felt safe by the power going through her.

"I just hope he can forgive me"

This brought Gwen out of her thoughts.

"Arthur, I am sure he will. He has been at your side too long not to respect you, and you know that he respects you too much to leave and abandon you. I mean he used his magic just now to save you from a wound which would have killed you."

Arthur pulled on his wife's arm to bring her down to his level. He gently kissed her which she returned back.


	34. The Key to Camelot's Success

**Chapter 34 - The Key to Camelot's Success**

"What do we do now?" Alwin, the leader of the Saxon clan that Mordred was using, said. Alwin wasn't one to lose a battle but he was quite shocked when Mordred only returned with a quarter of the men. Alwin was a bulky man, after all the battles he had fought, he had gained a lot of muscle. His hard brown eyes showed the signs of the battles he had endured.

"I don't know yet" Mordred said through clenched teeth. He knew that Alwin didn't like being bossed around but Mordred just wanted to be alone.

He was angry that his plan didn't work and Morgana had changed sides. _Another way, ha, there is no other way the only way to get magic back into Camelot and Albion is by a magic users being on the throne!_

"My lord, what's our next plan then?" One of the advisers asked.

"I don't know" Mordred was angry again. _Why do they keep asking me the same questions over and over again? I don't know what to do, I have lost my strongest ally._

"But I don't understand, we were winning until that sorcerer, the traitor to your kind, came and saved Arthur" Another advisor pointed out

"Also, your ally, the Lady Morgana, she changed sides."

Mordred started to block the voices of his advisers out now. He didn't want to hear of how he could have won and what went wrong. He already knew that. He just needed a way to stop Merlin.

"That's it" Mordred exclaimed, jumping out of his chair

"What's it?"

"The key to Camelot's success"

All the people in the room had blank expressions. _The key to Camelot's success._

Mordred now knew that he had hired a load of idiots. "The key to Camelot's success is a sorcerer named Emrys, but most people know him as Merlin. Arthur is nothing without Emrys and Emrys is nothing without magic. We have to get rid of his magic before we strike again."

"How do we do that boss?" A Saxon solider said

"I know just how to do it, we just need to get it, here's the plan." Mordred smirked. This had to work, and it would, Mordred would make sure of that.

* * *

He had finally found it. It took a few weeks but he had managed to get it. The Gean Canach.

This was going to bring the downfall of Camelot.

The Gean Canach devours the magic of the chosen person which drains them of their power.

Mordred smirked. His plan was so far going to plan.

* * *

"Goddess it's good to be nearly home"

Merlin stretched as he jumped off his horse. It had taken them a few weeks to get home. Camlann may have only been two days ride away, but they wanted the injured knights a bit of a while to get better. The more protection they had, the less likely they were going to be attacked by Mordred and his men, and even if they were they were more likely to win.

Seeing Camelot brought a smile to Merlin's face. He was finally going to be home and for good hopefully this time.

They were going to camp for one more night before returning to the city. Gwen and a few knights had gone ahead a couple of weeks ago to make sure that the running of the city was going smoothly.

Arthur had apologised to both Merlin and Morgana. They had then gone back to their usual banter, which everybody missed, even if they weren't going to say it out loud.

They all sat down around the campfire. Every night Merlin had told a story of how he saved the king's royal ass. Some of them made Arthur go red from embarrassment and others he laughed along with the knights.

Merlin was trying to go through his stories slowly and when someone requested another one was retold, he accepted immediately. Morgana had cornered him about it the other night. He didn't want to get on to when he had to poison Morgana as it still hurt. Morgana understood this. Even though everybody knew of Merlin's love for Morgana, they did not yet know of her love for him. They were trying to keep that low-key for the moment.

But going back, luckily he had many stories to tell between them, lots of different adventures.

The one that he was telling tonight was the one about the witch finder. He happily told this one as he had saved both Gaius and Morgana.

"So he was right when he accused you?"

Merlin hated being interrupted, especially by Arthur. _Why can't he just listen then his questions might be answered?_

"Yes he was Arthur. Now..."

"So you were going to let Gaius take the blame?"

"No Arthur, but he said I was more important than him"

"So why was Morgana interviewed?"

"Well if I could carry on you might find out!" Merlin was slightly getting annoyed and to be honest, he didn't know why Morgana had been interviewed.

"So I had his finger pointing at me. They went to search mine and Gaius' chambers. That's when they found the magical bracelet. Gaius thought it was mine and I thought it was Gaius'."

He continued his story till he got to Morgana's interview "I don't know what happened in there"

"So you lied when you said we could find out"

"As I said could, shows I am not lying. Morgana, maybe you could shine some light on the subject." Merlin turned to look at the dark-haired women sitting next to him. They always sat next to each other. Most of the knights thought that it was for protection from them or to comfort Merlin through his stories that he found hard to tell.

Morgana still could look anybody in the eye so told the floor her story."He mainly asked me about my nightmares, but I think I made it worst for Gaius when I said my dreams weren't getting better with the draft and that I didn't know what was in it." Morgana, now looking back, realised why he had asked her.

"Well then because Gaius doing want us to be interrogated any more, he said he did all the magical things that had been going on the pass couple of days. That's when we thought Aredian may be a fraud"

Merlin paused

"So that night, I went to his room, made all the amulets be put in his cupboard and the belladonna eye drops and conjured up the toad that jumped out of his mouth."

"That was too far Merlin" Morgana exclaimed

"But it was funny. I used my magic to make the handle of the dagger he was holding burn up so he didn't hurt Morgana which concluded in his death."

"So you were killing people back then?"

"Realistically I didn't need to save Morgana and Gaius but at that time I couldn't lose them. Also I would have been interrogated more which could have led to me being put on the stake, probably."

"I suppose" Arthur smiled at him "we ought to get some sleep"

Arthur lied down and fell straight to sleep, satisfied with the answers he got and the story he was told.

When everybody settled down, Morgana spoke again.

"Did you know of my destiny? Back then" Morgana also turned to the side so she was looking straight at Merlin. The question had played on her mind for a while now and just had to know.

"I knew that you would have a connection with Mordred. United together in evil, I think the exact words were"

"Why didn't you do anything to stop me?"

"Because I didn't know how." He turned to look at her. Her eyes gazing into his. He looked at the fire again. "Then I made it worst. Pushed you even further away from us and closer to your destiny"

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand and held on to it, giving it a small squeeze. "And you are still beating yourself up about it"

"Morgana, I feel so guilty, even more now because you have forgiven me so easily." Merlin couldn't bear to look at her. His emotions would deceive him. She deserved better than him.

"I have not. I have tortured you, almost made you kill your best friend, took Gaius away from you to find out about you. I haven't made the past 6 years easy for you." Morgana wished that he would look at her. She knew he was trying to be strong about it but he didn't need to be.

"I suppose. I just cannot help feeling guilty."

"How many people deaths do you feel guilty for?"

"Freya, my father, Lancelot, Aglain, Tom, Will ..."

"If you say Uther, this relationship is over" she jokingly said

Merlin laughed "I don't feel guilty for his death as it was at the right time. Any earlier then maybe, but Arthur needed to go into the role he had been training for a long time"

"Good" Morgana looked up at the stars "well I am going to get some sleep. See you in the morning"

"Night Morgana. Sweet dreams."

"I wish" Morgana muttered


	35. If I can't use magic,I might as well die

_Hey, another chapter._

_Virtual cookies for anybody who can tell me which episode the title is from?_

* * *

**Chapter 35 - If I can't use magic, I might as well die.  
**  
The plan was in place.

A Saxon soldier had creped into Camelot and put the box with the Gean Canach into Merlin's room then swiftly left again, unnoticed.

Mordred knew it would be easy because of the lack of security in Camelot.

All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

To be back in Camelot, to be home at last felt amazing. The great gate of Camelot gave reassurance to all of the riders, knights and servants alike.

Everyone was pleased to be home once more, especially Merlin.

Morgana sat tall on her horse, trying to to show the nerves she had about being back.

As she looked over the crowd, she got some uncertain looks as she past the people of Camelot, who were out to see the brave knights come back from battle.

Merlin was close to her to give her a reassuring smile. She knew the people wouldn't be happy to see her and that their hated could get worse before it gets better.

* * *

Gwen stood half way up the stairs that lead to the castle of Camelot. She wanted to see her husband so badly.

She stood there, proudly. The battle had been fought and won but she couldn't help but think that it wasn't the end, it was the start of things to come. Gwen also had her two best friends coming back.

Gaius was standing there as well. He wanted to see Merlin again, go back to the times where it was just him and Merlin sitting at the table, talking about their adventures and magic.

The whole of the court knew that the laws on magic need to be changed, especially if two people in the royal household have magic.

* * *

Arthur sat proud on his horse. He couldn't wait to be home. He saw Gwen waiting for him.

He sped up slightly, not waiting to be a second more away from his wife.

Swiftly jumping down from his horse, he met his wife at the bottom of the stairs and embraced her, gently kissing her as well.

A lot of things were going to change in Camelot, and Arthur knew it.

* * *

There was a massive feast that night. For the victory at Camlann, for the memory of the fallen soldiers and, between Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, Gaius and the Knights of the Round Table, for Merlin's safe return to Camelot and maybe Morgana's return to Camelot as well, secretly.

Morgana came to the feast but left after half an hour because she didn't like all the people starring at her like she was an animal. Merlin had reassured her that they weren't but every look she got put her more and more on edge.

Merlin watched her go and sighed. He knew that she didn't want to be back but she wanted to be with him. She would get over it soon, hopefully.

Elyan and Leon looked annoyed that they had to leave to guard Morgana.

Everybody ate till their stomachs were full and they had drunk one too many tankards of ale or glasses of wine.

* * *

Merlin stumbled into the physicians chambers.

Gaius had left early because he had many potions to brew and hand out in the morning.

Merlin tried to walk towards his room, very unsuccessfully. He had defiantly had one too many drinks.

He pushed open the door to his chambers.

_Home, sweet ..._

A giant slug attacked his face. He could feel something leave him, but he couldn't tell what he stumbled back and landed hard against the wall, knocking everything of the shelf he had there. He fought the slug for a while, but getting weaker and weaker as the fight progressed on.

Gaius quickly jumped into the room to see what was happening after being woken up by Merlin stumbling into his room. He quickly got a shovel and hit the slug with it.

Merlin took a long breath then collapsed.

* * *

He woke up, groaning.

Gaius was sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling Merlin?"

"Not good, it feels like I am missing something, I just cannot think what."

"Get some rest" Gaius got up and left the room, wondering what had happened.

Merlin saw a cup of water. He knew it would stop his throbbing head, but he wasn't strong enough to get up.

" Strangaþ" nothing happened "Strangaþ, Strangaþ!" still nothing happened

"Gaius!" Merlin shouted with panic in his voice

Gaius quickly walked back into the room upon hearing Merlin's distress. "What's up?"

"I have lost my magic"

"What?" Gaius looked at Merlin in confusion.

"Look I want that cup of water. Strangaþ. See nothing happens."

* * *

Morgana shot up panting. She hadn't had a dream but felt a strong pulse of magic shot through her.

"Merlin" she breathed. There was only one who could be that powerful for a pulse of magic that strong.

She quickly got out of bed and quickly changed. If something had happened to him, she didn't want to think what she would do.

She had been put into her old chambers but still had guards outside her door because the court requested it. She had to really agree but she was fine with it, if it was going to get people to trust her again then so be it. Camelot was her home, always was and always will be.

Tonight Elyan and Leon were on the duty. Arthur didn't trust many people to be alone with her and the other knights would have wanted to get drunk. However nobody was going to be kind to her. Elyan was Gwen's brother and she had tried to use him to get to Arthur.

"I need to go to the physician chambers." Morgana had quickly slipped back into her old ways of being a lady of the court.

"Why?" Elyan asked. He still didn't like the idea of her being here, she did try to kill his sister and brother-in-law.

"Because I believe something has happened to Merlin, or to magic."

"As you wish" Leon said. He knew something had happened between Merlin and Morgana, and was happy for it. Long before Merlin had arrived, Leon had been good friend with both the young Pendragons. He did never really understand Morgana's turn to evil.

"Witch" Elyan muttered not thinking she heard. He still hated the fact that magic was in the wall of Camelot. His father died because of magic.

She did hear him and wanted to tell him what she thought of him, but remembered about Merlin's advice. _Keep your head down and show that you have changed or nobody will accept you. It's going to get worse before it gets better._

She and her two guards raced down the halls.

_I just hope nothing bad has happened_.

* * *

"Ha, found it"

Gaius had been looking through his books for the past half an hour to try and find out what was hiding under Merlin's bed. They had found a box with a weird symbol on the lid.

"So what is it?" Merlin was on edge. If he had lost his magic, how could protect Arthur?

"The creature is a ..."

"Merlin is everything alright?" Morgana's concerning voice came through the room.

Merlin tensed at this. How was he going to tell her?

He turned to look at her, worry was all he could see in her eyes. _No more lies between us_."I think I have lost my magic"

"How is that possible?"

"By a creature called the Gean Canach." Gaius said, a bit annoyed that he had been interrupted, especially by Morgana.

"Merlin, what are we going to do?" Morgana was more concerned for Merlin than anybody else. She didn't really know what it had felt like to lose magic but it must be awful, especially as magic is Merlin.

"I don't know, iiii feel helpless." Merlin couldn't lie to her anymore. "I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"Don't say that we can all help protect Arthur"

Merlin turned away from Morgana. "But I am nothing without my magic. If I cannot use magic, I might as well die"

Morgana walked round so she was facing Merlin again. "Merlin, you don't say that." Morgana placed a hand on his cheek "you are not helpless. I mean how long have you pretended to be a useless manservant?"

Merlin looks at her, sceptical.

"I am not saying you were useless. You had to put up with my brother, that in itself needs an award and a half for putting up with him."

Merlin smiled, he was glad she had come, she could always cheer him up.

"Don't die. Not just yet. You may not think it but you are the glue that keeps Camelot together, the worker who keeps that place tipping over. We all need you."

Merlin lent in to kiss her. She was wonderful.

She met him half way. She meant every word of what she had said.

Merlin rested his hands on her waist and Morgana brought her hand up to be around Merlin's neck

He broke away from her and rested his forehead on hers.

They looked into each other's eyes, forgetting the people and world around them. But something was missing, Merlin could still feel Morgana's magic humming, but she couldn't feel his.

"You are right, you have lost your magic. I cannot feel it hum. How can Emrys, the greatest warlock to every live, lose his magic?" She mocked him

Merlin smiled "I don't know"

"Morderd?"

"Could be."

Gaius cleared this throat.

They slightly jumped back from one another. They defiantly forgot where they were.

Leon stood there smiling. He now knew what had happened between them. Love.

Elyan's mouth looked as though it was about to hit the floor.

"Sorry Gaius." Morgana smiled sweetly to him. She knew that Gaius wasn't her biggest fan, but she wasn't his either.

"So what will happen next?" Merlin always looked to his mentor for guidance and advice.

"How about we speak in the morning? We all need a good night's sleep. We will plan in the morning."

Merlin gave Morgana another kiss before walking her to the door. He offered to walk her to her chambers but Gaius said it wasn't a good idea and Morgana stated that she already had two men to look after her.

They said there goodnights and left.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day for everyone.


	36. Arthur, We Have a Problem!

_This story now has over 100 reviews! _

_I never thought it would be like that or this popular._

_Thank you for you continued support._

* * *

**Chapter 36 - Arthur, We Have a Problem!**

Merlin walked down the corridors in deep thought. Luckily he had walked that same way for years now that his feet took him there automatically. He had no idea how he was going to tell Arthur. Today he was meant to be showing the lords that magic is a force for good, yet he couldn't do magic.

"Merlin!" Morgana shouted at him

Turning around at the sound of his name being called, he smiled at Morgana. He stopped wondering whether she was going to speak with him.

She started to walk to him. The two guards following her.

Merlin must think that must be really annoying but he knew she was only doing it to keep people happy. She would have probably blasted them back by now, but he knew she was doing it for him and Arthur.

"Are you okay now?" Morgana smiled back at him. She tried to think what it would be like not have her magic but could never properly feel what Merlin is feeling now without experiencing it for herself. Losing a part of you must be hard.

"Better than I felt last night" He did, after Morgana had cheered him up, he did feel better.

They stood there staring at each other, wanting to be somewhere more private.

Morgana averted her eyes to look down the hallway. "Are you going to tell Arthur?" She knew the way to Arthur's chambers like the back of her hand, and so did Merlin by the way he was daydreaming earlier.

"Probably. Now that he knows I don't have to hide my problems from him."Merlin smiled at her. It was easier to tell her because she could be sympathetic towards him, but Arthur, he still wasn't sure if he had totally and utterly forgiven him yet.

Morgana looked back at Merlin and smiled at him, tilting her head to the side. "Come on, I will come with you. I have limited knowledge when it comes to the sluggy creature but I will back you up." Also it meant that she could be with somebody else other than the guards.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. There were still things that they needed to talk about but this wasn't the time nor the place for it.

"Thanks"

He offered her his arm, like a gentlemen, which she gladly took.

The two guards gave them both a strange look, which both of them ignored.

They walked the remainder of the way to Arthur's chambers in silence. Giving the other one occasional glances.

_You are meant to be keeping it low key. _Both of them thought at the same time.

* * *

Arthur woke up to see his wonderful queen in his arms.

He was glad the battle was over quickly and he was back in his soft bed.

He got out of bed carefully not to wake Gwen. She had been through a lot and needed the rest.

Arthur had walked over to the desk. He was behind on paperwork and there was a tournament coming up and, and...

Arthur never knew how he used to keep on top of things. After Merlin left the pile of paperwork kept growing and growing that Arthur was smothered in work to do. _The idiot must had done some of the work for me._

BANG, BANG!

Arthur jumped out his skin as the person knocked on the door.

"Come in" he hoped it was important as they had knocked so loudly.

Merlin entered with Morgana behind him.

_So not important_. Arthur thought

"Morning Arthur" Merlin said cheerfully, as he normally did.

"Merlin" he said through his teeth not to wake Gwen "now you start to knock"

Merlin realised his mistake and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Well I don't know what I will walk in on."

Arthur gapped at him "Please don't say you have."

Arthur started to turn red. This was his best friend saying that he had walking in on him and this other friend. Arthur winced at the thought.

Morgana stood there trying to hold back the laughter. Arthur's face was as bright as her lipstick.

Arthur turned to glare at Morgana but that made her want to laugh even more.

"No no no, not yet. And I hope I never will" Merlin stuttered out his words and shocked his head at the same time. Although he hadn't, he had been very close once. Never again will he just enter in when he is early in the mornings.

"Was there any point to your visit as you are with Morgana?" Arthur didn't want to know why they were together. _ Maybe they are in love. _Arthur shuddered at that thought. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because Morgana would never go for someone like Merlin.

Gwen made herself known to the others in the room. She had woken up as soon as Merlin had knocked but wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"Morning Merlin, Morgana"

"Morning Gwen" Merlin said as cheerfully as he did to Arthur.

Morgana smile at Gwen, still trying to keep back the giggles.

Gwen couldn't help but smile back. _ There's the Morgana I once knew. _

"So meaning of visit because it isn't to give us breakfast?" Arthur was getting a bit impatient now.

Merlin realised he could have killed two birds with one stone there but he needed Arthur to listen to him. "Arthur, we have a problem. I have lost my magic."

"How can you lose your magic? I thought you said it was a part of you."

"It is but ..."

"Then how have you lost it? Are you sure it's not hiding under all the stuff in your room?..."

"Well brother if you give him a moment to talk you may find out." Morgana butted in before Arthur could say another word. Morgana had now managed to stop her giggles as Arthur was irritating her by not listening to Merlin. _Was Arthur always like this? I know he was bad because he was arrogant but now, how Merlin has put up with him all these year I will not understand._

"Thank you Morgana." He smiled at her "I, we believe that Mordred put a Gean Canach in my room. The Gean Canach feeds off other people's magic, rips it out of them."

"It's a creature of dark magic. I would say it more devours the choosen persons magic than feeds on it. Mordred is trying to weaken Camelot. You, Arthur, are believe it or not, nothing without Emrys and Emrys is nothing without magic." Morgana knew she had heard of the creature somewhere. She wasn't going to add that her sister had told her and told her to use it.

Merlin looked at Morgana "Where did you learn all this from? I thought you said you had limited knowledge when it comes to the sluggy creature."

Morgana turned to look at Merlin. Maybe she should have kept quiet. "Morgause may have mentioned it once."

Merlin rolled his eyes. It had to be Morgause telling her. Why else would she know?

Arthur face fell at the news. "But I need you to help me. The council isn't happy Morgana's back and they don't believe that you have magic. I need you to get them to change their minds on magic and show it can be a force for good. Merlin you cannot do this to me. Prove that you cannot do magic" Arthur knew this was going to set them back. He had already decided what he was going to do when he was in the hospital bed at Camlann. Magic was going to be returned to Camelot, however he knew this decision would be very unpopular so needed Merlin's help.

Merlin looked at Arthur in disbelief. _Doesn't he believe me?_

Merlin held out his hand, palm up. "Forbearnan"

Nothing happened, Merlin palm remained empty.

"So what is that meant to do?"

"This dear brother" Morgana held out her hand, the same way Merlin has his out. A flash of gold across her eyes and a little flame danced on her palm.

"Show off" Merlin muttered

"Well it was the first spell I ever did so, I should be good at it." Morgana smirked to him.

Merlin smiled back at her. She had a point."I can do it without words. I just thought I could verify that I was hoping something was going to happen."

Gwen saw the little interaction between them and smiled. Something had defiantly happened that night.

Arthur however saw none of it. "No, no, no. This cannot be happening" Arthur made it sound like it was the end of the world. "I am never going to change their minds now."

"You still have Morgana"

"Oh yes Merlin, great example, no offence Morgana but are they really going to change their minds because of Morgana"

Morgana glared at her brother. He was speaking the truth but it still hurt her. She was no longer that heartless witch.

"I get your point" Merlin looked down at the floor. _Great timing Mordred._


	37. War of the Kinds

**Chapter 37 - War of the Kinds  
**  
Mordred smiled.

His plan was going perfectly. Merlin had lost his magic and soon he will get Morgana back and take over Camelot, well with or without Morgana, he will try.

Standing on top of a hill looking over the great city of Camelot, he had found peace. Even though he hated everyone in the great city, he could see the beauty that the castle of Camelot gave off. _That's probably why so many have tried to conquer it._

A source inside the great city had told him about Merlin lost of magic and Arthur's failed attempts to get the lords on his side with bring back magic. Even though this is what he wanted it wouldn't last.

_Both Merlin and Morgana have had wool pulled over their eyes, no Pendragon can bring magic back and only now do I see it._

"Boss, what do we do now?" A Saxon said

Mordred was brought out of his thoughts "We ride towards Camelot, we must declare war on the Pendragons!"

"Right boss"

Mordred had had enough. "And stop calling me boss." He grabbed the Saxon and pushed him up against a tree. "If you wish to give me a title then sir or milord will do!" He growled

Mordred let go of the Saxon. He scrambled to his feet and went to collect together the men.

Mordred returned to looking over the city as it slept. _Arthur Pendragon, you won't know what hit you! Nor will Emrys._

* * *

Another normal day to everybody else was Merlin's nightmare.

He never realised how much he used and relied on his magic. Even simple tasks like heating the water for Arthur's bath felt like a chore.

_Well Merlin it technical is._ Merlin shock his head.

To Merlin the days felt like weeks. It had been two weeks since he had lost his magic and there had been no attack on Camelot, no attempt on Arthur's life. He was just wondering when Mordred would strike.

He trudged into the physician's chambers. He saw Gaius and Arthur talking.

"Merlin, have you finished?" Arthur smiled at him. He too had realised that Merlin must have used magic to do most of his chores and now was struggling to keep up with them.

He also noticed that Merlin had a lot less time for himself. He seemed happier when he had a bit of time for himself.

"Yes sire, unless you have anything else you wish me to do." Merlin hoped that he hadn't. He had hoped to see Morgana quickly before dinner. He hadn't had the chance to speak with her because everything was taking longer than usually.

"Come and look at this"

Merlin moved to where Arthur and Gaius were standing and saw the body they were examining. The face of the knight had been distorted, the knight didn't have a face, skin had grown over the facial features.

"What happened?"

"We believe Mordred and his men attacked them just outside the city. The rest of the patrol was found dead. This was the only one like this."

"That's bad, very bad" Merlin looked very worried, last time he had only just been able to save Arthur. Mordred was too close for his liking.

"Why?" Arthur was confused by Merlin worried look.

"Because I cannot protect you against him." Panic was present in Merlin's voice.

Arthur had never known Merlin to worry or panic over anything.

Arthur smiled "I know that's why Gaius and I have been talking."

"We believe that we may have found a way of getting your magic back." Gaius spoke up

"How?"

"The crystal cave"

"Gaius I cannot go back there. You remember what happened the last time I went there." Merlin desperately didn't want to go back there. Not every again.

"But Merlin it is the birth place of magic and as you are magic itself, I believe it may be the only way."

"We will go with you making sure nothing happens to you" Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "We won't leave you. Not again."

"Thanks Arthur but I will go alone, if Mordred was to strike then he will try and attack when you will be most vulnerable, which is when I am weakness. That's why he did that to a knight." Merlin gestured the knight with the skin over his face.

"Sire, Merlin's right. That is the sign that the High Priestess would us to declare war on their enemies. It is now a war between you and Mordred."

Arthur pondered on this. "When will you leave?"

"Dawn, I need to get my magic back. If I don't, Camelot and the Albion that we are creating may fall."

"Just stay safe Merlin."

Arthur turned and left, still worried for his friend.

"I better get packing." Merlin turned to his room to get his backpack. _Let's hope everything goes right for here._

* * *

At dinner, Morgana noticed that Merlin wasn't there. She liked seeing him there. Give him looks which would make him very uncomfortable under her gaze. It was fun seeing him squirming. It was weird seeing him back in his role of manservant to her brother. She liked the carefree Merlin she had fallen in love with when his was banished.

Gwen noticed Morgana mood changing and kicked her husband.

Arthur turned to see Morgana staring at where Merlin would stand. "Merlin's not here tonight, he is packing."

Morgana shocked her head and looked at Arthur. "Packing? Why is he packing?" She did realise that she was staring and tried to hide the blush that was threatening to show itself.

"He is leaving at dawn to the crystal cave, to try and get his magic back" Arthur said, not stopping from his dinner.

"When you say he, you mean he is going to go on his own?" Morgana didn't want Merlin to go alone. _What if something happened? What if he was attacked by bandits again What if her met Mordred? What if, what if?_

"He doesn't wish to put anybody in danger as now we are at war with Morderd." The two women gave him a sceptic look "that's why I was called to Gaius' chambers. A knight was found with the skin all over his face, hiding his facial features."

Gwen looked horrified "but why does that mean war?"

Morgana spoke up at this. "When a High Priestess of the Old Religion wished to go to war with an enemy then they sent one of their soldiers back, with the face covered in their own flesh. Morgause told and taught me the spell for it and said never to use it unless it was absolutely necessary. It is dark and horrible magic."

Arthur looked at Morgana. He knew that she had a whole year with him but could you learn that much in one year.

"So we are at war with Mordred again?"

"Yes Gwen" Arthur smiled at her, he knew that she hated this.

"Milord if it's okay, I wish to see Merlin before he leaves." Morgana stood up. _He is going with someone and I will get it into his thick skull, that he needs us more than we need him_. _Also I need to speak with him before he leaves._

"Yes, goodnight Morgana"

"Night Arthur, Gwen"

She glided out of the hall, guards behind her, to the physician's chambers and a certain stubborn warlock.

* * *

"I hear you are going to the crystal cave."

Merlin stopped what he was doing. He looked up to see Morgana standing there. The guards looked a bit reluctant to stand outside and leave Morgana alone.

"Yes, I am."

"And you aren't going alone" She said more as a statement than a question.

Merlin looked back at the guards. Gaius had long gone to do his rounds, so they didn't want just to leave her alone with Merlin. They didn't know what could happen.

The guards finally slipped out of the door and Merlin sighed.

"Morgana, I ..."

Morgana turned behind her to see the guards gone.

"Merlin, I know that we need to talk but maybe we will talk when you get back. Now don't change the subject, you aren't going alone." Morgana tried again.

Merlin sighed again. She wasn't going to rest until she had got the answer she had come for. "No, I cannot take anybody away from Camelot. We are at war, Mordred against Arthur, our kind against the non-magical kind."

"Forgot it was the war of the kinds" Morgana said sarcastically.

Merlin smiled at the sarcasm in her voice.

"Merlin, what has happened to us?"

Merlin looked at her. "Nothing, I just haven't had the time. We need to talk and I want to be near you more."

"Gwen knows something is up, she keeps asking if there is anything happening between us."

"You keep saying that there is nothing."

"She is going to rat us out soon." Morgana looked worried.

Merlin smiled at her. "Well you know Gwen better than me. She will always find out."

Morgana walked up to him until there was about a meter between them.

"Merlin please take someone with you" Morgana said softly.

"I will be fine Morgana" He knew that she had gone back on the subject of him going to the crystal cave.

"Please Merlin, it will give me a piece of mind." She rested her hand on his arm. She knew that she sounded desperate but she didn't want anything to happen to him. "I don't know what I will do without you."

"Are you begging me?" He looked straight into her eyes "Fine, to make you happy I will take Gwaine with me. But Gwaine and only Gwaine. I cannot put anyone else in danger."

She smirked at him "that will make me very happy" Out of all the knight, she really didn't mind Gwaine, he was a bit of fun and a flirt. She liked him for that reason, however he hated her the most out of the knights. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and left him to pack for his trip.

Merlin stood there and watched her go, swinging her hips side to side, teasing him.


	38. Gone Too Far

**Chapter 38 - Gone too far**

A woman runs and runs.

She is running from the village she calls home.

Camelot will keep her safe for now, hopefully.

* * *

She saw the entrance to the crystal cave. Merlin and Gwaine walked up to it.

"Here is where I must leave you"

"So now I go back to Camelot? Look after the princess?"

"Yes, I will be safe. Once I get my magic back"

"Here" Gwaine handed Merlin his sword "take this. I know you know how to use one and which end to point them with."

"I can't, Gwaine you need it"

"No Merlin, you need it more than me."

The two friends embraced, hopefully not for the last time.

Merlin stepped up to the cave.

Inside it was dark.

"So you came" Mordred voice boomed in the cave

"Come out, I am not afraid of you."

"Are you not? Well you seem to be holding that sword tightly."

Mordred stood between Merlin and the exit to the cave.

"Then face me" Mordred whispered into Merlin ear.

Merlin turned to see Mordred, as he did he struck him on the right thigh.

"Oh dear me Merlin."

A dagger came out of nowhere and attacked Merlin, wedging itself between his ribs. Merlin screamed in pain.

"Let's see now if and how your precious king will save you"

Mordred walked backwards towards the exit " Stanas ahreosaþ! "

Morgana sat up fast "NO, Merlin!"

It was a dream, one she had to stop. She couldn't lose him.

* * *

Merlin was prepared and ready to leave just had to wait for Gwaine to be in the same situation. He knew that Gwaine would be a bad choice as he was always in the tavern, so never ready on time.

"Merlin!" Morgana shouted hysterically

"Morgana, what's up?" He could see her face tears stricken

"You cannot go"

She was still in her nightgown, running down the stairs towards him. This reminded Merlin when Arthur got bitten by the Questing Beast. The scared ward of Uther Pendragon had come back, scared of her dreams.

"Why? What did you dream?"

Morgana started crying again "Mordred, he is there waiting for you. You get trapped with a dagger in your chest. Merlin please don't leave me! Merlin, please don't go."

Merlin walked up to her and held her tight.

* * *

Arthur had seen Morgana run outside from the other end of the castle and came to investigate.

He saw Merlin hugging her close.

"Don't worry Morgana. I always come back, you know that. How many times did you try and kill me?" He pulled her back to look at her properly "if I am not back in a week, I give you permission to dispatch every knight in Camelot to look for me. Just keep Arthur here and keep him safe." Merlin used his thumb to wipe away any tears still left on her cheeks.

"Merlin please don't go. I don't want to lose you." Morgana leaned into his touch, hoping this was going to be the last.

Merlin dropped his voice to a whisper. "I have to my darling." He looked at her wondering whether it was okay to call her that "just keep the prat out of trouble."

Morgana laughed at this. She always loved the times when Merlin would insult Arthur, keeping him on his toes. _Maybe that's why he had kept his job for so long, I hope he keeps up the pet names._

"I am ready to go Merlin"

Merlin turned to see Gwaine on his horse.

"I promise I will come back" he kissed Morgana's hand. He looked up to see Arthur "bye king of the prats"

"See you soon" he jogged down the stairs to get a clingy Morgana off of Merlin.

Morgana still held onto Merlin tight until Arthur had come to get her off.

The siblings watched their friend go. Morgana turned to Arthur to hug on to him now.

"He will be back. He always seems to come back."

"I just hope you are right"

"Let's get you in before you freeze"

Morgana looked up at Arthur. He was her brother and nothing else. She had been young when she had her crush on him but now all she could see was brotherly love from him.

Arthur led Morgana up the stairs back to her room.

* * *

She hasn't looked back and hasn't stopped moving. She knew something was up. Why would the Saxons attack a village in a kingdom that has little to do with them?

She knew the truth. People had died trying to save her. She had heard of rumours that the leader of the Saxons was in league with Morgana but another was ordering them about. _It could be Morgana's second in command, if my son has messed up, goddess let's hope Morgana finds him before I do_.

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine has been travelling all morning and decided to stop for some lunch. It was nothing special but it filled them up.

Merlin now knew another reason why not to choose Gwaine, the endless chatter. To be honest, Merlin didn't really mind it, but sometimes it could get damm annoying.

Snap

Merlin's head turned to the direction the twit broke in. "What was that?"

Gwaine unsheathed his sword, ready if need be to attack.

A woman fell into the clearing.

Merlin walked up to her, "Are you alright?" He carefully put a hand on her shoulder trying not to scare her.

The woman knew that she recognised the voice and turned to the young man who had his hand on her shoulder. "Merlin!"

Merlin smiled and embraced her "Mother, what happened? You look exhausted."

"Saxons attacked us." Hundith allowed herself to relax in Merlin's arms. She was safe now, she knew she was.

Merlin eyes darkened slightly. Mordred had attacked his village.

"Let's get her back to Camelot." Merlin helped his mother up and led her to his horse

"But what about ..." Gwaine tried to get Merlin to see reason, that they needed to go to the crystal cave.

"Not now please Gwaine. I need to get my mother to Camelot."

"But, but, we need to …."

"Gwaine please, she is exhausted and he has gone too far."

Gwaine looked at the woman in Merlin arms.

"Arthur won' be happy."

They jumped back on their horses and rode back the way they came. Hunith was seated behind her son.

"Have you done anything to upset Morgana?"

Merlin stiffened. _Goddess, I have got a lot of explaining to do_.

* * *

Arthur was shocked to see his manservant running up the stairs. _He probably has forgotten something_.

"_Merrrr_lin" Arthur shouted down the halls

"Yes _Arrrrr_thur" Merlin equally shouted

Arthur started to walk towards Merlin "What have you forgotten? Your head?"

Merlin laughed "Nothing, we meet my mother in the woods."

That's when Hunith came into view.

"Hunith, welcome to Camelot. You look awful, can I be of assistance?"

"Thank you milord but..."

Arthur knew that she wouldn't request anything form him so had to make the first move. "You look like your village has been attacked" there was concern in his voice, he knew how much Hunith meant to Merlin.

Hunith teansed and Merlin put an arm around her.

Arthur knew what he had to do now. "Merlin take her to Gaius, I will get the council together. If you village has been attacked we will help." He smiled at her "like last time."

"Thank you milord."

" Hunith, please call me Arthur, I know you idiot of a son hasn't got his manners from you."

"Hey" Merlin exclaimed in a fake hurt voice, he knew Arthur was only playing. "I respect you a lot more than I give off."

* * *

Hunith felt out of place. Arthur was sitting there, waiting for her to start. Merlin was behind him and a bit off to the right. The knights took up one side of the room, the lords took up the other.

"Saxons attacked my village. Their leader, a dark haired boy no older than about 17, came they were cutting every one down in sight. One of the farmers, that live opposite me, quickly shoved me into my house. He had heard them talking and they were after me and told to kill everybody else. He said he would get me out. He obviously did but I watch as a Saxon came up and killed him in cold blood. I then ran until I met Merlin in the woods." She was trying to hold back the tears and she could see out the corner of her eye that Merlin was itching to hug her. "I don't understand why though, why me? What's so special about me?"

Arthur turned to look behind him at Merlin. He had the same look in his eye, hatred, something he hadn't noticed since he fell in love with Morgana.

"Milord, sorry we are late." Gwen rushed in with Morgana not too far behind.

Arthur turned to his wife and sister.

Morgana saw Merlin and gave him a big smile then a confused look.

Merlin returned her smile then mouthed 'I will tell you later.'

Hunith saw this and was confused by Morgana's presence. _Why is she here? I thought they did like each other and she has tried to kill them. I will have to ask Merlin later. But did he smile at her? Need to ask Merlin after this and hopefully it ends soon, I feel so out of place. _

"It's alright, you are here now." Arthur smiled at his wife.

"What have we missed?" Gwen returned her husband's smile.

"Saxons have attacked Ealdor, with a dark haired leader, no older than 17"

"So Mordred?" Gwen questioned

"I believe so. He fits the description."

"Sorry milord, but if it is Mordred, shouldn't Merlin go on his little quest, they are trying to break him or slow him down. You know I don't want him to go but it means that they will think of new ways to get to Camelot. They may even be on their way as we speak." Morgana questioned. Morgana knew she should keep her thought to herself but it seemed nobody else was going to say anything.

Merlin sighs as he knows that Morgana is right, he needs to go and get his magic back but he wants to be with his mother as she has been through a lot because of him.

"Do you know how badly the village was destroyed?"

"Badly, we had only just finished all the rebuilding from when Agravaine attacked us."

Morgana stiffened. She had ordered that attack.

Merlin noticed Morgana stiffen and gave her a reassuring smile.

However this did not calm Morgana down one bit. She wanted this meeting to end now so she could go and hide from Hunith. Merlin had always said she was strict to him and she didn't want her fury, Ealdor is Hunith's home and she had set out to destroy it.

"If that's all council dismissed."

The council moved to leave and so did Morgana, she didn't want to be near Hunith because of all what she had done to her and the village.

Morgana was doing well of getting out of there and avoiding Hunith eye until Arthur said. "Morgana, come back."

Morgana turned on her heel and looked at Arthur, pleading for him to let her go.

Arthur shock his head at her. She wasn't going to get away with it that easily. He could see the guilt in her eyes.

Once the council had left, Hunith spoke up.

"Am I missing something?"

All four of them looking at each other, what did she mean was she missing something?

Hunith carried on, seeing their confusion "because the last time I saw my son he was in tears because he had been banished from Camelot, and he said that Morgana was trying to kill you all, even before this. Now in front of me, I see the four people that came and rescued my village all those years ago, however you have all grown up. Arthur isn't so arrogant and may take the food I give him, Arthur I did notice. Gwen is queen, after being banished for being unfaithful. Morgana is being followed around by 2 guards, don't worry Morgana I haven't forgotten your little attack on Ealdor on your second reign. I mean even my son has changed, I now do not recognise him now. He seems like the strong man I had hoped he would turn into."

They stood there wide eyed and mouths wide open at Hunith's outburst. They all knew how right she was.


	39. The Cave

**Chapter 39 - The Cave**

"You all know why the Saxons were after me don't you?"

They were still all wide eyed about Hunith's little outburst.

"Ummm, well ..." Merlin started to say. He just didn't know how to word it to her. After all she is his mother.

"Merlin you dare tell me a lie" Hunith glared at her son.

Merlin knew he had to tell her the truth now. "Camlann, Mordred tried to kill Arthur but Morgana saved him and I love her and I have lost my magic. I don't know what to do any more. Then you came and now I hate Mordred even more and he is only a young man, like me when I left Ealdor, but has been set down the wrong path and it's all my fault." Merlin summed up to his mother in one breath.

"Wait, did you say that you love Morgana?"

Merlin nodded

"Finally, I was wondering when you were going to say your feelings for her." Hunith turned to her son that was gaping "Come on Merlin, how many years have you being saying that you liked her to me?"

Merlin started to blush.

"Merlin, I am your mother. You have always spoken fondly of Morgana even when you were against her."

Merlin was shocked, how well did his mother know him?

"And from all what Merlin told you, you took out that Merlin loves Morgana?" Arthur asked

Hunith turned to the king "Of course, my son's happiness comes first." She turned back to son "But did you say you have lost your magic?"

"Yep"

"Well if you can get back, go. I will be fine. I'm am now in Camelot."

Merlin gave his mother a sceptic look. _Just because she is in Camelot doesn't mean that she is safe._

"So you loved me all the time we were trying to kill each other as well?" Morgana pushed the question to him before he left.

"Yes" Merlin said uncertainly "I could never hate you because I had made you the person you had become."

"He was heartbroken, when he had to poison you. He cried on my shoulder for days." Hunith injected into the conversation.

"Mother" Merlin said whinny

"What?" Hunith was shocked

"You sound surprised that he had found love?" Gwen came into the conversation

"Yes, he has never even able to express his feelings."

"So you don't know about Freya?"

"Freya?" Hunith was confused. _When did my son fall in love with a Freya?_

"So how much more do we know than your mother?" Arthur said to Merlin

"A Druid girl I save and feel in love with, Arthur killed her. She was also a Bastet. And not much!"

"Wait does she know about Balinor?" Arthur decided to push to him.

Merlin groaned. The one person that he didn't want Arthur bring up.

"Balinor? Wait how do you know Balinor?" Hunith turned to Merlin. _Had Gauis told him? I thought I said that I never wanted him to find out._

Merlin stiffened and took a deep breath "I know he is my father, I set free the great dragon it went on a rage of revenge. Arthur and I went to find him, we found him. I said I would take him to see you after he had stopped the dragon. He died in my arms." He eyes never left his mothers once.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you. He still loved you."

Hunith hugged her son. _No wonder he has changed so much. All the secrets he has had to carry around with him._

"Now go on your little quest. I will be fine."

He bowed to the king and queen, kissed his mother cheek and Morgana's and left without another word.

"How many adventures hasn't my son told you yet? Maybe I can tell them."

* * *

Gwaine and Merlin set off again.

They would now make it to the valley of the fallen kings by midday tomorrow.

Gwaine made him continue his stories. He didn't really know which ones to tell, he was getting near to Morgana's poisoning. He had tried not to tell as many stories as he was desperate as he don't want his heart to ache anymore than it had.

He told Gwaine all about Freya and his heart break there.

"So she was the monster killing all the people?"

"Yep"

"And Arthur killed her?"

"Yep"

"Arthur also told you nothing could happen between you and Morgana?"

"Yep" Merlin said for the tenth time it felt like.

"I am going to kill him. Or Gwen. Just so he knows the heartbreak you have been through." Gwaine said.

Merlin smiled. He could tell Gwaine was joking.

Other than getting blind drunk, Gwaine would always be a good friend and always be able to cheer Merlin up.

That was the first time Merlin hadn't cried when telling that story.

* * *

As planned they reached the crystal cave by midday.

They had a running in with some bandits and Merlin realised how defenceless he was without his magic. He just lied there, like Arthur always though he did.

"Well this is where I must leave you"

"Why?" Gwaine didn't want to leave his friend.

"The crystal cave can be awful. I remember the first time I came here. I saw images and I couldn't get them out of my head. In the end I caused what I tried I stop."

"Which was?" Gwaine didn't want to push it but he was curious about it.

"Morgana trying to kill Uther, I tried to stop her but accidently made her fall down the stair causing Uther to say that she was his daughter which made her angry when he wouldn't acknowledge her as his daughter, which made her want to kill him."

"You have been through too much. You also know to much."

After a long silence, Gwaine spoke up again.

"Well I will see to back in Camelot" Gwaine then unsheathed his sword "Here" Gwaine handed Merlin his sword "take this. I know you know how to use one and which end to use."

"I can't, you need it" Merlin said waving his hands.

"No Merlin, you need it more than me."

Merlin reluctantly took the sword.

The two friends embraced, knowing that everyone would be fine and it would be back to normal soon.

"Don't worry I will look after the Princess." Gwaine shouted back to Merlin.

Merlin smiled as he entered the cave.

Inside it was dark inside, so dark that Merlin could only just see the end of his sword.

"So you came" Mordred voice boomed in the cave. Mordred had been there a while knowing of their plans. He had began to get bored waiting.

"Come out, I am not afraid of you. You have gone too far, attacking my village, trying to kidnap my mother."

Mordred laughed "Have I? Your mother was just in case you didn't come. Are you not afraid of me? You seem to be holding that sword tightly."

Mordred stood between Merlin and the exit to the cave.

"Then face me" Merlin growled.

Mordred walked up behind Merlin, knowing that he still didn't know he was there.

"I am" Mordred whispered into Merlin's ear.

Merlin turned to see Mordred, as he did he struck him on the right thigh.

Merlin stood up straight, the sword pointing toward Mordred's chest. Merlin didn't want to kill him but he would if he had to.

Mordred hand when straight for his leg and brought it back up to look at the blood."Oh dear me Merlin."

Merlin tried to hold a strong stance. He hoped he could keep Mordred back for now.

A dagger came out of nowhere and attacked Merlin, wedging itself between his ribs. Merlin screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Let's see now if and how your precious king will or can save you"

Morderd walked backwards towards the exit " Stanas ahreosaþ!"

The roof can tumbling down, covering the only exit. Where Merlin was he could fell it come down on his legs.

Merlin could feel the blood leaking out of him. He tried to move but winced every time. More and more blood leaving his body, flowing free. Slowly the darkness was taking him. He tried to scream for help, but the wind was taken out of his lungs. He slowly welcomed the darkness and blacked out.

Morgana's dream had come to pass.


	40. It's Been One Week

_All the bits in bold are flashbacks and the flashbacks start from the end of Chapter 33, Power._

_The title for this chapter is One Week by Barenaked Ladies._

_Thank you everyone who have followed/favourited/reviewed. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 40 - It's Been One Week Since You Looked At Me**

Gwaine had returned, a week ago.

A week had passed since Merlin rode off to the crystal cave. He hadn't returned.

Morgana started to panic after Gwaine returned and Merlin hadn't followed. She believed that it would only take a couple of hours then Merlin would have returned after him.

Morgana continued to look out of her window everyday and even stay up all night waiting for him.

Gwen was starting to worry about her friend and had told Arthur of her worries. Morgana could turn on them again if Merlin wasn't here.

Arthur had told her that she was being silly but couldn't help but have a close eye on her.

* * *

Morgana strode into the council room. The hall was full of lords and knights as they were in the middle of a meeting.

Everyone stopped talking when she reach the end of the table.

She had gone back to wearing the fine silks and fabric that she once wore as the King's ward. Seeing her now you couldn't tell that she was a witch, and an evil one.

Morgana knew the all the lords still though her as evil but didn't care. She had learnt not to care about what people say about her now.

Arthur had noticed the level of chatter drop to silence. He looked up from the papers he was looking at.

He smiled at Morgana "Morgana, can I help?" He had really not hoped that she remembered what Merlin said. He also noticed that all the lords were on edge still. He wanted this done as quickly as possible before one of them requested that she was thrown in the dungeon.

"It has been a week."

_Goddess, she remembered_ "yes and..." Arthur said waiting for her to finish

"Merlin said I could dispatch every knight in Camelot if he wasn't back within a week." Morgana tried to remain strong, however every part of her just wanted to go and cry, cry for the love that she may have lost.

Most of the Lords looked at each other then the King. Did he allow his servant to make the decisions now?

"Yes but Merlin doesn't control the knights, I do."

"Then send some, a patrol. Please Arthur, I am worried about him." Morgana knew that in the past she could get Arthur to get around to her way of thinking, she hoped that she still could.

"Because of your dream?" Arthur didn't know how bad the dreams she had were but they must have been bad for her to as him. Arthur had always known about Morgana's horrible nightmares and was there for her when she was younger.

"Yes, he could be in that cave, badly injured or worst dead. Please Arthur, Gwaine knows where to go." She didn't care how needy it sounded, she just wanted Merlin back.

Arthur looked up at her. He knew he wouldn't get rid of her until he had said what she hoped he would say. This was the first day that Morgana could walk around free without two guards following her. They were meant to be there for much longer but Arthur had said that she had shown that she was no longer a threat.

"Okay then, I will send a patrol, with Gwaine as leader."

"Thank you Arthur" She smiled at him sweetly.

And without another word she swiftly left, leaving the lords and knights to carry on with their meeting.

* * *

Gwaine got ready. He, as many others, was worried about Merlin. He should have stayed with him.

He was the head of the patrol of 20 men.

He just hoped that Morgana was wrong and that Merlin was alright.

Merlin had a tenancy to either get lost or injuried.

Maybe he couldn't find his way home.

* * *

Morgana watched as the patrol leave the great city.

She hoped for once her dreams didn't come true and Merlin had just got lost or knocked himself out.

Hunith had tried to cheer her up by saying all the things Merlin had said about her, also the bits that Merlin wouldn't have wanted her to hear, like when he spend a week at Ealdor crying because he had poisoned her, or that he told his mother that the first time he had seen her she looked like an angel.

Morgana wanted her warlock back. She didn't want a knight in shining armour, she wanted a goofy manservant that happened to be the most powerful warlock to ever exist.

She smiled at the fond memories she had of him and now the sweet words he had said about her.

Gwen continued to ask Morgana whether anything had happened between her and Merlin, and Gwen being Gwen finally got it out of her.

Gwen seemed more happy about it than Morgana was.

They hadn't spoken since they had got back to Camelot, which saddened her, but she hasn't expected what happened that night.

**Morgana brought her lips to his gently.**  
**Merlin was surprised by the kiss as he was too in deep thought to be notice what she was doing but quickly got the idea and deepened the kiss.**  
**Instinct took over both of them.**  
**Hands roaming over each other's body.**  
**Her hand running along his bare chest under his tunic. That was the first thing to go.**  
**They continued to undress each other and made love there, under the stars.**

Morgana didn't know what possessed her that night but she was pleased for it.

The two most powerful beings, together in love, what could go wrong.

* * *

A sharp pain went through his chest.

It wasn't heartache for once as Merlin slowly came around.

His leg was stuck under some rumble that now blocked his only exit.

He sighed but regretted it after he had done it.

He saw the dagger still in his chest. He couldn't remember blacking out but started to carefully remove the dagger.

He winced as it came out and quickly put as much pressure as he could on it. However, even putting pressure on the wound, Merlin could feel his fingers becoming sticky with his blood. He still didn't have his magic so couldn't move the rumble off his leg or heal his wound.

He lied there, thinking that he was going to die. He was never going to see Arthur or Gwen again. They might not make the Albion that he was dreaming of, or if they do he will never be able to see it. He was never going to hold Morgana again, kiss her, love her. She had come back to them because of him. He started to cry at what he would miss and what he would never see.

Merlin continued to think of all the things he will miss while his vision began to blur again. He lifted one of his hands to wipe his eyes.

There was a flash of crystal blue light.

"Merlin"

Merlin was slowly drifting back out of consciousness, the light was getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Merlin"

He heard for one last one before blacking out.

The light came closer and closer to the unconscious figure and moved the rock and gently picked him up to move and heal him.


	41. You're The Voice

**Chapter 41 - You're the voice**

Gwaine rode close and closer to the spot where he left Merlin.

The patrol left their horse and walked closer to the cave.

Gwaine stopped the patrol from going any further and moved to look around the corner.

His worst fears had come true.

Outside the entrance to the cave sat Mordred and his men. Sitting waiting for the same person they were.

Merlin was obviously still in there, and by the looks of things trapped. The entrance of the cave was covered in big boulders.

Gwaine signalled for the patrol to move back.

He needed to tell Arthur, although he didn't want to.

* * *

"Merlin, my boy."

Merlin groaned, the weight of the rumble was no longer on his leg, the stinging sensation in his chest had been reduced.

Above him glowing blue, sat his father.

"Rest Merlin."

Merlin tried to sit up. He had no idea what had happened when he blacked out and been in the cave. Mordred could have already taken over and killed Arthur."No I need to get back to Camelot, Morderd could already be there now."

Balinor put his hand on his son's shoulder and gently pushed him down. "No you need to rest. I will look after you."

Merlin blacked out once more.

* * *

Gwaine had no idea of how to tell Arthur. If he was worried about Arthur, what would Morgana do to him?

He dreaded going back to Camelot all the way, and now he was in the council room.

Arthur and Gwen took their usual places at the end of the room on their thrones. Morgana and Hunith were just off to the left of the royals.

"Any news Gwaine?"

This brought Gwaine from his thoughts. No other members of the patrol wanted to be with him when he told the royals.

"Well, ummm, we got there and ummm..."

"Gwaine, just spit it out" Arthur knew something had happened because of the way Gwaine was reliant to tell him.

"Mordred and his men were sitting outside of the cave the only entrance, exit was blocked" Gwaine said a quickly as he could.

"WHAT!" Morgana was horrified by this news. _My dream came to past, this isn't good._

"Well we believe Merlin to still be inside."

"And you didn't investigate further?!" Morgana shouted at him.

Most of the lords were looking at her strangly. She had no right to talk to anyone like that.

Arthur knew that something must have happened between Merlin and Morgana, and now his suspicions were proven right.

"No I didn't want to waste any lives and we were outnumbered, 4 to 1" Gwaine argued back

"What has Mordred got all the Saxon clan sitting there waiting?" Arthur said before Morgana could say another word.

"Seem so"

Morgana wanted to leave and get Merlin. To speak to Mordred asking if he can leave. Her heart ached for him.

* * *

"Were you calling me earlier? Were you the voice?"

"Yes Merlin"

Merlin had come back into consciousness now and was getting his strength back.

Merlin at slumped against the wall. Balinor had requested that he didn't move, but Merlin did it anyway.

Merlin averted his eyes from his father to the floor. "I have failed, Mordred is probably at Camelot now killing Arthur."

"Surprisingly not, he is sitting outside waiting for you."

Merlin looked up at his father and smiled. _I can still try and save Arthur. _"I cannot save Arthur still. I don't have my magic."

"You do. You have to search for yourself, as you are magic itself."

"Even in the short time I have known you, I have missed you."

"As I you son."

Merlin's eyes started to feel heavy again. He went to sleep rather than blacking out.

* * *

Morgana was more than worried now. She would either pace up and down her room or stand gazing out of her window waiting for Merlin's horse to come riding back into the city.

Arthur couldn't stop her nor could Gwen.

She would just stand there sick with worry.

_Please Merlin, come back to me. I need you._

* * *

A week was up.

Morderd smiled.

The great Emrys was dead, he had to be.

He could now take Camelot.

"To Camelot we ride."

* * *

Merlin groaned awake.

He looked to up and saw that his father was gone.

He looked down and saw all his wounds had been repaired. There was still a slight stinging pain in his chest.

He closed his hands. "Gewyrc an lif. "

He opened his hands to reveal a butterfly. He watched it as it flew out of his hand and around him.

He has got his magic back.

He walked up to a crystal. _Maybe I can warn somebody about Mordred_.

That's when Merlin saw what he had hoped he would never see. The crystals gave his a vision. He saw Mordred and his men marching towards Camelot. He saw him take over Camelot. Morgana, Arthur and Gwen were kneeling in front of him. He was asking Morgana to join him. She continued to refuse saying Merlin will save them. Mordred smiles. A body is thrown down at his feet. Mordred kicks it over to show them who it is. It is Merlin. He mumbles a spell. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana vanish. Merlin blacks out. Merlin tortured to find out where he sent them. He never gives in. Arthur slowly gets back Camelot and kills Mordred. Merlin is on the edge of death. Morgana holds him until the light leaves his eyes.

Merlin pulled away from the crystal he had to warn somebody. Morgana, he will tell Morgana then she can get them out of there.

He manages to focuses on the crystal and led it to Morgana's chambers. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Now he felt guilty for doing this.

Using telepathy he said to Morgana "My darling, I am sorry for putting you through worry. Mordred believes me to be dead and marches for Camelot. You must save yourself, Gwen and Arthur, I will explain why later. I will try and join you soon. I love you!"

He saw, in the crystal, her awake.

* * *

"Merlin" left her lips in a whisper.

He was alive but she didn't like what he had told her. She quickly changed, she didn't mind if it was the middle of the night she needed to tell Arthur.

She burst from her chambers and ran down the halls, not caring of the guards who were patrolling giving her stares, wondering if she will any danger.

"MERLIN, he is alive. He says Mordred is going to attack Camelot" Morgana shouted at Arthur and Gwen after she had made her dramatic entrance by the doors slamming against the wall.

Arthur sat up straight, as if waking from a nightmare.

"Morgana it's the middle of the night. Please go back to sleep." Arthur when to lye back down and fall back asleep, hoping that his sister would leave him alone.

Morgana moved to the foot of their bed. She knew it was a long shot for them to believe him. "No Merlin has contacted me, he told me that Mordred is marching to Camelot as we speak and to get you two out of here."

Arthur got out of bed knowing that she would leave now. "Morgana please tell me you haven't been dreaming again. Please Morgana go back to bed"

"Arthur it is true. He contacted me, he believes something bad is going to happen. Please believe me." Morgana was begging him to understand

* * *

_He isn't believing her!_

Merlin knew it was a long shot to tell Morgana but then he had an idea, try to tell Arthur.

"Arthur, she is telling the truth. Get out of Camelot."

He hoped that had done it.

* * *

"Merlin" Arthur looked all around the room for the voice that he had just heard.

"What Arthur?" Morgana knew that Merlin had now told Arthur about it.

"He said you were telling the truth."

Sir Leon had burst into the room now.

"Sire we have reports that Mordred is marching to Camelot."

"Then we must get moving." Morgana said

Arthur knew his sister was right.

"Leon, get all the people in the lower town into the castle then out of the city through the tunnels, then prepare for a siege." Arthur turned to Morgana "I am not going to lose my kingdom."

"Please Arthur, I know you don't want to leave but we have to. Merlin would have said otherwise. He believes our lives are in danger. Please, we will get Camelot back, allow Mordred to think that he has won."

"She has a point" Gwen had finally woken up out of her sleepy state, now knowing the fully extent to the warning given.

"I will stay here, pretend to be on Mordred's side and help you get back your kingdom. Just please Arthur take Gwen and leave before it's too late."

"NO!" Both Gwen and Arthur screamed at the same time. They knew that Mordred would never buy it anyway but Merlin would kill them.

Arthur spoke up "Merlin would never forgive me if I left you. We are all leaving now. We will meet Merlin somewhere. I just hope we are doing the right thing."


	42. Escape and Capture Again

_This might be the last chapter for a while. Exams are coming up._

_I will try and get on at least once a week to update._

* * *

**Chapter 42 - Escape and Capture Again**

Merlin's work was done. Morgana, Arthur and Gwen were, hopefully, going to get out of Camelot and away from Mordred. Merlin had just hoped that he had done enough to save his friends.

_Now just to escape this cave and get to Camelot_.

He went back to the exit that Mordred had blocked.

"Ic ábíetee þæt stánhol"

He drew every ounce of magic in him and pushed the rumble away.

He ran as fast as he could towards Camelot, hoping he would met the others on his journey.

* * *

Morgana had got a few supplies, food and enough water for two days. She hoped Merlin would find them sooner rather than later. She still wanted him.

Arthur had got horses ready for the four of them. He had managed to get them out and round the castle without being seen. He was wearing his hunting gear, brown trousers with a white tunic and a long brown coat that fell to just below his knees, as he didn't want to be recognised but was going to take his armour, so he could get Camelot back.

Gwen was collecting a map. She knew where they should go but she didn't want it to be obvious and knew that Mordred would try to stop them. With the map they could take a longer route or try and find a short cut.

Hunith fought with all three of them. She said that she would stay at Camelot. However Arthur pulled rank with her which made her listen. Gwen was still glaring at Arthur for doing that but she realised that Merlin would probably kill them if they left his mother behind.

* * *

Merlin ran and ran.

He managed to get out of the valley of the fallen kings without seeing a single bandit.

His chest was burning, the wound hadn't total healed yet.

He had no idea where he was going but he was heading in the general direction of Camelot, he hoped.

He was following his heart for some reason, hoping it would led him to Morgana, like the last time.

* * *

Morgana took lead of the group out of Camelot.

They had left out of the darkling woods, taking the back way out of Camelot, and were making their way towards Ealdor. Or they thought that they were.

Going around, they could see Mordred and his great army marching towards Camelot.

They were vastly outnumbered.

Morgana was following the direction that her heart was telling her to go.

Hoping it would bring her to Merlin again.

* * *

Merlin saw the massive army that Mordred had.

There were at least 1000 soldiers, maybe even more. Camelot was vastly outnumbered.

They were about 4 hours away from Camelot.

Merlin changed direction and ran more into the forest to get away from the army.

He didn't want to get caught by them.

Mordred wouldn't be too happy if he saw the person he thought was dead, alive.

* * *

Morgana saw in the distance a man running in their direction and stopped them in the clearing that they were in.

She watched the man as he staggered along.

Arthur saw this too and drew out his sword.

The man collapsed, face first, into the clearing, physically exhausted.

Morgana jumped off her horse immediately recognising the man.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Morgana said with worry and concern in her voice.

She pushed him on to his back to assess him of his injuries. His shirt was blood stained however when checking the skin there was no injury which could have cause the blood loss.

Merlin smiled at her. "never better, especially as I have found you." Merlin just wanted to fall asleep right there. It had been a long journey and he had ran most of the way.

Morgana smiled down at him, so happy that he was well and seem uninjured.

They moved their heads closer together but were stopped by Arthur making gagging noises.

Arthur was slightly discussed by the fact that his best friend, although he would never say it out loud, and his sister were in love.

"Good to see you too dollop head."

Merlin got up, still exhausted by his run.

"Have you seen Mordred's army?" Merlin said with a worried look on his face. "It is massive!"

"We are glad now that you warned us." Morgana was so happy to have Merlin back. "What made you warn us?"

"I looked into a crystal. Saw something and tried to change that." Merlin turned to look at Morgana "I am sorry to make you worry and wait so long."

Morgana placed a hand on his cheek and he lent into her touch "you're here now."

"Oh I love went to people who love each other get reunited."

Mordred's sarcastic voice broke the atmosphere.

Hunith and Gwen had been pulled of their horse and now had daggers at their necks. Merlin stepped forward and placed Morgana behind him.

"Release them Mordred. We all know it's me you want."

"Oh really Emrys" Mordred said stepping forward "you should really keep an eye on your surroundings."

Merlin turned to see Arthur and Morgana in the same positions as his mother and Gwen.

Merlin started to feel helpless. All of the people he loved was at knife point.

"Come on Mordred, this bloodshed can end now. Arthur will bring magic back, I mean he is now living with two of the most powerful sorcerers to every live. He wants to change the laws."

"He is still too much like his father and he will never change." Mordred couldn't see how Merlin could be so blind to Arthur's true nature.

"No he isn't Mordred, if anything he is the exact opposite to Uther."

"You have been blinded by him." Mordred said pointing at Arthur.

Merlin smiled. He knew it wasn't Arthur that had blinded him to his destiny, it was Kilgharrah."No you have been blinded by your hatred. Please let them go."

"If I let them go then they can get back Camelot. Now why would I want them to get back Camelot? Lose the most powerful kingdom in the realm."

Merlin turned to look at Morgana. He needs to save her. He turns to Arthur, knowing that he has to save him. He then turned and looked at Gwen and his mother. He couldn't allow anything to happen to them either. Merlin took a step closer to Mordred. "They won't attack if my life is at risk when they attack."

"Merlin, no you cannot do that." Morgana was horrified, she needed him.

Merlin knew she would react to that. Merlin turned to face her. "Morgana please, I cannot bare to lose any of you."

Morgana open her mouth to speak when Mordred butted in.

"No Merlin, don't sacrifice yourself. You are too important, to all of us. No Morgana I must save the Pendragon family that have slaughtered my kind for years" Mordred mocked them "pathetic, both of you are."

Both Merlin and Morgana was shocked by Mordred's outburst but tried to keep their feelings under control, he couldn't see their weakness.

Mordred looked at his four captives. "Take the queen, the traitor and the idiot in the middle."

Gwen was the first to disappear by magic.

"GWEN!" Arthur couldn't help but scream. He felt defenceless. The Saxon guard was too strong for him. He was now glad to be out of Camelot, they wouldn't have survived.

Merlin was going to stop Mordred from taking anybody else when two Saxons jumped him, pinning him to the floor. Merlin continued to fight them.

Mordred walked to Morgana "we could have been good partners, joined together in evil."

"And I have always thought of you as a son."

"Then you are so naive. We could have been more than that." Mordred still had a slight crush on her but together they could have been the king and queen of Camelot, they would be unstoppable together.

"I cared for you in your hour of need."

"You didn't have to."

"Well maybe if I knew the man you would turn out to be, I never would have."

Mordred was heartbroken. She was willing to give him up because of the person he had become. He had hoped that she would continue to defend her actions because she cared for him, maybe even loved him, as she said she thought him as a son.

Merlin was fighting the Saxons above him. He looked to see Morgana and Mordred's positions had changed.

Mordred reached out for Morgana. "I believed you loved me but like every Pendragon, change your mind once something changes within them." Merlin heard Mordred say hearing the hurt in his voice.

Mordred changed his position again to look down at Merlin. "It is over Merlin."

Morgana spoke up for them all. "No you're wrong, this has just begun."

Merlin heard the same tone of voice that she had said that to him, laced with poison.

"I wasn't talking to you" and with a flash of gold in Mordred's eyes, both Merlin and Morgana vanished.

"He is right about one thing." He turned to Arthur "if you ever come near Camelot again, even enter its borders. I will make you watch your friends die, slowly and painfully."

And with that Mordred and the Saxons left.

Mordred turned around one last time to look at Arthur. "Oh thanks for Camelot. It will make a lovely home." Mordred turned back, smirking to himself.

Arthur stood there heartbroken, he fell to his knees in defeat.

* * *

Mordred smiled to himself.

He could have killed Arthur there and then but he needed the young king to be vulnerable.

Mordred would have his revenge and all of the magic community would love him for it.

His name would go down in history. Mordred, the one that brought magic back to the realm.


	43. Dear Lord, I'm What?

_This chapter is over 3 days_

* * *

**Chapter 43 - ****Dear Lord, I'm What?**

Morgana knew something was up weeks ago. It started with just feeling sick and not being able to eat but now she had the Queen of Camelot holding back her hair.

Morgana sat up, straight, but still felt nauseous, trying not to make any sudden movements.

Morgana turned to her friend. "I am so sorry for this Gwen."

Gwen couldn't help but smile back. When Morgana had come back to them, she never thought that she may total come back to them."It's alright Morgana. I did use to do it all the time for you once, remember."

Morgana smiled up at her, leaning her head against the cold, damp stone.

Morgana felt so ill. It would have been better if she had her magic or could do some to settle her stomach.

Morgana started to pull on the band on her wrist to try and get it off.

Mordred had put the band on her wrist and told her that it was likes to one simpler on Merlin's wrist and if she tried any magic, he would feel it. Similarly it also went the other way as well, if Merlin did magic, Morgana would feel it.

Merlin had originally been in their cell but he was taken out and hadn't come back. It had been a week already.

Morgana wanted Merlin so bad. She had only just got him back before he was ripped from her again.

Mordred came down every other day to ask Morgana whether she would join him. She kept refusing and saying that Arthur would save them. He would then smile and walk away.

It always seemed like Morderd was one step ahead of them, always knew something they didn't.

* * *

Merlin was in an unbearable amount of pain.

Mordred had tried to torture him, for all of Camelot's secrets. Merlin wanted to be back with Gwen and Morgana. He missed them so much. He wished he could be with them rather than lying in his own blood and tears.

Not all Merlin's wounds had healed and most of them had been re-broken or made worst.

Merlin started to think that he was going to die again. All the thoughts that when through his head in the cave came back to him along with the vision he had.

He never knew that Mordred, the young druid boy, could be so, so rough and harsh.

Merlin wanted to call him heartless, but he knew that Mordred wasn't. Morgana had hurt Mordred by slightly giving up on him but Merlin knew that Mordred cared for her more than he had let on.

Mordred always managed to get to him. He used Merlin's past against him and had managed to use magic to find out all his darkness secrets but never what he wanted to find out. Merlin didn't want anything to happen to Morgana and was so close to breaking.

* * *

Mordred stood, looking from the window Morgana and Merlin stood at when his father was executed. He would never forget that day.

The feeling he had of emptiness filling him as the blade of the axe hit his father.

The man, Cerdan, may have not been his real father but he had cared for him, like Merlin and Morgana had done, and he had felt his death.

Mordred sighed.

Merlin was a tough shell to crack. He would break down in tears but would never spill the secrets of Camelot.

Mordred admired Merlin for that. Even though he, himself could have been killed here, he still remained loyal to the great city and the Pendragons.

Mordred thought turned to the other magical person in the dungeons.

He was worried for Morgana. She didn't really eat much and what she would eat she would throw up. He needed to get her looked at.

Even though she broke his heart, he still cared for her. But he couldn't show weakness.

After an hour of thinking about it, Mordred decided that he was going to allow Gaius to see her. He just hoped it wasn't anything serious.

He knew that he was staring to show a weakness but it could mean that Morgana would come onto his side.

Mordred was starting to break.

* * *

Morgana was surprised to see Gaius behind Mordred, with no guards, and instantly felt guilty. She knew she had broken Mordred's heart by saying the things she said.

"How are you feeling Morgana?" Mordred was genuinely concerned for her and he had let it to show.

She was pale, very pale. That's why Morderd was so concerned.

"I could be better." Morgana replied, with no emotion in her voice.

She sat up to glare at him but immediately regretted it.

Morderd unlocked the door to the cell. He motioned for Gaius to go in then locked the door behind him. "I will be back in an hour." Mordred then swiftly left.

Gaius and Morgana looked at each other. They hadn't really spoken since she had come back. They knew that she blamed him as well as Merlin for what happened to her.

"Morgana" Gaius was the first to break the silence between them.

"Gaius"

Morgana flopped down again on the hard floor, as the sickness started to take over her again.

The tension in the cell could be cut with a knife.

Gwen spoke up "Morgana, why don't you tell Gaius what's wrong?" She knew that Gaius wasn't Morgana favourite person.

"So he can go back to drugging me again" Morgana's words were laced with poison.

"Morgana, I did what I believed was right."

Morgana wanted to get up again to glare at him. _Do what he believed to be right? I was alone and scared. I needed someone to understand._

The cell fell into silence again.

Gaius decided to get her to talk to him in a different way. "Now you look very pale and like you haven't had a good meal in a few days, so please tell me what wrong? I am still a physician and can help you. The band makes it impossible for you to do magic so I am your only option."

Morgana turned and smiled, she could stay mad at Gaius for long. It wasn't in her nature any more. "Because I haven't. Every time I eat, I throw it up. I would use my magic but as you have pointed out, I can't."

"Really every time."

"Yes"

"And Gwen you are fine?"

"Yes Gaius." Gwen thought the question was a bit out of the blue.

"I will have to do some experiments to see, so I will need something's off you."

Morgana groaned. It would mean she would have to get up.

* * *

Merlin heard the faint footsteps outside.

Merlin's body physical couldn't take any more. Merlin's emtions were still all over the place from yesterday.

All the torture hadn't done him any good. Mordred would usually use magic to put Merlin in unbearable amount of pain or allow Alwin to have a bit of fun with a whip.

Merlin prepared himself for the worst.

Mordred stopped and lowered down to his level, accidentally resting his hands in Merlin blood.

"Why did you never help me Emrys?"

Merlin stared up at the young man"Because I was scared of what you would become. Maybe if I had helped you, put you on the right path, I may have even stopped a future I am trying so hard to stop."

"What is it like, hmm, being a slave to destiny?"

"Horrible, sometimes I feel the weight of my destiny crushing me." Merlin couldn't help but be truthful. He needed Mordred to understand his pain.

"Well soon enough you won't. Either you will be dead or Arthur will. The end of your destiny or his."

Mordred turned swiftly to leave. The hour was up.

* * *

Mordred returned to the girls cell and saw them all talking. Like nothing had ever happened.

Them all joking, with Morgana still looking pale.

Mordred looked down at his hands and saw the blood on them. One quick spell and it was gone.

"Times up Gaius." He unlocked the door "you can come back tomorrow where you will say what's up?" He dragged Gaius out of the cell.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Mordred looked at his hands.

He knew that they were clean, but didn't understand why he could still see the blood on them.

He shouldn't care about Morgana but he could help it.

She had helped him in his hour of need, so did Merlin.

How did they become so distant from each other?

Morderd was slowly breaking and he was starting to see the cracks himself.

* * *

The next morning, as promised, Gaius was taken to the cell that the queen and Morgana were in.

They waited for Mordred to be total out of range for him to hear before anybody said anything.

"So have found out what's up?" Morgana said from the floor. She would have sat up but she knew that she would completely regret it.

"I have." Gaius looked apprehensive

"And? Come on Gaius, you can say." Morgana hoped that after yesterday they were back on good terms.

"Morgana, I believe that you are pregnant."

Morgana face dropped "what?" She wanted to get up to pace. "Dear lord I'm what?"

"Pregnant." Gaius repeated just to make sure that she heard him. "May I ask who the father could be?" He had an idea but he had hoped he wouldn't have been that stupid.

Morgana didn't answer his question as she was in her own little world.

"No, no, no, this cannot be happening" she whispered

"Morgana" Gwen voice was full of worry "are you alright?"

"Gwen, I am pregnant. Of course I am not alright. I am not married, Arthur is going to kill him. The lords aren't going to like this one bit."

"I think that's a bit drastic and the lords will have to accept it, but who is he, the father?" Gwen knew Arthur would probably kill the father but she would have to calm him down.

"No, Arthur already said something to him. Oh dear goddess, I have to tell him."

"Tell who?"

Morgana looked at them with a sceptic look "isn't the father obvious?"

"No" both Gaius and Gwen said together

_Are they really that blind? _Morgana took a deep breath "The father is Merlin, its Merlin's child."


	44. I am going to kill him!

_All bits in bold are flashbacks._

_Also thank you for your reviews, I do read them and smile, like an idiot. _

_Charchar - thanks for your reviews. they make me smile (like every review does) and for you to say that it is best fanfiction you have read then it makes me even more happy. :)_

_This might also be the last update for a bit as exams are coming up. I will see how I am with revision at the weekend and I may update but at the moment it seems very unlikely. _

* * *

**Chapter 44 - I am going to kill him!**

Mordred had heard everything. _Morgana's pregnant, with Emrys baby._

He had wanted to know what was up with Morgana and knew that they wouldn't have told him. They would have seen it as a weakness against them.

He remembered what the Druids had taught him when he was younger.

**"There are two paths you can go down, one of good and one of evil." Mordred only being 12 turned to look at the elder "the path you choose will mark your life out. You cannot take a u turn. However you will have to cut the barrier down between the two paths to get to the one you want if the path does seem right as you first thought."  
"But what does this have to do with me and Emrys?" Mordred may have grown up a bit from when he was saved and looked after by Emrys and Morgana but he was still naïve to his destiny.  
The Elder smiled at the boy. "Because there are two prophesies. One where you are evil and kill Arthur Pendragon or one where you are good and teach Emrys and le Fay's child, that child will one day be the reason magic is returned to the land. But it is your choice."  
"Why would I want to kill someone who saved me? Arthur brought me back to my people. I would never try to kill him."  
The Druid Elder looked at the young boy and smiled. He now knew the path that he should take but whether he took it was another matter. The elder made a note to himself to look after the boy, he had to go down the route he hoped he would.  
Mordred didn't want to be the reason of death and destruction. _I am going to do everything in my power to not go down the path were I have to kill._**

He never knew, until now, what the elder was going on about.

Mordred now knew that he had forgotten the promise that he had made himself. He should have learned to teach and not learning how to fight and having an alliance with Alvarr. Well he didn't really make the alliance with Alvarr, he just said that he would look after Mordred. Anyway if you had lost your home and you were 12 would you go to the nears druid for safety.

He knew now that he would never get forgiveness over all the things he has done. But he could put some wrongs rights. Starting with Emrys.

* * *

Merlin woke up when cold water hit is face.

Merlin blacked out after the last session Mordred and Alwin had with him, but now as he was awake he could feel all the damage they had done to him. The pain hit him in a wave.

Merlin looked up to see Mordred towering over him. It had not been long since Mordred had last been to see Merlin.

Merlin groaned. His body couldn't take much more. If Merlin was strong enough, he would have rolled over.

Mordred hard face dropped.

"Here" Mordred offered him a clean set of clothes.

"Why you doing this?" Merlin looked apprehensively at Mordred

"You will see."

Mordred help Merlin up and managed to help him change.

Mordred was going to take Merlin to see Morgana. He needed to know.

* * *

"We need to get you out of here."

"Why?" Morgana said, now sitting up.

"If Mordred found out he could use it against you and Merlin. It will be a weakness."

They heard footsteps and quickly stopped talking. Too many to just be Mordred. Morgana slowly sat up.

Mordred turned to look to the cell. Two guards behind him.

He unlocked the cell and stood to the side. The two guards chucked in Merlin.

"Merlin" Morgana gasped. She knew she shouldn't allow her emotions to show but she couldn't help it.

He looked a wreck.

Merlin groaned as his back collided with the cold wall.

Morgana now had a proper look at her love. His face was blood stained and a black eye was coming up.

"You have an hour. Before I get bored and need him back" Mordred said with a harsh voice and a smirk at the end.

Gwen ran up to Merlin as soon has Mordred has left, trying to sit him up.

Merlin had other ideas and got up, using the wall for support, and walked over to Morgana.

He flopped down beside her as he had no more strength left in him, the pain getting too agonizing for him to cope.

They sat there for a while and Merlin enclosed one of her hands in his. He wanted to kiss it but he knew it would hurt him too much.

Gaius and Gwen watched them, wondering whether they had always loved each other so much.

"Merlin, what happened to you?"

Morgana brought her other hand up and gently traced his jaw. There was a large cut on it, easily the length of her thumb. Knowing all the scratches Arthur got from tournaments, it must have been made with a dagger. Her blood boiled at the fact somebody had hurt her Merlin.

"Nothing" he turned to look at her "Don't worry about me, are you alright? You look so pale."

He brought his left hand up and placed it on her cheek. It brought him so much pain but he had to touch her again. He didn't know when he might get to touch her again.

"Merlin, I have something to tell you, and please don't freak out."

Morgana paused and watch Merlin's face try to figure out what she could be on about. "I'm pregnant"

Merlin felt a warm, tingly feeling running over his body. A big, goofy grin came onto his face.

"We are having a baby." He lent his forehead on Morgana's

Morgana started to smile to. _Why is his smile so damn contagious?_

"Yes Merlin"

He then kissed her gently. He was still smiling.

Then suddenly his face dropped. He sat back a bit.

"Arthur's going to kill me."

"Merlin, I am sure he isn't" Gwen tried to reassure him.

Merlin turned to look at Gwen. "You didn't hear him."

"Then what did he say to make you so worried?"

In his best Arthur voice, Merlin said "If you ever, and I mean ever, deflower my sister, I will hunt you down and string you up. You will be in so much pain, you will be begging me to kill you."

Gwen had her mouth wide open. Had her husband really said that?

"But that was after" Morgana said still smiling.

"We still need to get you out of here"

"I agree." Merlin injected into the conversation

"But what about you?" Morgana couldn't leave him, not now she needed him.

"I will keep him busy while you escape."

Morgana didn't like this idea one bit.

"But where will we go?" Gwen said, hoping to stop an argument between the two.

"Try Ealdor. Mother may have thought that to be the safest place."

"I could send a note, but it will require magic."

Merlin pondered on this. He knew it was going hurt him but he didn't want Morgana and Gwen to be walking around the woods, unknowing to where they were.

"Just do it Morgana."

"Merlin I can't."

"Morgana it's your safety I am worried about. Just please do it." He then decided to bring up her hand to kiss it.

Morgana signalled for Gwen to help her up. She knew as soon as she had stood up she would feel light-headed.

Gwen helped her over to the little window.

"Cume mec. Hræfn wann"

She heard Merlin groan behind her.

The pain that Merlin had shooting through him wasn't as bad as what he had been through, it just added to it a bit.

The note was already on the paper when it appeared.

When the raven came she tied the note to its leg and said "bebuge me. Nim bod min þissere nihte þinum dryhten. Geðo hit his agendum handum**. **"

The raven flew off.

"Now our escape plan."

* * *

Mordred stayed true to his word and was back in an hour.

Merlin was grabbed roughly by the two guards and was pulled out of the cell roughly.

Morgana saw Merlin wince in pain.

He had shown them his injuries as Gaius saw he was in a great deal of pain. Morgana didn't want him to go back again. She said that she would fight Mordred to make him stay with her, but he wouldn't allow her, not in her state.

Gaius was also moved out of the room.

Time to put their plan to action.

The plan was simple, which meant it could go drastically wrong.

Gaius was going to drug all the guard when they were knocked out he was going to release Morgana and Gwen. Get them out of Camelot, this was all while Mordred was with Merlin.

Not long.

The raven had come back and Merlin was right. Arthur was in Ealdor and by the note, it seemed like he wasn't coping well.

* * *

Hunith had tried everything to get Arthur to say something or do something.

Arthur couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened.

When a raven landed on the table in front of him, he jumped out of his skin.

Hunith saw this and took the note of the raven's leg.

The note was from Morgana.

"It's Morgana, she wants to know where we are. Maybe they have escaped."

Arthur's face lit up at that moment.

Hunith wrote a short note back.

The raven remained in the room, confused about what it was meant to do.

"Go to Morgana."

The raven looked at the women then turned and flew out the door.

Arthur stared blankly at her.

"The raven is called and sent by magic. I don't have any but Balinor told me that if you say simple sentences they will usually get what you mean."

Arthur smiled at her but he stiffened when Balinor's name was mentioned.

"Arthur, are you okay?"

Hunith sat down opposite him. Arthur hadn't said much but she knew she would get it out of him.

"I told Merlin that his father wasn't worth his tears. I have never regretted something so much." He placed his head on the table, trying to hide his weakness.

"Arthur, look at me."

Arthur didn't move.

"Arthur Pendragon" Hunith said with a stern voice "look at me."

Arthur's head shot up. He had never had a mother to love him and tell him off so Hunith being motherly towards him was alien.

"Arthur, you didn't know." Hunith voice had changed back to her usually sweet and caring voice. "He still remained loyal to you. My son has done lots of things in the name of destiny and most of it he regrets. That's how my son has changed, he has grown into a man that is wondering whether he is going to regret his next move. It isn't your fault also that he didn't have much time with him. That was your father's fault." Arthur looked at her. "Arthur, I know that you are also beating yourself up about that as well."

"When do you think they will be here?"

"Two days at the earliest, depends on how fast they walk and can get out of Camelot."

Arthur sighed. He wanted his friends back.

* * *

The plan went perfectly.

It almost didn't.

They had to walk along the corridor that Merlin was being tortured on.

The amount of times Gwen and Gaius had to stop Morgana to get him was too many.

Merlin screams chilled everyone to the bone.

Morgana hoped he was alright and that he was strong enough to wait for them.

Gaius bided them farewell. He said that he will slowly release knights to Ealdor and then they can take back Camelot.

* * *

The trip to Ealdor was uneventful, thankfully, and they reached there on the fourth day of walking.

they could have done it in a shorter amount of time but with Morgana state, Gwen forced her to rest. Merlin wouldn't have been happy with the one he loves and mother of his child over doing it.

Hunith was out gardening when they had arrived, no sign of Arthur though.

"Hunith" Morgana cried

The poor woman jumped out of her skin but turned to see the Queen and the Lady of Camelot.

Hunith didn't care what anybody thought of Morgana, she was still the Lady Morgana of Camelot, ward of King Uther. Nothing could make Hunith change her mind.

The both ran up to her and hugged her.

* * *

At hearing a shout of Hunith, Arthur left the house to find two young women hugging the older one.

"Arthur" Gwen let go of Hunith and ran to her husband and embraced him.

Arthur felt safe in her arms and drew back and kissed her gently on the lips.

"See I am not childish and make gagging noises."

Arthur looked at Morgana and poked his tongue out.

"Well Morgana, if you did make gagging noises, you probably will be sick."

Morgana smiled at Gwen working out what she meant.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur's face dropped slightly when he realised his friend wasn't with them.

"Arthur, maybe we should go inside. I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

Morgana offered to tell the story as she needed to tell Arthur about her being pregnant.

"We all woke up in Camelot, in the same cell. A day later two Saxons came in and took Merlin out. We didn't see him until the day before we left. Mordred kept asking me to return to him but I said never and that you would save us. Why did you never come?" Morgana had a rough idea maybe why he didn't come but she wanted to make sure.

"I was told that if I ever came near Camelot again, I would have to watch you all die. I didn't want that."

"Sorry then." Morgana smiled at him "anyway I wasn't feeling too good that's when Mordred allowed Gaius to see me. Now Arthur you must promise that you will not kill or harm anybody after I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Promise first"

He rolled his eyes "okay I promise I won't kill or harm anybody"

"Arthur, I'm pregnant with Merlin's child."

Arthur sat there, gaping. Hunith had the biggest grin anybody had seen on.

"The clotpole, I am going to kill him."

"Arthur you promised you wouldn't kill or harm anybody."

"That was before I found out my best friend has impregnated my sister!" Arthur was starting to shout.

He got up and paced. "Was that before or after I had the chat with him?"

Morgana looked guilty

"Morgana please don't tell me before."

"One thing led to another." Morgana said with hand gestures.

Arthur was being more like a father than a brother over this.

"Morgana!" Arthur was shocked by his sister's calm nature about this.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Hunith squeaked with excitement.

"Talking of Merlin, where is he?"

Morgana and Gwen looked at each other.

"He ... He was ... Umm ... Taken again by Mordred ... And umm ... Said he would keep him busy as we escaped."

"So you left him" Arthur put bluntly

"I begged him to come, but he wouldn't."

"Because of me."

"No, not because of you, he said that he needed me to get to safety."

Screeching was head over the house, followed by a loud thud.


	45. Return of the Dragons

_A few guest reviews to reply to (and other reviews as well, as I am on a roll):_

_mergana fan - don't fret, I am not going down that path as I have never thought of that idea._

_charchar - and I love your reviews, thank you._

_LUCY - well here is the next chapter and hope it is up to standard _

_Renaissancebooklover108 - Mordred will choose his side in this chapter. Also your reviews make me smile defiantly the one for chapter 42. _

_MegamiTenshiHime - I love Arthur as well (and I hope I wrote him okay). Also I must thank you for review every chapter :)_

_Another thank you to the people who have followed and/or favourited this story. _

_I have almost finished writing it (but I have quite a few (25) chapters left to post ). Would anybody like a squeal to this? I do have a couple of ideas but I am open to options. _

* * *

**Chapter 45 - Return of the Dragons and Change of Destiny**

All four stepped out of the house.

Aithusa was there and happily ran to her mother. She rubbed her head against Morgana's stomach and her eyes widen.

"Hello Aithusa" Morgana smiled down to her. She had missed the white dragon.

Aithusa had grown and now was as big as a medium sized dog.

Aithusa lent back a bit to look up at her mother. _Something has changed, Kilgharrah won't like this._

Gwen, Arthur and Hunith weren't so sure about the dragons and stood back a bit.

"Witch, where is the warlock?" Kilgharrah said firmly. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Merlin in ages.

Morgana stepped closer to the dragon, to show that she wasn't scared of it. "What? Do you really think I have done something to harm him?" Morgana hated the dragon as much as he hated her. _Why can't he trust me?_

The great dragon's eyes narrowed at her.

Morgana now wished that she didn't take that step forward. "He has been taken by Mordred and is at Camelot, his prisoner." Morgana answered him, knowing he would get annoyed at her and probably burn her to a crisp as Merlin isn't there to boss him around.

"Kilgharrah, she has changed, please call her something nicer." Aithsua said. Although she would just like Kilgharrah to call her something nicer, Aithusa could feel something different in Morgana.

"Changed? The witch can never change."

"I am here you know." Morgana waved her hands in front of the massive dragon "just because Merlin isn't here to order you about, doesn't mean you have to stop doing as he says."

"She has changed, I can feel it inside of her." Aithusa was trying hard to change Killgharrah's mind

Morgana smiled at the white dragon. She could feel the child within her.

"Nonsense!"

"Let her put her hand on your head and you will feel it."

Both partied looked reluctant to do it but did it because Aithusa's look melted both their hearts. Also Morgana just hoped it could get the great beast on her side.

"Cannot be possible."

"What cannot be possible?" Arthur asked stepping forward. He should have done it earlier but now he had the strength to.

"There were two prophesies, they both started the same way but ended differently. One ended in death, the other ended in a golden age. Until now the first prophecy has come true until now."

"Why now?" Morgana questioned him.

"Because of your love to the warlock, the child you carry will be great than the both of you. On its shoulders, the fate of the whole of Albion, Arthur choice will be on that child."

"What choice do I have to make?"

"The choice is to still condemn magic and lose the ones you love and the kingdom or accept magic and bring along the Golden age."

Arthur pondered on this. "How will a child, my nephew or niece, help me chose what I do with the kingdom?"

The dragon smiled "over the next few months, it is Mordred that will rule Camelot. You must wait or he will not have weakened enough for you to take back Camelot."

"Weakened, how and do we have to wait?" Morgana asked and stressed on the have. _I cannot be away from Merlin for much longer. What if he misses our child growing up? I cannot allow that to happen._

"Yes you do have to wait, I know that it will be hard but he is already seeing the error of his ways, he knows of the child and knows of its great destiny. Mordred is meant to teach and guide the child through life. I know it will be hard to forgive him but you must on the end." Kilgharrah said to all of them.

"What?" Morgana gasped. _Mordred is meant to teach my child, he could be kind and caring again._

"He allowed you to escape, he may be torturing Merlin but he will soon give up. When the time comes, you will take back Camelot and Camelot's golden age will start."

"So why did you go down the prophesy of death?"

"Because at the time, you lives were going do that route."

"Rubbish, you told Merlin before I became evil, that I should be killed, you were trying to make that prophesy happen weren't you?"

"You said that there wasn't another destiny and that he isn't her doom as we would all expect." Arthur remembered Kilgharrah saying

"True I did say that by what happens if I was trying to go down one route and not the other?"

"Then you better never hope Merlin never finds out because he will be furious."

* * *

Mordred strode down the halls of Camelot. In one hand a set of keys, in the other a meal.

He reached the cell.

He looked through the bars to see the man lying on the floor, no fight left in him.

Mordred opened the door and locked it behind him.

He bent down and helped the broken man off the floor.

_What have I done? _Mordred thought.

Merlin groaned in pain as he was being sat up against the cool wall. It helped soothe the pain.

"Here eat this."

Merlin forced his eyes open at this point.

Mordred was kneeling in front of him with a stew.

Merlin's stomach rumbled at the look and smell of the food.

He slowly opened his mouth and Mordred put a spoonful of the stew into his mouth.

Merlin kept an eye on Mordred. _Maybe he has poisoned the stew, maybe this is the end._

"Why you doing this?" Merlin asked between spoonfuls.

Mordred contiued to look at the stew."I know Morgana didn't want me to know but I do. That child will be great. I now truly see how blind I have been." Mordred then looked Merlin straight in the eye. Merlin could see that they were watering. "Will you ever forgive me?" Mordred started to cry at this point, not caring if Merlin saw.

Mordred cried for all the times he had attempted to take their lives, the times when he had tried to take over Camelot to put Morgana on the throne. Mordred cried for the future he may have destroyed because of his blindness in having revenge.

Merlin looked horrified as this strong leader, broke down in front of him.

Merlin reached out and grabbed Mordred to bring him closer to him. He let the young man cry on his shoulder.

"Mordred we are all slaves to destiny, but we can change, Morgana is proof of that."

Mordred sat up and dried his eyes. "I am going to start now. You will be safe now, I will be bring Gaius, he can fix you up. Please Merlin, forgive me."

Merlin looked at him. This was the first time Mordred had called him Merlin when they were alone.

"In time Mordred, I will. Just give me and the rest time."

"I can change Emrys, and I will."

"I am sure you can."

* * *

Mordred kept to his word.

Gaius came the very next day to patch up his ward. Some of the wounds had become infected so needed attention to every day. Mordred was happy about this, Merlin would help him become the man to teach his child.

Mordred stopped the Saxons going into his cell and beating him up.

Merlin found a bit of peace as well when the bracelet was removed from his wrist. He started to do a bit of magic. He had been away from it for too long now.

Mordred encouraged him to send notes to Morgana as she would be missing him as much as he missed her. It would also reassure her that things would be getting better.

Mordred also visited Merlin everyday to talking about the new destiny that he had been told of. Merlin was happy to sit and listen but secretly hoping that Kilgharrah didn't set him down one route when there was another.


	46. I'm All Alone, And I Need You Now

_Bit of a time jump here. 2 months since the last chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 46 - ****I'm All Alone, And I Need You Now**

Two months had passed since Morgana and Gwen escaped to Ealdor. Two months had passed since they last saw Merlin. Two months had passed since they had learn of the new destiny.

Morgana madly missed Merlin.

She would sometimes demand that Arthur went to get him or she would. Every time Arthur would tell it would do no good. That maybe Merlin was meant to be left behind to help Mordred. Morgana did once storm off into the forest to have Arthur running after her to bring her back over his shoulder.

She knew that Mordred knew about the child and wanted to change and was starting to. This brought a smile to her face. Morgana was always fond of Mordred and she knew that she broke his heart when she said that she wouldn't try to save him if she knew what type of person he would turn out to be. Deep down Morgana knew that she would never have left Mordred but in the heat of the moment she could help but say she wouldn't.

Morgana had hoped that Aithusa would have stayed with her, just as some company. She did enjoy Arthur and Gwen's company but she just wanted someone who understood her better like the young dragon and Merlin. Someone who understood about her magic, someone to comfort her. However Kilgharrah had requested that she came with him. Morgana didn't see why she had to go with him and could see that Aithsua wanted to say.

Merlin had been sending notes and letters to her, but she craved him more than she craved food.

Morgana knew that he would be sad as he was likely to miss things like the first time the baby kicked, and the birth and so much more.

Merlin had grown up without a father and Morgana had lost both her parents at the same time. Both Morgana and Merlin didn't want their child going through what they went through but it seemed like it was inevitable.

The dragon had told them all about the other prophesy and how they had to wait till Mordred was total broken before taking back Camelot as they would never get it back any other way.

To Morgana, it sounded like Mordred was already weak. She didn't want to push the dragon as it still hated her and without Merlin, it might have burnt her to a crisp, pregnant or not.

Morgana continued to rub her, at the moment flat, stomach. She looked up to see a full moon in the sky. It reassured her as Merlin could see the same thing she was.

* * *

Merlin knew he was missing or going to miss parts of Morgana's pregnancy that he would have love to be a part of.

He worked out that she should be about 15 weeks along. He smiled, his child was growing inside the woman he loved. Merlin didn't want this to happen like it did but maybe fate had her way and was trying to bring about Albion because destiny hadn't worked it out properly.

Merlin shook his head. He was personifying fate and destiny. Maybe they once were; Destiny, a powerfully seer, and Fate, a powerful sorcerer.

Merlin shook his head again.

He winced slightly has he leaned back against the walls of the cell.

He had talked to Morgana and she too didn't want him missing any of the child's life.

Merlin had grown up with out knowing who his father was and didn't want his child doing the same.

Merlin sat in his cell and stared out of the window. It was a full moon and he knew that Morgana would be seeing the same night sky as he was. It brought him comfort to think that she could see what he could.

Merlin couldn't care less of what Arthur would do to him. He was happy, very happy at this moment. A big smile fell onto his face.

He desperately wanted to be with Morgana but couldn't.

Mordred had been kinder to him and the Saxons weren't going into his cell, yet he was still bound to the cell. But if he was let out, would he take the chance to run? To be with his friends?

He hadn't had time to speak with Morgana about what they were going to do. They could have been married by now. Arthur would have made them marry.

Merlin sighed as the hardships of the day took him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Gwen had noticed the change in her friend.

Gwen knew that she would want Merlin to be with her, rather than on her own and Arthur was trying to help but only making the situation worst.

Gwen thought over the past two months. By Merlin's messages, Mordred had weaken but they still waited. Morgana was with child and would want to help, Merlin would kill them if anything happened to her or his child. Gwen never really realised how protective Merlin was until recently.

Gaius had kept true to his word and was slowly realising the knights of Camelot. Eylan came, then Gwaine, then Leon, now Percival had just joined them.

They helped cheer Arthur up, but nobody except Merlin could cheer Morgana up.

It was good to see other people and also having her brother there reassured Gwen as well.

But Gwen couldn't help but worry about Merlin. _He isn't that strong is he? He has taken a lot for his friends and family._

Gwen sighed she wanted to help her friend but Morgana wouldn't take it, saying she wanted to do everything herself.

Gwen knew Morgana was stubborn and just allowed her to do it for now. All the time being on the run as Camelot's most wanted had made Morgana more self sufficient, although Gwen was a higher rank than her, she wanted to go back to doing stuff for her.

It had been a cold December and the January hadn't been any better. They were running out of food and quickly.

* * *

Arthur was pleased to have his knights and friends back, but there was one person he hoped to see.

Gwaine was starting to moan about the lack of mead in the village, and it was starting to get on all their nerves. But Arthur enjoyed it, it reminded that everyone was behind him.

The knights at the moment were staying in a barn as there wasn't much room in the small house. Some of the people had managed to escape the village, were coming back. Arthur knew Hunith was pleased to see some of her old friends.

Merlin wouldn't be released. He knew that, Merlin was too precious to Mordred to allow him to be set free.

He knew his sister missed him deeply.

Arthur wished he could go and get him, but that would be signing his own death certificate and Merlin's.

He also missed Merlin. They still hadn't really sat down and talked about Merlin's magic and what would happen.

Arthur also worried about the amount of food.

Hunith only just had enough for all 4 of them to survive the cold December and now with more mouths to feed, he could feel her stressing, her eating less food so they could have more.

This led to Arthur going into the forest with a makeshift bow and arrows to try and catch something, deer, a rabbit, anything, even a mouse if that is all there is. They soon would run out of food and that wasn't going to happen, Arthur wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Arthur returned just before sunset with two rabbits.

That is all he could find. The cold winter had meant that many animals wouldn't come out.

He walked out of the forest and back into the village, feet scuffing the floor. He didn't want to go home with this little food but he had to. Gwen would start to worry.

"Arthur where have you been all day?" Hunith sounded angry.

"Iiiii saw ... That we were, umm, running out of food so decided to, ummm, try and find something in the forest." He held up the two rabbits to her. His head bowed in shame.

Hunith face went from anger to happiness.

Hunith brought Arthur's head up. "And that's why, Arthur Pendragon, you will make the best king in these lands, and a better man than your father." Hunith took the rabbits and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek.

Arthur when bright red because of what Hunith said and that she had kissed him, he was still alien to a mother's attention.

Hunith laughed at this and turned to go back in the house.

Gwen walked out to see her husband.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Alright actually" he reached out and grabbed her, bringing her to him.

Gwen smiled up to him as he smiled down to her.

At that moment, Arthur thought everything was perfect, and for now it was.


	47. I Want You Here With Me

_Bits in bold are flashbacks like before._

_Okay after a PM from FenrirSS, I have added a little bit more to this chapter. (there reason why it is over 3,500 words) I hope that this clears everything up with why Merlin is still in Camelot and Morgana is in Ealdor._

_Also I would love to hear what you think of my story. If there is some major plot hole, please tell me. Anything good or bad, I will take it in my stride._

_The chapter title is a line of the song Here with Me by the Killers. I listen to this song non-stop for about 2 months so must be where i got the inspiration for this title. _

* * *

**Chapter 47 - ****Don't Want Your Memory In My Head, I Want You Here With Me.**

Merlin was surprised when Mordred offered for him to dinner with him, in the great hall.

Mordred didn't really spare anybody except the knights and lords, so Saxons took roles of servants.

Merlin was sitting to Mordred's left, he smiled as this is where Morgana sat. If he hasn't missed her so much, he probably wouldn't still be able to smell her perfume on the chair.

It had been four months since he had last seen Morgana. Four months since he found out she was pregnant. Four months since their escape.

He had an improvement in life since then as well.

After Mordred broke down, asking for forgiveness, Merlin had stopped being tortured for information and was given food. Gaius came and healed his injuries.

After 2 months, Mordred released Merlin and said that he could go anywhere in the castle. None of the Saxons liked this and kept glaring at him, even now.

Mordred also told him that he knew that the knights were being released and he knew when Morgana and Gwen had gone.

Merlin started to become friends with his enemy.

However deep down, Merlin knew it wasn't enough. He wanted to be in Ealdor with his friends, family and the one he loved.

Mordred had allowed him to talk with the dragons and he now knew of the other prophesy and was angry at Kilgharrah for not telling him.

**"You should have told me."  
"Young warlock, you were already going down the other path."  
"I don't care! You could have stopped everything, all the heartache, all the betrayal!" Merlin spat back  
"I did try and set you down the first route but you when too far off it too come back" Kilgharrah said trying to get himself out of the predicament.  
"You had a right to tell me." Merlin was fuming "Why didn't you try and put us down the other path?"  
"Everything was moving too quickly. There were others better placed to help Morgana" For once Kilgharrah had told him the truth, or not tried to bend it.  
"Oh so now you call her Morgana. So is that all I had to do? Hmm get her pregnant? So you show the one that I love some respect!"  
"MERLIN!" Both their patience were becoming shorter. "There was somebody placed to save Morgana from Morgause. It wasn't your job, it's was theirs. You could say that it was their destiny."  
"I cannot believe I am still listening to you."  
Kilgharrah knew he had to try something different, even if it meant lying. "It would have also led you to revealing you magic in front of Uther. He wouldn't have spared you!"  
By this time Merlin had stopped listening and started to walk off  
"Merlin, come back! MERLIN!"  
"Kilgharrah, why didn't you tell him?"  
Aithusa sweet voice ran in Merlin's ears causing him to stop. Merlin realised that they hadn't noticed that he had stopped so must have been in range to hear them but they couldn't see him.  
"Because I believed it was the better way."  
"But couldn't you see how upset father was?"  
"He hasn't watched all of his kind being slaughtered, and nor have you! Don't question my actions if you weren't the one there or making them!" Kilgharrah flew off.  
Aithusa ran to try and find her father. He needed her more than Kilgharrah. Also Kilgharrah hadn't requested that she went, unlike what he did for Morgana. She had hoped that she could have stayed with her mother, but now was grateful that she could be with her father.  
"Aithusa" Merlin said softly  
They both smiled at each other.****  
"Let's go home." Merlin started walking again the little dragon couldn't walk for long so jumped on her father's back.****  
They walked back to Camelot like this, Aithusa looking like a backpack on Merlin's back.  
**  
A fork dropping on the floor brought Merlin out of his thoughts.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Mordred asked concerned

"Yes, I am fine Mordred, just thinking." Merlin said with a smile at the end.

"Of Morgana?"

By the smile on Merlin's face, Mordred knew he was right.

"Where's Aithusa? I haven't seen her in a few days."

"I sent her Ealdor, to be with Morgana. I know she has a better bond with her and I don't want her to be missing me. Think of it as I have sent a part of myself to her."

"You do love her don't you?"

Merlin smiled.

"I thought that you two would be a good match."

Merlin looked up at Mordred.

"When I was the young naive boy in the lady Morgana's chambers, going in and out of conciseness, I felt the pull between you. That's why I thought you would be a good match. I also may have developed a small crush on her myself. I think it must be her personality."

"Another person Kilgharrah has got wrong." Merlin muttered under his breath.

"He was only trying to make the Albion he wanted in the way he wanted it done in."

"Mordred, if you will excuse me, I feel excused after our lessons today, I may go to bed."

Mordred thought about it for awhile then just smile at him.

Merlin knew Mordred was changing, which was a good sign.

Merlin and Mordred had talked about the other prophesy and had magic lessons.

It was a bit of fun but Merlin needed something to do to keep his mind off his worry for Morgana.

* * *

Mordred was starting to worry about Merlin.

He could leave at any time and be with Morgana, Arthur and everyone else. Yet he stayed with Mordred.

Mordred kept meaning to bring it up sometime now but he just couldn't.

Mordred continued to sit in the hall when Gaius entered.

Mordred nodded and all the Saxons left the room.

"Gaius, what can I do for you?" Mordred said with a smile. Since a few months ago, Mordred couldn't really remember the last time he smiled properly.

"Merlin" Gaius said

Mordred smiled down to the floor and shock his head.

Gaius continued. "You should let him go."

Mordred looked up at Gaius. "Haven't I given him enough space? So I have to say for him to leave? I though once I released him I thought he would go."

Gaius looked at Mordred stunned.

"I don't want him here, to be honest with you. I want him to be with Morgana."

"You still care for her, don't you?"

"Hmm" Mordred said as he nodded his head.

"Then tell him."

Mordred pondered this for a bit. "But I don't want it to seem like I am trying to get rid of him."

"You won't. Merlin won't be offend. Well at least I hope not."

Mordred and Gaius fell silent.

"How's stopping the Saxon's power over the city?"

Mordred rubbed his eyes. "They are barbarians, they won't listen to me and Alwin knows something is up. I think he has another alliance He left the city late last night and I tried to follow him but I lost him halfway through the forest. I just hope he didn't see me."

"Well, how about I talk to Merlin, and you talk to Alwin. We will get this sorted."

* * *

Merlin sat in his room.

He was allowed back into the physician chambers when he was released.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

Merlin got up and put his boots and jacket on.

Merlin crept out of the chambers as he had always done.

The walk didn't take too long and soon enough, Merlin was jogging up the stairs that he use to.

Opening the door, it was like nothing had ever changed.

Merlin hadn't been in Morgana's room since she left after her first reign. It was too painful for him. She was the person she was because of him.

Merlin walked around the room and the memories started to play out to him, like ghosts.

**Merlin bursts into the room with Mordred. Gwen and Morgana had been laughing at something.  
"Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?!" Morgana said sternly, but jokily. Merlin was a good friend for only knowing him for a short amount of time.  
"The guards are after him. I didn't know what to do."  
Morgana watched Mordred carefully.  
There was a knock on the door followed by "My Lady?" then another knock.  
Morgana knew that she had to act fast. She felt drawn to this boy for some reason. "In there."  
Merlin and Mordred moved behind the curtain.  
Morgana moved herself to open the door.  
"I'm sorry to distrub you, My lady." the guard said.  
Merlin only just managed to catch the boy as he fainted, but still looked through a small gap in the curtain to see what was happening.  
"We're searching for a young Driud boy. We believe he came this way."  
"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid."  
"Best keep the door looked until we find him."  
"Of course. Thank you."  
Merlin heard the door close and the curtain open to see Morgana looked down worried about the boy. Merlin moved his hand away to look at the blood now dripping of his fingertips **

Merlin started to walk over to where they hid Mordred.

He lent against the wall, like how he once did.

**"How is he?" Merlin asked when he entered the room.  
"He's sleeping. He's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood." Morgana walked over to where Mordred was.  
"Has he said anything at all?" Merlin said as he joined her.  
"Nothing. He won't even tell me his name."  
"You know, er, for a moment there earlier, I- I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards."  
"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlin."  
He didn't mean it to come out like that. "No, no, sorry. Erm, I meant, you're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy."  
"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed. What harm has he ever done anyone?"  
"Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty."  
"Uther's wrong."  
Now Merlin knew this conversation was getting as risky as him being there. "You believe that?"  
"What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?"  
Merlin could help but smile at her. He could tell her of his magic and she wouldn't care.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Morgana said turning to him.  
"Nothing." Merlin said looking away. _Why didn't I just tell her?_  
"Why are you helping him?"  
"It was a spur of the moment decision. What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here."  
"We have to find a way to get him back to his people."**

Merlin couldn't help but also think of the bad times as well. The times that he would rather forget. The times when they were fighting for the same thing but in different ways, on different teams.

**Merlin runs in as Morgana puts the dagger in her belt.  
"What are you doing here?" Morgana said with a glare.  
"Arthur sent me to look after you. He's worried about the intruder."  
Morgana stood her ground "I don't need you."  
"He was quite insistent."  
Morgana moves to shove Merlin out of the way, however Merlin catches her arm and holds on.  
Morgana gasps "Get out of my way!"  
Morgana moved back and her eyes glowed. The spell threw him against the wall, knocking him out and setting her curtains on fire.  
Morgana smirks at the scene she is leaving and walks through the corridors while guards search the castle grounds.**

Merlin stopped thinking about the past and started to hope for the future.

Merlin looked around the room. Where they could have their child? Would they move into this room once they were married?

Merlin couldn't help but feel lonely now. He didn't want the memories, he wanted her, here with him, where she should be.

Merlin smiled as he left the room.

* * *

Gauis was awake when Merlin got back.

"Why don't you go to Ealdor? Go and be with her? I know you miss her and want to be with her."

Merlin sighed. "I think about it everyday and I have spoken to Morgana about it."

"And, why are you still here?"

"Morgana thought it would be best if I said here. Teach Mordred everything I know. I can make him the person we would be happy to accept into our family."

"There is a but there."

"But we want to be together. I have offered to me her halfway and she comes back to Camelot." Merlin sat down on the nearest bench. "Arthur won't allow her to come back. He knows Mordred is changing but he believes it to be too dangerous. Gaius you don't know how badly I want to hold her, love her, just be with her."

"Then go"

"But Mordred might lose the power he has at the moment. Its the only thing from stopping the Saxon's from taking over the city and there is something about Alwin."

"Mordred has expressed his concerns about Alwin. Merlin you aren't happy here. Just go."

Merlin turned to Gaius. "If Mordred has concerns for Alwin, shouldn't I stay? I can help Mordred."

Gaius knew he wasn't going to change his wards mind but couldn't help but feel the sadness that he felt. Gaius didn't want Merlin away from Morgana, but both Merlin and Morgana were stubborn once they had made decisions. "I just hope you have made the right choice."

Gaius moved back to go to bed.

* * *

Morgana looked around the place she was calling home for now.

She didn't really have any memories of the place.

The few she did have see could remember well.

**Morgana walked into the room, tying the ties on her tunic.  
She watched as Merlin held out the clothes for Arthur to put on. "You still not learned how to dress yourself?"  
"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself. No offence, Merlin."  
"None taken." Merlin said as he finished dressing Arthur.  
Hunith ran in with a bowl in her hands. "Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast."  
"Didn't I?" Arthur said with a smile.  
"Come on, eat up." Morgana said smiling at him.  
Arthur pretends to eat the food.  
"Mmmmm."**

Morgana knew that Arthur was use to having things done for him but he had got better, with help from Merlin.

Morgana always knew that Arthur cared for Merlin.

**"We don't stand a chance." Gwen said worried  
Morgana turns to her friend. "Arthur can't see that. He's too stubborn."  
Merlin, unknown to them, wakes.  
"Why do you think he came here?" Gwen asked.  
"The same reason we did: Merlin. Arthur may act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't be here if he didn't."**

Morgana had even walked around the village remembering where Merlin help her light the fire. Now she probably guess that he used magic to make the fire.

**Morgana watches, while trying to light the fire, Merlin dodging an arrow sent his way.  
"Kill him!"  
Merlin dodges again and reaches Morgana, still desperately trying to light a fire.  
"Give me the flint." Merlin said with urgency.  
Morgana hands them over and Merlin, unknown to her, pretends to use them.  
"Baerne." Merlin whispers under his breath  
Merlin lights a fire and a prepared line flames up, trapping the riders.**

Morgana now could see that Merlin was the main reason why they were still all alive and well. She didn't want to be here alone, she wanted Merlin with her. She didn't want the memories, she wanted him, here with her.

* * *

Every time the baby would kick, Morgana felt a wave of pleasure then a wave of sadness.

Arthur may be there for her and the child but it wasn't the same.

She wanted Merlin.

Aithusa had come to her, saying that Merlin knows about the second prophesy and was angry about it. She said that Mordred had let him out and he was walking around the castle, practicing magic.

Aithusa wished she was still with Merlin but she could see why he sent her to Morgana.

Morgana's mood picked up a bit. She had gone outside to see and pick some of the new spring flowers that have just bloomed.

The little house that Hunith lived in was transformed by all the flowers Morgana had picked.

Morgana was quite far along now in her pregnancy.

"Have you thought of any names yet Morgana?" Hunith asked

They were sitting down for dinner. The knights usually stayed in their barn while they sat with Hunith.

"Well, I have a few ideas." Morgana teased her. She always knew what she would call her child if it was a boy, well she knew every since she was 10. Her first born boy, she would want to call Gorlois. Now as she knew Merlin's fathers name as well she could allow that into the name.

"Come on spill please." Gwen pleaded her but also smiling. She knew the boys name but was wondering if she had any girl names as well.

Morgana knew that Gwen knew what name she was thinking about and she was going to have some fun with it.

"Okay, I have always wanted to name my first born son after my father, so Uther is the first choice."

Arthur spat his drink out and Hunith sat there open mouthed.

Morgana and Gwen looked at each other and started laughing.

"Haha very funny." Arthur said sarcastically "come on what are you going to call my nephew or niece?"

"Well Gorlois if it is a boy, after my real father and well I haven't really thought for a girl yet."

"That's better." Arthur replied with a smile

"Arthur didn't you really think I was going to call my child Uther. I hated the man."

"I know that's why I was so shocked."

"Anyway Merlin can help, even input his father's name if he wants."

Hunith smiled at her. She had become the person Hunith believed she was.

* * *

Morgana loved being pregnant but now as she was showing, she was starting to hate it.

The simplest of tasks would be difficult and uncomfortable. Even though she picks flowers, it took Morgana about an hour to pick enough to fill one vase where she use to be able to pick that much in quarter of the time.

She lied down on the uncomfortable bed. She knew that Hunith didn't have the riches that she once had, so knew that the bed was going to be uncomfortable, and if she thought about it, she had slept rougher. The bed in her hovel could be as uncomfortable as this and when she was with Morgause, they would sleep on the forest floor with nothing underneath them.

She fell into a dreamless sleep, another upside to being pregnant.

* * *

The next day Morgana got a message from Merlin.

It said that Mordred and Gaius want him to be with her.

In her heart, Morgana knew that she couldn't be away from Merlin any longer but Merlin had made a big impression on Mordred which was making him the man she always hoped he would be.

Morgana looked up to see Aithusa.

"What's up mother?"

Morgana smiled, Aithusa calling her mother made her feel special. "It's Merlin. Gaius and Mordred want him to come and be here with me."

Aithusa looked sad. "Isn't that what you want as well?"

"Yes but..." Morgana paused thinking of a way of phrasing the next sentence "...I want him to be with Mordred. Look at the progress the both of them have made. Also Mordred is still young and impressionable. Who knows who he will form and alliance with next if Merlin goes?"

"Then tell father to bring him with him."

"And have Camelot fall to the Saxons. I would rather go with out Merlin, at least this way we have a way of getting Camelot back."

"But what of your happiness?"

"I have spend 3 years in darkness. To have seen the light for a little bit has made me better."

"Yet you may need more of the light."

"And Mordred needs the light more than me." Morgana stopped and rubbed her rounded stomach. "Hopefully we will be back in Camelot soon."

Aithusa knew she wasn't going to get Morgana to change her mind and snuggled up next to her. "It will be alright Mother. I will make sure he gets here before the babe is born."


	48. Arwen

_Sorry this has been a long time coming and I haven't forgot about it (I have been writing the last chapters). I had exams all last week and on Tuesday and today._

_Now I am free for a bit so updates will be a bit quicker as I have time._

_This chapter is Arwen (reason for the chapter name) and is set about the same time as the last chapter (I Want You Here With Me)._

_There is also a timeline starting on my profile (I had to make one because I was so confused with everything), so if you are confused by the time jumps it is there. The timeline is, at the moment, Morgana's pregnancy._

* * *

**Chapter 48 - Arwen**

Gwen saw the change in her friend when Aithusa came.

Morgana had perked up a bit and now was moving around a bit more, not just moping around.

Gwen could tell that Morgana still wanted Merlin so bad.

Gwen had talked with Arthur and the knights about getting Merlin. From what the latest knights, to join them, said, Merlin has many opportunities to leave but doesn't take them.

_What if it's this new prophesy? Maybe Merlin wants to make Mordred be the person in that destiny, mould him into the person that he wants him to be._

Gwen pondered over it, slightly hoping that is what he was doing. Gwen knew how fond Morgana was of Mordred and her herself started to become friend with him when he was a knight. However she believed that Merlin should be here with Morgana. Arthur kept winding Morgana up which wasn't helping.

The joke Morgana made at dinner had made her laugh and once again she thought she was in Camelot again when Arthur and Morgana would tease each other all the time. I mean really Morgana naming her child after Uther.

Gwen looked up at the night sky.

She could see the torches of the knight's patrolling around the village out of the corner of her eye.

Even if Mordred wasn't going to attack, you never know who might want to kill the king of Camelot.

Gwen sighed. The last 4 months had been hard on everyone. Spring was here now and Arthur could go hunting and get food for everyone. Even if Morgana hated it, Arthur enjoyed it and it took his mind off the fact that Merlin wasn't with them. It also got the knights away. Gwen had noticed that if Hunith wouldn't eat Arthur wouldn't eat so then Gwen wouldn't eat so Morgana wouldn't eat. It gave them all the incentive to eat but the three of them just wanted to give their food to Morgana.

Gwen laughed at Morgana's stubbornness. Sometimes it was alright but that time it was just frustrating.

Arthur now slept with the knights to give more room in the house so Morgana could have bed to herself and Hunith not be on the floor.

Gwen would never admit it but she was very proud of her husband. He had given up his comfort and food for her, Morgana and Hunith, even some of the knights. He had turned into the king, Gwen hoped he would. A fair and just king, that was also selfless.

* * *

Arthur was happier now.

He had got his friends back, he had got his sister back and he was with the woman he loved. But he couldn't help but feel sad. He knew it was because Merlin wasn't here.

He hasn't really had the chance to speak with him properly about everything which made him feel guilty as well.

He wanted his best friend with him. Although he would never admit it aloud, he saw Merlin as his best friend and most trusted adviser, even if it is unofficial.

Arthur looked up at the stars.

He missed his father but he now could see that sometimes he was wrong. Arthur knew everything now, how Uther had used magic to make sure his barren wife had a child, and heir to his throne. When Arthur found out he felt horrible. He was the reason she had died, but he tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault but Uther's.

He lied down on the soft grass. He knew that both his parents were looking down at him and he knew that his mother would be proud of him whatever he did with his kingdom, Uther would be proud about how he was running the kingdom but to allow magic users to be in Camelot and not executing people because they are magic, Uther would be furious.

But he didn't care what his father thought, not any more.

Uther's reign was over and it was time for his reign and he was going to do it his way. The people of the magic community had been scared to death by his father and now were scared of him as well, saying that he is his father's son. Arthur didn't want this.

He was going to right some of Uther's wrongs. He will start by bring magic back to the five kingdoms. He knew it would be a challenge and a risk but it was one his was going to take, for both Merlin and Morgana's sake. They deserve something for what they have been through.

* * *

Gwen found her husband sitting at the kitchen table.

"What you doing?" Gwen asked

He turned to look at her. "Trying to see how I can change the laws on magic."

"Well do you want any help?"

Arthur smiled at her. Other than Merlin, he loved hearing her advice on important matters as she would always think of things most nobles wouldn't.

"Where have you started?" Gwen said as she took her seat opposite Arthur

"Well I am starting by abolishing it. However you have to have something there to stop people from abusing their power."

"So say anybody abusing their power will be put on trial. The punishment will fit the crime like all our other laws."

Arthur smiled at her. She had nicely grown into the role of queen. He was proud of her.

"Maybe Morgana should have some input. I mean this will affect her more." Arthur said as he looked down at the papers in front of him. He had tried to remember every law that Camelot had, but had done it very unsuccessfully.

"What are you going to do with Merlin and Morgana?" Gwen had wondered as there were no places in court of people with magic.

"Morgana will be able to become a lady again because I will make her court seer. I mean her gifts have helped us over the years, for example Sophia and the Questing beast."

"And Merlin?"

"Court warlock, therefore making him a lord, which when they are married will also make Morgana back a lady. We will make sure they have enough to support this child. I mean Merlin cannot support them both on a servant wage and he has done a lot for being a servant. He deserves something as thanks. I know it will be bring back some positions in court which have been there for 25 years."

Gwen smiled proudly at her husband. He had chosen what he wanted to do and nothing was going to change his mind.

"What about the lords? They won't be happy." Morgana's voice sounded into the room.

Arthur looked up at the doorway. Morgana was standing there, flowers in her arms.

"The lords are old and think that my father's way is the right way. It isn't, so we will change that. How much did you hear?"

"I'm going to be court seer and Merlin will be court warlock." Morgana summed up, smiling.

"And are you happy with that?"

"Well I am going to have to be aren't I?" She said mockingly.

"Come here."

Morgana walked up to Arthur and placed the flowers down on the table. Arthur embraces his sister. She was close to tears as being pregnant she had become more emotional.

"Thank you Arthur, I said that you were always be a better man than you father." Morgana whispered into his ear.

* * *

Gwen when to find Arthur after dinner.

He always ate with them but wouldn't say around long enough for anyone to speak to him.

"Arthur." Gwen said when he didn't notice her.

"Guinevere" Arthur said.

Gwen smiled whenever he would call her Guinevere. "I need to talk to you about Merlin. Why isn't he here with us?"

"Mordred won't let him go, you know that."

"No Arthur, I don't think he wants to go."

"Then you have answered your own question." Arthur turned around to walk back again. It wasn't really a conversation he wanted to have. He knew that Merlin should be with them. They all needed him in different ways.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Please go and get him. Tell him to stop being an idiot or clotpole or whatever he calls you. Please Arthur, we all need him."

Arthur turned back around. "Gwen, I want to go and get him but, even with Mordred as the head of them, going into to Camelot will be signing my own death certificate. The Saxons wouldn't spare me if I was saying that I was just getting Merlin, would they?"

"Arthur ..." Gwen sighed, unable to say anything else.

"I know Gwen, I want him with us as well."

Arthur enclosed Gwen in a hug. "We will have him back soon."

Gwen couldn't help but think that as well, although she thought that they might never see him again.

"Why do we have to wait? Morgana could give birth at any time, he should be here for that."

"I know." Arthur said in reply.

Aithusa came round the corner at that point. "I will get father when the babe comes. They need each other now though."

Arthur and Gwen fell out of their embrace and turned to the young dragon.

They both nodded not knowing what to say.

"Father does want to be here but him and mother believe it to be best for him to be with Mordred. I don't know why as it is making them both unhappy."

The young dragon walked off, leaving the two royals confused.


	49. The Birth

_This has turned out to be total different to how I original wrote it. I hope that it is better and hope you enjoy._

_This is about 3 months after the last two chapters (although i think my timeline may be wrong)_

* * *

**Chapter 49 - The Birth of Gorlois Balinor**

She knew the baby would be coming soon. But not this soon.

Morgana had been out in the surrounding forest, play with Aithusa, when a pain shot through her. She had screamed out.

Aithusa had ran to get someone and returned with Arthur.

She was now in Hunith's home, lying on the bed, screaming in pain. Morgana was trying to remain strong, yet couldn't stop the screams from coming from her lips.

She wanted Merlin but was cursing him at the same time. Gwen and Hunith were running around getting all the stuff. They had sent a couple of knights to get some water.

She also wanted Aithusa but didn't know where she had gone.

She would kill Merlin before Arthur had the chance too.

* * *

Aithusa jumped through the halls of Camelot, searching for Merlin.

"Aithusa, is everything okay?" Mordred asked the young dragon.

"Morgana is in pain, I think the babe is coming."

"_Merlin, where are you?_" Mordred sent telepathicly

"_I am in the physician chambers with Gaius, why?_" Merlin sent back to him.

"_Tell Gaius to get his stuff together. Aithusa believes Morgana is having your child._"

The connection broke off.

"Come on young one, I know where he is."

The Druid and the dragon ran down the halls towards the physician chambers.

* * *

_Morgana's having my child_

Merlin stopped listening to Gaius at that point.

"Merlin, Merlin!" Gaius saw his ward's mind was elsewhere. "MERLIN!"

"Get you stuff together." Merlin said still in a daydream "Aithusa is here because Morgana's having the baby."

Gaius quickly moved but saw the shock on Merlin's face.

"Merlin, it will be fine."

"No it won't. How are we meant to get there? She would have had the child before we even get there."

"That's why you two need to leave now." Mordred busted into the room.

"What about magic?" Merlin knew that he could get them both there

"No, I know you could get you there but what if something goes wrong. You could be stranded far way from the village."

Merlin turned to Gaius for support. He tried to not be as reliant on the old man yet he couldn't help but turn to him for his advice.

"Then we better get going. Ready Gauis?"

"Yes I think."

Merlin ran past Mordred to get the horses ready.

"Why aren't you allowing him to use magic?" Gaius said folding his arms.

Mordred looked down at the floor. "I found out what Alwin was doing. He has been meeting with Alvarr. They had been slowly draining his magic. He wouldn't be strong enough, even with my help. It was send just you or both of you go by horse. I thought he would want a companion for the ride."

"Could you reverse what they are doing?"

"No, that's why I have been in the library for the past few days. I have tried to find something to undo it."

Gaius grabbed his stuff. "If we want to get to Ealdor we better leave now." He moved to leave

"Gaius." Mordred said, catching his arm as he left. "If Alvarr comes, try and get Merlin away to safety. I am scared at what they have planned."

Gaius nodded as he left the room.

Mordred hung back for a few minutes, hoping that he had done the right thing.

* * *

"Merlin, will you return?" Mordred asked as he reach the bottom of the steps. He had been watching as Merlin and Gaius got ready to leave.

Merlin looked at Mordred. The young Druid needed him but Morgana and his child would need him.

"I may as I could bring back Morgana and my child. It would be better for them to be in Camelot rather than Ealdor. I don't expect that there is much food there."

He turned to Gaius and heaved himself onto his horse.

"We better be going."

Mordred watched the two men galloped out of the gates of Camelot, not knowing that Alwin was also watching them leave.

* * *

Mordred watched as Merlin raced off.

He wanted to go with him. He wanted to show Arthur and Morgana that he had changed and that he wanted forgiveness but it was too early.

Also he needed to keep an eye on Alwin. The Saxon leader was becoming more and more suspicious.

Mordred hoped that they would get there in time and get there safely.

* * *

They were doing quite well. On about two hours away from Ealdor when they got into trouble.

Merlin could see people in the distance and tried to direct his horse in a different direction.

Gaius followed him however didn't know what to do when Merlin was pulled off his horse and into the clearing were the men stood.

"GET TO HER AND KEEP HER SAFE PLEASE" Merlin called to him.

Gaius pushed the horse faster, not knowing what happen to him but knowing that he should have done something to help him.

* * *

Merlin watched the horse race off.

He then knew who was around him.

His vision started to go blurry but tried to get up. Morgana was counting on him, he needed to get there even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Gaius was rode into the middle of the small village. He got off the horse and collected his things. It had taken him another hour to reach the small village.

"Gaius"

Gaius turned to see the young king standing there, a look of worry all over his face.

"Sire"

"What are you doing here and how?"

"Aithusa arrived in Camelot and said that Morgana was giving birth and Mordred sent me and Merlin here."

"Then we better get you in there. Wait where's Merlin?"

A screamed echoed around the village.

Arthur forgot about Merlin as his thoughts when back to Morgana. "Please Gaius, I have only just found her again, I don't want to lose her."

Gaius now realised how much child birth worried Arthur.

Gaius opened the door to the little house.

"Gaius."

"Hunith, how is she?"

"Well, I have heard many bad things about my son, but other than that she seems to be doing fine."

Gaius went to assess the situation.

Gwen was sitting at Morgana's side and placing a cloth on her forehead.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The hooded men stepped into the clearing.

"Emrys, we meet again."

Merlin had only just got up and saw that he was surrounded by the hooded people.

"Alvarr, please let me go, I need to get somewhere."

"You are coming with us."

Merlin tried to remain conscious and upright but all the hooded men's magic against him, over powered his magic.

Alvarr picked up the warlock.

To Camelot, he would make everyone suffer.

* * *

The baby started crying.

Morgana laid back on the bed, exhausted.

Hunith carefully wrapped her grandchild up in blankets.

Gwen looked at her friend proudly.

"Well done, Morgana."

"Thanks Gwen, could you get Arthur?" Morgana's throat was dry so her reply came out hoarse.

"He will be excited to see his niece or nephew."

Gwen quickly left.

Hunith handed Morgana the baby.

"It's a boy."

The little child laid in Morgana's arms started to move. Carefully Morgana stroked the baby's cheek. He has inherited his father's high cheek bones. As they both had dark hair, it was very likely that he was also going to inherit that but when he had opened his eyes, they looked like emeralds.

Morgana was in awe at this baby. It was hers and make out of her love to Merlin.

Gwen returned with Arthur.

Gwen could see that Morgana was close to tears.

Morgana turned to see her brother and friend.

"Arthur, come here."

Arthur moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Meet you nephew, Gorlois Balinor."

Arthur took the child out of Morgana's arms.

He started bouncing the child and looking down at him with all the love he could.

"Hello Gorlois Balinor, I'm you Uncle Arthur."

Gwen came up to see the child as well.

From seeing the interaction with his nephew, Gwen knew Arthur would make a brilliant father.

Arthur handed the child back to Morgana.

At that moment, Aithusa came through the door.

"Isn't father here?" The little dragon looked around the room for him.

Gaius turned to look as though he was cleaning up, trying not to look guilty."

"No, Aithusa."

"I thought he would be."

Morgana looked down at the child. Merlin had tried to make it.

Arthur looked between Morgana and Gwen.

"Goddess I hope nothing has happened to him."

Morgana looked up at this comment. She was horrified Arthur had thought of that. However it wouldn't have been the first time.

Gaius stiffened.

Hunith saw this. "Gaius, where is my son?" she said sternly.

Gaius turned back around. "Alwin has been consorting with Alvarr. Mordred warned me and told me to keep Merlin safe. Yet he was pulled off his horse and the speed that we were going at, I couldn't go back to get him."

"Why not use magic?" Morgana questioned. Now she was worried for Merlin.

"They have been slowly draining his magic. Even with Mordred's magic as well, it wouldn't have got us here."

Morgana looked down at her child. His father was in danger and there was nothing she could do to help.

Arthur tried then to lighten up the mood. "Well at least he has your ears."

Morgana gave him a warning look.

"Maybe I will tell the knights."

Arthur quickly scurried out of the house.

Gwen sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He is beautiful."

"He is, isn't he?"

Gwen turned to Hunith "what's yours and Merlin's surname? We have never known."

"Well Merlin would have taken his father's surname, which is Wyllt."

"Then welcome to the world Gorlois Balinor Wyllt." Morgana smiled down at the sleeping baby.

She yawned, so Gwen took Gorlois away from her to allow her to sleep.

* * *

Merlin groaned awake. He really needed to stop being knocked out.

"I guess you didn't get to Morgana."

Mordred was kneeling next to him.

Merlin groaned. He had missed the birth of his son.

"I guess that we are in Camelot." Merlin assumed by the fact that Mordred was next to him.

"Yes and don't worry, I will get her back."

Merlin froze at the voice.


	50. The Return

_150 reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed._

_Here is a reply to your reviews (I have a feeling I should do this more often)_

_Mike - Good guess, you will see why/how she back in this chapter_

_MegamiTenshiHime - I was trying to be original - it is also another name for merlin (Myrddin Wyllt)_

_charchar - I love reading your reviews. They always leave me with a smile on my face._

_Renaissancebooklover108 - unfortunately Merlin did but it won't be long until he meets him_

_phhsdj - thanks :) hopefully you enjoy this chapter._

_Sorted out my timeline (although I wanted to kill myself while doing it) and will be edited and posted on my profile._

* * *

**Chapter 50 - The Return**

Merlin slowly sat up.

He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, that he had concussion.

Morgause was standing there as if nothing had ever happened, face back to normal.

"I know what you did." Morgause smirked "you and your little mentor. Now I am back and nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want."

"I have stopped you once Morgause and I will do it again." Merlin slowly got up, his head still feel as though Arthur had hit him with a goblet.

"Oh but you don't realise when I do this." Morgause did a simple spell which made a gush of wind went through the cell. It made the cell feel so much colder than it had been. "That happens"

Merlin was on the floor in pain. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of him. He was trying not to scream out.

"You see to get me back without being a shade, you need a powerful being to push you through. Slowly the person brought back will take over the host's life and as you are the most powerful warlock to ever live what better person to take their place in the world. I mean you are just a serving boy, nobody would miss you."

Morderd stood up and turned to Morgause. "I would and I know that Arthur would, and Gwen and Morgana both ..."

Morgause eyes dropped from the druid to the warlock on the floor. "Why would my sister want anything to do with this murderous traitor? She does remember that he tried to kill her."

"Because we love each other and love conquers all, even hate." Merlin said through sharp breaths.

"Then my sister is blind. I will get her back on track."

She tuned and left the cell, hatching a plan.

* * *

Everybody in the village was celebrating. It had been a week since Morgana had given birth and the celebrations were still in full swing.

Gaius was still worried about Merlin, hoping nothing bad had happened to him.

Nobody saw the hooded men around the village and sneaking in to get Morgana and the week old baby.

Gwen went to check on them an hour after they had been snatched, just to make sure that both of them were alright, and was too kidnapped.

Arthur went to see what was taking Gwen so long and was knocked out.

All four on their way back to Camelot, back to their home.

* * *

The cell open and a baby was thrown in.

Mordred managed to catch the child before he hit the ground.

Merlin got up and walked over to Mordred and looked over his shoulder at the child. Merlin realised that it was a recently born baby.

He felt an instant pull to this child and took it out of Mordred's arms and started to bounce around the cell with a massive smile on his face.

"I see you have seen your son."

Arthur appeared in the cell before the door was slammed shut and locked.

"Hhhheee's mine." Merlin knew he could feel a pull towards this child but for someone to say that it was his.

The baby started to stir and Merlin could see that he had his mother's eyes. Merlin continued to bounce the child.

"Yep, do you want to know what Morgana called him." _N__ow it's my turn to have some fun. _Arthur thought

"Yes" Merlin had no idea what she was going to name him, nor did he.

Mordred watched Arthur, knewing he was probably going to have some fun from it.

"She named him Uther after her father."

Merlin's chin hit the floor. _Why would Morgana called him that?_

"I thought she was going to name the child, Gorlois Balinor Wyllt. Wyllt being your surname, that is also part of the prophesy." Mordred said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Morderd you are no fun." Arthur whined.

Merlin looked down at his son. Named after their fathers, he would teach him everything he knew and more.

Morderd and Arthur were fighting in the background but Merlin took no notice.

A wave of pain hit Merlin.

"Mordred!" Merlin shouted offering Mordred the child.

He only just managed to get Gorlois just before Merlin collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain.

* * *

Morgana stirred in her sleep.

She heard someone screaming.

She instantly sat up, looking for her child.

But she wasn't in Ealdor any more on a hard, lumpy mattress but in Camelot on a soft, comfortable mattress in her chambers.

"I wondered when you would wake."

Morgause left the shadows stepping into the light.

Morgana was confused by her presence. "You are my imagination. You died, I killed you, you cannot be here. This must be a dream."

Morgause ran up to the bed and put a hand on her sister's cheek, to show that she was real.

"What has he done to you? Morgana it's me, Morgause, I am back to save you for them all."

"I don't need saving." She wanted to know where her child was, but she didn't want to ask Morgause. She may use him against her. Morgana looked down at the bed covers so she didn't have to look at Morgause.

"Come on sister. He has twisted stuff. He doesn't love you. He is using you. He will only betray you again. He is only a servant, he cannot have your affections."

Morgana's temper quickly rose "How dare you speak of him like that?! He has done so much and I know he loves me! I don't care if he is a servant, I love him and he loves me back. That is all I need"

Morgana jumped off the other side of the bed and walked towards the door.

Click.

The door had locked itself.

Another scream of pain rang through Morgana's ears.

"Morgana we need to talk."

"No we don't. You used me when you tried to take over Camelot with the knights of Medhir. You made Merlin poison me. I don't need to talk to you, I need the ones I love."

"Arthur and Gwen, they will never accept you, Morgana. I am the only one that will ever love you."

"You are wrong. Arthur is going to change the laws on magic, he will make me, court seer and Merlin, court warlock. We will be happy here in Camelot."

Morgana's eyes went gold as she reached the door and ran down the halls towards the screaming and the dungeon.

* * *

Arthur tried to help Merlin's pain and Mordred tried to calm down the now crying baby.

Merlin screams had been so loud it had awoken him.

"Mordred, will you stop him from crying!" Arthur was getting annoyed now nothing would stop them both from screaming.

"Arthur, I am trying." Mordred was also losing his patience.

Merlin started to feel the pain leave him, so stopped screaming.

His first instinct was to quickly jump up to take his son off Mordred.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. Come on please stop crying. Shhhh."

The baby started to calm down, feeling the strong magic of his father.

"Merlin"

Merlin turned to see Morgana at the door of the cell.

"Morgana"

He walked up to the door, still feeling a bit shaky from when Morgause last used her magic, and laid his hand over hers.

"Is he okay?" Morgana reached her hand in and stroked the baby's head.

"He is for now." He looked at the child on his shoulder "sorry I couldn't be there."

"Don't worry, Merlin. You tried and you got Gaius to me which helped massively."

Merlin smiled at Morgana which she returned.

"Morgana, whatever you do you cannot allow Morgause to know the child is ours. I am scared at what she will do to him."

"So the child is my nephew. Maybe I should have been a bit gentler with him and asked them to put him in rather than to throw."

Morgana turned and slapped Morgause, her motherly instincts taking over.

"You dare hurt him."

Morgause lowered her hand from her stinging cheek. "And you will do what Morgana?" She took a step closer towards her sister. "Hmmm I have the greatest hold over you."

Morgause turned to Merlin and Merlin turned to give Gorlois to someone.

Arthur ran forwards to take his nephew off of Merlin, guessing what could happen.

A glow of Morgause's eye, Merlin started to scream but tried to remian standing to show his strength.

However his strength left him after a few seconds and he squirmed in pain.

Morgana bent down to put her hand on his head, to try and comfort him.

"Please stop. Moraguse please stop this." Morgana was close to tears, especially when Gorlois started crying.

Moraguse stopped.

Merlin held on to Morgana's hand, for comfort. Arthur had managed to stop Gorlois from crying as well.

Morgause looked down the halls and signalled two guards.

"Get the child, any way possible and put my sister in there with them."

The guards did what they were told one held Morgana and shoved her into the cell. The other wrestled with Arthur and Morderd to get the child.

In the end, the guard was successful.

"May I ask what his name is." Morgause asked when the baby was put into his arms.

Morgana helped Merlin off the floor and looked at him for advice. If she joked about naming the child Uther, Morgause would kill the child without a second thought.

"His name is Gorlois Balinor Wyllt, after mine and Merlin's father."

"Really Gorlois, he wasn't your father." Morgause spat at her.

"Well he was better man than my real father. I mean my real father wouldn't acknowledge me as his daughter." Morgana could help but shout back.

Morgause just walked off with the child, smirking.

Merlin slid down the wall he was put up against and hit the floor hard. Morgana noticed Merlin's heartbreak. They had both only seen their child for a short amount of time, Merlin for even shorter. Morgana went to sit down next to Merlin, just seeing him again brought a smile to her face.

"Merlin what do we do?" Morgana turned and lent her head against her love's chest.

"We will get him back, don't worry my love. I won't rest until we do." Merlin put his arms around her, taking in her scent. "Goddess Morgana, how have I missed you."

"As I, you my darling, these past few months have been the worst."

Morgana put a gently kiss on his lips.

* * *

Alvarr was surprised when Morgause brought a baby into the council room.

"Morgause, what is the meaning of this?"

"It is Emrys and Morgana's child, my nephew. He will prove to be very important in breaking my sister."


	51. The Choice

_So many reviews for the last chapter :)_

_Renaissancebooklover108 - you review made me laugh and hopefully a bit I have added in her will help with your confusion about why Merlin is in pain._

_MICKY.G.B - I know right _

_avatar junkman - well you will have to wait and see if you feeling is correct or not._

_Thanks for all the other review and follows/favorites._

* * *

**Chapter 51 - The Choice**

Gwen was added to their cell after a couple of days.

Morgana was moping around the cell.

Nobody could tell her not to. Although Merlin tried to cheer her up, nothing was going to work.

Merlin now and again had the pain shoot through him but it had become a lot less frequent. He was trying to remain strong on the outside, trying not to show his weakness. Yet Morgana could always see through it.

Arthur and Gwen were slowly forgiving Mordred. After all the things he said that he had done to try and help them.

Morgana and Mordred both tried to do magic to open the cell but all their attempts were fruitless.

Merlin slumped against the wall, Morgana clinging onto his side.

"You never said what you saw at the crystal cave." Morgana said as she drew circles into Merlin's chest

"No I haven't."

"Are you going to?"

Merlin sat up slightly. He could see Arthur, Gwen and Mordred were asleep.

He turned to look at her "I will tell you only."

"Why?"

"As much as I trust them, I don't want them knowing. The type of magic that you need to see visions in the crystals is powerful. If they know how powerful I am, I am scared that they won't accept me nor will they understand the impact they have."

"I'm sure they will."

Merlin went back to staring at the wall, taking in her words but not replying to them. "It was mainly flashing images at me. The first image was Mordred taking over Camelot, then the image changed to him sitting on the throne with you, Arthur and Gwen kneeling in front of him. He kept asking if you would join him but you refused and saying I would save you. My body was then thrown down by Mordred's feet. I mumble a spell which made you all vanish. I was then tortured to find out where you were. All of you then came back to Camelot. Arthur killed Mordred and I was on the edge of death. You held me until I died." Merlin dried his eyes. "Sorry for not telling you before. Now you know why I had to make it stop." He turned to face her "I just couldn't allow it to happen."

Morgana brought Merlin closer to her, knowing the pain that her dreams gave her would be like the pain Merlin gets from what he sees in the crystals.

* * *

Morgause was planning. However she couldn't get a plan together over a crying baby.

"Will you be quiet"

Morgause stood up and walked over to the child.

The child stopped crying when Morgause stood over the makeshift cot.

"That's better now." And started to walk away.

Gorlois started crying again.

Morgause had just about had enough. "What do you want?" She said a bit harshly.

The baby stopped crying and looked up at his aunty, smiling sweetly at her.

Her heart melted there. This was her nephew, she was meant to protect and look after him.

The little amount of servants they had here could do little for a child this young.

She had to get Morgana to him.

* * *

The cell door opened and two guards entered in.

Morgana was dragged out on the cell by the two guards. Merlin tried to stop them but he couldn't.

The guards stopped holding on to her when they reached the king's study. Th guards pushed her towards the room. She watched for a few minutes as Morgause bounced around the room which her child.

Then Morgause noticed Morgana in the room.

She put back on her hard mask. "Please do something to shut him up. He is driving me round the bend." Morgause harshly shoved him into Morgana's arms.

Morgana didn't really know what to do. So bounced and feed him.

After about half an hour, he finally stopped crying.

Morgana kissed his head. She hasn't had long with him but he meant the world to her.

Morgana continued to bounce him as she made her way over to the desk. "Please Morgause, stop whatever you are planning."

Morgause got up from her place at the desk.

"Why? These people you treat as family yet they will bring about your downfall. Emrys is ..."

"My destiny and he is my doom. Don't you think he has been my doom? I gave up all my attempts to get on the throne for him. I know the king that Arthur will be; strong, fair and just. That's the king that will help return magic because of his sister and best friend."

Morgause pondered this. She was trying to get her sister on her side yet she wanted to keep her mask on.

Morgana continued. "I know what you did that day, with the knights of Medir. You used me and that led to Merlin's betrayal. I have loved him for so much longer. But I cannot just blame you. I blame myself and him as well."

The mask Morgause placed slipped off completely. She was just reminded by her love for Cenred, she never acted on hers and ended up killing him.

"I am just glad I got to see him. Morgana, I wish I could stop, but I cannot. I am going to hurt you so much."

Morgana looked at her sister as a way to say carry on.

"I am slowly taking over Merlin's life, that's why he is weaker. Every time I do magic, it is ripping it out of him, causing him to be in so much pain. I am taking over his life, his soul. A life for a life. Only Alvarr can undo the spell."

Morgana held Gorlois tighter. Yes she wanted her sister back but she also wanted Merlin.

"Then I am sorry sister, we will have to find a way in releasing Merlin of the spell. I cannot lose him nor can Gorlois."

Morgause placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder.

"I know. I didn't grow up with either of my parents."

* * *

Merlin was pacing the cell.

He was very weak now. Everyday Morgause drained a little more of his life source, he could feel it happen even now.

"Merlin, sit down please. You aren't strong enough." Gwen pleaded him for the 6th time. She had seen the man get paler and paler.

"Don't worry Merlin, she will come back. Morgause wouldn't hurt her. You know that she also wouldn't allow anything to happen to her." Arthur said.

They were both trying to calm him down but neither of them knew the full extent of the situation. Nobody would tell them.

"Yes, but I could die at any moment." Arthur and Gwen looked at him skeptical "She, Morgause is slowly draining my life source, so sorry if I am worried about my loved ones as I may not have much longer with them!" He started shouting at the end.

Gwen quickly got up and in closed her friend in a hug. Merlin quickly wrapped his arms around her as well, starting to cry into her shoulder.

"I don't want to leave them." Merlin whispered to Gwen.

* * *

Morgause watched the interaction of the two friends.

She couldn't tear them apart. The only way that they could stop Merlin from dying would be to take him to the cauldron of Arianrhod, but she knew that they wouldn't get him there in time.

Morgana would have to be very persuasive to save Merlin.

"All of you are right in what you are saying but how are you going to stop it." Morgause finally said, making herself known to the people in the cell.

Merlin pulled out of Gwen's embrace and walked up to Morgause.

"Please just let me see them before I go, please." Merlin knew his plea sounded weak, probably as weak as he felt. "Morgause, I know that we have never seen eye to eye but please."

Morgana quickly came round the corner. "So you are just going to give up."

Merlin's attention turned to Morgana "Morgana, there is nothing you can do."

"Look it might be a long shot but we have a plan to save you."

Merlin looked between Morgana and Morgause. "When you say we, you mean you and your sister."

"Yes Merlin, but I won't do it if you won't let me."

"Well what's the plan?"

"Morgana needs to persuade Alvarr to release you from the spell and send me back to Avalon." Morgause said.

"And how is she going to do that?" Merlin asked

They way the sisters was looking at him made it seem it was obvious.

"No Morgana, you can't." Merlin remembered the first time they had all meet Alvarr. Morgana had been taken in by his charisma, but that had all changed when they had seen him all them months ago. Alvarr had led Morgana to believed that he liked her.

"Merlin, it may be the only way."

Merlin looked like he was pondering it. Yes, he didn't want to die and leave Morgana alone to look after Gorlois but he didn't want Morgana to go to great lengths to stop Alvarr.

"If you do, just don't go too far please." He grabbed her between the bars. "I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Morgana cocked her head to the side "so you don't want to lose me but you are prepared to die."

Merlin smiled at her knowing that it seemed ridicules.

Morgana put her arms through the bars and latched her hands together behind Merlin's head.

The smiled at each other.

"Don't worry Merlin. I won't allow him to touch me, if he does he will know my power."

Morgana lend forward and pushed their lips together. Merlin then deepened the kiss.

It was awkward and uncomfortable between the bars but it made them at that moment feel safe.

"I am not going to allow you to die, not today or ever."


	52. For you I'd bleed myself dry

_This starts just before the last chapter the progresses into the evening of the last chapter._

_Also not my best chapter._

_Renaissancebooklover108 - glad that is cleared up now_

_Also it has taken me ages to think of a title for this chapter as I had orginal set it out to be two different chapters._

_The chapter name is from the song Yellow by Coldplay (I thought I was fitting as well)._

* * *

**Chapter 52 - For you I'd bleed myself dry**

A couple of days ago, Mordred had sent a raven with a note to all of the knights in Ealdor.

The knights now should be on their way to Camelot to save their king, queen and kingdom.

All Arthur, Gwen and Mordred had to do was wait and hope that they were coming.

They needed to save Merlin.

* * *

Hunith had been worrying ever since they were all taken.

She was most worried about Gorlois. He was only a week old and need constant attention from both parents.

A raven flew into the room.

Hunith managed to get the note from the raven before it left.

Gwaine came in. "Was that a raven?"

Hunith was too engrossed in the note to hear the knight come and sit in front of her.

She jumped when she saw Gwaine sitting in front of her.

"Gwaine, don't scare me like that."

Gwaine bowed his head in shame, however knowing he had done nothing wrong. "Sorry, but was that a raven?"

"Yes, and it's from Mordred."

"That traitorous ..."

Hunith stopped him there."No more bad language in my house, I have had enough from Morgana about my son! And Mordred has changed, they need you all, Mordred and Arthur. They have a plan to get them out of Camelot."

* * *

The knights were off. They knew the plan. It was just getting into Camelot without being seen.

The Saxons were ruthless warriors and would easier kill any of the in one strike. However they knew that they had the mentality to do that as well

Gwaine was happy as it meant he could see Merlin again. He hadn't had long with his friend and still believed it was his fault that Merlin was trapped by Morderd at the crystal cave.

Leon was happy because he was going to be home. He was loyal to the great city and the king. He was happy to die for both of them.

Elyan was happy because he was going to see his sister. He missed her dearly. Morgause had done right but putting them together again.

Percival was just happy because everyone else was happy. Camelot wasn't his home town, he had no connection with anybody in the city, he had mainly meet them all through Lancelot, but he was happy because he had made a home there and he now had a connection in the city.

* * *

Morgause had got Morgana ready. She had forgotten how wonderful her sister was at acting. She had had a whole year practice when she was taken back by Uther. She knew she was going to do well.

They all knew the plan. Well Morgana didn't really know the part about the knights coming.

Morgana had to play the part well, no perfectly.

* * *

The city of Camelot came closer and closer into view.

"So everybody knows the plan right?" Leon said

There was a mumble of yeses and a couple of no's.

Leon ignored the no's."Good, lets save our king and queen."

They slowly went down the bank down to the closer to the great castle.

They could see on top all the Saxons patrolling the area.

* * *

Alvarr was surprised to hear Morgana wanted to change sides.

He had offered her dinner to speak with her, to discuss things with her.

Morgana entered the dinning hall, head up high as she use to once hold it.

"Morgana, don't you look lovely." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

It took almost all Morgana's strength not to slap him.

"Alvarr, it has been too long." She smiled sweetly at him, trying to get rid of the images of her slapping him out of her head. If she didn't, she might just do it.

"10 months to my calculations. So what has changed? Last time I saw you I thought this was all over for you."

Alvarr led Morgana to the table. He pulled out the chair and Morgana sat down at the table.

Morgana's eyes watched Alvarr as he joined her at the table, in Arthur's seat.

Morgana thought about everything for a moment. For that moment, she couldn't think of one reason why she would want the throne of Camelot. _Was it for my own selfish needs or did Morgause plant the idea in my head? They only showed me love. Why did I turn them away?_

Alvarr cleared this throat.

Morgana almost glared at him for letting her lost track of her thoughts.

"I needed to get close to them, get all their secrets. Then slowly destroy them. I have Merlin wrapped my little finger. He believes that I love him." Morgana plastered her signature smirk.

Morgana looked up, slightly above Alvarr's head. In a gap in the stone, Morgana could see Morgause, shacking her head. Morgana knew that she had slipped up but hoped that she could still get the result she wanted.

"Well soon he won't be able to trouble you anymore."

"Why is that?" Morgana asked with surprise, bringing her attention back to Alvarr for the second time that night.

Alvarr picked a grape off his plate and threw it into his mouth. "Morgause would have drained his soul. She will take his place in the world. You will be rejoined with your sister."

Morgana's face dropped.

"Why are you sad? I thought you would be happy with your sister."

"Yes I would but surely wouldn't the great Emrys be better to have on our side than my sister. I have nothing against my sister, I love her and I know she is the only one that will ever love me, but she isn't as strong as Emrys. I should know I have fought against him for many years now."

"But he wouldn't have used magic. He is a traitor to his kind. I don't know how he can even call himself Emrys."

"Maybe but now as I feel him fight I can feel the power oozing off him."

Alvarr sat back. "So you believe we have made a powerful enemy?"

"Yes but as I said I have wrapped round my little finger. Having his child wasn't part of the plan but he will now do anything to be near his child. Maybe we could have him on our side."

"But he won't allow us to kill Arthur."

"Then we will do it behind his back." Morgana gave him another of her signature smirks "make it look like some accident, maybe Saxons being a bit rough with him."

"You have been thinking over this for a while now."

Morgana just smiled. She could help but be disgusted with herself for quickly coming up with her answers. _Could I have really thought of these things so quickly?_

Alvarr got up and walked behind her. This put her slightly on edge, having no idea what he would do. She fell for his act once, not again.

"I will become queen as it is my birthright and I will make you my king, my strong king." She hoped that this would please him, hoping he would do anything rash.

"Hmm but what are you going to do with Merlin? To keep him happy." Alvarr placed his hands on Morgana's shoulders and brought her closer to the back of the chair.

Morgana made her body relax. tensing her body will only throw the plan right off.

"Keep telling him that he is the one I love but to save Gorlois I had to marry you. I had to think of Gorlois life before my happiness."

Alvarr brought his lips to the back of her neck. "Good plan." The words vibrated against her neck. "What says that you won't run off? Save Arthur and Gwen. I need some sort of conformation that you are on my side."

"Arthur won't change, he is his father's son."

"And I have heard rumours that you are Uther daughter."

"Only by blood, I would never call him my father."

She could feel Alvarr smiling. Was that him get his confirmation?

He gently placed his lips against her neck.

She instantly felt disgusting. She wanted to run out of the room and jump in a bath and clean the stop he has just kissed until it was red and raw. Her heart broke as she started to think of Merlin. The faithful servant, the one she wanted to be doing this to her.

Morgana made sure her mask was securely in place. She couldn't allow it to slip, not when she is so close.

"So what do you say? Are you going to release the great Emrys from my sister?"

"Hmmm" He said as in agreement and kissed her neck again.

_If he keeps kissing my neck, there won't be much of him left._

* * *

Merlin was dragged from the cell to the dining hall. He didn't put up much of a struggle as he hoped that everything had gone top plan, but also he felt so weak.

Alvarr stood behind Morgana still, his head a bit too close to hers for Merlin's liking.

Alvarr quickly lifted his head when Merlin was thrown to the floor next to him.

"Poor, poor Emrys. Gorlois is going to grow up without a father."

'Keep going with it, he thinks that I have you round my little finger and will do anything for me and Gorlois' Morgana telepathically told him.

"Over my dead body he will." Merlin said weakly 'thanks but you know most of the stuff you said is true.' He sent back to Morgana.

Morgana smiled.

"Then pledge your allegiance to me and Morgana." Alvarr offered his hand to Morgana, which she accepted and pulled her out of the chair. He smirked down at Merlin, knowing that Merlin will do anything he or Morgana say. "Then we can see about you living long enough to see your son."

Merlin flashed his eyes over to Morgana. She had done brilliantly.

He was about to black out. The spell had worked faster than they all had thought and was now taking its toll on him. "Then I am with you, my heart belongs to Morgana, I will go where she goes, do what she does." He breathed the last bit.

He could feel the darkness falling over him.

"alisness þis mann sylfum galdorléoð æfæstmann æt sáwol sáwol" *

After Alvarr had finished he was sent flying backwards.

Morgause walked in before he had said the spell, ready to defend. She had sent Alvarr flying so that Morgana could get to Merlin hoping that it wasn't too late.

Morgana got up and went over to Merlin.

"Please Merlin, wake up."

"Morgana" he managed to breath.

Morgana looked up at her sister. She was starting to fade.

"I will look over you always, sister. I will also look over Gorlois, you made the right choice of name."

Morgana couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes for both her sister and for Merlin. She hoped she wasn't going to lose both of them.

A bright light filled the hall.

* * *

Getting to the castle wasn't hard. It was getting people out of the cells. They had all been magically locked, brute force would not budge the doors so needed the keys from the Saxons.

They had killed and knocked out many Saxons.

The faithful Knights of Camelot ran down the corridors of the dungeons.

They had found their king and queen.

"Hello, princess." Gwaine joked with Arthur.

"It's good to see you too Gwaine." He grabbed his friends arm through the bars.

Leon ran up with keys and started to unlock all the doors.

Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table charged up the stairs, taking out any Saxons in sight. On lookers would have been amazed at how the knight all fought together as if they were one.

A blinding light came from the dining area. Arthur knew something was up then.

Both Leon and Gwaine grabbed the King before he too could be consumed by the light.

* * *

*own spell - release this man of the spell bounded to his soul


	53. Lights Will Guide You Home

_Thanks for the reviews._

_Replies to reviews_

_Helenmorgause - I didn't think of that and sorry to say that last chapter was the end for dear Morgause. However I have an idea for a squeal and I now plan to include her in that._

_Renaissancebooklover108 - Yes he is free_

_alicja . galek- I was confused by your review so I PMed you, but you haven't replied (whether that to you not seeing it or not having the time) so I will repost what I said. Is it ideas or stuff you want to add to a future story or this story?_

_Anyway the inspiration for the setting of this chapter is from the Sarah Jane Adventures, Whatever happen to Sarah Jane? episode. Its the bit where both her and Maria where taken to when they had been captured by the Trickster._

_The title is from Fix you by Coldplay_

* * *

**Chapter 53 - Lights Will Guide You Home**

Merlin slowly sat up.

He was no longer in the dining hall, but he was surrounded by white.

He was lying on what seemed like a white cloud.

He could see that it stretched out for miles and miles, seeming like it was never ending.

He slowly stood up. He felt so shaky.

It took him a few minutes to stand up but managed to do it with only falling over a few times.

Merlin looked around for a bit wondering where he was.

"Merlin, we met again."

Merlin turned around to see his father standing there.

"Father."

They hugged, holding onto each other tightly.

"Is this it? Am I dead? Did Morgause take over my life source?"

"No son, this is between life and death. Morgana tried hard to save you and the same fate has happened to her. So how's my grandson?"

Merlin smiled to his father, however was concerned about Morgana. _Why was she here as well?__  
_

"He is fine. Morgana named him after you. His name is Gorlois Balinor Wyllt."

"Then he has two of my names. Why Gorlois?"

"That's Morgana's father's name. I respect her choice of name."

"Let's walk. We have much to speak about."

Balinor started walking.

Merlin just wondered where Morgana was.

* * *

Morgana awoke to two familiar faces hovering above hers.

"Father, mother." Morgana said uncertainly. She hadn't seen them both since she was 10.

The two people smiled and helped their daughter up.

"What has happened?" Morgana looked around. "Where am I? Where's Merlin?"

"You are in Limbo, between life and death." Gorlois said.

Morgana looked at him skeptically. She had just managed to get her footing correct so she could stand on her own.

Morgana then turned her gaze to her mother. She never knew what had happen to her mother after her father died.

Her mother looked guilty.

"Mother" Morgana was just happy that she had seen her mother again.

"I am so sorry Morgana. I never meant for any of this to happen. If only I had resisted Uther's advances. Maybe you wouldn't have turned against the ones you loved."

Her mother, Vivenne, was close to tears.

"Don't worry mother. I will never see Uther as my father. He hasn't taught me right. The main reason why I went on a rampage of revenge is because of my hate for the man." Morgana pulled her mother into a firm embrace. She could never blame her for what Uther did.

"Then not for Merlin."

Morgana pulled back slightly. "Merlin hurt me by what he had done to me but I can see over that."

"You will make a wonderful mother." Vivenne whispered into Morgana's ear.

They drew back, smiling at each other.

"Come on, my sweetheart. Let's talk and walk."

Gorlois took his daughter by the hand and started to walk with her.

* * *

"So how's life been?"

"From when?" Merlin turned to look at his father.

"From when I last saw you in the crystal cave"

"Then a lot has happened. Mordred kidnapped me, Morgana and Gwen. Morgana found out she was pregnant with my child. Gwen and Morgana escaped to Ealdor. Meanwhile I have been getting Mordred around to my way of thinking. I have then tried to get to the birth of my son but failed. Leading me here. Don't worry I have seen him."

Balinor smiled. "Then you life has been busy."

"Yes it has. But I suppose it is better than working for the King of Prats"

Both Merlin and Balinor laughter at this.

"I am proud of you, son. You have learnt to listen to your heart and feelings and stop listening to that stupid dragon. I may not be over the moon that you are in love with someone that would have killed you without a second thought but I am pleased that you have settled down."

"I have always loved Morgana. I just let the betrayal get to me." Merlin paused to think over everything they did to each other. "I thought after Freya, I wouldn't be able to love again. Especially when I lost you as well in a short amount of time. If I think about it a lost too many people in a short amount of time as I lost Morgana as well."

"Merlin" her sweet voice sounded

"Freya" Merlin smiled as the young women walked towards them.

"At least I know that you will pick attractive women." Balinor whispered into his ear. "Go spent some time with her."

Merlin held out his arm for her, which she accepted.

* * *

"Father, I don't understand, where am I?" Morgana asked again, still confused at where she was.

Her father smiled and rolled his eyes. "You are in what people call limbo, half way between life and death."

"So I am dead?"

"No, you are allowed here because you have died but it isn't your time too. The Triple Goddess wishes to give you another chance." Gorlois turned to his daughter "you know I have always seen you as a daughter."

"As I have you, a father."

"Your sister was hell bent on revenge and took you in with her. You should have stayed in Camelot, with Arthur and Uther."

"I had no choice. It was leave with Morgause and survive or die in the arms of the one I love."

"He would have found a way."

"No that was his way, he just listen to advice and took it because he believed it to be true." Morgana said a bit harsh

"You still haven't total forgiven him have you?"

"I have just..." She paused "just I wish he had tried to find another way of breaking the spell than for going for the easy option, do as that stupid dragon tells him to."

"He regrets it you know. Every since he put the hemlock into the water skin, he regretted it."

"I know I could see it in his eyes."

"Then if you saw it, why didn't you question him about it when you returned to Camelot?"

Morgana pondered on this. _He is right. Why didn't I?_

* * *

Seeing Freya again was amazing.

"Thank you for your help. When you have me the sword on Morgana first reign."

"Don't worry Merlin. I needed to repay you."

"No you didn't. I was the reason you died."

"No, you saved me and gave me a reason to live. I will never forget you kindness."

Merlin just smiled at her. He couldn't say anything against that.

"Morgana is very beautiful, she is a better match for you than me."

Merlin tuned to her.

"I do mean it Merlin. We must all move on. Also she will match your strength as a warlock."

Merlin stayed silent.

"He will be great."

"Who?"

"Gorlois, your son. He will help Arthur's heir become the king that his father was."

Merlin smiled at that. Two cousins helping each other, hopefully like Merlin has helped Arthur. Lets just hope his son wasn't as arrogant as Arthur.

"Although you son is very like you and makes massive mistakes. Goddess you have some big problems to solve."

Merlin chuckled at this. It even made Freya smile.

"Why is you smile so infectious?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"Yes it is, come in let's reunite you with your love." Freya pulled him right.

* * *

"Morgause taught me things, more than just magic. She taught me that love was for the weak and that my hate would get me through, get me what I want. Maybe that's why I stopped loving Merlin and started I hate him. It was just easier to as well"

Morgana had thought about this a lot. Morgause was the main factor, the one that fueled her hatred.

"You do have your reasons I hate him."

"How?" Morgana was shocked at the change in tone of her father's voice. _He was defending him a minute ago, why the change of tune?_

"He didn't tell you of his magic when you were scared and alone, he didn't try and stop Morgause from taking you, he didn't have to poison you, he could have told you about the spell and gave you the choice and he could have said his feelings for you. He could have saved you so many times and he had so many opportunities to tell you. Then why love a traitorous man who will betray you in a blink of an eye?"

Morgana was shocked at what her father said. "He is not a traitor. Yes he did have many times where he could have told me and saved me but Arthur had told him we could not even be friends, he may have bargained with my life but he did it to save Camelot, and he was told not to tell, I mean he was even told that I shouldn't know the extent I my powers."

"See you are defending him. You will never hate him if you can defend him against your father."

Gorlois smiled at her.

"Here we are."

Morgana stopped and took in her surroundings.

"Why have we stopped?"

"Here is where you will be rejoined with the one you love."

* * *

Merlin could see a man and a young women standing next to each other in the distance.

He instantly recognised the woman.

"Morgana!" he called out to her.

The women looked in the direction of the voice and waved.

Merlin started to quicken his pace, leaving Freya behind.

She didn't mind. She knew this was going to happen and there was nothing she could have done to stop it.

Merlin was practically running now.

Morgana held her arms open and Merlin ran into them, embracing her tightly. They moved back a few steps because of the pace Merlin was going at.

"I don't ever want to be a part from you again."

Morgana held him tighter and kissed his cheek after he said that "nor do I"

Freya had managed to catch up to where Merlin and Morgana were.

Merlin released Morgana a little and looked at Freya.

"Morgana, I would like you to meet Freya. Freya this is Morgana."

Morgana smiled at Freya "it's nice to meet you after hearing so much about you."

"Likewise, see Merlin I am always right." Freya winked at Merlin.

Morgana whispered to Merlin "you never said that she was beautiful."

"Don't worry my darling, she died 3 years ago. Please don't worry yourself." Merlin whispered back.

Gorlois cleared his throat.

"Merlin, this is my father."

Merlin gulped. Yes he would have liked to meet her father but the way he was looking at him, made him nervous.

Gorlois went from glaring at Merlin to smiling. "Don't worry Merlin. I know you love my daughter with all your heart."

Merlin turned to Morgana then back to Gorlois.

"So if I asked you amazing, beautiful daughter to marry me, you would be fine with that."

Morgana was shocked. He had practical proposed to her, or at least asked her father for her hand in marriage.

Gorlois smiled getting at what Merlin was saying. "Yes, you may marry my daughter if you wish. But you break her heart and I will come back to haunt you forever." Gorlois when back to glaring at Merlin

Merlin looked terrified.

Morgana pulled him down into a kiss.

The same blinding white light that happened before they arrived here, spread around them. They were going home.


	54. Finally Home Sweet Home

_The end of this chapter is very different to how I original wrote it. However I hated how it was written so I hope that this is better._

_Thanks for the reviews :)_

_Also my exams are finished so I have more time now (that is in-between reading and watching Game of Thrones)! YAY!_

* * *

**Chapter 54 - Finally Home Sweet Home**

The light left the dining hall and Leon and Gwaine let go of Arthur to let him in.

It may have only been a few minutes, it felt like a lifetime for Arthur as he thought about the two people he most cared about.

Arthur looked around the hall, knights filtering in behind him.

Alvarr was sitting slumped against the wall. Morgana hovering over Merlin, slightly shaking him.

Arthur slowly walked over, wondering if their plan had worked or not."

"Come on Merlin." Morgana whispered. She thought that she had saved him. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hmm, hello beautiful. Don't cry please." Merlin said finally opening his eyes. The room was swaying slightly but other than that Merlin felt fine.

Morgana closed the gap between them and have him a very passion filled kiss, which he returned.

Merlin slowly sat up. All the injuries inflicted on him in the pass year had all healed.

Morgana fell into Merlin's lap.

Morgana reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She said as she placed her forehead on his.

Merlin smiled at her and gave her a peck on her lips.

"I will try not to."

Arthur stood there. Happy for his friend and sister, they did deserve each other. Although he wasn't keen on the idea to begin with, he had grown to it. They needed each other.

"Sire, he is dead."

Merlin and Morgana turned to face were the voice came from.

Alvarr was dead. If the impact of him hitting the wall didn't kill him, the bright light could have made it possible that he died.

"Then let's build Camelot back up and get its people back to where they all belong." Arthur said smiling down to the couple.

* * *

Not much had been destroyed in both Mordred's and Alvarr's takeover, just a few houses in the lower town.

The people of Camelot came flocking back when they heard Arthur had retaken Camelot again.

The rest of the knights and all the lords were released.

Gorlois was growing up fast.

Arthur had put Morgana back in her old room and allowed Merlin to stay there as well so that they were both close to Gorlois.

They had sent news to Ealdor for Gaius and Hunith to come back and they returned when the rest of the people did.

The next few days were full of celebration.

Arthur had stood tall and said that he was going to change the laws on magic and that Morgana would be court seer and Merlin would be court warlock.

He also publicly thanked Merlin for all what he had done for him over the years.

Arthur declared the next week to be celebrations for not only having Camelot back but to the changing of the laws of magic.

Long tables were put out in the court yard. Everybody was invited, whether poor or rich, peasant or king.

Merlin had put on a performance to hope the people would get more comfortable with the idea of magic returning. Most people took it well.

After years of hiding himself, he was now free and with the one he loved.

"You seem happy."

Merlin turned to see Morgana standing next to him with Gorlois in her arms.

Arthur had also told the people about their child. Another reason to celebrate, Arthur had said.

His smile widened. "I am, I don't have to hide anymore. This is more than I ever dreamed."

"Why?" Gorlois was starting to stir in Morgana's arms.

"Because when we lost you, I believed that this may come because of your death or something along those lines. Now I have you and a child and my dream. Come on, give him here, you go and have some fun, find Gwen."

Morgana past Gorlois over to his father.

"Are you sure you are better now? All your injuries held fast."

Merlin looked at her. After being in limbo, his injuries had disappeared, like they were never there. He had Gaius fussing over him because of it. Merlin believed that the Triple Goddess had healed him when giving both him and Morgana a second chance in life.

"Yes I am sure and I am fine. Now go and have some fun please Morgana. I can look after him."

Morgana didn't need telling again and skipped off to find Gwen. The once enemies had become quick friends again.

Merlin started walking around, bouncing Gorlois as he walked.

* * *

Morgana found Gwen talking to some ladies of the court.

Most of them glared at Morgana when she turned up.

She knew most of them didn't like her because of what she had done and the fact that she has had a child out of wedlock.

"Morgana, come on." Gwen called her over.

"Gwen."

"Where's Gorlois?"

"He is with Merlin. He told me to go and have some fun. That's why I came to find you." Morgana smiled at Gwen.

The ladies glared at her. Another reason why they hated her, she was in love with a servant. Most of them still looked down at Gwen because she once was a servant, although some of them had realised that Gwen and Arthur did love each other.

As Morgana was there so the ladies slowly started to leave.

"That's better now. I know some still don't like me being queen. It is horrible."

Morgana just smiled at Gwen "well I think I have go it worst. I have taken over Camelot twice, have magic, in love with a servant and have had his child out of wedlock. Oh what we do for love."

The two women smiled at each other. _What they do, do_ _for__ love?__  
_

"Talking about love, I need to tell you something."

* * *

Arthur walked over to Merlin. It had taken him about half an hour to find his old servant.

"There you are Merlin, I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Well I decided it was too noise for Gorlois so took him somewhere more quite."

They stood just outside the main court yard. From here you could see over the rest of the great city. The sun was starting to set and the sky had come alive, bursting with dark reds and oranges.

"Listen Merlin, I know that you won't want to be away from Gorlois but I need your help. We need to reunite the five kingdoms, even bring magic back to them all. We will make Albion. Will you join me on this quest?"

"Arthur, it would be a privilege to join you." Merlin smiled broadly at Arthur. This was defiantly more than he ever dreamed of.

"We could bring the girls along as they would want some time away from Camelot, especially Morgana. I know she is struggling to adapt to her new life here."

"Hmm, we could but then we would have to bring Gorlois."

"I don't mind bring my nephew."

Merlin and Arthur smiled at each other.

"You know Arthur, everything I have ever wanted is coming true. Even you're becoming less of a prat."

They walked off together, to ask their respected partners if they would join them on their quest.

* * *

"No, you're not. How long?"

"I don't know but he is going to be so happy."

"I am happy for you."

Morgana and Gwen couldn't stop giggling.

Morgana watched her friend as they laughed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gwen said with a smile on her face.

Morgana was reminded of the time that she had said that to Merlin and her smile widened. "Because after all this time."

Gwen's smiled was as big as Morgana's now. "I know. I thought that it would never happen."

Arthur broke the girls conversation.

"There you two are. we have been looking everywhere for you."

Merlin looked at Morgana, wondering why she was so happy.

Morgana noticed Merlin looking at her and gave him a look as if to say you-will-find-out.

Merlin shock his head.

Gorlois started to stir. Morgana got up from where she sat and moved to be next to Merlin.

"He's fine you know."

Morgana looked at him. "I know. You have had to look after that big baby for 5 years." She motioned Arthur with her hand.

Arthur looked shocked. "Morgana, that hurt."

Morgana paid him no attention as her attention was on the baby in Merlin's arms.

"We could have that." Gwen whispered in Arthur's ear as they watched them.

Merlin was standing tall, his child in his arms, Morgana peering over his shoulder. It was a sight to see.

Gwen thought she would never see the caring side of Morgana again, especially after she had a sword to her throat, telling her that the only thing Gwen had done to her was take her throne.

"Gwen, we have been trying but ..."

"But what?"

"But we haven't had any luck."

Gwen pulled herself closer to Arthur. "Who says we haven't?"

"But ..." Arthur stopped what he was saying and turned to Gwen. "Gwen are you ... are you pregnant?"

Merlin's ears pricked up. He looked towards his friends. "Congratulations."

Arthur turned to Merlin who had a big smile on his face.

"Gwen but we have ..."

"And Gaius confirmed it this morning. Ask him if you don't believe me."

The shock in Arthur's face was replaced by a big smile. He believed that he may have had to sink to levels as low as his father to get a heir. However he knew it wouldn't be an option. He could never have Gwen's blood on his hands just because he wanted a son.

He picked Gwen up, turning her around in the process. "We are having a child."

Arthur and Gwen laughed together.

Merlin turned his attention to Morgana. "Arthur has asked me whether I will help him unite the five kingdoms, and maybe return magic to them."

"Wow, that's a great opportunity Merlin. You must go with him."

"And I will. I was just wondering if a certain magical user would wish to join me, maybe even bring along the child made from our love?"

Morgana stood there for a few seconds. She didn't really need to think about it. "Yes Merlin, I would love to come with you."

Merlin lent in and kissed her lips softly.

Arthur started making gagging noises.

"That's for ruining the mood cabbage head." Merlin said as he turned to Arthur.

"Merlin, I don't really wish to see you kiss my sister."

"And Gwen is like a sister to me."

Arthur, for once, stood there stunned.

"Don't worry clotpole. I have learnt to block it out or not look."

Arthur turned his attention to Gwen. "So Guinevere would you like to join us in restoring magic back to the land and reuniting the five kingdoms?"

"But who will be in charge of Camelot? We cannot let it go again we have just got it back. What about me? I will be a weakness against you..."

"Gwen calm down." Arthur put his hands on his wife shoulders. "Gaius and Hunith will be put in charge of Camelot. We aren't going for a bit so we will show them the ropes. The majority of the knights will stay here to protect the city. And I will protect you with my dying breath."

Gwen had calm down slightly. "Are you sure the kingdom will be safe?"

"Yes. I will even make Merlin put some protection spells around the place."

Gwen paused thinking over it.

Merlin turned to Morgana, wondering if she knew what the Queen was going to say.

Morgana shrugged at Merlin.

"Yes Arthur, I will come with you."


	55. Nemeth

_Hi, me again. _

_It was my birthday on Friday and my friend (the most amazing friend in the world) got me MORGANA'S NECKLACE FROM SERIES 5! I was so happy._

_Anyway, this chapter isn't one of my best however it is incredibly long. _

_This chapter is really bad and I apologize. Yet nothing would come to me to make it better._

_Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. _

* * *

**Chapter 55 - Nemeth**

They started their quest a couple of weeks afterwards.

Arthur had started to write up the laws against magic and left Gaius and Hunith in charge of Camelot. He knew he could trust them with the kingdom. The lords still had input but Gaius had to approve it. Gwen had shown Hunith what she had to do. Hunith was reluctant at first but with a bit of encouragement from Merlin she started to pick up what Gwen was teaching her.

On the quest he only brought the Knights of the Round Table. He needed knights he could trust. Not that he didn't trust his other knights, just he wanted his friends, close friends to be around him. They also understood the meaning of the quest. The other knight didn't. They were still every hostile to the idea of magic being returned, as one would expect.

Merlin had told them more of his adventures. He had finally told them about Morgana's poisoning, but he quickly left afterwards before anybody had any time to question him. Morgana wished to follow him but Arthur shock his head.

Arthur pitted him but he would never say it to him. Merlin didn't need his pity, not after all he had been through.

* * *

Merlin arrived back at the camp just before they were going to set off.

Arthur looked over to his friend and could tell that his friend hadn't slept, still beating himself up about it.

Before Arthur could do anything, Morgana walked up and stood in front of Merlin. He smiled at her and held out his arms.

Arthur watched as no words were passed between the pair but they had come to an understanding.

Merlin buried his head into Morgana's hair, holding on to her like he was going to lose her again. Morgana pulled Merlin tighter to her, telling him that she would always be with her.

Arthur cleared hie throat. He didn't want to break the pair but he wanted to get to Nemeth before sunset.

Merlin and Morgana turned to him, stilling in their embrace, but they were smiling at him.

"Come on love birds. We have got to get going."

Merlin led Morgana to her horse.

Arthur was thinking that the lack of talking between them wouldn't be helping, but they seemed to be fine.

* * *

They made it to Nemeth on the 7th day of riding. They arrived late afternoon. A patrol of knights had seen the group and gone to tell Mithian and Rodon about the arrival of the guests.

"Arthur"

"Princess Mithian" Arthur smiled at her.

"Welcome to Nemeth, I hope your journey was pleasant."

"It was, the lands that Nemeth hold are beautiful. May I introduce my wife, Guinevere" He held Gwen's hand and pulled her forward.

"Nice to finally meet you at last, after hearing how Arthur would give up his kingdom for you, I have always wanted to meet the woman had had captured his heart." Mithian smiled at Gwen. She then saw Merlin get off his horse and walk up to Arthur "Merlin, I see you have returned as well."

"Yes milady, I won't have missed this trip for the world."

Arthur looked apprehensive as Morgana walked up to stand alongside Merlin. "This is my sister, the Lady Morgana."

Morgana slumped backwards. One of her plans was to use Nemeth against Camelot.

"Then I welcome you as well" she forced a smile onto her face. Mithian had known what Morgana had done to Camelot and Arthur._ Why accept her and bring her here? I will question Arthur about it later. She is standing a bit too close to Merlin. _

Mithian snapped out of her train of thought "I will send some servants to show you to your rooms." And she quickly left.

* * *

"Arthur are you mad? She tried to kill you, more than once."

It was now the next morning and Mithian had wished to talk to Arthur before the meeting with her father.

"Mithian, I understand your thoughts, I did think the same but she has changed. I have seen it."

"But what is there stopping her from turning again."

Arthur looked at her. Maybe she hasn't seen the love in their eyes. "Love. Many of the lords aren't happy as she has had a child out of wedlock but it is that child, my nephew, which is keeping her with us."

"Then I am happy for her. To be brought back from that. I also heard a rumour that Merlin had been banished from Camelot."

"That's true, but I was an idiot." Arthur quickly turned to Mithian "Don't tell him I said that."

Mithian smiled at Arthur. She could see that he had changed since the last time she had seen him.

"Let's go and talk to my father, we have kept him waiting for too long already."

* * *

Merlin was pacing the council hall. _Why is Arthur always late? He hasn't got me to blame this time._

Not a second later Arthur walked in with Mithian.

Mithian gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"It's good to see you Arthur." Rodon had always like Arthur. Although he could have been there when Mithian went to Camelot and met Arthur for first time, he had heard many things about him that made him like Arthur, even though he hadn't married his daugther.

"It's good to see you too milord."

"Now, you didn't come here just for a visit now did you?"

"No milord, I wish to reunite the five kingdoms, I am starting with ones that will agree at the start."

"Then you should have just sent a letter, I will be happy to join you as one of the five kingdoms. We can make Albion again."

"Indeed but there is a matter which I wish to discuss with you."

"And what would that be?"

"Magic"

Gasps filled the halls.

"Why magic?" Rodon asked. _This is the son of Uther. Why would he wish to talk about magic?_

Arthur turned to Merlin. "I would like to introduce my court warlock, Merlin. He has made me see that magic isn't good or evil, it just is, like any weapon it depends on how you use it to whether it is good or evil. Merlin has used magic to save mine, my fathers and many others lives so many times. He has also protected Camelot single handily for years now."

Rodon laughed.

Arthur stared, waiting for the king's laughter to stop.

"Sorry Arthur, but if he could do magic, why would he save your father when he had killed his kind?" Rodon was wiping the tears out of his eyes, still chuckling slightly.

Arthur looked at Merlin for an answer.

Merlin took a deep breath and stepped forwards "Because milord, if Uther was to die by magic, it would only harden Arthur heart to the idea of magic. Also sometimes when Uther was on his deathbed it wasn't time for him to die, Arthur wasn't ready to be king."

Rodon knew how to sort this out. "Then prove that you have magic."

Merlin looked thoughtful. He obviously knew loads of spells it was just one that he hasn't done before.

Merlin walked up so that he was in the middle of the room. He looked towards the king of Nemeth.

"Gewyrc an lif."

Everyone, except Arthur and Merlin, gasped when his eyes glowed and in his hand sat a butterfly. Everyone watched as the butterfly flew from Merlin to Mithian.

Mithian looked at Merlin in awe. The little blue butterfly was now sitting in her hand.

Guard ran forwards to grab Merlin, a natural reaction for them.

"Stop, release him." The king boomed "I guess I will have loads to think about."

* * *

Merlin returned to the chambers that Morgana was staying in.

She was still wearing her nightgown.

Merlin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to him.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello my love."

Merlin started to place kisses up her neck.

Morgana turned in his arms to kiss him on the lips.

"How did it go?"

"Good, I think. I mean he didn't allow me to be arrested when he told me to prove my magic. He also said that he had got lots to think about, so he may accept it. May still take a while but it is a start."

Morgana looked into Merlin's eyes. The crystal blue was only showing love and she knew that love was for her.

Morgana leant forward to close the gap between them.

The moment was ruined by Gorlois' cries.

"I'll get him."

Merlin unwrapped his arms from around her. She instantly felt his warmth leave her.

Morgana thought this to be a good opportunity to get quickly changed.

* * *

Merlin returned with the now silent baby. It had taken him about 10 minutes but he had done it.

Morgana walked over to her two boys.

Gwen and Arthur walked in that this point.

It took all Gwen's strength not to cry at the perfect scene in front of her.

Arthur cleared his throat.

Merlin and Morgana turned around ruining their perfect position.

Gwen glared at Arthur.

Arthur ignored Gwen's look. "The king has asked that all of us join him for dinner."

"When you say all of us, you mean me as well." Morgana asked

"Yep, I mean I can make some excuse if you don't want to..."

"No, the king has requested I will be there, it will just be very uncomfortable, on my belief and a few others."

Everybody looked at Morgana.

"Oh come on didn't you see the way Mithian forced a smile on her face."

Merlin looked at her. Unless you had been round her more than an hour, you could tell she had changed and she wanted to keep some pride in contact.

"I be there." Morgana said stubbornly.

Arthur and Gwen left them, knowing that they wouldn't be able to change Morgana's mind.

* * *

Dinner started off silent.

Arthur walked in with Gwen on his arm and Merlin walked in with Morgana.

Rodon was horrified when he saw her, and he didn't hide it.

Morgana shifted uncomfortable beside Merlin. Merlin wished to take her hand, tell her everything will be okay.

Arthur decided to break the silence. "So milord, lovely weather we are having." He said with a smile.

Everybody looked up and glared at him, all of them seem to be enjoying the awkward silence.

A maid ran into the room bowing before she went over to Morgana and whispered in her ear.

The maid left as quickly as she arrived.

"Milord, if it's alright, may I be excused?"

The king nodded.

Merlin looked at her. She gave him a small smile, just so he wouldn't worry, and left the room.

As soon as Morgana left the atmosphere in the room changed.

"Why Arthur? Why bring the witch that has tried to kill you?" Rodon asked.

Arthur suppressed the urge to groan. "Because she has changed, you may not see it now but she has."

"Once a witch, always a witch, your father must have taught you that."

Merlin tensed at the statement. How could he change from accepting Merlin then practically saying all magic is bad?

"I can't leave my sister by herself. She has a child to look after and I won't abandon her again."

"Then leave her and the bastard to die. They both have a claim over your throne. If and when you die they both could say that they deserve the throne, leaving no room for the children you may or may not have. She will just stab you in the back again."

It took all Merlin strength not to say something. He was criticising the two people he loved most.

Gwen could see this and have him a sympathetic look, how ever this didn't calm Merlin down at all.

Arthur didn't know how to dig Morgana out of this hole.

"But she is my sister, it makes that child my nephew and I will support them. She was only doing what she believed was right at the time. She also had the influence of her sister, which was not the best influence to have. She has paid for her crimes"

"The only way for her to pay for her crimes is by the axe of an executioner. And the man who fathered that child must have been blind or desperate or both."

Merlin stood up quickly knocking back the chair he was sitting on and quickly left the hall, not asking if he could be excused.

Mithian silently watched him leave, wondering why he acted that way.

Gwen leaned back in her chair, hoping that Merlin's odd behaviour wouldn't be questioned.

Arthur put his head in his hands. This was going to be a long trip, long and tiring trip.

* * *

Merlin was hoping never going to tell Morgana what was said that night. He knew that she would have wanted to rip the king's throat out.

He stood there facing the window, with Gorlois in his arms. He had started to stir when Merlin got back and he didn't wish to wake Morgana.

"You might be a bastard, but you will never be treated like one. I swear I will never let anybody get away with treating you so."

Morgana woke up and slowly sat up.

It was a nice view to wake up to. Merlin holding his son with the moonlight filtering through the window, enhancing Merlin's cheekbones and muscles. Morgana started to wonder when he had become so muscular.

Morgana quickly and quietly moved towards them. She rose up on tip toes and lent her head on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin saw her and smiled. "Don't worry he is fine."

Morgana knew that something had happened after she left, Merlin was still tense from it and his smile didn't hit his eyes like it usually would.

"Merlin, did something happen after I left?"

"Nope" Merlin answered to quickly for Morgana's liking.

"My love, you know you cannot lie to me." She put her hand on Merlin's cheek and turned it so he was looking straight at her. "Tell me please."

Merlin fought with himself.

"You know I will ask everyone till I find out."

Merlin sighed, giving in to her. "The king said that Arthur should leave you and Gorlois to die. You both are a threat to his throne. It wasn't that which got me, it was the fact he called Gorlois a bastard and said that the father must have been blind or desperate or both. That to me seems like he thought the father had just ran off. Morgana I will never leave you, never."

"I know Merlin, and all he said was true except the last bit. I know you weren't blind or desperate and I also know you will love him, with all your heart."

"We are just going to have to try and make this work aren't we?"

"Unfortunately Merlin, it will take time for people to change and I know that better than anyone."

* * *

Since that night, Morgana hadn't left her room. Her only visitors were Merlin, Gwen and Arthur. She always looked out of the window and saw her brother and love walking with princess Mithian.

She wished she could leave but she felt as alone as she did in Camelot.

Merlin would come and see her every night, even some nights stay, holding her close.

Morgana loved this about Merlin. She was right when she said that Merlin was a lover and not a fighter. She smiled at herself and remembered all the good times.

* * *

Merlin walked behind Arthur and Mithian. He could be with Morgana right now, but no Arthur wanted him. The prat.

It had been two months since the dinner and Merlin hadn't stopped thinking about it. Although he was the king, Merlin could have punched him there and then.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear Mithian.

"Merlin, Merlin."

"Yes sorry milady."

"Merlin, do you believe Morgana has changed? I mean she must have tried to kill you."

Merlin smiled "Well realistically this all started with me trying to kill her first."

"Oh well, all I wonder is who the father to her child is? Father is right, he must have been desperate. She looks a wreck, even now."

Merlin tried to keep his emotions under control.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. He thought his friend was a bit too calm for what he just heard.

"I don't know, she may tell us on day. I expect that the father would want to get involved."

"Merlin what do you think on the matter?"

_Please don't blow it Merlin_. Arthur sent Merlin through thoughts.

"It's not my place to say. I am only her enemy turned friend. She wouldn't confine in me like she use to."

Arthur sighed.

* * *

Merlin hated council meetings. He had been to one every day for 3 months.

It is just talking, on and on. Merlin had fallen asleep in a few just to be awoken by Arthur hitting his arm or elbowing him in the ribs.

Merlin's mind started to wonder. Everybody was slowly accepting Morgana.

She had now left her chambers and was slowly making friends with Mithian.

Although it was a bit of a rocky start.

**Merlin walked along side Mithian.**  
**They were chatting and laughing.**  
**Morgana came up to them.**  
**"Merlin, I thought that we were going to have lunch together." She said with a small smile on her face.**  
**Merlin had total forgot about that and had already had lunch with Mithian.**  
**"Morgana, I am so sorry. I total forgot. I am sorry."**  
**Morgana looked sad. _Well at least he hasn't tried to worm his way out of it!_**  
**"Then where were you? I waited for an hour"**  
**Merlin felt awful.**  
**"Sorry, he was with me." Mithian said with a smirk.**  
**Mithian had always like Merlin. He stood up for his friends, even if they were an arrogant king. She knew her father would never allow her to marry a servant, but a lord in a royal council, which is allied with her home kingdom. Maybe she would have a chance. There was something about Merlin that Mithian always liked.**  
**"Oh" Morgana turned to leave, feeling if she had interrupted something.**  
**"Morgana, wait." He released Mithian's arm from his and started to run after Morgana.**  
**"Merlin, you promised you would be there and then when I find you forgot and was with another woman."**  
**"Look, I know how it looks and sorry won't be enough, but I am truly sorry. I did forget."**  
**Mithian walked so she was out of sight but still could see.**  
**Merlin had Morgana in a hug. A too friendly hug for her liking, for 'and enemy turned friend' as he called them.**  
**Morgana pulled back. "Don't think that I'm not angry with you because I still am."**  
**"I will make it up to you tonight."**  
**Merlin placed his forehead on hers and smiled at her **  
**Mithian took this as her cue to leave and to cross Merlin off her list of potential suitors. Damm.**

That night had been fantastic.

"MERLIN"

That brought Merlin out of his day dream.

"Yes, milord." He said being polite as he didn't know who said it.

"Get your head out of the clouds and answer these questions." Arthur said to him.

Merlin could see that this was going to take awhile.

* * *

In a little over 2 months, there had been some progress. King Rodon had agreed to allow magic back, but only after Arthur had made his laws on magic and put them in place.

This progress and with help from Morgana and Gorlois.

**Merlin was standing up straight, bored.**  
**It had been three hours since this meeting had started and he was getting tired and wanted to be with his son.**  
**Morgana ran into the hall, with a smile which hit her eyes.**  
**"He did it, Gorlois did it."**  
**The king was surprised by this outburst but even more shocked when she was talking to an ex servant.**  
**"What did he do?" Merlin hoped he was on the same wave length as her**  
**"He lit a candle."**  
**Merlin had a smile as big as Morgana's.**  
**Arthur was also sitting there smiling.  
The lords looked between each other, wondering what was going on.  
****Next thing everybody knew, maid that Morgana had left Gorlois with ran into the hall.**  
**"The chambers are on fire."**  
**Merlin sped into action and ran across the castle.**  
**Morgana went to follow but was stopped by some guards.**  
**"Milord, this isn't necessary." Arthur protested, know Morgana would be worried.**  
**"Half my castle is on fire." **  
**Merlin came back as quickly as he left, with his son intact.**  
**"No it isn't. Only the chamber that Morgana was in." the turned to look at Morgana "Also he is your son."**  
**"He looks more like you."**  
**"Yer but magically he is your son."**  
**"I didn't start doing magic until I was 20, you having being doing magic since before you could speak, how can he be my son?"**  
**"Because I didn't set any rooms on fire, I moved object around the house."**  
**"I didn't set ..." Morgana stopped realising what they were fighting over and where they were. "Merlin, they are all staring at us."**  
**Merlin turned. All the lords were staring at both of them. Arthur looking like he was about to hit his head against the table.**  
**"He is so cute." Mithian ran up to look at the child in Merlin "how old is he?"**  
**Merlin looked at Morgana.**  
**"He is 6 months old." Morgana said politely.**  
**"Arthur, you tried to keep this from us didn't you?" Rodon was starting to put the pieces together.**  
**"Well I thought if my most trustworthy representative of magic was seen to be in love which the worst representative of magic then nobody would say yes. You must see my reasons."**  
**The king looked horrified. He had said some awful stuff about a man's son and love, in front of him.**  
**"Please will you accept my apology. I see now my words were harsh and were said without thinking."**  
**Merlin quickly accepted the apology.**  
**"I can see the love you hold for that child. You get the ball rolling Arthur and I will quickly join afterwards."**

1 kingdom down, 3 to go.

Although there were still much to talk about. Merlin still had to write out the outlines for the laws that they would agree to.

* * *

Gwen and Morgana went back to Camelot via magic. It was quicker and Arthur didn't want Gwen riding in her condition. Gwen was now about 10 weeks away from giving birth and Arthur knew that anything could happen. He didn't want to take any risks.

Merlin and Morgana had become inseparable, slightly. They would try to do everything together.

Merlin held Morgana tighter as they were preparing to leave.

Arthur watched them, wondering how their hatred for each other could turn into love.

"We will be back soon." Arthur said, startling the pair.

"We know." Morgana replied to them both before placing a chaste kiss on Merlin's lips. "Be good."

Merlin smirked down to her. "Me, be good? I am always goos. You should be telling your brother that."

Morgana shock her head and smiled.

Gwen pulled the pair apart. "Come on, we promised Gaius we would be back before midday."

Morgana looked back to Merlin as she started to chant the spell.

Merlin waved as she turned down again.

In the blink of an eye, they had vanished.

"Come on Merlin. We have laws to change, or outline."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur turned in their horses as they left Nemeth.

Mithian was standing outside the castle, waving to them.

"I think she likes you." Arthur said, pushing his friends shoulder.

Merlin watched Mithian for a bit longer before turning back to his friend.

"Same, but I only have eyes for your sister my friend."

Merlin pushed the horse on before Arthur caught in to what he was saying.


	56. Clarine Ygraine

_Not as long as the last chapter, however like the last one, not one of my best._

_Thanks for the reviews. _

_MegamiTenshiHime - don't worry it will happen_

_Renaissancebooklover108 - I'm glad you liked the last chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 56 - The Birth Of Clarine Ygraine**

Arthur and Merlin returned to Camelot to see Gwen and Morgana out on the courtyard waiting for them.

Arthur had a little bit more self-control this time as they arrived in front of them, Merlin had a lot less.

He had missed Morgana greatly. She was his mate, the darkness to his light. Together they balanced out the world. You need the little bit of darkness in the light.

Arthur kissed his wife as Merlin kissed Morgana.

Merlin knew soon he would have to propose and marry her but for now just being in love with her was perfect, he didn't want to scare her off.

* * *

A week since they got back and Gwen still hadn't given birth.

Arthur seemed to get more and more anxious about his child being born.

"Come on dollophead. There must be something we can do. Do you want to use me as a training dummy? Or as a human shield?"

Arthur looked up for his place at his desk. "And what if Gwen needs me? What if she goes into labour and I am not there?"

"Arthur you will be the first to know."

Arthur pulled his hand through his hair.

"It will help you."

Arthur knew that he wasn't helping but he couldn't help it. He had lost his mother in childbirth, what if he lost Gwen as well?

* * *

Merlin had finally managed to get on to the training field.

Merlin held the shield close to his body, trying to prepare himself for Arthur's attacks.

"MILORD!"

Arthur dropped his sword to his side. "Yes."

The servant had carried on walking towards them. "The Queen is having the child."

The sword and shield was quickly forgotten about as the King and his warlock ran towards the birthing chambers.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had seen many servants rush to and fro, getting towels and water.

Gwen's screams could be heard all around the castle.

Morgana had come out at one point, yet wouldn't tell Merlin or Arthur anything.

Merlin was nervous. He had been there for his son's birth but he was here now. Merlin closed his eyes trying to block everything out, but he couldn't. Gwen's screams seem to get louder and louder.

Arthur rose from where he was sitting next Merlin and started to pace up and down the halls.

Merlin tried to ignore Arthur as he moved.

After a while Merlin started to get annoyed. "Arthur sit down, pacing won't help." Merlin tried to keep his cool. He knew Arthur was worried. Any person would.

Living in Ealdor, everyone knew everybody. His mother had said that at the birth, problem may occur that would led to the mother and child losing their lives. Merlin, being a male, never truly understood his mother, leading to him not understanding the extent to Arthur's worry.

Arthur stopped pacing. "Merlin, you don't understand." He turned to look at his friend "I lost my mother in childbirth. I was worried that I was going to lose Morgana, but now I am so worried that I am going to lose Gwen. So please Merlin it is keeping me calm."

Arthur continued to pace.

Merlin's eyes followed him as he walked back and forth. _This is going to be a long day, maybe I could sedate him. Need to ask Gaius first though._

* * *

After 5 hours of waiting, a maid came out to say that their presence was needed in the chamber.

Merlin allowed Arthur to go first, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Arthur turned to Merlin and smiled.

Arthur placed a hand on the door and gently pushed it open.

Gwen was sitting in the bed with Morgana to her right. A load of blankets were bundled in Gwen's arms.

The door creaked open, drawing the two women's attention from the blankets to the door. They both smiled at the boys.

"Come on you two." Gwen waved them over

Merlin went to her right and sat next to Morgana and Arthur went to her left, standing next to his wife's side.

"Here is your daughter." Gwen held her out for both of them to see.

She had tanned skin and a few strains of dark brown hair like her mother. However when she opened her eyes you could see the deep blue which were the same as Arthur's.

Arthur smiled. He would have loved a son however he would give this little girl everything, the world if she wanted it.

"What are you going to call her?" Merlin said as he leant over Morgana to see her.

Gwen looked at Morgana.

"Clarine Ygraine Pendragon."

Arthur took his daughter for Gwen and bounced around the room with her.

Merlin took Morgana's hand, silently telling her that they should give them some space.

They had just reached the door when Gaius entered.

Arthur turned back to Gwen and said "Thank you"

Gwen smiled at her husband. "For what?" She did know why he was saying thank you, she just wanted to hear him say it.

"For giving me my daughter and also naming her after my mother, well one of her names after my mother."

Gwen just smiled at him.

"Come on, let's leave her to rest." Gaius voice broke the scene. He didn't want to but he had to, Gwen needed rest.

* * *

Merlin brought Morgana to their chambers.

She was half asleep as she sat down at their table.

"Come on, bed for you."

Morgana looked up at Merlin. "Why?"

Merlin smiled down at her. "Because you could fall asleep on the table."

Morgana reflected Merlin's smile. "We have a niece."

Merlin hummed in response. Even though they weren't married yet, Merlin would regard the child has his niece. Even if he and Morgana weren't together, may still fighting on opposite sides, Merlin would always regard Arthur and Gwen's children as his nephews and nieces.

"Are we going to be married?" Morgana said as she slipped into bed.

Merlin shock his head. As he had been daydreaming, Morgana had got changed.

"Yes, one day."

Morgana couldn't keep her eyes open any more and she allowed sleep to take over her.

Merlin knew now that he had to propose soon. _Only if I wasn't so picky._

* * *

Gwen and little Clarine were going from strength to strength every day.

Arthur and Merlin knew that soon they would be leaving to carry on their quest.

But the fact that both of them were getting stronger gave them a piece of mind.

Morgana had not brought up marriage again. Merlin didn't know what to make of it. _Did she want to get married or was it my imagination?_

They promised they would return for Gorlois birthday.

Next stop, Essetir, Merlin's home kingdom.

* * *

_The name Clarine in the Arthurian Legends is that she was the mother of Lancelot. _

_I don't know why I chose it but I thought it suited as Gwen's lover was meant to be Lancelot._


	57. Lot and Birthday

_Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites._

_MegamiTenshiHime - Don't worry, it will happen soon_

_I am going away tomorrow until next Tuesday. Walking in Snowdonia (Wales). I will not be able to update until I get back._

* * *

**Chapter 57 - Lot and Birthday**

It took them 4 days to reach the city from Camelot.

The city had slightly fallen into ruin after Cenred had died.

It had taken 6 months to find a new king and army to protect the city.

The king is now called Lot. He is a middle aged man with black stubble over his chin. His hair is black, although it was starting to turn silver, and shoulder length. He was a warrior and you can see his muscles through his leather. He is harsh on his people and looks down at everybody, even lords.

Lot was one of Cenred's cousins. You would notice it by the way that they had govern their people.

Arthur didn't want to make peace with this man. For years, Essetir and Camelot haven't been friends but it is one of the five kingdoms and Merlin's home kingdom. Arthur would have to try hard for him as well as the good of the quest.

"King Lot, thank you got allowing us into your kingdom. I know Essetir and Camelot have been at loggerheads for a while but let's put that behind us. A new way forward?" Arthur said in his usually cheery tone.

"Greetings King Arthur and the pleasure is all mine. I believe we may be able to find a new way forward." Lot said in a very dull and monotone voice.

Both king smiled at each other.

Merlin didn't like the smile that Lot was giving Arthur. He would have to keep an eye out. Lot was after something.

* * *

Arthur had told Lot about reuniting the five kingdoms and bring magic back to the realm.

Lot had one request and Merlin didn't like it.

"I hear you have Morgana Pendragon in Camelot."

"Yes that is true."

Merlin sat silently. He couldn't say anything without being executed on the spot.

"Then allow me to dispose of her. I need revenge over my cousin's death. Her sister, Morgause, is dead so I cannot take it out on her."

Merlin tensed but tried to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want another Nemeth moment.

"Morgana is my sister and has redeemed herself. She will stay in Camelot and you will not touch her." Arthur said firm. _Why does everyone what to kill my sister? I had no idea she had made so many enemies._

"Even if magic is a weapon, she has only used hers for evil. Please, I will take her off your hands for good."

Arthur looked at Merlin. Both of them knew Lot wouldn't stop until he had got what he wanted.

He could see in Merlin's eyes that he didn't want him to do it.

Arthur fought with himself. He knew that he would never give Morgana over.

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think for too long." Lot gave them a smirk.

Merlin defiantly didn't like this at all.

* * *

"Why did you say that you would think about? It has given him hope on getting his greasy hands on her. You aren't going to hand her over are you?"

Merlin had waited till they were in Arthur's chambers before questioning him.

Arthur sighed "Merlin, I wouldn't dream of handing her over. I just had to give him false hope or otherwise he wouldn't have dropped the subject." Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "Speaking of Morgana, are you ever going to ask her to marry you? I mean she has your child. Not many other men would want to marry her."

"Yes. I hope soon I just haven't seen a ring which I want to give her. I am just being picky that's all."

"Obviously you have one in mind. Describe it?"

Merlin sat down and smiled at the floor.

"You are going to think I am mad but I want the ring to have two dragons on it. Both the dragons are facing each other and their tails curl together. In both the dragons mouths is going to be some gem stone, I don't know which on yet, maybe an emerald to go with her eyes. I want dragons because one, I am a dragonlord and Gorlois will get my powers when I die, and two, I had Kilgharrah while she had Aithusa. You can see they lover she has for the young dragon."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur.

Arthur stood mouth wide open. "You just want a bit don't you? How about the eyes lighting up? Or how about it breathes fire?"

Merlin smiled. He knew it was a bit over the top but he loved the idea of it. "Arthur, I am not that over the top."

The two friends smiled at each other.

_Let's make your dream a reality. _Arthur thought to himself.

* * *

The next day, Merlin had a meeting with magic users in the city while Arthur went to try and make Merlin's dream a reality. It was the least that he could do after all what Merlin had done for him.

Merlin had been there day in day out for the past 6 years for him, even helping him propose to Gwen, first and second time.

Arthur went to a local goldsmith.

He just hoped he could do it and remember what Merlin wanted.

* * *

6 weeks had passed and only another 6 till it was Gorlois birthday.

Merlin knew what he was going to give him.

Merlin had spent all his spare time making a dragon out of wood, like his father made or left to him.

It had taken a few tries and with Arthur annoying him but he had managed it. He wouldn't allow anybody to touch it. There was still a few finishing touches needed to be done but he would do them at a later date, closer to his birthday.

The two men were now walking round the market looking for something that Arthur could give him.

Gorlois was going to be 1 so Arthur was on strict instructions of no swords or this like that, and he was struggling.

They walked passed a shop and both went back to it at exactly the same time.

They walked in.

The shop was dark and mysterious, nothing for what they were looking for but the shop just drew them in.

They started to look around.

Merlin recognized and could feel the power off the items. They were full of magic.

"May I help you?"

Both Merlin and Arthur jumped out of their skins at the voice.

They turned to see Alice there.

"Alice, how are you?" Merlin said with a smile.

Yes it wasn't nice seeing Gaius all loved up but she had made his life better.

"Fine Merlin and you?"

"Yes, good. Arthur don't you remember Alice?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Arthur stood there and glared at her.

"Milord, I am sorry about what I did and tried to do."

Arthur smiled at her. "Don't worry I understand my father's crimes and why people would try to kill him."

"Are you looking for something specific?"

"Yes, but I don't think we will find it in here."

"What are you looking for?"

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. "A present for a one year old boy. I have been told no swords"

"If you go down to the end of this road, then to you right, there is bound to be something there if you look hard enough." Alice gave them a smile, hoping that she had helped.

"Thank you."

They turned and left the shop.

Merlin then remembered something and ran back into the shop.

"Alice, if you want you could return to Camelot. See Gaius again?"

"Magic isn't allowed in Camelot, and I am a furtive from there."

"One of them statements is wrong. Arthur has allowed magic back."

Alice had a smile on her face. "Then maybe one day. I don't think that the king has forgiven me yet."

* * *

They had gone to where Alice told them too and she was right. They had found something.

It wasn't anything special but it meant something.

He wouldn't be able to wear it yet but in a few years he could.

It was a medallion which had two dragons on the outside. It was simple but they knew it was perfect when they saw it.

Arthur went a separate way to Merlin. He needed to see if that ring was ready.

* * *

It was a couple of days before Gorlois birthday.

Merlin and Arthur decided to use magic as it would be easier and they could also leave the knights to look over the king, spy on him a bit. Merlin and Arthur knew that it would look suspect but they needed to know whether Lot was planning anything.

It would have been a lot better to just ride back as many of the knights would have wanted to be there.

"Here you go."

Arthur had requested that they walked to the castle as he wanted to talk to Merlin.

Merlin unravelled the cloth that was placed in his hand.

In the middle of the black silk, sat a silver ring, just how Merlin had described the ring he wanted for Morgana.

"Arthur, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Don't worry. You just make sure you ask my sister now. I shouldn't be happy with the fact that my best friend and sister are together but I know that you will never hurt you."

Merlin smiled. He knew this day would have to come soon.

Arthur started to walk towards the castle.

"So you regard me as your best friend?"

* * *

Being in Camelot again was refreshing.

The dingy castle of Essetir wasn't really that spectacular compared to the beauty that Camelot held.

They walked into the nursery and hear two women laughing.

Merlin held his hands over Morgana's eyes as Gwen had seen them.

"Guess who." Merlin said.

"By the hands, I am guessing Merlin."

He removed his hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"So how has it been so far?"

Both Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. They really hadn't got anywhere. Lot was being difficult especially with wanting Morgana's head.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had arrived back on the Tuesday and now it was Saturday, Gorlois birthday.

There was to be a feast in his name but to begin with they were going to have a family day out in the forest.

Merlin and Gwen had gone to get a picnic ready, while Arthur got horses and Morgana got the two children together.

A day out would do them all some good.

They decided to go into the darkling woods as it was closest.

Merlin had his son in front of him, on the horse. He had one arm around his waist. Morgana had told him to be careful and he was but Morgana still worried.

They found a clearing and started laying everything out.

* * *

After they had eaten all the food everybody lied down on the soft grass.

Morgana had her head on Merlin stomach so they looked like they were in a T-shape and Gorlois was sitting in between them.

Arthur and Gwen were lying side by side with Clarine lying between them.

Merlin looked over to Arthur. He knew how he wanted to propose to Morgana, it was just doing it. The thought of it now scared him. _What if she didn't want to get married so soon, what if she didn't want to get married, what if, what if..._

"Merlin" Morgana's sweet voice sounded.

"Hmm" is all Merlin could get out.

"How long have you loved me for?"

"The truth"

"Come on Merlin, we stopped lying to each other ages ago."

"Well since I first laid my eyes on you."

"Which was when?"

"Well you were one of the first things I saw in Camelot, along with the execution of Thomas Collins."

Morgana smiled. Not at the execution but because he had love her for so long.

"What about when we were on different sides?"

Merlin smiled. _What is it with all her questions? _"The reason I hated you was because of your actions. You kept defying Uther and saying he was wrong to kill innocent people, yet the moment you have the crown, you start killing the people." Merlin sighed "but I should have tried to get you back, but I just gave up, told that you couldn't be saved, told that you were my opposite. I'm sorry. I made you the person you became."

Morgana turned her head to look at Merlin. She knew that he was sorry for all that he had done, and he kept saying it, but she had never said it once to him.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry for every time I tried to kill you, Gwen or Arthur, sorry for using the Fomorroh on you to get you to kill Arthur. I am sorry for all the smirks I have given you, all the campaigns against you. You were and usually have, unfortunately, been right. I'm so sorry." Morgana's eyes started to well up with tears.

Merlin sat up slightly, using his elbows as support. He looked into Morgana's eyes. All he could see was how sorry she was.

He sat up further which moved her head to his lap.

"I know." He lent down and kissed her.

* * *

Morderd didn't want to break the sight in front of him.

Merlin had now called Aithusa and they were now playing. Gorlois was clapping along and Morgana was laughing every time Merlin fell to the floor.

Arthur was with Gwen, both of them laughing at Merlin.

It reminded him of his childhood at one of the many Druid camps he had been to. Everyone would play together.

After an hour of watching them, he decided to break the scene. Most of them would now want to change before Gorlois feast.

"Milords, maladies. Everybody is waiting for you return to the castle." Morderd said as he walked into the clearing, grabbing everyone's attention.

Aithusa took this opportunity to jump on Merlin's back, making him hit the floor head first.

Arthur laughed. "You ought to train that dragon better."

Merlin knew it was a joke, but he could see Morgana looking horrified at him.

Obviously, she thought that Arthur was saying that she hadn't trained her well.

"Come on Arthur, she's only young." Merlin tried to make the situation better. "She will learn in time."

Arthur and Merlin started to argue over the dragon.

Morderd cleared his throat.

"Yes Morderd, we will be back soon." Gwen said with a smile.

Most of the lords had forgiven Morderd after what he did but like Gwen and Morgana, there were some very weary of him. Merlin even had it, but he just brushed it off, hoping he wouldn't have too many running ins with them.

* * *

They all made it back to Camelot just before dusk. They all quickly changed, and Morgana wished they could have had more time out in the forest.

Arthur came in with Gwen on his arm and Merlin came in with Morgana on his arm. Gorlois came in with Morderd.

When they got to the top table, Morderd handed Gorlois over to Morgana. She was glad the young man had changed. She gave him a kiss on his cheek as a thank you. Morderd was now the colour of the Pendragon banners that covered the room.

Merlin just smiled. It shows how highly Mordred thought of Morgana, remembering when he said he had a small crush on her.

The feast started off well.

Arthur rose to make a speech.

"Lords, ladies, royal subjects and friends. This time last year, we weren't in control of Camelot, but yet we were blessed with happiness. That happiness came as my nephew, Gorlois Balinor Wyllt. Yes, he is magical but I don't care, I will love him as if he is one of my own. To Gorlois and the new way forward."

A cheer of "Gorlois and new way forward" came.

Arthur and Merlin debated whether to give their presents when they went out or now.

Arthur nodded at the servant.

He brought a small wooden box. It was carved with Gorlois name.

"Arthur." Morgana glared at him.

"Open it for him." Arthur looked passed Morgana and smiled at Merlin. Merlin had said that it was too much.

Morgana pulled the box closer to her and Gorlois. She opened the box for him.

In the centre of the box lied a medallion. Morgana picked up the medallion to look at it closely. Gorlois took great interest into the present.

Morgana knew her life would be surrounded by dragons but this was beautiful. Gorlois reached out a grabbed it. He put it in his lap and looked at it.

Gorlois turned to his uncle and said "dragon."

Everybody gasped as this was his first proper word he had said. Yes he had babbled but never a whole word. He was getting close to saying mum and dad but this was something different.

Morgana said "yes it's dragons, do you like dragons?"

Gorlois nodded.

Merlin got out a cloth. "I know it's not much."

Gorlois got to the cloth before his mother. He pulled it off to reveal a wooden dragon. The dragon was standing tall and majestic. The dragons head was looking behind it. Gorlois smiled.

"Merlin, did you make this?" Morgana looked in awe. It was beautiful.

"Yer, it took me a while but I completed it yesterday."

Morgana turned to Merlin with a look of love and appreciation.

* * *

After all the presents and food, there were two sleepy magicians sitting at the top table.

"Why don't you go to bed Morgana? You look shattered."

Morgana yawned. "No I'm fine."

"Morgana, take Gorlois and go to bed. I will be back later." Merlin said with concern in his voice.

"Don't come home too drunk."

Morgana and Gwen left at the same time, leaving the two friends alone.

"So how are you going to propose?"

"Well ..."


	58. I Think I Wanna Marry You

_Hi Merlin fans, I'm back!_

_Had a great trip. I was planning to walk by Llyn Ogwen, one of the lakes to be the resting place of Sir Bedivere and Excalibur. However we didn't in the end because the route was too long._

_Sorry it is a bit short._

_Thanks for all the reviews and follows/__favorites_

_MegamiTenshiHime - the wait is over ... or is it?_

* * *

**Chapter 58 - I Think I Wanna Marry You**

He had to time this perfectly. One wrong move or one mistake could cost him the evening.

Merlin walked down the halls. He needed all the courage he could muster. He had organised with Arthur what he was going to do and Arthur was now getting a few little things together.

"Morgana, what are you doing tonight?" Merlin said once he entered her chambers.

Morgana turned around holding Gorlois on her hip. It had been a couple of days since his birthday but he was still as excited as he had been.

"I don't know. I mean I have a wonderful man about this castle but I never see him anymore." Morgana said to tease him.

Merlin smiled. He knew he had spent less time with her but he had to make sure everything would go to plan for tonight.

"Well what if that wonderful man asked if you would accompany him on a walk tonight as he had heard that there was going to be spectacular show on?"

Morgana looked at Merlin curiously. "Well my answer to that wonderful man would be yes."

Merlin and Morgana smiled at each other. "Well I will see you later." Merlin moved to kiss Morgana on the cheek before leaving the chambers.

Get Morgana to come. Check.

* * *

Arthur had everything together.

Blanket, check  
Roses, check  
Wine, check  
Food, check  
Ring where only Merlin can find it, check.

But Arthur couldn't help thinking he was missing something, he just could put his finger on what.

Merlin walked in "ready?"

"Yes, I think."

"Why you think?" Merlin didn't need 'I think's he wanted straight answers.

"I just feel like I am missing something."

"Well, have you packed a Blanket?

"Check" Arthur held it up.

"Roses?"

"Check" Arthur gestured to them with his hand

"Wine?"

"Check"

"Food?"

"Check"

"Ring where only I can find it?"

"Check."

"Then you are not forgetting anything."

Arthur and Merlin moved to walk out of the chambers. Arthur stopped. "What about candles?"

Merlin turned and his eyes widened, of course candles. How many did he have to light for Arthur when he proposed to Gwen?

* * *

There is a lake just outside the walls of Camelot. It is a quiet, calm place. Not many people knew about but it still remained in perfection.

This is where the three friends were placing everything.

Merlin had brought Gwen into his plan when she had seen him and Arthur sneaking around the castle and she had demanded that she knew what they were doing.

Merlin was now going to leave to get Morgana while Gwen and Arthur finished up.

Gwen turned to Arthur. "I hope it goes well."

"So do I Gwen. He has had this mad idea in his head but everything must be perfect and run smoothly."

"So no mistakes?"

"Yep no mistakes."

"Then goddess help him."

They both laughed and finished up.

The two royals quickly left the scene but not too far. They wanted to see this, and hopeful Merlin won't slip up.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"There's not much more to go."

Merlin was holding Morgana's hands, leading her, as he had a blindfold on, through the forest to the lake.

"Come on Merlin. I thought you said that we were going for a walk."

"Isn't that what we are doing?"

Morgana elbowed him where she thought his ribs were and hit her target.

"Aww that hurt."

"Then don't tease. Where are we going?"

They suddenly stopped walking.

Merlin moved to stand behind her.

"Here" he whispered into her ear as he untied the blindfold.

Morgana gasped.

She had been to this lake load of times in her youth as it took her mind off the death of her father. But she had never seen it so beautiful.

Merlin smiled. Gwen and Arthur had finished it of perfectly. _Let's just hope I don't ruin anything._

The blanket had been laid out in the middle of the land next to the lake. The roses surrounding the blanket. The candles had been placed all-round the little clearing, lit eliminating it. _  
_  
Merlin took Morgana's hand in his and led her over to the blanket. The food was all laid out and the wine already poured.

"Arthur's not working you hard enough if you have had time to do this."

"Well I wanted to spend some time with you. Is that a crime?" Merlin said as he handed her a goblet.

"No, just you have gone to a lot of trouble."

"Only for you"

Morgana blushed at this. He was total dedicated to her, and only her.

They sat and talked and ate and drank.

From their hiding spot, Gwen and Arthur though Merlin would never have to courage to ask her as they had been there for so long. They had even made bets, 500 gold coins for the winner. Gwen said that he would do it whereas Arthur said he wouldn't, saying also that Merlin was too scared to do it.

That's when he surprised them and Arthur knew he was going to lose the bet.

He got up and offered Morgana his hand and started to walk towards the edge of the lake. He quickly went to the basket and retrieved the ring.

There was going to be a meteor shower tonight, and that's what he was waiting for.

It was nothing any of them had seen, but as quickly as it started it was over.

"Meteor shower, I knew it was coming I wanted to show you it."

"Merlin, it was beautiful."

Morgana had managed to tear her eyes away from the sky to Merlin, who was now down on one knee.

"Morgana, I know we are doing this the wrong way round and maybe a bit too quickly, but I love you. Around you I can be who I am and not care of what others think. Me and you, we were meant to be together. I know we have had our ups and downs, especially downs, but I will give anything to spend the rest of my life with you. Morgana Pendragon." He unravelled the cloth in his hands and held up the ring." Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"


	59. Just say yes

_Okay I think I have tortured you enough._

_Glad everyone enjoyed the proposal. _

_I forgot to say that the title for the last chapter was from Bruno Mars - Marry You, but I expect that most of you guessed that._

_I wanted to call this chapter 'Don't say no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah.' but a) it is way to long and b) I believe that this title suits it more._

_The title for this chapter is from the song Just say yes by Snow Patrol _

* * *

**Chapter 59 - Just say yes, Just say there's nothing holding you back  
**

Morgana looked between Merlin and the ring.

The ring was beautiful, even to say it was majestic. The gemstone was an emerald. Around the emerald there were two dragons. The two dragons were holding the gemstone and looking towards each other. The bodies of the dragons made up most of the ring but at the tails, they were wound round each other. The ring was made out of sliver.

She was speechless. She had no idea what to say.

Merlin looked at her, hoping she would put him out of his misery. He did start to wonder why it was taking her so long to answer. _Hav__e I rushed into things?_

Her first reaction was to say "no."

Merlin looked like his heart had been crushed there and he started to panic inside. _Why has she said no? I have rushed into it too fast. She will never want to be with me now will she? Of course she wouldn't Merlin, you are only a servant, she is the Lady Morgana. _Merlin stared at the floor willing himself not to cry.

Morgana put her hand over her mouth. _What have I just said? And more importantly why to Merlin? Why to the person I love?_

It took all Arthur's strength to stop Gwen go and slap Morgana, to try and get some sense into her.

Merlin fell from his position on one knee to sit on the floor and her just stared at the floor. He couldn't look at her. _Why has she turned me down?_

"Merlin ..."

Morgana's voice was too painful to hear for Merlin, so he got up from his spot on the floor and bolted towards the forest. He couldn't be there, not now. His heart was in two again, the tears starting to fall.

Morgana watched him go, unsure what to do. _Shall I go after him? _Morgana was still in a state of shock that her body wouldn't move. She wanted to after him. _Why did I have to be so stupid?_

Gwen finally got free from Arthur. "What the hell are you doing?" Gwen shouted at her

Morgana was still shocked by her answer to hear Gwen.

Gwen shock Morgana rather than slap her. "He tried to get everything perfect for you and you turn him down. Why?"

Morgana managed to push Gwen off. "What?"

"He chooses tonight to do it because of the meteor shower. Arthur got the ring special made because that is the one he wanted to give to you. He has been so nervous all day that Arthur and I made bets to whether he would ask you or not, I won just to let you know."

Morgana stood there speechless again.

"MERLIN!" Morgana shouted and ran off in the direction he went in, knowing she had to make it up to him, to tell him the right answer, the answer she should have given him the first time. _Why didn't I go after him earlier?_

"Arthur Pendragon, 500 gold pieces I believe it was." Gwen said and turned to him with a smile.

Arthur poked his tongue out at her. He knew that she would probably win but it was a bit of fun.

Arthur and Gwen followed after the witch and warlock, wanting to know how this would end.

* * *

Merlin had got to the entrance to the city of Camelot before he had stopped. He didn't want to run away from her but she had broken his heart.

He pushed himself off the gates. He felt so numb. His limps burnt because of how fast he ran, his heart almost forcing its way out of his chest. He wanted to throw up but he couldn't. He willed himself to go on.

_Why did she turn me down? It make no sense I thought that she loved me. I thought that we were finally happy. I don't think my heart will be able to take it._

"MERLIN!"

He had just made it into the lower town before her voice sounded in his ears.

"MERLIN, WILL YOU STOP!"

"What so you can break my heart even more?" He stopped and faced her.

Passersby stopped to watch the couple. The relationship between the King's ward and the servant wasn't a secret.

Morgana felt awful. She stopped running when she had reached him. She was glad he hadn't run away again.

"No, Merlin look ..."

"Morgana, I don't want your excuses. I will help you look after Gorlois but maybe we weren't meant to be. The darkness to the light, the hatred to my love. I will always love you and will want to support you. I just hope this is the right choice."

Merlin turned to walk off again, brushing away the tears that were starting to fall again, but was stopped by Morgana's hand going to his arm turning him back round to look at her.

"No, it isn't the right choice but you have to give me time to explain why I said what I said." Morgana waited for Merlin to be looking at her properly before she carried on. "It's a natural reaction to turn down all my suitors now after my time with Morgause. I had many suitors over that time, most of them to strengthen alliances. Every time they proposed I said no, although I had to harden myself to them first. Morgause was angry every time I did, she believed if she married me off I would never have to go back to Camelot and will be safe. But I couldn't marry if I wasn't in love with the person. That's another reason why as well, I wanted to come back to Camelot to see Arthur and Gwen, maybe in my heart even you. Merlin, I do love you, now and forever. And the honor would be making you my husband as you are the man for me. You are my strong, brave, clumsy manservant with his goofy grin, deep blue eyes that you can lose yourself in and his over sized ears. Merlin, my life isn't complete without you, it never really has, even when we were fighting. Please take my second answer of yes than my first of no. I couldn't bare to lose you."

It was Merlin's turn to stand there speechless. There was only one thing he could think of doing to show that he was up for, and wanted, her second choice.

He leant down and kissed her. Slowly the kiss became passionate and deeper. There was so much passion in the kiss from both parties.

Arthur and Gwen reach them as they were kissing, a good sign in their books. They decided to leave them be for the moment, hoping that everything had been resolved between them. The people returned back to normal, ignoring the couple.

Merlin and Morgana broke away and Merlin gave her the ring. It was a perfect fit and Merlin used a bit of magic to make the dragons eyes light up when it was in place. They were finally going to close this chapter in their lives, all the betrayal and lies forgiven and forgotten. This was their new life, together.

* * *

_PLEASE don't hate me for the beginning. There is method behind my madness (as Morgana explains). Also it was a great way in getting Morgana to say her feelings to him as I don't think she has ever told him how she feels. _


	60. Are You With Us Or Against Us?

_I think everyone was happy(ish) with the last chapter._

_Sorry this one is a bit short, but I am sure the next one will make everyone happy :)_

_Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites._

_Also__ over 200 reviews for this story. I never would have imagined it, thanks. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 60 - Are You With Us Or Against Us?  
**  
Merlin and Arthur left for Essetir the next day, although Merlin started to wish that he didn't.

It had taken 2 hours to get Merlin and Morgana to leave each other. Arthur almost went into their chambers to drag him out himself.

They had decided to tell the girls that Lot wanted Morgana's head, but Arthur reassured her that he would get anywhere close to her. Neither him nor Merlin would allow it anyway.

* * *

Merlin was now walking down the dingy halls of the castle of his home kingdom. Arthur was telling Lot of his decision about Morgana. By all the shouting Merlin could hear, it hadn't gone well.

"The people deserve justice."

"Your people spend 6 months without a king. Nobody wants justice. They would have wanted it after their king was killed."

Merlin slipped silently into the room. He wanted to be near Arthur just in case Lot went violent to him. Lot was renown to do that, killing allies if they did do as he wanted them to. In the past year he had killed at least 5 Lords.

"The people didn't know their king was dead."

"6 months and you wouldn't think that a king like Cenred wouldn't be missed. Nearly every family in the city had a member in the dungeons. Wouldn't you have been a bit suspicious when there haven't been any executions for 6 months."

Lot opened his mouth as if he was going to speak. He knew Arthur was right but it was only correct to get revenge but then it would start a war.

"You need to let go of your cousin's death." Arthur had tried reasoning with Essetir's king but now both side were becoming frustrated.

Lot turned around. A war would mean he would put his army to use. He smirked. If he couldn't get Morgana then he would have to use another family member.

Lot quietly unsheathed a dagger.

Lot turned around again and smiled at Arthur.

Merlin stared right at Lot. He could sense something wasn't right.

Lot then lunged forward with the dagger showing, aiming for Arthur's heart.

Arthur was too shocked to react but an invisible force sent the king flying backwards.

Merlin walked out of his hiding spot with his hand out stretched.

Lot was up against the wall, slightly struggling to breath.

"You don't hurt my friends or family. Now either you are with us or against us?" Merlin said.

Arthur just turned to his friend. He had never seen him so powerful. _Maybe this is Emrys._

Lot started to shake his head but when the force round his neck tightened, he nodded.

Merlin released Lot and watched as he fell to the floor, struggling to get his breath back.

Merlin motioned for him and Arthur to leave the room.

They walked a few paces before anything was said.

"Was that you being Emrys?"

Merlin smiled and turned to his old friend. "Arthur, I am Emrys. You just saw the power that I have because of who I am."

They walked a bit further before Arthur stopped Merlin.

"Thanks for back there." Arthur said

Merlin's smiled wider. "Don't worry, I have always got your back, dollop head."

* * *

After Merlin made Lot agree to the alliance, they had to try and make it so that the first instance he wouldn't go against them.

As in Essetir, magic wasn't total banned, it was easier to change the lords' minds. Most of the lords were happy with the alliance as they knew Camelot would be a strong ally as they had been enemies for so long.

They had set up rules and laws on magic. Camelot just had to take the lead again.

Lot was defiantly not happy. He wanted war. But he would get it, he would just have to wait for the right time.

With all the alliance agreements, Lot would have to keep planning. Something will come up, he could feel it.

* * *

It had been a year since the quest started and they had 2 out of the other 4 kingdoms on board, well nearly.

Lot was still being difficult and demanding that the people needed justice.

He had now brought in the immortal army.

Arthur had to hold down the urge to punch the guy. It seemed he was finding any excuse under the sun to stop the alliance.

The knights of the round were missing Camelot. Even if none of them said it, Arthur could tell.

When this alliance was secure, they would go home for a bit. Merlin would want to see Morgana and Gorlois and he wanted to see Gwen and Clarine.

The lords were trying to change Lot's mind. Hopefully it wouldn't take long.

* * *

"We don't need Camelot on our side." Lot argued with his lords.

"Milord, we all know you want war but this will get us it."

Lot look apprehensive. "How?"

"Milord, an alliance with Camelot means we can get close to the King. Being close to the king leads you to be closer to his sister. We will get our revenge for Cenred's death that way. We can also make their little quest go badly. Pay people to show the arrogant King of Camelot that magic is bad. This will led him to turn on his sister as well. She will have no allies."

Lot nodded his head. "What about his little puppy dog?"

"Same way as his sister. Do you really think that Arthur Pendragon will keep his little dog after a rumor that he started everything off?"

Lot smiled. "What's your name?"

"Gaheris, milord. My brother is on Camelot's council and he doesn't like the changes."

Lot smiled. "Who is your brother?"

"Lord Tor, milord."

"He could be very useful." Lot smiled. "Council dismissed."

* * *

After another month the lords of Essetir had managed to change the mind of their king. Or had they?

Arthur looked forward to going home. Maybe he could get Merlin and Morgana married in the time that they were home. There had been many letters sent about the planning of the wedding but Arthur wanted it done as soon as possible.

He would wait until harvest had almost finished before leaving again as the knights can help out.

Yes, they would leave for Gwant after the harvest. All 6 of them.


	61. The End of One Story

_Well here is the next chapter._

_I have tears in my eyes just from reading through it._

_Hope you all enjoy._

_Thanks for the review/follows/favorites. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 61 - The End of One Story, Beginning Of Another**

The castle was getting ready.

Servants were rushing around.

The great halls of Camelot were being transformed, so was the great hall.

Everything was perfect except for one thing.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted down the halls. "Where is that idiot?" Arthur muttered under his breath.

Merlin hadn't returned home last night, and nobody had seen him this morning.

"Everything alright Arthur?"

Arthur turned to see Morgana behind him. She was wearing an everyday gown. The venue of the wedding required all the women to change closer to it.

Arthur smiled at her. He didn't want her to worry. "Everything's fine Morgana, don't you worry."

"So why are you screaming Merlin down the halls? Why do you have a worried expression on your face?"

"Nobody has seen Merlin since last night." Arthur muttered knowing she would find out eventually

"What?!"

* * *

To say Merlin was nervous was an understatement.

He had been walking all night. He has no idea where he was going but something was guiding him somewhere.

He left the forest and in front of him was the lake of Avalon.

"Merlin."

He went closer to the water's edge to see if he could see Freya.

"Hello again Merlin."

Freya image came up close to the lakes edge.

Merlin took off his boots and rolled up his trousers. He slowly waded through the water towards Freya.

"Freya."

"You seemed troubled Merlin?"

"It's my wedding day. I am not nervous about what we have to do tonight, it's whether I am make the right decision."

"Merlin, do you love the lucky women?"

"With all my heart."

"Then as I said that women is very lucky. Follow your heart, it has always faired you well, for example me. You saved me. And why leave a beautiful woman like that to be snatched up by another man?"

Merlin smiled down at her. He knew that he was being stupid, he just wanted to make sure.

* * *

Arthur was pacing up and down. Merlin still hadn't shown up.

Arthur was there an hour early and now it is half an hour till the wedding starts. Arthur was starting to worry.

He had brought Merlin's clothes so he could get changed and Morgana was getting changed now.

Arthur was going to be Merlin's best man but Morgana had been very stubborn and said that he had to walk her down the aisle. Arthur had to go with Morgana as he was scared for his life.

"Alright princess."

Arthur turned to Gwaine. They all looked weird without their armour on but Merlin and Morgana had requested it. They were wearing black trousers with a red tunic. Merlin had joked about making them wear neckerchiefs. They all quickly refused.

Gwaine was Merlin's best man and Arthur knew that it was a good choice. Yes, Gwaine was a drunk but he was good friends with Merlin, maybe even best friends. Maybe if Lancelot was here he would be in Gwaine's place.

"Gwaine." Arthur smiled at him.

"Isn't Merlin here yet?"

"No, Morgana is going to flip. I had to tell her this morning that I could find him and she almost took my head off."

"Well let's hope he gets here soon."

* * *

Morgana was still angry.

_How dare Arthur lose Merlin? If he isn't at the altar, or makeshift one, I am going to kill both him and Arthur._

Gwen was doing Morgana's hair. They had got ready in their dresses and now had to their makeup and hair.

No one else was there helping them. They had requested that they would do everything themselves, just Gwen and Morgana, like the old times.

They were back to being as thick as thieves.

"Where do you think he is?" Morgana didn't want to ask Gwen but she had to know where she thought he might be.

"I don't know Morgana. Maybe he went back to Ealdor. He might have wanted to go back to his home village."

"But why would he go? Especially last night." Morgana thought this wedding was as important to Merlin as it was to her.

"I don't know Morgana. We have all learnt so much about him over the last year that he is really a stranger to us."

Morgana just sat there and thoughts about Merlin. _Maybe he is nervous about tonight._

* * *

Merlin kept running and only stopped when he saw Arthur and Gwaine.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, lost track of time. Saw Freya, she put me right. Need to change." Merlin said between breaths.

"Well go then you have 5 minutes before Morgana explodes because we are behind."

Merlin quickly ran towards where his clothes were.

_I'm ready!_

* * *

Morgana had just finished helping Gwen when Arthur turned up.

"Everything alright?" Arthur looked between his sister and his wife.

"If Merlin isn't there, then no." Morgana turned to her brother.

Arthur smiled at her as Gwen gave Morgana her flowers.

"Well its time."

_I'm ready!_

* * *

Merlin stood there, nervous.

Even with Freya's words going around his head, he was still nervous.

He is marrying the king's ward, the most beautiful women in all of Camelot, the most powerful witch, the last high priestess and the sister of the king.

The music started. He looked over at Gwaine. He hoped he was making the right decision. No he _knew_ he was making the right decision.

* * *

Morgana took Arthur's arm. She hoped she was making the right decision. No she _knew_ she was making the right decision.

They walked around the corner to see all the congress sitting there and Merlin at the altar.

The venue was different to every other wedding.

Merlin and Morgana didn't want the traditional wedding and wanted to do something which had meaning to it. They had found this clearing in the darkling woods. They had managed to make benches and alter out of fallen logs. It was all nature, just like their magic. Merlin's magic is of the earth and Morgana's magic is of fire, they had worked out with the dragons help.

Morgana started to walk down the aisle, towards her husband-to-be.

Merlin was wearing simple brown trousers with a plain white tunic. He had managed to keep his famous red neckerchief on. He had turned around to look at her, with a big goofy grin on his face.

* * *

Merlin chin was in danger of hitting the floor.

Morgana had a creamy dress on. The dress had different flowers sown into the fabric. At her waist, it pinched to show off her figure and then went straight down to the floor.

Their loved showed through just by looking at each other and their magic connected. The petals placed around the clearing started to rise off the floor and move round the clearing. They went faster and faster the closer Morgana got to Merlin. When Morgana got to Merlin she took his hand in hers and the petals stopped moving and slowly settled down.

Geoffrey of Monmouth started the ceremony. " My lords, ladies, friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of handfasting, the union of Merlin Wyllt and Lady Morgana Pendragon"

Geoffrey turned to Merlin. "Is it your wish, Merlin, to become one with this woman?"

"yes it is." Merlin said still smiling

Geoffrey turned to Morgana. "Is it your wish, Morgana, to become one with this man?"

"it is" Morgana said

"I have to ask but do any say nay?"

Silence filled the clearing.

Merlin and Morgana then held out their hands and held the other wrists.

"With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity."

Merlin smiled at Morgana and said "I, Merlin Wyllt, Last of the Dragonlords, I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

Morgana smiled back and said "I, Morgana Pendragon, Last High Priestess of the Old Relgion, I shall seek to love thee and to care in any way I can. I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

"I now pronounce you to be man and wife."

Merlin leaned in and kissed Morgana.

* * *

There was a massive feast set out in the courtyard of the castle. Everyone had been invited.

Druids came in from their hiding place to say that they were a part of Emrys' wedding.

There were tables upon tables of food, enough to feed everyone.

"We are all here tonight to celebrate the joining of Merlin Wyllt, Emrys to some of you, and Morgana Pendragon. I may not be total fine with my old manservant marrying my sister but I have seen how happy they make each other. That happiness makes me happy. 2 years ago, we were at war and now we have peace. Both Nemeth and Essetir have agreed to allow magic back, and I believe by this time next year magic will be allowed in all of the five kingdoms. That is also thanks to the best sister and brother-in-law a man could ask for." Arthur looked at his sister and new brother-in-law "wanna say anything Merlin?"

Merlin could tell that Arthur had one too many drinks already.

Merlin looked at Morgana then hesitantly stood up. "I would be nothing if it wasn't for Morgana. I do not deserve all the love and forgiveness she has given me over this past year. I have done many unforgivable things, yet this beautiful woman has forgiven me for every little thing. As I have her. She is now my life and I wouldn't know what I will do without her." Merlin stopped an gave a quick glance to Morgana "Magic is a part of people and maybe it's that magic that draws people close to each other. I have always been drawn to Morgana, ever since I first laid my eyes on her. Maybe it's out magic that had pushed us together.

Merlin looked back up at the crowd of people. "I would like to thank the knights of Camelot for not killing her when they first saw her but also for forgiving her as well and for now protecting her, to Gwen, the lovely queen of Camelot, for seeing her friend come back and helping her come through again and also for trying to find me, we may have never crossed paths again and I might not be standing here. I would like to thank my mother and Gaius for helping Morgana when I couldn't be there. Lastly I would like to thank the prat, the king of clotpole, for buying the engagement ring, for giving up the best man spot because Morgana was threatening to kill him, for all this and getting us to get married. But most of all, Arthur, I want to thank you for forgiving me and accepting me, even though I have lied to you for years, you are building the golden age of Camelot I have only dreamt about. So thank you for making my dream a reality." Merlin hoped he had said everything. Then he looked at Morgana "I would also like to thank Morgana for becoming my wife and making me the happiness man alive."

Morgana stood up and kissed Merlin. He had said everything she had hoped he would say.

Morgana turned to the crowd. "There one more thank you which I must say. Thank you, people of Camelot, for accepting me again. Even after everything that I have done you have welcomed me back as if nothing had ever happened. And I must thank Merlin, my wonderful husband, for whom I found the light and love and helped me let go of the darkness and hate, who without I wouldn't have our wonderful son. Merlin, I love you, now and forever."

Merlin leant in to kiss her. Today had been perfect.

* * *

Merlin was carrying Morgana up the stairs to their chambers. Well their chambers were Morgana's now old chambers.

"Are you alright my love?" Morgana said into Merlin's chest. "Where were you this morning?"

"I am fine and this morning I was just thinking and ended up at the lake of Avalon. Freya put me straight." Merlin smiled at her.

"Why my love?"

_I really need to come up with a nickname for her. I suppose I could call her darling as I have used it a few times before. _ "Because I did know whether I was making the right decision. Whether you could do better?"

"And take your son away from you? I never would because I do love you, Merlin."

Merlin kicked opens the door to their chambers.

Morgana wanted to get out of Merlin's hold there but Merlin other ideas and walk over to the bed and through her on it.

Morgana screamed in surprise then laughed as she hit the soft bed.

Merlin quickly joined her on the bed.

The rest of the night was filled with them making love to each other until the early hours of the morning.


	62. Not again!

_Hi, sorry, didn't mean to keep an update for this long._

_First excuse ... well I just couldn't really be bothered. I really don't like forcing myself to write and all of this week I haven't really been bothered to do much (like my history homework)_

_Second excuse ... well I would call it an excuse but I when to a music festival on Saturday and was working on the Sunday and __Monday._

_Now please no hate for this chapter._

_I will try and get the next chapter out sooner (it is practical done with just a bit of editing need to make it perfect)._

_Over 100 favourites!_

_Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites._

* * *

**Chapter 62 - Not again!  
**  
It had been a month since Merlin and Morgana's wedding.

In that time, both of them had hardly left their chambers. The only time they did leave was when Arthur forced them to or threaten to come into their chambers.

Married life had not faulted their relationship and it was still as filled with love as the beginning.

They had all decided to leave for both Gwant and Caerleon, a family quest again.

Clarine was now near 7 months old and Gorlois was now crawling and starting to walk.

Merlin and Arthur didn't want to miss much more of their family's life, they had already missed so much.

Morgana and Gwen didn't want their respected husbands to miss more of their family life.

Gaius and Hunith were happy to rule over the kingdom again as they had done before. Hunith had seemed to be accepted into the court.

Gawant would have some big surprises coming for them even before they got there.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana sat by the camp fire. Morgana's head was rested on Merlin's chest. Merlin hand was gently stroking Morgana's side.

But both of them were on edge, their magic at the ready.

It was quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet for their liking.

"Merlin" Morgana broke the silence not being able to take it much longer.

"Hmm" Merlin replied "what's up my darling?" _Defiantly settling as my darling for her nickname._

"This doesn't feel right."

"You have the same feeling."

"Hmm" Morgana felt slightly safer because Merlin was on edge like her.

They had been riding for almost a week now and were only a day's ride from Gwant.

In the distance, they could see the loyal knights of Camelot patrolling the forest, torches flickering in the wind.

Gwen had retried for the night as Clarine still had her up 5 times a night.

Arthur was overlooking plans. He still needed to think of punishments for the different crimes that magic could offer.

They heard this almighty roar and about 50 bandits ran into the clearing.

Merlin and Morgana jumped up.

Morgana ran to protect Gwen and the children whereas Merlin ran to protect Arthur.

"Arthur, BANDITS!"

Arthur quickly jumped of the tent he was in sword at the ready.

The knights could be heard fighting off some of the bandits.

There were too many for just swords.

From across the camp, Merlin caught Morgana's eye.

She nodded at him.

Merlin pushed the palm of his hand into the floor.

The whole clearing shock making the bandits fall down.

Arthur and the knights managed to finish of most of them with the odd help from magic.

After a long fight, everything seemed to calm down.

Arthur stopped and looked around. Every bandit that came was now dead.

The knights on patrol started to come back to check on their king.

Merlin quickly ran to find his wife. She had gone out to try and help the knights but she hadn't come back with them.

"MORGANA" Merlin screamed into the dark forest. Merlin frantically searched for her. _I cannot lose her._

"Merlin"

If Merlin wasn't listening so hard he would never have heard Morgana's whisper.

He found her slumped against a tree holding her side. The velvet green of the dress was turning darker and darker. Her finger soaked in blood.

"What happened?"

Morgana had already lost too much blood and now it was taking its toll. Her already pale skin had gone ghostly white making her red lips stand out more. Merlin could see the light starting to fade in her eyes.

"Morgana, my sweetheart, what happened?"

"Merlin, look after him."

Merlin shock his head "I'm not losing you, not when I have just found you."

Merlin scooped her up, trying not to hurt her even more.

He carefully walked back to the camp while trying to get there quickly. Morgana gasped every so often but Merlin tried to ignore it. _I am not losing you._

"Arthur, Gwen, help me please!" Merlin was close now but could feel Morgana slowly slipping away. Her magic was slowly hiding itself away, as if trying to heal her body.

Arthur ran to Merlin aid.

"What happened?" Arthur asked. Arthur had never seen Morgana so pale or Merlin so vulnerable.

"I don't know, I just found her like this." Merlin was trying to hold back the tears "I can't lose her, Arthur."

"We will have to send you back to Camelot." Both looked at Gwen "she needs medical attention and Gawant won't want to treat her, they know the things she had done against Camelot. She isn't their favourite person even after Camelot's pardon."

"How will she get back?" Arthur knew what was coming next.

"I will take her. She is my wife and I said I would protect her. I will take her by magic then we will join you when she is better."

Arthur turned to Gwen. "Then you better get going."

"But what about Gorlois?" Merlin asked

"I will take care of him. Don't worry Merlin. Just go before she gets worse."

"I won't forget this."

With a quick spell, Merlin and Morgana vanished from sight.

"Rest everyone, we have a long day tomorrow." Arthur said turning around back to his and Gwen's tent. He knew this was going to be a long night, not just for Merlin but for him as well.

* * *

Gaius was surprised to see Merlin back, but quickly went into action once he saw Morgana in his arms.

"What happened my boy?"

Gaius had now got Merlin to put Morgana on the bed and was accessing the wound.

MErlin finally allowed the tears to fall. "Iiii don't know, I found her like this. We were attacked by bandits. I can't lose her Gaius."

"I know, go and see your mother. I will contact you if there is any change."

Merlin reluctantly left Morgana's side.

"Thank you Gaius."

Merlin swiftly left to find his mother for some comfort.


	63. Gawant

_Here we go, another chapter!_

_The future king of England has been born! (I don't know whether anybody cares but I do. As I am from England.) I hope that it is called Arthur ... or Gwaine ... Lancelot wouldn't be so bad ..._

_Anyway I am rambling ... thanks for the review/favourties/follows _

* * *

**Chapter 63 - ****Gawant**

The next day's ride wasn't as joyfully as the other days.

Everybody knew it's because Merlin wasn't there and that Arthur and Gwen were worried sick for Morgana. The knights had seen how close they now all were.

Nobody spoke as they reached the gates to Gawant.

When they came in, people stood and stared, wondering why the King of Camelot had come to them, unannounced.

Once they reach the castle, Arthur's mood had picked up a bit.

"King Arthur, what a pleasure it is to have you here. I trust you had a good journey."Lord Godwyn said all jolly.

"It would have been if we weren't attacked by bandits on our last night. I guess you know why I am here?" Godwyn was never as happy as he was now.

"Nemeth had told us of your plans, but why the change?"

"For my sister and friend."

"So that's rumour is true as well." The old lord smiled down at Arthur "shall we begin these talks?"

"I am afraid we can't yet. My court warlock had to return to Camelot. I hope that he will return soon so we can."

* * *

It had been a week and nothing from Camelot or Merlin about Morgana.

Gwen was now even more worried as Gorlois was as stubborn as Morgana and only wanted her. It took Gwen 2 hour once to stop him from crying.

On top of that she also had her 8 month old child to look after as well.

Gwen knew that Arthur felt weird being here and not being able to talk about what he wants to.

They had tried to but Arthur couldn't answer some of the questions they were asking without Merlin being at his side.

Both of them were as frustrated as they were worried.

* * *

Even though Arthur thought that Merlin was an idiot at times, he wished that he was here with him.

He had sent a message to Camelot to see if Morgana was alright but then nothing came back.

This did nothing to help Arthur nerves at all.

Like Merlin, Arthur couldn't lose Morgana either. They were all now a family.

Arthur knew that if something bad had happened then Merlin wouldn't want Arthur to know about it.

* * *

Gwen and Arthur were sitting in their room having dinner with Princess Elena.

They were original going to have it in the hall, trying to get away from the chambers they seemed to be in day in day out, but with Gorlois doing magic near every time he cried, they had no one to look after the children.

"So how's Camelot? It has been a long time since I have been. Well I haven't been since we were almost married."

"Camelot is fine and hopefully going to become a bit more peaceful once the laws on magic have been changed."

Gorlois crawled into the room and stopped by Arthur. He lifted his arms up as if he wanted to be picked up.

Arthur picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"He will make a brilliant king when his older."

Arthur looked at Gwen then back at Elena. "He isn't ours, he is ..."

Merlin opened the door. It hit the wall so hard that it bounced back hitting Merlin square in the face.

Both Arthur and Gorlois started to laugh at the warlock's clumsiness.

Merlin was now holding his nose as blood started to pour out.

"You back then idiot." Arthur managed to get out between laughing.

"Yes prat I am back."

Elena smiled remembering how they were when she was there last. _Not much changes._

Gwen got up and gave him a napkin. "Merlin you should really be more carefully."

Merlin waved off the napkin being given to him.

"I know just I wanted to find you." Merlin saw Gorlois in Arthur's lap. "Hello little man."

Merlin took him out of Arthur lap and started to throw him up and catch him.

Gorlois was laughing so much that his magic sparked up and smashed the vase next to them.

Princess Elena jumped while Gwen and Arthur stayed still. They were now use to it.

"Defiantly Morgana's son." Merlin muttered under his breath.

"How's Morgana?" Gwen asked concerned.

"I will be back in a min." And gave her Gorlois and a cheeky wink as he left the room.

Both Arthur and Gwen was confused until they heard the shouts.

"MERLIN, GET OFF ME I CAN WALK!"

"Gaius said you need rest."

"YES, REST NOT TO CARRY ME EVERYWHERE! JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

"No we are nearly there now."

"You are glad that I am married to you or you wouldn't be standing."

Merlin re-entered the room with Morgana in his arms.

She looked very pale and you could tell that she was still in pain.

"Morgana, you're alright."

Merlin pulled out the chair next to Gwen with magic and placed his wife there.

It took most of Gwen's energy not to hug her friend. She had missed her so much.

Merlin stood behind his wife, leaning on the back of her chair.

"Yer I'm fine Gwen. Only if some idiot would stop picking me up and insisting that he carries me everywhere."

"Morgana you shouldn't even be out of Camelot. It's only because you threatened me, we left. Gaius is going to kill me more than he will you."

Morgana turned to glare at her husband but couldn't. She knew all what he was doing was because at one point in her life he hadn't been able to save her.

"I know and Merlin I am grateful." She pulled on his jacket to bring him down to her level.

"Please not at the dinner table."

"Arthur you know how to ruin a good mood don't you." Morgana released Merlin and turned to glare at Arthur.

"So what happened to you?" Gwen asked quickly, changing the subject.

"I went to help the knights and to stop even more bandits coming to you. I was fighting by using both a sword and magic but I didn't see the one behind me till it was too late. I had turned around sensing him there. By that point it was too late to even use magic. My magic did explode like Merlin's did." She turned to Merlin, who was now sitting at the head of the table next to her and opposite Arthur. He was holding her hand and softly brushing at the skin, as if he was trying to comfort her.

"Oh goddess Morgana."

"Gaius sent about my progress today but while he was doing that I persuaded Merlin to take us here. We have already delayed you enough."

"So Gaius doesn't know you are here?"

Merlin smiled. "No don't worry he knows we have left by now."

* * *

Morgana felt more at home at Gawant than she did at Nemeth.

_Maybe because they were already accepting my son, that they felt that they were safe around me._

_Or maybe they still see me as the kings ward, and never really knew of my evil side except for rumors._

Over the past month, Morgana had gone from strength to strength, with a bit of help from magic.

Merlin was still fussing over her and insisting that he carried her everywhere. Although she hated it, she did like the attention he was giving her.

Gwen stopped by every day and to begin with was also fussing over her but now was back to being her friend.

Arthur wasn't as bad as he knew how much fuss Morgana was getting and took a back seat role and just occasionally as her if she was alright.

Although she had been part of their family for over a year now, she was still new to their feelings for her to be love rather than hate.

Morgana was now on Arthur's arm going to a council meeting.

They had all agreed that both Merlin and Morgana's input would be best to change the minds of this kingdom.

Gawant had long been strong friends with Camelot and followed them straight into the battle against magic. Like some of the lords in Camelot, most of the council in Gawant believed Uther's way was the right way.

"You scared?" Arthur asked her

"No, what do I have to be scared about. Nobody can touch me as I have the most overprotective husband and brother a woman could want."

Morgana turned to her brother and smirked at him.

Arthur saw her out the corner of his eye and smiled widely.

"We will have to get you to stop smirking one of these days."

They carried on walking arm in arm, smiling.

* * *

Merlin was running down the corridors.

_How could I fall asleep?_

He was in the library, reading and making outlines to laws on magic, when he must have fallen asleep, because he had just been woken up by the librarian saying that the council meeting started half an hour ago and Arthur had sent for him.

Merlin bust into the council room, out of breath. People would think of all the years of serving Arthur, a dash across a castle would be easy. But Merlin felt like he was going to collapse.

"I'm sorry milord, I overslept."

He bowed and took his sat between Arthur and Morgana.

The lords continued what he was saying.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur muttered to Merlin.

"I feel asleep in the library while laying out laws for this kingdom." Merlin whispered back to Arthur.

Morgana smiled. She knew there was a reasonable explanation to why Merlin did come back last night.

"Morgana said you may have been in the tavern."

Merlin head turned to look at his wife. "Have you been taken advice from Gaius?"

Morgana's smile widened.

"So lord Merlin, what is your opinion on the situation?"

Merlin turned at his name, slightly surprised by the lord part, and looked at Arthur. _I have no idea what they were talking about._

Arthur did a hand gesture with meant they were talking about magic.

"Um milord, I believe um."

"You weren't listening were you?" Lord Godwyn said sternly.

"Um" Merlin was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"What is your opinion on how we dealing with petty crimes with magic?"

"Well the punishment will fit the crime, like any other punishment."

Merlin had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life, he could feel his ears go red. He didn't allow his friend and wife to distract him for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

Gwen was just drifting off, with Clarine in her arms, when they came back.

"Come on Merlin, it didn't go that badly."

"Arthur, I was half an hour late and I was too busy talking to you to hear the lords question. I know that you two were trying to distract me." Merlin sat down in the chair next to Gwen "maybe I am not cut out to be a lord." He hung his head in shame.

Arthur and Morgana knew that they had pushed it a bit too far now. They had made a plan to try and push Merlin to his limits to try and see if he could cope.

"Merlin, love." Morgana walked up to her husband and lifting up his chin "you would make a perfect lord. Other than your time keeping, you are going to make a brilliant addition to the council at Camelot. We were testing you today."

Merlin looked at Morgana in shock. They had tried to test him.

Merlin smiled up at her. "brillant addition?"

"No I believe that you are idiot." Arthur said before smiling wide.

Nothing was going to stop the Camelot super team now.

* * *

2 months in and Gawant were headstrong in their view on magic.

They had been doing the ways that Uther set out for 26 years now and still believe all magic was evil, even with Merlin, Morgana and Gorlois in the castle.

Morgana was now as strong as ever, and even more happy now that her and Merlin were teaching each other little bit of magic.

Just feeling the power that Merlin gives off, makes her feel safe.

Gorlois was growing up fast and the amount of times Merlin and Morgana had to stop him from doing magic was becoming more and more often.

"He is defiantly your son." Merlin said kissing Gorlois head.

He had inherited their dark hair but his eyes remained the green they were at birth.

"How? Merlin come on tell me how?" Morgana had had enough of Merlin telling her that Gorlois was her son.

"His magic is controlled by his emotions. E.g. when he is too happy his magic reacts, when he is scared, his magic reacts. It is simple."

Morgana raised her eyebrow "well is it now."

"Hmm" Merlin replied "and he is getting too heavy to be carrying all the time."

"Dada, mama."

Merlin smiled. He knew Gorlois was growing up.

Morgana smiled and got up from her place at the table to her boys. She stroked Gorlois on the cheek.

"Any luck with the lords."

"No none. They are all so stubborn." Merlin changed his voice to one of the lords. "We have been doing Uther's way for years now. Why change when our people are happy? Magic should be wiped out." Merlin changed back to his voice "I swear the forget I am even there. They way they talk about our kind is awful like we are filth."

"Merlin we know it will take time to change people's minds."

"But ever one else was so quick about it."

"Godwyn has been Uther's friend for so long, so Uther's ideas would have been passed to him."

Merlin pondered that thought. He knew Morgana was right. Lot and Essetir were never friendly with Camelot so the views on magic would be different. Rodor and Nemeth were quick to change their views after they saw magic could be used for good.

"We will get them on our side, you will see."

* * *

Arthur and Gwen lied in bed.

Gwen was on her side, right up next to Arthur, hand on his bare chest. Arthur had his arm around Gwen, resting on her waist.

"We are so far away from our goal here. Nobody wants to change their views."

Gwen looked up to her husband. "We knew it was going to be hard but we have to keep pushing on."

"I know but I can see Merlin getting more frustrated everyday."

"He will have to learn to deal with it. Just because two kingdoms came round to our views so quickly, doesn't mean all the kingdoms will be so welcoming to the new ideas."

"We will just have to be more persuasive."

* * *

All four of them walked into the council room, determined to change at least one persons mind.

Gwen and Arthur sat one side and Merlin and Morgana sat opposite them.

"What's the main topic today?" Lord Goldwyn said.

"Magic" Arthur was the first to speak. "It is a subject that I want to address but we keep tiptoeing around the subject."

"Then what do you want to address King Arthur?"

Arthur felt all the eyes of the lords looking at him.

"Ummm well the laws of this land about magic. We need to change them. Magic ..."

One lord interrupted Arthur. "Is an evil thing that needs to be eradicated from this land."

"No magic just is, it is like a sword. It not good nor is it evil. The person who uses it is either good or evil."

"Then why are they only evil?" Some other lord said.

"Well how about we start hunting down your kind? Killing until you are nearly wiped out? You hiding, scared for you life? You would turn on us now wouldn't you. All the ones that show a bit of goodness would be killed for just being." Merlin couldn't help but put his input in.

The lords were surprised by his outburst.

"He does have a point." Arthur pointed out "we having been hunting their kind for year now. That's why they use it for evil and we have probably killed all the decent ones. Merlin has done everything to save mine and my fathers life."

The whole court room was filled with laughter.

"A warlock saving the great Uther Pendragon. Have you checked he has magic?"Lord Godwyn boomed.

All four of them looked at each other. They knew it was rediculas that someone with magic saving Uther but they didn't see that it was that funny.

After all the laughter had settled down, the king carried on. "Thank you Arthur for making us laugh."

"Milord that wasn't a joke he has saved my fathers life."

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"I saved him from Edwin, from the troll ..." Morgana started to giggle next to him "... From Morgana after she had found out he was her father, from the maticore poison, from gilli, and many more times."

"You made the window smash." Morgana turned to look at her husband. "First you throw me down the stairs then you smash a window in front of me. I could have died both times."

"That might have not been a bad thing." Arthur muttered under his breath, only to received a glare of death off Morgana. He knew that he should have kept it to himself but he was still scared that she would turn on them again, break Merlin's heart.

"Morgana, I ..."

Merlin was cut off when Morgana turned back to him and kissed him.

"I know you are sorry." Morgana gave him her signature smirk. "I was teasing."

A young lord stood up and looked over to the king of Camelot. "Magic is just what it is. I understand that better now." He turns to his king "Milord they are right. Once the other kingdoms allow magic back the ones in our kingdom will either leave or rebel against you."

The young lords took in what this lord was saying.

"Please father. Lets at least hear how they are going to change the laws." Elena asked


	64. Changing Minds and Changing Laws

_IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS (well for me it is)_

_So hopefully I will try and update more and will defaintly finish this story by the end of the summer (well there are only 4 chapters left :( )_

_Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favourites. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 64 - Changing Minds and Changing Laws  
**  
In a month, a lot had changed.

After the young lord, which they found out to be called Galahad, had spoken up. The old king started to listen to them and was changing his mind, even if it was slow.

Even though they were being listened to, nothing had come into fruition.

Merlin decided right away that he like Galahad and had made a good friend of him.

Arthur was now requesting that Merlin learnt how to wield a sword properly. So he had two ways of defending himself.

However this meant Merlin had little time to be with Morgana and Gorlois.

Morgana was now starting to get jealous. She said she hated the attention that Merlin gave her, but she had secretly loved every moment that he gave to her.

Now Merlin was either in a council meeting or in the library looking over laws. If he wasn't there he was with Arthur and if Merlin wasn't with Arthur he was with Galahad. If Merlin wasn't with them individually then he was sparing against them, learning how to fight.

This led him coming into the guest chambers that they were in, tired and having no time for his family.

Morgana missed Merlin. Yes she saw him everyday but she missed how he would always have a spare moment just to be with her. Whether it was to teacher her magic or just to love her, she really didn't care.

Morgana had now fully recovered from her injury.

"What's up Morgana? You seem distant."

Morgana looked up at her friend. Usually Morgana would say all her thoughts to Gwen but she didn't know whether she was just being stupid or not.

Gwen gave Morgana a look, which she knew she had to spill everything.

Morgana held Gorlois tighter "Merlin, he has no time for us anymore. Meetings, Arthur and Galahad are taking up all his time. Even though I see him, I miss him."

"Tell him that. Merlin will listen to you unlike my husband."

"I can't. Every day when he gets in, he flops down on the bed and falls straight asleep, or some days he doesn't come back at all. I just miss that he use to spend most of his time with me and Gorlois and now I fear that I am losing him."

Morgana didn't want to tell Gwen all her problems but she felt better after it.

"Well then, we need to make you talk to him."

* * *

Arthur was watching as Merlin fought Elyan. He was getting better at wielding a sword.

Merlin was improving and very quickly that Arthur continued to accuse him of using his magic to fight. However Arthur knew this wasn't the case but still liked to tease him about it.

Arthur watched as from the castle emerged his wife and sister.

Arthur smiled as he watched them walk. He enjoyed having his sister back. It was somebody else to tease.

Arthur had noticed that Merlin hadn't been spending a lot of time with Morgana and was hoping that it wasn't because their relationship had changed because of marriage. Even though he hated the fact that his best friend and sister were together, he could see the love for each other in their eyes, and it was sweet. Anyway Arthur knew he could trust Morgana with Merlin and he wouldn't do anything to break her heart. They had already been through too much heartbreak.

Arthur pulled his eyes back to the fight and continued to watch as his two brother-in-laws fight. _Yes he is defiantly getting better._

* * *

Merlin was exhausted. All he wanted to do was have a bath and got to bed. However this wasn't the case.

"Merlin, sit down. I need to speak to you."

"Morgana, I'm tried. I need to sleep." Merlin continued to trudge to the bed, forgetting the fact that he wanted a bath. He doesn't know how the knights do it. Training all day, most days as well.

When he was about to flop down, a force dragged him backwards and he landed in a chair.

"Morgana, I'm tired." Merlin whinged to her.

"And Merlin I haven't seen my husband." Morgana said trying to copy his tone.

"You're seeing me now." Merlin wanted the comfort of the bed rather than the hard back of the chair.

"When I say I want to see you, I mean I want to spend time with you."

Merlin looked up to Morgana. He still couldn't believe that he was married to her. Even when she was angry she still showed off her beauty.

Morgana stood with her hands on her hips. She would get through to him. "If you aren't in a council meeting you are with Arthur, and if you're not with him you are in the library and if you aren't there you with Galahad, who I do like but then if you aren't with him you are learning how to fight. The main reason we are here altogether is because we wanted to be a family but you have no time for us."

Morgana was now on the brink of tears.

Merlin got up and embraced his wife. He knew that he had been spending less time with them but didn't understand that Morgana felt so strongly about it.

"I'm sorry."

Morgana struggled, but got out of, Merlin embrace. "No Merlin. I know I said I hated every time you picked me up or asked every second if I was alright, but I enjoyed the attention you gave me. You're now too busy. Gorlois is still growing up. He needs you as much as he needs me. I cannot teach him magic like you can."

Merlin was now starting to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Morgana but ..."

"But what? You still cling on Arthur's every word. If he says jump you say how high."

Merlin stood there, gaping.

"Morgana" his voice was sweet, as if he meant what he was going to say.

Morgana turned to look at him. She didn't remember turning around to have her back to him.

Merlin's eyes have her all the answers she needed.

"I'm just trying to make this work. I am trying to do what is best for everyone."

Morgana came up to him. "I know you are but I don't want you to forget about us as well. You have to remember, you aren't a bachelor anymore. You have responsibilities to me and to Gorlois."

Morgana turned back and started to walk out of the chambers. She could be there anymore.

Merlin watched her go but couldn't allow it.

He ran up behind her and grabbed her from behind, pulling her towards him.

Morgana shrieked in surprise.

Merlin held her tight, hoping not to let her go, and moved to hair to the side. He gently kissed her neck.

Morgana lost control and lent back more into Merlin's embrace. She wasn't going to allow him to get away with it so easily but he was just so damm irresistible. _Gwen warned me of this._

Merlin continued to hold her tight, trialing his kissed from her neck to her ear. When her reached her ear he whispered "I'm sorry, let me make it up to you."

Merlin released Morgana from his hold and turned her around.

He brought his lips to hers as he led them towards the bed.

_Why can't I stay mad at him?_ Morgana thought as they kissed and made love all night.

* * *

The next day Merlin refused to leave his son. He even took him to the council meeting.

Gwen smiled at Morgana, knowing she had said something to him.

"So what did you do to make him change his mind? To make him bring Gorlois to the meeting?"

"I spoke to him as you said to and this is the result I got. He promised to spend more time with both of us, especially Gorlois."

Morgana yawned.

Gwen smiled. "Well all three of you looked as though you were going to fall asleep in that meeting."

Morgana continued to watch her husband, trying not to give anything away to her friend.

Morgana had known the importance of Merlin learning how to wield a sword, she was mainly annoyed by the fact it was take Merlin away from her.

"You two were up most of the night weren't you?"

Morgana could hide her smile anymore. She knew Gwen would always guess.

"He said that he would make it up to me. I believe he has. But there is no harm in lying is there." She said smirking.

"If he's anything like Arthur." Gwen said with a smile.

"Gwen, as much as I love my brother, I don't want to know." Morgana said pulling a face.

Both girls laughed loudly.

Both Merlin and Arthur turned to look at their wives.

* * *

"What do you think they are talking about?" Arthur said when hearing the laughter of his wife and sister.

Merlin watched them for a bit before replying. "I think us."

Merlin tried to stop a yawn from showing. He had been doing it all day. _Maybe last night wasn't a good idea._

"Did Morgana have you up all night?"

Merlin turned to his friend "what do you mean?"

"You look like you were going to fall asleep any minute in the council meeting today. So did she or didn't she?"

"Depends what you are implying? I mainly kept her up. I hadn't been spending as much time with her and Gorlois as she, maybe even both of us wanted to. I made it up to her though, well at least I think I did."

Merlin turned to Arthur who had his fingers in his ears.

"Too much information Merlin. I don't need to know that about my sister."

Merlin smiled. _At least he is still a prat._

* * *

They now knew that changing their minds may have been the easy part.

A week later, after Merlin had stopped wearing himself out, progress was slow.

Lord Godwyn had now come round to the idea that magic is just another weapon but changing the laws now seemed to be the struggle.

Merlin had looked over every law in Gawant, tweaking it to suit the new laws.

Yet none of the council liked the new laws.

'They will still abuse their power' was the main argument along with 'but these laws are harsh enough'.

Sometimes Merlin wished he could just use his magic to change their minds.

"Milord, this will work." Merlin augured for the tenth time that meeting.

"How?"

"They are like your other laws, the punishment fits the crime." Merlin looked at all the all the lords.

"But that won't stop them abusing their power."

Merlin groaned. He hated this. "Then I will have to deal with them. If you so want me to, I will try and be here, there and everywhere trying to stop people from abusing their powers. Will that make you happy milord?"

The meeting quickly ended.

* * *

Merlin returned to the chambers he was using to see his family waiting. When he means his family, he means Morgana, Gorlois, Arthur, Gwen and Clarine.

"Merlin" Arthur said in his usually cheery tone.

Merlin groaned. He was too tense for this. He didn't want Arthur behaving like a child now.

Morgana noticed her husband's frustration.

"Merlin, a word quickly." Morgana took her husband's hand and led him into Gorlois room.

The room was small but enough for what they wanted.

Morgana cocked her head to the side as she watched her husband flop down into the arm chair.

"You seem tense."

Merlin tried to relax but couldn't. He brought his hand up to his eyes and brushed his fingers over his closed eyes.

"Nobody is listening and the last thing I really need is Arthur asking for an update of how it's going. He should be in there with me." Merlin voice showed his frustration.

Morgana moved so she was now standing behind Merlin. She gently placed her hand on his shoulders and gentle started to massage them.

Merlin could feel himself instantly relaxing.

Morgana dropped her head down next to Merlin's.

"Feel better." Morgana whisper seductively into his ear.

Merlin had no idea how little self-control he had around Morgana but tried to keep it intact.

Merlin groaned and allowed his head to fall backwards.

"Hmm, do we have to go back out there?"

Morgana laughed. She knew what Merlin was thinking of but this wasn't the time or the place.

"Maybe later, if you can wait that long." Morgana still was using a seductive tone.

Merlin nodded in response.

Morgana's hand left Merlin's shoulders and ran down his chest until she couldn't reach any further. Her chin resting on his shoulders.

Merlin opened his eyes and kissed her cheek. "They will probably wonder what we are doing."

Morgana smirked. "Well if they are listening, shall we give them something to listen too?"

Merlin stood up, releasing himself from Morgana's hold. "You said later."

Merlin came and brought his hands around her waist. Morgana's hand went automatically around his neck.

They stood in this position for a while, staring at each other.

"Come on, as much as I hate my brother and sister-in-law, I don't want to leave them waiting any longer."

Merlin smiled and took her hand in his and walked towards the door.

* * *

When Merlin and Morgana had left the room, Arthur spoke up. "Do you think she is going to help him relax?"

Gwen turned to her husband. "And in what way will she help him relax?"

"Well you help me relax by ..." Arthur left the rest to Gwen's mind.

"I bet you 200 gold coins that they aren't."

Arthur held his hand out to his wife. "Deal"

They shook hands then looked at each other.

They both ran up to the door and placed an ear to it.

The door was old and made of oak, so was quite thick, so they couldn't hear what they were saying.

Then Merlin groaned.

"200 gold coins please." Arthur whispered down to his wife, holding out his hand at the same time.

Gwen batted his hand out the way. "You are getting nothing from me until we have proper evidence."

They continued to listen until the door handle turned.

They both jumped away from the door but it was too late to move anywhere else.

Merlin and Morgana stood in the doorway.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Merlin asked.

Both Gwen and Arthur looked at each other.

Arthur took the jump to explain. "Well we made a bet and we want to see who would win, but I won."

"No you didn't Arthur Pendragon, I have won."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

Merlin dragged his hand through his hair. "What was this bet?"

Arthur went red. They had bet on whether their friends were bedding each other at that certain time. "Well, umm, we were, umm..."

"Arthur, I have never known you to be lost for words." Morgana gave him a big smile, now knowing what they were betting about. "You were betting that we were do it in there, were you?"

Gwen also when red.

Morgana and Merlin turned to each other and laughed. They knew that Arthur had a problem betting but he had now got Gwen into it.

"Well who ever said that we weren't won." Merlin left Morgana side to sit down at the table.

"Haha Arthur, I said I had won." Gwen left her husband to side down by her friend.

Morgana was still looking at Arthur. "Do you really think that lowly of us?"

Arthur stood there, speechless. He didn't think lowly of them, just that they seem to do it very regularly.

The sibling joined their partners at the table.

Gwen spoke once everyone was seated "So we were thinking ..."

* * *

It was now the week of Clarine birthday.

Three weeks of planning had gone into her birthday celebrations.

As they were altogether, there was little point going back to Camelot for her birthday, unlike Gorlois'.

However, Camelot was their home and everyone was starting to miss it.

A week wouldn't hurt now would it.

Lord Godwyn had offered to have the birthday celebrations in Gawant, but both Arthur and Gwen refused.

The royals, knights and sorcerers had packed up a few belongings and were ready to leave.

There was little point in riding back so magic was the only option.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Merlin turned to look at Morgana.

Arthur had asked questions all morning about the spell they were going to cast, if it would work, if it didn't work what would happen. Sometimes Merlin could kill Arthur.

Morgana was laughing just because of the irritation on her husbands face.

"Yes Arthur it will work. Now shut up or it won't."

Merlin looked over to his wife to see if she was ready.

Morgana nodded to Merlin.

"Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!"

* * *

The guards dropped their weapons once they saw it was the king and queen of Camelot that had magical entered the kingdom.

Because of the amount of people, Merlin and Morgana felt drained.

Gaius and Hunith stood waiting for them.

"Nice to see you all home." Hunith said with a smile.

Gaius smiled at the royals but gave a raised eyebrow to Merlin and Morgana. "I thought I said that she needed rest. And I believe I told you not to give into her. She needed another week at least."

"I begged him to go, he was reluctant to but I got to him." Morgana said, hoping to get Merlin out of trouble. It wasn't his fault that they left nearly 3 and half months ago, when they should have really left about 2 months ago.

"Merlin you shouldn't have given in so easily.

Merlin walked up to his father figure. "I didn't she asked me about 20 times before I said that we were going."

"And nothing has gone wrong." Morgana spun around. "Look I am healthy and well."

Gaius, deep down, was still mad at them for leaving. Morgana defiantly wasn't well enough but now she had made a full recovery. Gaius didn't really have a reason to be mad at them.

* * *

The castle had been transformed for the birthday of the young princess.

The great hall was once again filled with the red and gold banners of the Pendragon household.

Arthur held his daughters hand and led her into the great hall. Gwen was the other side of Clarine.

Morgana and Merlin walked in, arm in arm. Mordred followed them with Gorlois.

"A year today we had Nemeth on our side with magic, and now we have Essetir as well. Gawant is coming to our ideas. But the highlight of this day is the birth of Clarine Ygraine." Arthur turned to look at his wife and daughter. "I wouldn't be anywhere without both my wife and daughter. To Clarine Ygraine."

The hall filled with the shout of "Clarine Ygraine."

The feast carried on as always.

Arthur sat with his wife on his left with Morgana and Merlin off to his right. Gorlois was on Merlin knee, laughing as his father bounced him.

Morgana was watching her husbands interactions with their son.

Gwen was silently siting there, hugging her daughter closer to her.

Arthur sat, leaning on the right arm. "What's up?"

Gwen turned and looked at her husband. "Nothing, just thinking."

"About?" Arthur wondered what was on his wife's mind.

"My mother died when I was 5. I don't really remember her. I just want to be a good mother to our daughter and any other children we may have." Gwen gave Arthur a small smile.

That's when Arthur realized. They had all either lost or grew up without a parent. Morgana had lost hers at 10, Arthur never knew his mother like Merlin never knew his father. Gwen lost her father and didn't really know her mother. They were all being parents but they either just grew up with one parent or none.

Arthur lent to the other arm and whispered in her ear. "You are a great mother and your mother would be proud of you."

Gwen smiled at Arthur.

Morgana had called over her and Merlin's present for Clarine.

Merlin had allow her to be in charge of it, well she had acutely demand that she was in charge of it.

Gwen opened the box to a pendent, like Arthur got Gorlois, it was red and gold with engraved flowers round the edge.

The feast carried on til the early hours of the morning.

* * *

After another week, they returned to Gawant.

Alice had turned up in Camelot a couple of days before they left.

Merlin had enjoyed seeing Gaius happy.

Hunith had enjoyed the short time she could have with her son and grandson.

* * *

Gawant had looked over the laws and were ready to put some in place. For the petty crimes.

Merlin and Arthur sat there gobsmacked. They may have been like the others and wait for them but not acutely put them in place.

"We still need to speak about the harsher laws but we are happy with these."

* * *

Merlin would not stop smiling for the rest of the day, and his smile was carried on to other people.

Morgana was the first to question her husbands happy mood.

"What has got you smiling all day?"

Merlin just put Gorlois in his room then returned and looked at Morgana. She was wearing one of her thinner nightgowns, siting in bed, reading by candle light.

"Do I need a reason to be happy?" Merlin retorted, taking his shirt off to change.

"No, but when your smile is so infectious, I want to know what I have to smile about."

Merlin finished changing and turned to his wife. He walked towards the bed and slipped in. "They are going to put some of the laws in before we leave for Caerleon. Both me and Arthur we shocked with their decision."

Morgana's smile was now as big as Merlin's. "So we will be leaving soon"

"Yes my love." He took one of her hands away from her boom and kissed it. "Just another couple of weeks."

Morgana smiled but inside was terrified. She had once used Caerleon against Camelot and now she was an enemy to Caerleon.

"Don't worry, my love. I won't let anybody hurt you in Caerleon."

Morgana smiled. Putting down her book, she blew out the candle and snuggled next to her husband.

"This will hopefully be over soon."

* * *

After two weeks everything had been sorted.

Most people welcomed the change in Gawant, with only a few threatening to kill Merlin.

To Merlin this was a win. He knew that there would always be people who wouldn't be happy with the change.

They packed everything up and left towards Caerleon.

It was a weeks journey. They just hopped nothing would go wrong this time.


	65. Caerleon

_I feel like a right idiot. Last chapter I said that there were 4 chapters left. Now I have no idea what possessed me to put for because I was meant to put 6. So to clear it all up I am going to chapter 70. You will defiantly know when it has ended. So it is kinder good news._

_Hope this chapter is alright as it isn't one of my best. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 65 - Caerleon**

Getting to Caerleon wasn't hard and very uneventful.

Morgana spend most of the week worrying, especially when they got closer and closer to the castle.

Merlin tried to reassure her but it did nothing for her nerves. She had little idea why she was so nervous.

_Maybe I want Queen Annis forgiveness or maybe I think I won't get it._

The castle came into their sights. The great stone structure stood out on the top of the hill. The castle had many towers, guards could be seen patrolling the city. The castle was made of more traditional stone rather than the white marble that made up Camelot.

The group turned their horses into the courtyard.

* * *

Arthur had Gwen on his arm as they were led by guards to Annis.

Arthur thought that this was weird as it looked like they had done something wrong and it was different to what all the other kingdoms had done.

The doors to the hall opened up.

"King Arthur, welcome to Cearleon. I hope you had a pleasant journey."

The group stopped in front of the queen.

"It's a pleasure to be here Queen Annis." Arthur said with a smile.

"We have heard of your trip, please tell me as the rumors say it is about magic."

Annis sat strong on her throne. After losing her husband, the reign of Caerleon didn't drop or faultier. It was still strong.

"We are leading the way of releasing the magic from the ban that they have had over them for the last two decades, nearly three." Arthur turned to Gwen. "This is my wife, Guinevere."

Annis nodded her head towards Gwen.

"My court warlock, Merlin." Arthur signaled and turned towards Merlin.

"Ah the fool." Annis said with a smile. Secretly Annis loved the friendship between the now King and his manservant, well the little she had seen of it.

Arthur turned back to the Queen and smiled.

Morgana looked at Merlin wondering what the queen was on about.

"I am no fool, milady, just a simple man." Merlin said with a smile. He knew exactly what she was on about.

"And my sister and court seer, Morgana."

"So, you offer me help to destroy Camelot and the Pendragons, yet now we are all on the same side now."

Morgana smiled at the old queen. "And nothing will change that now."

* * *

"Why did she call you a fool?"

They had only just walked into the chambers they were going to call home for a few months before Morgana put the question to him.

"Arthur called me a simpleminded fool in front of her." Merlin turned to his wife. "Arthur had offered to stop the war for a single combat, but you would know that. I followed him and was found. I was going to be killed when he said that. I'm not really offended by it. I mean I insult him all the time.

Morgana smiled. Their friendship was still strong as it was before. She wouldn't try and get in between them.

* * *

There was a feast in their honor.

Arthur sat next to the Queen of Caerleon with his queen to his left. Morgana and Merlin was then further down the table, still to his left.

Arthur looked at Merlin and Morgana. He still thought over the times that he told Merlin that nothing could happen between him and Morgana. Maybe if he had allowed it to happen, Morgana may not have turned. Arthur shock his head. He couldn't keep thinking about the what if's, still living in the past. He had to live for the future that he was building.

Once most people had finished eating, Queen Annis asked for entertainment.

"What about your fool?"

Merlin smiled at hearing fool.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "Go on then Merlin, entertain our host. She has requested it."

Merlin turned to his wife and sighed deeply.

He stood up and walked over to the center of the room.

Merlin held up his hand to show three eggs and started to juggle.

He spun around and did different tricks.

Arthur sat there wondering if he was using magic, but at in awe as he knew he wasn't.

Morgana had no idea how talented her husband was. Although she did suspect some magic had been used.

At the end of the performance, Merlin caught one of the eggs behind him and brought his hand around to reveal that it had disappeared.

The halls applauded his entertainment.

Merlin spun around, not only to show them that he had nothing behind his back, but also to walk back to his seat.

Merlin lent down and kissed his wife cheek.

"You cheated." Morgana whispered in his ear.

* * *

"How the hell did you do that? Did you use magic?" Arthur was walking next to Merlin while Gwen and Morgana walked behind laughing.

"It's just one more skill you didn't realize." Merlin smiled at his and turned behind him to wink at Morgana.

Morgana had managed to get out of him that he had used a bit of magic, but she enjoyed see Merlin teasing her brother.

"You cannot catch."

"As it is one skill as you didn't realize, as I have said."

Arthur then took of his sword and threw it at Merlin.

Merlin didn't reacted quickly and the sword fell to the floor with a clang.

"See." Arthur stood there at if to say told you so.

"I wasn't ready for that." Merlin said back to Arthur turning to face him.

The two men stood and glared at each other.

The girls couldn't help but laugh.

"You two are no better than the children." Morgana teased them. She did love their friendship.

Merlin and Arthur turned to her and glared at her equally.

The girls pushed past the boys as they started to bicker again.

* * *

Merlin held Morgana close to him as the light of the dawn came in through their window.

Merlin opened his eyes to see Morgana watching him.

"Morning." Morgana said in a cheer tune, smiling at him.

"Morning beautiful." Merlin said sleepily. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

Morgana smirked at Merlin. He knew she was up to something.

Morgana pushed him backwards and sat on his stomach.

Merlin looked up to her. She was some goddess, meant to come down and seduce men, more importantly him.

Morgana led down so her face was in front of his.

"MERLIN!" Arthur banged the door of their chambers open.

Morgana quickly changed her position so she was lying next to Merlin.

Arthur stood at the bottom of the bed.

Merlin tried to stifle the laughter he had. However Morgana couldn't.

Arthur was there all dressed in pink.

"I open the chest to see all my clothes a normal colour then I put them on and they are pink!" Arthur voice started to raise towards the end.

"Oh didn't the neckerchief come up."

"What necker..." Arthur looked down to see a pink neckerchief around his neck.

Merlin could hold his laughter any more.

"MERLIN, you will undo this spell NOW!"

Gorlois had heard the loud noises and started to cry.

Merlin looked at Morgana as she quickly left his side. There was nothing stopping Arthur now.

"Merlin are you going to stop staring at my sister and undo this spell or not?" Arthur voice was sweet and calm.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur and smiled. "Nope, you should see the consequences of when you accuse me."

Arthur the jumped onto the bed to get Merlin.

Luckily for Merlin he had gotten out for Arthur had reached him, and ran to the other side of the room.

"Arthur calm down."

"CALM DOWN, ALL MY CLOTHES ARE PINK!"

"And it suits you."

Morgana had come out with Gorlois in her arms. "If you two boys are going to fight can you do it somewhere else."

Arthur turned to Morgana. "Don't think I have forgotten what I saw when I came in!"

Merlin took this opportunity to run out of the open door, using magic to change his clothes.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted as he followed him down the halls.

* * *

After running around the whole of the city of Caerleon, Merlin finally change Arthur's clothes back.

Morgana smiled at Merlin while the Queen of Caerleon was lecturing him and Arthur that Cearleon was their host and that they shouldn't be messing up the daily lives of the people.

Merlin and Arthur were covered in mud, from head to toe. All they wanted to do was have and bath and be with the ones they loved.

After the queen had dismissed them, Arthur had to say something.

"That was all your fault."

Gwen and Morgana trailed behind them again.

"How is it my fault? You were the one chasing me."

"And if you had changed my clothes back sooner."

Morgana laughter as the memories of that morning came back to her.

"Oh Morgana, don't think I haven't forgotten about this morning."

Merlin turned to look at her and rolled his eyes.

"Why? I bet you're jealous."

Arthur stopped and turned to his sister. "I am not jealous. Just behave yourself. I am the king and the head of the family."

Morgana smirked and embraced Merlin. "Well you're not my king or head of my family, Merlin is. He is the king of my heart and the man of the Wyllt household." Morgana had been controlled by Uther, she wasn't going to allow herself to be controlled by Arthur as well.

Arthur now looked furious and stormed off.

"What were you two doing this morning?"

* * *

After Arthur had sulked for a few days, Merlin and Morgana thought it was appropriate to apologies to him.

They had obviously hurt his feelings some how.

Now Arthur was teasing Morgana about being soppy.

Arthur was now getting on Morgana's nerves but Merlin reminded her that it was probably because he is jealous that Merlin had her attention and not him.

* * *

Talks had started to get underway after two weeks of being in Caerleon.

Merlin was happy as they mostly listened to him and his experiences.

However like the other kingdoms, they were still apprehensive about the change.

Merlin did for see that, anybody could of.

Annis, once she stopped calling him a fool, was a nice person and someone you could easily get along with.

She had apologized for her rash behavior for when they ran around Caerleon but Arthur said that she didn't need to bother as it was Merlin's fault. Merlin then disagreed and started off an argument.

* * *

Annis had even come to see their children.

Like Ygraine, Annis is a barren. So the time she spends with these children have made her happy but sad at the same time.

"Why Gorlois?"

Annis had him on her knee but wondered why the choice of name.

"He is my father, not by blood but by teaching. Uther never taught me right from wrong an only fueled my hatred. I wanted something that remianed me of the teachings that he taught me. Also I have wanted to name my first son it every since I was 10."

"Where did Balinor come from? I heard there was a dragon lord called it in Essetir. Whether he is still alive or not is a different matter."

Merlin lifted his head up from the papers he was look at when his fathers name was mentioned. "Balinor is my father's name. He was the last dragon lord but now I am. He died a while back."

"I am sorry to here that. My husband had a few talks with him, so I only met him for a short time. He seemed a nice enough man. How was he as a father?"

Merlin looked at Morgana, she knew his answer.

"I didn't grow up with him being my father. He was driven away from my mother before I was born. I met him when I released a dragon that wanted revenge. I only knew him for a few days."

Annis smiled at the young man. "I'm sure he would be proud of you."

Gwen entered the room. "I cannot find Clarine!"

* * *

_The prank was quite childish but I had no idea what else to do._


	66. You idiot!

_clickety click 66 :)_

_So here is the last chapter of them uniting the 5 kingdoms._

_The next 3 chapters after this one are big, huge. (One is over 8,000 words :0) _

_Thanks for the reviews and follows/favourites._

_So where is Clarine? Who has her?_

* * *

**Chapter 66 - You idiot!**

Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Annis had all been searching the castle for hours.

Arthur nor Clarine could be found.

They all secretly hoped that they were together however a stable boy had said that he had seen Arthur leave on his own.

Gwen was on the edge, sick with worry.

Then they heard laughing of a young child.

Arthur came round the corner with Clarine raised above him.

"ARTHUR, what do you think you're doing? I was worried sick about her. You idiot!"

Arthur brought his daughter to his side. "I want to spend sometime with her. I thought we would be back before anybody really noticed that we were gone but I got lost."

"Yes, I was worried sick for the pair of you. Next time you tell me."

Merlin and Morgana thought this was a good time to leave and signaled to Annis to go. They could feel that this wasn't going to go well. Morgana took Clarine as well. No child should hear their parents fighting.

"Why do I need to tell you when I want time with our daughter?"

"Hmm, let me think about it Arthur. Oh so I don't have everybody in the castle looking for her. I had no idea where she was and I couldn't find you and someone said that you had left on your own and, and, and ..." Gwen was now in floods of tears, unable to finish.

Arthur came up and embraced his wife. "I'm sorry. You were busy and I didn't wish to disturb you. I only thought we would be gone for an hour or so. I did truly get lost. I didn't mean to worry you."

Gwen pushed her husband back. "You should have told me."

Gwen then walked off, leaving Arthur to watch her go.

* * *

Gwen didn't really speak to Arthur for a month. She was still angry at him.

Arthur had tried everything to get Gwen to talk to him. Brought her flowers, brought her jewelry. But nothing seemed to work.

"I understand why you're not talking to Arthur, but why for so long?"

Morgana seemed to always get Gwen to open up.

Gwen held Clarine close. "I'm not angry with him anymore, but he hasn't seen the consequences for his actions." Gwen turned to her sister-in-law. "You saw how worried I was and if Merlin did that to you would you speak to him."

"No but then I would know that Merlin would be truly sorry for what he has done and would have given me the world just to make it up to me. I'm guessing that Arthur doesn't seem that sorry then?"

"He did apologize but it's how he said 'Why do I need to tell you when I want time with our daughter' that's what has got to me."

Morgana smiled.

"Then he has bought me flowers and jewelry. Although I still think that Merlin gets it all."

That's when Morgana's smiled grew.

Over the past couple of days, Morgana wondered why she had got flowers from Merlin.

"What you smiling at?" Gwen asked

"When did you get your flowers?"

"Monday, why?"

That's when Morgana started to laugh.

"Oh goddess, let me talk to him."

Gwen had caught on to what he was laughing about. "Merlin got you flowers on Monday didn't he?"

Morgana nodded.

"I will talk to Arthur, don't worry."

* * *

"Did Merlin pick the flower you said that you got?"

Arthur turned to her. "Why do you wish to ask?" Arthur was happy that she was talking to him again.

"Merlin picked the flowers didn't he?" Gwen said a bit sterner.

Arthur looked at his wife sheepishly. "Umm, well umm..."

"Morgana got some flowers on the same day as me so Merlin must have picked them. How I thought you could be so thoughtful?"

"It was my idea."

"And yet Merlin has to do your dirty work. He is still your dogsbody isn't he? Has he really got anything from all the things he has done for you? Just a title that doesn't really mean anything."

"When did we get onto Merlin? I thought that this was about me!"

"Everything has to come back to you doesn't it?"

Arthur stood back slightly. "I'm sorry for what I did." Arthur moved around to be in front of Gwen. "I truly am."

Gwen looked up at her husband. "I know you are but Merlin needs more than he is getting at the moment."

"We will, I promise."

* * *

Merlin pulled his shirt off to get ready for bed.

He had a day of council meetings and wanted to get to bed.

"Merlin" Morgana said seductively.

Merlin turned around to see his wife in the thinnest nightgown she owned.

Merlin breath was stuck in his throat.

Morgana walked up to him, pushing on his chest till his back hit the wall.

"Now Merlin I want to ask you one question and I want you to answer it truthfully."

"Hmm" was all that Merlin could get out as Morgana was running her hands up and down his bare chest.

Morgana stopped her actions. "Did you pick Gwen flowers at the same time you picked me flowers?"

Merlin hesitated for a moment. "Maybe, yes."

"Why?" Morgana said moving away.

"I was going to get you some flowers some time this week but then Arthur asked me to get Gwen some, so I thought lets kill two birds with one stone. I didn't mean them to degrade in value. I picked the more beautiful ones for you."

Morgana looked up at her husband, a small smile grew onto her lips. "Why didn't you tell Arthur to stuff it?"

"Arthur cannot dress himself, let alone pick flowers. Gwen would have got stinging nettles."

Morgana started to laugh.

Merlin pulled her closer to him. Her hands landed on his chest.

"Are we going to finish what you started?"

Morgana smiled as Merlin led her to their bed.

* * *

A month afterwards, everything was back to normal again.

Morgana was starting to organize Gorlois' second birthday.

All four of them couldn't believe how quickly them two years had gone.

They were thinking about going back to Camelot for it as well.

Gorlois was now walking about the chambers.

Merlin entered the chambers.

"Dada." Gorlois said and running up to him with his arms in the air.

"Hello Gorlois." He said as he picked him up.

"You alright?" Merlin said to Morgana.

Morgana looked up from the paper she was looking from.

"It's Gorlois birthday in a week, I am trying to get everything ready for it."

"Any thing I can help with?"

Morgana smiled at him. "No I think I am okay."

"Good good, because I have no idea of how to throw a birthday party." Merlin went round and kissed her on the cheek. "Shall I get him out of your way?"

Morgana hummed in response.

"Come in little man, let's go and see uncle Arthur."

"No swords Merlin." Morgana called after them.

* * *

Arthur had just finished his fight as Merlin came with his nephew.

Arthur put his helmet on Gorlois. "We will make a fighter out of you."

"No sword, Arthur. I am on strict instructions from Morgana." Merlin said as he took the helmet off Gorlois.

"Well I won't tell I you don't."

Arthur took his nephew off Merlin and took him towards the tent.

"Arthur please don't! Morgana will flip if she finds out. Also he isn't even two yet."

Gwen walked past and took Gorlois off Arthur.

"Hey I'm teaching my nephew how to fight."

"No you're not."

"Why can't I?"

Gwen gave Gorlois to Merlin. "Because Morgana has requested it."

Merlin then whispered in Gorlois' ear. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to see uncle Arthur. How about aunty Gwen instead?" Merlin smiled at Gwen.

"Well I was just going down to the market to buy his birthday present but I suppose you two could come along."

* * *

Merlin walked through the market place in deep thought. Gorlois was walking with Gwen.

"You okay Merlin?" Gwen smiled at him.

"Yes I am fine. Just thinking that we haven't spent much time together since you got married and that was a while ago."

"Well I use to see you every day before you decided to drop the bombshell on us."

Merlin smiled. "I suppose but no like this. We use to be close. I have always thought of you as a sister."

Gwen went to look at a stall. "And you, a brother. I would still like to think that we are close. Just because we don't do everything together now doesn't mean that we aren't close."

Merlin knew that he was being stupid, he just needed someone to confirm it. He kept have them thoughts.

"Green or blue."

* * *

Merlin had laid out some basic laws that could be put in place before they left for Camelot.

Annis was happy to look over them and make changes where she seemed appropriate. However she said after a quick glance over them that she couldn't see any need for change.

They had returned home using magic again.

Camelot had been transformed for Gorlois birthday, as it is for everyone's.

"We have hopefully everything where you want it and we have even had a boar killed just this morning which the cook is serving." Mordred summed up to them.

Morgana kissed Mordred's check. "Thank you, it's lovely."

Mordred quickly move off, blubbering about needing to looking over something, cheeks threatening to go red.

"You shouldn't tease him." Merlin said smiling at the young man.

"Why?"

"He thinks highly of you and I think he still might have a small crush on you. You know he has had it since he first saw you."

Morgana turned to her husband. "Well, he isn't strong enough for me. Only the strongest warlock to ever live could reach my expectations." Morgana put her arms around his middle. "Anyway I think of him more as a son. He is a bit young for me."

Merlin put his arms around her shoulders to embrace her.

Everything was going to be as perfect as last year.

* * *

The boar that was caught was the main dish for the feast in Gorlois' name.

Arthur had made a speech about their quest nearly being over and the five kingdoms would finally be complete, Albion would be born.

Merlin actually stopped listening halfway through as he had heard Arthur resight it about 10 times.

Gorlois was starting to get bored on his mother's lap and started to fidget.

Morgana tried to keep him still but it wasn't until Merlin took him that he really started to settle down.

Merlin started doing little spells under the table, like conjuring fire in the palm of his hand.

Morgana watched them, the whole family not listening to Arthur.

"Let the feast begin." Was all they heard.

The hall was alive with talking and eating.

"How long do you think until Cearleon will come around?"

Merlin turned to the king. "Not long, they seem to have listened well."

"Well shall we get this over and done with." Arthur said as he nodded at a servant.

* * *

They didn't realize how much more comfortable sleeping in their own bed was.

Morgana let a drunk Merlin flop onto the soft mattress.

Merlin started to moan as she put Gorlois to bed. They had all stayed up a bit too late.

Merlin had managed to get up to take his jacket and boots off before returning to his original position.

Arthur had requested that he had got better quality clothes as he was now a lord.

"Come on Merlin, you have to get changed. You could get away with wearing your old clothes in bed but not these." Morgana said as she went behind the changing screen.

Merlin groaned as he removed the linen tunic he was wearing. He just wished he could fall asleep.

"Why did you allow me to do the drinking game with Gwaine?"

Morgana came out, laughing. "Because you were too stubborn to not. I mean what made you think you could out drink Gwaine?"

"I don't know but I want to sleep or throw up."

"If you can do one of the two can it be sleep please." She said as she gently laid her husband down.

"You know I love you, and always have."

"yes Merlin and I love you too."

"You're my darkness to my light."

"As you are my destiny and my doom."

Morgana was starting to get bored with this now, she wanted to sleep as well.

Merlin started to sing. "I belong to you, you belong to me, you're my sweetheart."

"Merlin, you idiot. Go to sleep please."

Merlin was out like a light after that.

* * *

Merlin groaned as the light hit his face.

"Did I say anything I will now regret?"

Morgana walked over to him and handed him Gaius' hangover remedy.

"No, you just kept saying how much you loved me."

"Good" Merlin said after downing the potion. "Sometimes I say things then I wonder why people aren't talking to me for a week." Merlin felt instantly better.

Merlin sat up and Morgana stood in front of him.

Morgana rested her hands on Merlin's shoulders. "We have to go back to Cearleon soon."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana's waist and pulled her to him.

"Not long now my love. We will be back to normality soon."

Arthur then bursts into the room, Gwen came in behind him.

"Morgana, Merlin, we have excellent news."

Morgana moved so Merlin could stand up.

"Merlin put some clothes on please." Arthur joked, pretending to shielding his eyes.

"So I have to help you dress and see you shirtless for how many years but the moment it is me ..." Merlin left the sentence handing as he when and picked up the shirt he wore last night and put it on. "Better."

"Extremely." Arthur said. "Anyway, we have news."

Gwen came up to Arthur and embrace him. "I'm pregnant again."

Morgana squealed and dragged her friend away from her brother. "Congratulations."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Not another Pendragon to look after. We already have too many of them." Merlin said jokey.

They all smiled.

Merlin hope, knew this was going to be the king that his son helps. He could feel it.

* * *

They returned to Cearleon a week after they left.

Everyone had celebrated the news of another heir to the throne.

Cearleon had also held a celebration, when they got back, about the news.

Annis was happy with the changes to the laws. Merlin said he would write them up in full before they can put them in place.

Annis smiled at him when she said they were already in place.

The celebration was also about the change of laws. They were still a bit risky as no one else had tested them but Annis said she was happy going head first into it.

* * *

They stayed for another month just to make sure everything was running smoothly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really know until I asked Gaius, which he confirmed with Arthur in the room. I should have confided in you but I didn't want to say anything til I was certain."

Morgana smiled over to Gwen. "Me and Merlin have placed our bets with Arthur. Both me and Arthur believe it will be another girl while Merlin seems certain it will be a boy."

Gwen looked over to her. "Arthur wants another girl?"

"I know I was shocked when he said. He is nothing like Uther."

The two friends smiled at each other.

"Ready you two."

Merlin and Arthur were now standing in front of them.

Arthur spoke up. "So when are you going to tell the Druids that they are free?"

"We could do that on the way back. They will just be hard to find. The word will spread from camp to camp."

Arthur turned to his friend. "How about you and Morgana do it? Go different directions then you may be able to find them?"

"I will have to take Gorlois, if that happens."

Merlin held his hands up. "I am not going to argue with you."

This was now too real for Merlin.

Magic, Albion, everything.

From now everything was perfect.

* * *

_Sorry about the modern song. _


	67. Emrys

_The next three chapter are going to be big ones (starting with the biggest one)._

_Also the three chapters intertwined with each other as you will see, hopefully._

_This may be a bit jumpy as it is over a large time range._

_If you need anything explained just leave a review or PM me as I will happy to help._

_Although this chapter is long, it probably isn't one of my best._

_Bold and italics are dreams._

* * *

**Chapter 67 - Emrys**

After leaving Cearleon, they all when their separate ways.

Arthur, Gwen and the knights towards Camelot.

Morgana and Gorlois to the east.

Merlin to the west.

Merlin next task, get the Druids on side.

* * *

Merlin stumbled upon the first camp after a week.

He knew it was going to be hard to find them and was glad when he did.

He had been given a scroll from Arthur to read out to the Druids or show them.

Merlin started to walk into the camp.

"Halt, what is your business here?" A guard of the camp asked. The guard was as big and muscular as Percival.

The other, as patronising as the first, came out of the shadows.

"Umm, I come with a message from Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot."

"And the slayer of our kind, why should we believe that you aren't going to tell him where we are?"

"Because I'm Emrys and Arthur has said that he is bringing magic back to the realm."

The two guards turned to each other and laughed.

"We are still waiting for Emrys, and you are not him. Now go back to where you came from and leave us alone?" The guard said as he moved his hands to move Merlin along.

Merlin couldn't help but feel frustrated. _They don't believe I'm Emrys! I will show them!_

Merlin decided to make camp not too far away and try again in the morning.

* * *

For a week Merlin had tried to get into this one camp.

He was starting to miss his friends and family.

He was also wondering how much luck Morgana was having.

Merlin was going to try once last thing, dress as Dragoon.

* * *

After getting changed and finding the right ingredients to turn back, Dragoon stepped up to the guards.

Although the guards changed, they were all the same.

The guards, that were on today, were the two that Merlin had on his first day.

Instead of asking him questions, they fell to the floor, as if worshipping him.

"Emrys has arrived."

Dragoon sighed in frustration. That is all it took, but how was he know meant to tell them of Arthur's message.

"Stand up, you look ridicules! Now I have heard of a man in the forest that you won't let in."

"Because he believes that he is Emrys but you are."

Dragoon knew what to do now.

"But if I drink this." Motioning the bottle. "I will no longer take this form. Wish for me to drink it?"

"What other form would you take?"

Dragoon gave them a small smile. "Well allow the lad into your camp and I will show you."

The two guards looked at each other. "We will lead you to our leader, he will say whether to boy passes or not."

Dragoon smiled. He was getting in.

* * *

After half an hour of walking through the camp, Dragoon finally made it to the leader, and one he knew.

The leader had his back as Dragoon entered the tent "You can return back now Emrys. I know it's you."

Dragoon drank from the bottle.

The leader turned round to see the young man.

"It's been a while, Iseldir. I must say you have high security." Merlin looked at the two guards. "It has taken me a week to get in and take to you."

Iseldir smiled and waved his hand, gesturing Merlin to sit with him. "Yes we had to be more careful. Camelot have increased there attacks. I'm guessing you have something you wish to talk about, Emrys."

Merlin sat down and looked up at him. "It's about Arthur and Camelot."

Iseldir looked at him apprehensively.

"King Arthur wishes for the Druids to return to Camelot. They will once again become citizens of Camelot and are free. King Arthur also apologies for all the heartache that he and his father have cause by killing your people."

Iseldir smiled. "Thank you Emrys."

"I didn't do anything. Really you should thank my wife, Morgana."

The two men smiled at each other knowing everything would go well.

* * *

After finding it hard to enter the camp, Merlin found it harder to leave.

All the people in the camp would stop him when he said he would leave.

Merlin had enjoyed the company of the Druids and had heard of another camp not too far from this one. Yet it had been a month since he arrived.

Luckily he had an escape plan, they were moving so he could 'move' with them and hopefully go a different way to them.

Iseldir had said that any camps he saw he would inform them.

Merlin helped them pack up.

* * *

After half an hour of walking with them, Merlin told Iseldir that he had to go and thanked him for his hospitality.

The Druid leader was sad to see him go but let him.

Emrys was a man on a mission.

* * *

Merlin didn't have any trouble getting into the next camp. Because he was kidnapped by them.

Merlin was sitting against a tree, hands tied behind his back, blindfolded.

He could hear them walking around, sharpening their swords.

Merlin could feel the power they all had. It wasn't much but it was enough to make Merlin scared as he couldn't access his.

The blindfold was ripped of Merlin eyes.

Merlin squinted as the light hit his eyes.

Once his eyes had adjusted, he saw the camp. It wasn't big but he could tell that these weren't your everyday Druids. They were rouge Druids.

Merlin had heard about them and had been warned by Iseldir.

They had taken him while he was sleeping.

"You're one of em bootlickers to the king of Camelot."

Merlin looked up to the man. "I'm no bootlicker. I server the king of Camelot."

"I would say bootlicker with this." The man held out the scroll.

"Well have you read it or do you need me to read it to you?" Merlin smiled.

"No I aven't read it. What type of idiot you take me for?"

"Well I could read it to you then you can release me and we will never speak of this again."

"Oh really." The Druid raised his eyebrow.

Merlin had to hold in the laugher that was rising inside of him. "Yes really or I could paraphrase it now."

"So what does it say?" The man unrolled the scroll.

"It says that King Arthur has returned magic back to the realm. He wants the Druids to join the citizens of Camelot once more."

The man listened intently then started to laugh.

"Arthur Pendragon, return magic. Boy you ave been led on. The king is too much like his father."

Merlin lent back on the tree. He knew it was a long shot.

The blindfold fell back on to his eyes.

* * *

**_"Come on. We have to make it to the lake." Merlin said heaving Arthur onto his shoulder_**

**_Arthur's body became heavier onto Merlin's, causing them both to fall onto the floor._**

**_"Merlin...not without the horses. We can't, it's too late. It's too late."_**

**_Merlin was struggling to get both of them up. "No" Merlin protested._**

**_"With all your magic, Merlin, and you can't save my life." Arthur joked with him._**

**_"I can. I'm not going to lose you." Merlin said with all the determination in his voice. He couldn't lose Arthur now, not when he was changing his mind._**

**_Merlin continued to struggle to get them both up when Arthur put his hand on his._**

**_"Just, just hold me. Please."_**

**_Merlin stopped trying to get up._**

**_"There's something I want to say…" Arthur started to say._**

**_"You're going to say goodbye." Merlin had hoped to stop him. He didn't want to lose Arthur._**

**_"No, Merlin." Arthur continued "Everything you've done. I know now. For me, for Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build…"_**

**_Merlin stopped him again. "You'd have done it without me."_**

**_Arthur was almost at the stage of giving up. "Maybe. I want to say...something I've never said to you before." Arthur turned his head so that he could look at Merlin properly. "Thank you."_**

**_Arthur reached up and touches the back of Merlin's head. After a minute his hand falls._**

**_"Arthur...No! Arthur!" Merlin said trying to feel for a pulse. "Arthur! Arthur. Come on." Merlin tried to get up again but with Arthur's weight still on him, he can't._**

**_The image changes to Merlin looked out to the lake, know that his old friend will be back, one day._**

Merlin woke up with a start but tried to remain his shouts to a minimum. he could feel the tears falling down his face

Regain his breathing back to normal, Merlin flashed his thoughts over what he had just seen.

Arthur, dying in his arms.

Merlin had no idea why he had been shown what he had.

Arthur had thanked him. _Did he know of my magic? Why was it just me and him? Why didn't I try to do something earlier?_

Merlin couldn't fall back asleep, too many questions were going round his head.

* * *

Merlin was so hungry.

The Druids had given him food but for the past few days, it seemed like they had forgotten him.

Merlin still had the blindfold on and was sitting in the same place he was 2 weeks ago.

Merlin could hear some commotion before he was dragged up and moved.

After moving about 10 steps, Merlin was pushed back down.

Merlin tried to regain his balance but couldn't find anything to lean back on.

The blindfold once again was ripped from his eyes in such a manner that Merlin's eyes had to adjust.

Mordred was sitting opposite Merlin, looking a bit worn for wear.

The Druids must have attacked him as Merlin could see blood seeping through his trousers, a slit in the fabric of to the right of the blood stain. A few cuts littered Mordred's face.

Merlin had to resist the urge to embrace the younger man.

"Ya know im, don't ya?"

Merlin had no idea what they were going to do with them. "What does it matter if I do know him?"

"Another person we can use against the king."

In no time at all the two men were placed back to back, blindfolds back on.

Merlin could feel Mordred drop behind him.

"Mordred." Merlin whispered as he did know how close the Druids were. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine." Mordred sat up again. "In a bit of pain but otherwise fine, you?"

"Hungry, I haven't eaten in a week. What happened?"

Merlin felt Mordred lean more heavily on him.

"Sorry about this. Arthur asked me whether I would like to join you on your quest. They just ambushed me."

"Mordred, I wish I could help you."

Mordred's breathing was in quick, harsh breaths.

"The almighty Emrys, stopped by a blindfold."

The two men laughed.

* * *

It was late that night when the blindfold was taken off Merlin's eyes.

A young man, about Mordred's age was sitting in front of Merlin.

He held up a spoon.

"I shouldn't be doing this."

Merlin took the food held out in front of him.

"What's your name?" Merlin said with a smile. This man must have been brought into the camp by them.

"Daegal"

"I'm Merlin and this is Mordred." Merlin said tilting his head back to mean the man sitting behind him.

"He said about Emrys earlier. I thought at one of you were him."

"Why?" Merlin tread carefully around this one. He didn't mind telling people that he was Emrys, but what would they do with that information.

"My mother spoke of a man, maybe a myth or a legend, which would save us, release magic back."

"Then I hope that I don't disappoint. I'm Emrys, court warlock of Camelot. I am telling the Druids that they are free. Mordred here is also a Druid. King Arthur has accepted him."

Daegal smiled. "Then there is hope. I will treat your friend but that is as little as I can do."

Merlin smiled at the man. "That is all I ask for. My wife would kill me if anything happened to him."

Daegal thought that was enough questions for one night and put the blindfold back on the man that he never thought would come.

* * *

Daegal came whenever he could to check on Mordred's wounds. They were clearing up well.

Merlin was starting to hatch a plan. He needed to get out of this camp to notify other camps.

Mordred said that he would go east and try and find Morgana, Merlin had requested it.

Mordred didn't wish to leave Merlin but knew the importance of him going with Morgana. It was to give her protection.

Merlin knew that his plan was going to fail but it was worth a try. Daegal had requested that he looked over them for the night. He was going to release them. Merlin would help Mordred out of the camp and look after him until he properly healed.

Merlin knew the importance of get Mordred out, and now as winter was on its way.

* * *

With a bit of use of magic, they had managed to get out of the camp.

Daegal had come with them, escaping also from their clutches.

Merlin settled Mordred down on the floor.

After years of living with a physician, Merlin had become good at bandaging up wounds.

Luckily, Mordred's hadn't become infected and had almost finished healing.

Merlin gave Mordred a concerned look. "Unfortunately Mordred, you're going to survive." Merlin then gave the younger man a smile.

"You teaser!" Mordred stated.

Mordred looked over at the other man.

He guessed that he was about his age, 16 or 17. His hair was as dark as theirs.

"How did you end up in the camp?"

Merlin wondered this as well but never asked.

"My mother died a few years back. It was just me and my younger sister. I was hijacked by them when I was hunting one day and I have been there sort-of slave for about a year."

Merlin looked at him. "Do you know where your sister is?"

Daegal shock his head.

The two older men looked at each other. They knew that they had to help this man but didn't know where to start.

* * *

Mordred stayed with them for a week, even though he was moving further away from Morgana.

Merlin had taken Daegal under his wing, saying that he would reunited him with his sister.

Mordred put all his weight on Merlin. He didn't want to be felt so weak.

Merlin had nearly tried everything, except for magic.

"Please Merlin. It will get me to Morgana quicker."

"Mordred, I don't know any healing spells."

"I do, please Merlin, the pain is unbearable." Mordred lied. He was a lot better but he just wanted to leave.

Merlin place the whinnying man down.

"Okay tell me one."

"Umm Wel cene hole."

Merlin tested it a few times before properly doing it.

"Wel cene hole."

Mordred instantly felt better. "Why couldn't you have done that before?"

"Because I'm no healer."

Mordred looked at the man. "Well I would be glad you can heal, I was in one camp where when one person tried to do a healing spell, it backfired making it 10 times worse."

Merlin smiled.

"I will leave in at dawn. I will hopefully make it to Morgana within a week or two."

Merlin looked at the young man. "Don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't."

* * *

Merlin woke up to find Mordred gone.

He would miss the man's company but at least he had someone else.

Merlin turned to look at Daegal. The man had been through a lot and Merlin couldn't help but compare their lives.

Merlin sighed loudly.

Everything was getting better and Albion was coming. The golden age of Camelot was also coming.

Merlin went over his dream again.

He had told Mordred but neither of them could understand it.

Maybe it was what should have happened. Arthur dead in Avalon.

Merlin shock his head trying to get them thoughts out. But he was thinking, if Arthur was dead, what happened to Morgana?

Merlin didn't want to think. _Maybe I was pushed too far? Maybe I killed her?_

Merlin started to pack up the little amount of belongings they had.

* * *

Merlin and Daegal had been to many camps over the past month.

They had said their news and left. A few already knew and others were delighted by the news. One camp was hostile towards the news.

Merlin sat in the camp they had just come across, with a quill in his hand and paper on his legs.

He had been meaning to write to Arthur for a while now, wondering how Camelot was doing, how his mother was, how Gwen was doing and if they would need his help when the baby came.

Merlin started to scribble down something.

_Dear Clotpole_

_My quest is going well. I have told many camps and they seem happy with the news. Meet Mordred a while back. Thanks for sending him, he was a big help._

_How is Camelot? Come around to the idea of magic within its walls yet. How's my mother? Is she being treated correctly by the lords? If she isn't, tell her not to worry, I will sort them out when I am back._

_More importantly how's Gwen? She must be quite far along now. If you need me to be at the birth, even if it is just to hold your hand Arthur, I will come. People will understand._

_Anyway I met this man, Daegal. He is a nice lad and a good healer. I might bring him back to Camelot and Gaius can have someone that can actual grasp healing as an apprentice._

_Hope very thing is okay and you are all alive and well. I know you cannot stop getting into trouble and in a position of being assassinated._

_From Merlin. _

Merlin folded the letter up and walked into the forest.

He use magic to call a raven then attached the letter to his leg.

"To Camelot."

Merlin watched the raven fly off.

* * *

Winter came along fast and the cold winds made the dropping temperatures feel even colder.

Merlin and Daegal sat right next to the fire, however they were still shivering.

"I said we should have stayed that the last camp." Daegal said.

Merlin knew that they should but they weren't far from another camp.

"We will be in another camp soon."

"We will freeze to death."

Merlin's eyes glowed as he made to fire a little bit warmer.

A raven landed on a nearby tree stump, calling out loudly.

Merlin braved the cold as he got up and detached the letter from the raven.

Sitting back down, Merlin quickly read over the letter.

"Who's it from?" Daegal asked once it looked like Merlin had read over it.

"Arthur, he sends his apologies for not getting back to me. He would be happy for you to come to Camelot. I have won a bet and he will pay me when we get back and he has an heir to his throne."

Daegal was confused. "I thought you said that he had a daughter."

"Yes but now he has a son, Gareth Kay Pendragon. King Gareth, that's not too bad, is it?"

Daegal shock his head.

"Also my wife helped them at the birth. He is a bit early but he is strong and will push through it."

Merlin had the biggest smile ever. Other than being 1000 gold coins richer, he knew that his family was growing.

"What bet did you win?"

"I said that their next child would be a boy whereas Arthur and Morgana both said it would be a girl. 500 gold coins each, they owe me."

"So I can become the physician apprentice?"

"Seems like it. Gaius needs the help anyway."

Daegal let out a yawn.

"Maybe we should try and get some sleep."

* * *

They managed to find the other camp just before nightfall.

Cold and tired, they walked into the camp.

A girl, about 10, ran up to them.

"Hello sirs, what brings you into our camp?"

Merlin knew that she being curious. "We are here to see your leader. Take me to him please."

The little girl took Merlin's hand and led him towards a tent made out of red cloth.

Holding the girls hand, Merlin decided that he wanted a daughter. Someone for both him and Gorlois to protect but for Morgana to style.

"I'm Claire."

Daegal stopped walking when she said her name.

"I'm Merlin, or Emrys, and my companion is Daegal."

"I had a brother called that."

Merlin turned around to see that Daegal had stopped following them.

"Daegal, as you okay?"

Daegal nodded, yet it looked like he had seen a ghost.

Merlin decide to leave him. The girl that was holding his hand must be his sister and just needed a bit of time to get his head around it.

* * *

"Emrys, what do we have the pleasure of your visit?"

The leader gestured for Merlin to sit as he spoke.

"King Arthur wishes me to pass a message to the Druids. He wishes that you will become citizens of Camelot again, trading in the city as well."

The leader smiled. "Will you stay with us for a while? It is only going to get colder."

"Your hospitality will be most welcomed." Merlin said smiling at the leader. _If Claire is Daegal's sister then I can reunite them._

"It will be my pleasure."

"Do you mind me asking when Claire joined your camp?"

* * *

After a couple of weeks Merlin put his theory to the test. Every so often he would leave Daegal and Claire on their own and see what happens.

Both of them had habits that were exactly the same.

Merlin was basing his theory on what Arthur and Morgana was like.

They just felt so similar.

* * *

"So Claire, how did you become part of the camp?" Merlin asked around dinner.

"My mother knew a little bit of magic, simple healing spells. She died a few years back, so my older brother looked after me. He went out hunting one day and didn't return, well I was found by the Druids after he had been missing for 2 months. He must have been missing for about a year now."

Merlin turned and looked at Daegal. Now he knew that they were siblings.

He gave Daegal a gentle kick, as if to say 'say something to her'.

"A cottage on the edge of Balor. There was a lake nearby which I use to take you fishing on. You would push me in then mother would shout at me for being so clumsy." Daegal smiled at the memory.

Claire looked down at the ground. "You're my brother."

Daegal nodded.

"Finally, you too noticed."

The siblings turned to look at the older man.

"What? It is obvious!"

They both laughed and hugged.

"Come on. You both should get some sleep."

* * *

Merlin woke up with Daegal and Alan, the elder, standing above him.

Merlin smiled up at them.

"What happened?" Daegal asked as he extended his hand to Merlin.

Merlin took his hand and picked himself off the floor.

"Morgana scried me. There were so many things that I would have liked to talk to her about yet we didn't get the time."

"Scrying can be done in many different ways. You can overlook and watch people, you can talk to people in their dreams or you can talk face to face with them. Talking face to face takes up more energy therefore are shorter."

Merlin nodded and swayed slightly.

"It has also taken your power. You need rest my boy."

Merlin didn't argue as the elder took him to his tent.

* * *

Merlin was happy Claire was coming along with them. It might be another mouth to feed but it was more company.

It had been less than 2 months since they entered the camp and with the weather getting better and the temperature rising, Merlin believed it was time that they left.

They headed North West, towards Essetir border.

Merlin knew it was risky but couldn't help it, it was the only place he knew that they hadn't been.

Merlin had Claire on his shoulders as she wasn't use to walking for long periods of time.

_When I get back to Morgana, I will have to say my desire for a daughter._

* * *

It had now been two months and they had seen over 10 different camps.

They trudged into another camp.

Merlin said that they couldn't stay long, maybe staying one or two nights depending on the weather.

"Emrys." The elder said

Merlin smiled.

"You wish to tell us about King Arthur freeing is. Your wife and son stayed with us for a while."

Merlin smile widen. Daegal had never seen the man so happy.

"How were they when they were in your hospitality?"

"Perfectly fine. Your son loved playing with all the children, your wife mainly just watched him. She did have a dream one night."

Merlin smile fell, his face fully of concern.

"What did she dream?"

The elder turned to the young man. "You, killing her. I told her that it was want was meant to be."

"Meant to be?" Merlin was now just confused.

"At that point in time, density's path would have led to you that."

Merlin looked down on the floor, thinking over his own dream.

* * *

They don't stay long, just the night.

Merlin wanted to ask Peder about his dream but realised that it would be the same as Morgana's.

_Maybe we had them at the same time. Wonder if anybody else had one?_

Merlin tuned over a fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Merlin woke up feeling more tried that he did the day before.

He tried to push himself to get up but just lied on his sleeping mat.

"Come on Merlin. We need to get going." Daegal said, entering their temporary accommodation.

"Yer, yer, I'm getting up." Merlin said, still not moving.

"Come on you been like this ever since Peder said about Morgana having a dream."

"Because I dreamt on similar. I cannot help but wonder what made us so desperate to do what we were going to do?"

Daegal sat down next to Merlin.

"I'm guessing that we will never know. Let's not live for the what if's, let's live for the present and what going to happen in this future."

Merlin turned to look at the young man next to him. For his age, he had wisdom in his words. _Maybe this is how I sounded to Arthur?_

Merlin quickly jumped up. "We better getting going. Get Claire while I say a few goodbyes."

Daegal watched Merlin leave the tent, smiling to himself.

* * *

Merlin sat and watch Daegal and Claire playing together.

This put him in a thoughtful mood. Thinking of his son, niece and nephew. Would they all play together like this? Would they as they get old grow apart?

Gareth is meant to be king so will follow Arthur about, like Arthur followed Uther. Gorlois will, hopefully, take his title, so he will be following him around. Clarine will follow Gwen and Morgana around.

As much as Merlin would love them all to be together, close how he is with Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, it probably wouldn't happen.

"What's up?"

Merlin looked up to see Claire standing in front of him.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Of what? I think you should stop thinking as you look sad everything you think."

Merlin smiled. "I was thinking of my son, nephew and niece. I was thinking if they would be friends or whether they would grow apart with responsibilities."

"I'm sure they will be the best of friends. Me and my brother are."

Merlin smiled again.

"Come on. We better find somewhere with a bit more shelter before night falls."

Merlin packed up the remained of their belongings. He knew that he would have to get out of the habit of being a servant, but that's all he knew how to do.

* * *

As luck would have it, they reached another camp just before nightfall.

Everyone stopped and stared as they entered the camp.

"Merlin why are they looking at us?" Daegal whispered to him.

"I don't know." Merlin whispered back.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you come into our camp?" A man started shouting at them.

Claire grabbed hold of Merlin's hand, scared by the man.

"I'm here with new from King Arthur." Merlin said, trying not to allow his voice to show how scared he was. This Druid was rather outspoken.

"That name is like poison, a curse for the Druids. How dare you?"

Merlin took a step backwards.

"Father, please stop it. You are terrifying them." A young women walked up to her father and placed a hand on his arm.

Her attention then turned to Merlin, Daegal and Claire.

"Firstly who are you and what is the message King Arthur wishes to tell us?"

"I'm Merlin. This is Daegal and his sister Claire." Merlin said pointing to the different people at the appropriate times. "King Arthur wishes to free the Druids. Magic is no longer persecuted and he wishes for you to join the people of Camelot once more."

The man huffed as Merlin finished.

"Well Merlin, I'm Sefa and this is my father, Ruadan. We will get you to speak with the elders but you must be hungry. Sit, all of you and eat with us."

Sefa grabbed Merlin to pull him forwards once he hasn't moved. Ruadan was glaring at him slightly.

* * *

After they had sat down, Ruadan questioned Merlin more.

"What are you to the king then?"

"I'm am his court warlock, also I am married to his sister, Morgana."

Ruadan nodded. "So did you get the position because of magic or your marriage?"

"My magic, I was only married over a year ago. I have been court warlock for longer."

Again Ruadan nodded. "Why warlock? Why not sorcerer?"

"Enough Ruadan! He is Emrys!"

Merlin jumped at the voice and turned around.

"Sefa has delivered me your message. For Ruadan's behaviour, we wish that you stay with us for a bit."

Merlin looked between Daegal and Claire. He didn't really want to stay long as it was nearing Gorlois' third birthday.

"Umm, it would be a pleasure to revive you hospitality but..."

"No buts Emrys. Stay as long as you want."

The elder patted Merlin's shoulder as he walked back to his tent.

Merlin placed his head in his hands. They could stay but not for long.

* * *

It had been a month since they had joined the camp. Ruadan was still glaring at him, obviously not believing a word Merlin says.

Sefa was a kind woman and Merlin had fell into a quick friendship with her.

Merlin was in his tent, packing. They were going to leave at night, saying thank yous as they left.

Sefa came into his tent.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving?"

Merlin turned to see her. "We have stayed longer than I planned to. I was hoping to be home before June but it seems like that won't happen."

Sefa came up and stood in front of him. "It's my father isn't it? He has told you to leave."

Sefa dropped her head.

Merlin lifted it up so that her head was up, however it meant their faces were closer.

"No, it's not your father. I don't get on with the man but that doesn't mean I am leaving for him."

Sefa smiled tilting her head down slightly.

"Well then why are you leaving?"

"I have a job and I need to carry on. I am hopefully nearly finished and I would also love to get home."

Sefa smiled up at him.

Then she leant forward, catching Merlin off guard.

Their lips touch for a second before Merlin pulled back.

Merlin turned around, trying to distract his thoughts away to packing rather than his raven haired beauty of a wife. He had kissed another woman.

Sefa was left confused. "Merlin, I have done something wrong?"

"I have a wife and a child."

"And many lords take mistresses."

Merlin turned around and looked her in the eye. "And I am not one of them. I am a simple man, that wants a simple family and a simple life. I have also done too much to hurt my wife anyway."

"What have you done to hurt her that you haven't done me?"

"I almost killed her, I poisoned her, I have fought against her for so long. You, I have just given you the wrong impression. I want friendship, not another romance."

Sefa stepped back slightly, hurt by what he said.

"Then, milord, you should get going. I would _hate_ to keep you from your family."

Sefa then stormed out of the tent.

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed as he fell and sat down on the floor.

_What have I done? Do I do this to more people? What do I say to Morgana?_

Merlin had so many thoughts going around that he didn't see the elder of the camp enter his tent.

"Emrys!"

Merlin shock his head and looked you at the elder.

"I saw Sefa running from your tent upset. I was just wondering if everything was okay."

Merlin smiled at the man. "Everything's fine. I was just saying that we will have to leave and she was trying to get me to stay. Her efforts were fruitless and she thinks that we will lose our friendship."

"Then I must bid you farewell, but you must sort out with Sefa before you leave. Ruadan will hunt you down for upsetting his daughter."

Merlin smiled at the man as he got up off the floor and continued to pack.

* * *

He knew where Sefa was. She had shown him the place that only she knew.

Merlin turned round the corner and saw her sitting there. It was a small clearing, filled with flowers and fallen down trees. The place, to Merlin, always had some sense of magic to it, like everything was placed so that some ceremony or ritual could be performed.

"Hey." Merlin said once he had entered the clearing.

Sefa jumped slightly but managed to compose herself and gave Merlin a small smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Merlin sat down next to her. "I probably gave off the wrong signals. It's probably my friendly nature."

"I just thought..." Sefa sighed.

Merlin nodded at her to carry on.

"I thought that you like me as much as I liked you. I guess I was wrong."

"I do like you."

Sefa turned to look at Merlin.

"But not that much. As a friend. I hope that we can still be friends and that one day we will meet again."

Sefa turned back.

"So you are going to leave?"

"We must, I had hoped to be back home before my son's birthday but I don't see that happening now."

Merlin stood up and started to leave the clearing.

"Emrys."

Merlin turned round to look at Sefa.

"Thank you for understanding."

Merlin just smiled at her as he left.

* * *

Merlin knew his favourite pastime was getting lost but for going the wrong direction nearly 3 weeks ago, Merlin thought this was stupid.

They had practically walked in circles.

Claire was starting to get bored and Merlin's patience was starting to slip.

They managed to leave the forest and was next to a lake.

"Well at least I know where I am now."

"My, my Merlin. I didn't expect to see you anytime soon."

Merlin smiled down at the lake as Daegal and Claire looked around for the voice.

"Nor did I. How have you been?"

"Merlin, I am stuck in a lake!"

Claire lent on Merlin to see the image of the women.

"Daegal, there's someone in the lake."

Daegal too look over at the image.

"Anyway Freya, we are lost."

Freya smiled. "Follow your heart and it will led you to ..."

"Morgana?"

Freya looked at him surprised. "How did you know?"

"Because it happened twice already."

"Well if you leave now, you might making it to them before Gorlois' birthday."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Also look after Gareth, and make sure he turns out like his father."

Merlin smiled again as he led his companions back into the forest.

* * *

They found a camp in under 2 weeks.

Merlin had followed Freya advice and felt the pull get stronger and stronger.

Both Claire and Daegal had asked him how he knew the woman in the lake and why she was in it.

Merlin wasn't really looking as he walked into the camp, so was unaware of somebody running up to him until he was on the floor with the person on top of him.

"Hello darling."

Merlin brushed the hair out of the woman's hair.

"Hey."

Morgana picked herself off Merlin and gave him her hand.

Merlin held onto it but used more of his strength to get up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Merlin smiled at her. "Why not? I haven't seen you in ages."

Merlin pulled her closer to him, bring her close to him.

"I scried you." Morgana said placing her hand behind his head.

Merlin nodded his head. "But that wasn't long enough."

Merlin lent in and place his lips on Morgana's. Their kiss turned for being sweet to being passionate.

"Mama."

Merlin broke from Morgana and moved so both of them could see their son.

"Dada!" The young boy screamed as he ran up to him.

Merlin realised Morgana and bent down to catch his son as he ran to him.

Gorlois ran full force into Merlin and wrapped his small arms around his father's neck.

Merlin put his arms around his son and pick him up. "Have you missed me?"

The boy nodded into Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin carried him more into the camp.

"Emrys." Mordred said as he joined them.

Merlin held out his free arm and Mordred took it, holding onto his forearm.

"It's good to see you again." Merlin said with a smile.

"I saw Daegal come in with a little girl but no you."

Merlin turned to look at Morgana. "Well I'm here now. How long have you been here?"

"About 6 weeks. We were going to wait for Gorlois' birthday before moving out."

Gorlois started to squirm and almost fell out of his father's embrace.

Merlin put the young boy down and watched him as he ran to play with the other children.

Morgana came closer to Merlin and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"So what have I missed?"

* * *

Today it was Gorlois' birthday.

The camp had come to alive with the young boy's birthday.

Merlin watched his son as he played around, causing some magic as he went along.

"He is going to be trouble."

Merlin to his left to see Druce, the elder of the camp, sitting next him.

Merlin jumped slightly, taken back by the older man's presence.

"Sorry Emrys, did I scare you?"

Merlin smiled. "Don't worry, just lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear you. And if he is anything like me then yes, he is going to be trouble."

Morgana smiled as she came up and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, resting her chin on his right shoulder.

Merlin lent his check on hers. "Are you alright beautiful?"

"Perfectly fine my darling."

Merlin smiled, still keeping an eye on Golrois.

"He is going to set the forest on fire."

Merlin quickly left his seat and ran over to stop his son, cursing on his way.

* * *

Merlin had, luckily, kept the forest intact with little damage done.

The rest of day went along trouble free.

The three year old got tried quickly and soon Morgana put him to bed.

Merlin concentrated on the flames, how he use to do to keep his magic in check.

"Upastige draca!" Merlin whispered to the flames.

Merlin smiled as the flame transformed into a dragon.

Merlin watched it and controlled it, making it swoop and rise back up again.

Morgana whispered in his ear. "Do you wish to continue to play with fire or do you want to start to extend our family?"

Merlin turned around to see Morgana walking towards the tent they were placed in, swinging her hips suggestively.

Merlin scampered off his seat and followed her.

* * *

Merlin held Morgana tighter in his arms.

He didn't want to leave her again.

He had now been at the camp for a week and had got use to being surrounded by his family once more. He did not wish to leave the warmth of his wife's arms.

He watched Morgana as she slept.

They were cuddled up together, his chin was resting on top of her head. One of Morgana's hands was on his chest while the other was thrown across his waist. Merlin's arm was wrapped around Morgana's shoulders.

_How can she look so peaceful when she sleeps but has the power to destroy everything? _Merlin thought.

He should really be getting going.

Mordred was now going to join him as he when north, while Daegal and Claire were going to join Morgana as they headed for Camelot.

The quest was almost over.

* * *

Merlin packed the last of his belongings.

Morgana decided to have some fun and hide them or make them disappear, pushing him behind his schedule.

Merlin looked up in the mirror that was there. Morgana was smiling evilly at him.

"You look older."

Merlin turned to the mirror to look at his own reflection.

Over the quest, Merlin had played little attention to his appearance.

"I suppose I do, no wonder less of them are questioning me. I am turning into Emrys."

Merlin smiled. His chin was now covered in stubble.

Morgana smiled back to him in the mirror. "I think it suits you."

Merlin looked back at her. "Does it?"

Morgana walked over to him, hugging him from behind and rubbing her cheek against his.

Morgana hummed in response.

Merlin turned to kiss her cheek. "Me and Mordred better get going."

Morgana nodded and let him go.

"I promise I will be back to Camelot before you know it."

* * *

Merlin waved back once more as he left the camp. Waving to his wife, to his son, to the new people he had met on the way.

_Not long now, Merlin, now long. _Merlin thought as he looked towards his companion.

"Come on Mordred, let's make this quick."

* * *

After two weeks, they had found another camp.

Mordred kept catching Merlin looking behind. He knew it must have been hard for the man to leave his family once more but Mordred also knew they didn't have much longer.

The camp was welcoming and gave them food and shelter.

The elder had said that they had heard rumours of Arthur's proclamation of freeing the druids of persecution.

Merlin smiled as the word was getting about. Slowly, but it was getting around.

* * *

They had been there for a good week, find out that the camp use to be the top traders inside Camelot.

They wish to return there once more.

Merlin was excited by this prospect but the elder was concerned about leaving the comfort of the forest.

Merlin totally understood. They had been scared for their lives for about 27 years now. No one would blame them for being apprehensive about going back.

_Dear King of the Prats_

_Really, did you have to sign you name with King of Camelot underneath it?_

_Full of yourself aren't you?_

_Anyway how is Gareth? He must be a bit over 7 months. Bit of a hand full?_

_Don't worry we cannot all be wonderful fathers like me!_

_Anyway back to business. I am with a group of druids, who wish to return to Camelot. However they are apprehensive and I just wanted to reassure them that nothing would happen if they entered the city._

_So hopefully will see you soon. Morgana should be back soon with Daegal and Claire. Claire is Daegal's sister, try to be nice to them._

_Merlin_

Merlin tied the letter to the raven he had called earlier.

He watched it go and walked back to the camp , thinking of home.

* * *

Merlin was getting worried when it had been a week and no reply from Arthur.

He hadn't told anyone but the elder that he was going to sent the letter but he could tell the elder's stress of not having a reply by now.

The shrill call of a raven brought the warlock from his thoughts.

Merlin let a sigh of relief out.

Merlin smiled as he read the letter. It was mainly Arthur ranting to him but he was happy that Morgana had returned safely.

Merlin showed the letter to the elder, pointing out the bit where it said that Arthur would be happy for them to start trading in Camelot again.

Merlin looked over at Mordred. They were finial going home.

* * *

It took the druids a week to become happy with the idea of going back to Camelot.

The elder said that they couldn't go anywhere if there was indecision in the group.

This did frustrate Merlin as they thought he would be home sooner but now they were packing up their belongings.

Merlin watched Mordred as he helped the druids pack everything into the cart they had.

"He is a good boy."

Merlin turned to look at the elder and smiled. "He had been set on the wrong track by me but now I think he will be fine."

The elder smiled. "I was the one that told him of this destiny, one where he teaches your son."

"And that is the track we are going down. Arthur has fully implemented all the laws to do with magic."

"Then let's go and see this golden age of Camelot we have all been waiting so long for." The elder turned to look at Merlin. "Thank you Emrys."

Merlin watch the elder go. He shouldn't have been thanking him, he should have been thanking Morgana. Without her attacking when she did, he may never have revealed his magic to everyone. _How long was I going to keep it to myself?_

* * *

Merlin sighed as the great marble towers of the castle of Camelot can into view. He had never been so happy to see them.

Merlin hadn't realised that he had stopped until Mordred slapped his shoulder.

"Come on, stop looking at it and get to it."

Merlin smiled as he started off again, Mordred by his side.

Merlin started to think of all the things he missed not being here. Gareth's birth, the child would now be about 8 months old, all the laws being changed, proper food, a proper bed to sleep in, his wife and son, his friends.

Merlin had been so lost in his thought that he hadn't noticed he was now in the market place until Gwaine had put an arm around him.

"So your back now?" Gwaine had to ask him. He had missed Merlin. The King couldn't drink with him anymore and wished that Merlin could go drinking with him.

"Yep, it's good to be home." Merlin turned to look at Gwaine giving him a big toothy smile.

"It's good to have you back mate."

Gwaine continued to walk with Merlin and Mordred as they reached the castle.

"MERLIN"

Merlin turned in the direction of his name and waved.

He stopped and watched as Morgana ran around the castle to be at the entrance to the castle.

Merlin smiled and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Merlin scooped up his wife in a tight embrace and kissed her.

He was home.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the letters. In two chapters time you will have Arthur's letters that I hope are also as enjoyable._


	68. Lost

_Next installment._

_This is Morgana and Gorlois' adventures. _

_The title says little about the chapter but it was better than Morgana and the druids as it was originally called._

_I just hope that this chapter is alright._

* * *

**Chapter 68 - Lost**

Morgana had hoped that Merlin was having better luck with the Druids than her.

She had found a number of different camps, yet none of them had let her in.

Her reputation as the heartless witch had spread and had remained so they were all wary of her. Morgana struggled to get people to listen to her.

It had been a month since she last saw Merlin and was starting to miss him.

Morgana held Gorlois closer to her.

She knew that magic was of the elements and Gorlois seemed to feel more at home in the forest.

The days were hot and the nights weren't any better.

Morgana sighed. She thought the Druids would allow anybody into them, like when she first found out about her magic.

Morgana thought back to that time.

Even though Merlin hadn't told her of his, she could see how he wanted to and he did tell her where to find the Druids.

Morgana subconsciously rubbed her right leg.

* * *

"Gorlois! Where are you?"

Morgana had been searching for him for about an hour now.

She had woken up to find him missing from their makeshift camp.

"GORLOIS!" Morgana screamed into the forest.

"Have you lost someone miss?" A little straggly boy said as he came out from behind a tree.

Morgana looked at the boy, she guessed he was no older than 7. His clothes were all tattered, as if he had to run form something.

"Yes, my son. He is only two. He has black hair and green eyes and about this tall." Morgana held her hand to be just above her knee.

"No sorry miss, haven't seen anyone." The boy looked down sad.

"Where are you from?"

"Miss you cannot tell anyone, but I am a Druid. Bandits ransacked my camp. I don't think anybody else survived." The boy hung his head as if in shamed that he survived.

Morgana wanted to hug the boy but instead knelt down so her head was the same level as his. "Well do you want me to tell you something? About the Druids?"

The boy looked up and nodded.

"King Arthur of Camelot is freeing them."

"Are you his wife? What is your name, miss?"

Morgana smiled. "No but I think my name would keep you away."

"Why?"

Morgana remembered that young children liked to ask questions.

"Because I haven't done very nice things to people that I should have done. Any way enough on me what's your name?"

The boy smiled. "If I tell you my name will you tell me yours?"

Morgana smiled. She just hoped Gorlois wouldn't be this hard in the future. "Okay then, I am Morgana."

"And I'm Thomas but most people call me Tom."

Morgana couldn't help but smile.

"What you smiling at?"

"I have a friend who introduces herself like you just have and her father was called Tom."

"You said your name was Morgana." Morgana nodded at the boy and he carried on. "My mum told me that you were a witch, hell bent on revenge."

"Well I have seen the errors of my ways."

Tom looked down at the floor.

"Come on, I need to find my son. And you need to see if anyone survived." Morgana held her hand out to the boy. "We can look together."

The boy took his hand. "You don't seem like you want revenge. What did you want revenge on?"

Morgana started to walk. "Things were kept from me and I wasn't very happy about it. I believed that I was right and everyone else was wrong."

"My mum keeps things from me. I don't know my father."

Morgana couldn't help but see how this child was like Gwen, Merlin and Arthur.

He talked like Gwen, didn't know his father like Merlin and had bright blond hair and blue eyes like Arthur.

"My husband didn't know his father."

"Who is your husband?"

Morgana smiled. "His name is Merlin but you probably know him as Emrys."

"You're married to Emrys! I have always wanted to meet Emrys."

Morgana watch the excitement grow in the boy's eyes.

"He is a great man, husband and father. Selfless, hardworking."

"You speak fondly of him."

Morgana looked down at the boy. "Of course, I love him."

Tom smiled. "My mother always said she loved my father. I think he was killed as he went to Camelot to get some supplies for us."

"Camelot was a horrible place to live in. Take it from me, I have lived there since I was 10. It is becoming better."

"What's the king like?"

"Arthur, he is an idiot, clotpole for a better word." Morgana smiled as she used Merlin's word to describe Arthur.

"Are you friends with him?"

Morgana knew this walk would be a question and answer session. "He is my brother, but you could say we are friends. I am more friends with his wife."

"The queen? What is she like?"

* * *

After two hours of walking and question asking, they reached the camp that Tom came from.

Morgana stood in the middle and looked around. There were a few bodies lying around.

"I don't think there are any survivors." Tom said

"I would wait for a bit." Morgana could feel magic around.

A woman run out of the forest and hugged Tom.

"Oh Tom, I thought I had lost you." The woman said kissing his head.

"I'm fine mama."

The woman let Tom go. "Who is your friend?"

The women looked up instantly recognising her. "Stay away from my son." She pushed Tom behind her.

Morgana resisted rolling her eyes. "Don't worry I will be on my way, I need to find my son."

Morgana turned, hoping she could find Gorlois now.

People started to leave the forest.

"DRAGON!"

Morgana looked up as Aithusa flew over and landed next to her.

"Aithusa, what are you going here?"

"Gorlois is here with them. I was looking after him until they turned up and took him from me."

"Mama." Gorlois said.

A man held Gorlois in his arms.

Morgana couldn't help but take her son and hold him tight.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Gorlois please don't try anything like that again."

Gorlois looked in confusion at Morgana.

Tom's mother came up to her. "We wish you to leave now. We have had enough for one day."

Morgana turned and started to walk away, still holding Gorlois tight.

"But mama, she comes with a message from King Arthur, her brother. She is friends with the queen, Guinevere or Gwen to her friends. And she is married to Emrys and that is his child."

"Very unlikely Tom. She will use you for her own ends."

Morgana could allow her name to be blackened to a child. "So what's this?"

Morgana held out the scroll that Arthur had have her when she left. "I was once like that but no more. Gorlois is Emrys child."

Gorlois started to move at the mention of his father's name. Even his name had power to it.

"I know nobody will believe me but I have closed the hell bent witch part of my life. "

Aithusa noticed the sadness in her voice. "She has changed, seeing the light rather than the dark."

The leader, Morgana suspected, of the group took the scroll and read over it. He then held it up to the light that was just shining into the clearing.

He spoke up. "King Arthur has set the Druids free. He wishes from us to come and be citizens of Camelot once again." He turned to Morgana. "He hasn't paid for the crimes he committed to us. Him and his father have killed our kind for years."

"He has felt the betray most of us have. His manservant, Merlin or Emrys, kept his secret from him. " Morgana turned to her son. "We have delivered the message, so now we will be on our way."

Nobody stopped her as Morgana took back to scroll and walked off, her son in her arms and dragon by her side.

* * *

Morgana had finally managed to get into a camp.

The recognised the power that Gorlois was giving off and knew it was something to do with Emrys.

Everyone was accepting her, as if she did nothing wrong. Unlike the other camp.

* * *

Morgana looked up at the stars.

It gave her comfort to think that Merlin could be looking at the same sky at her.

They had now been married for one year.

Morgana smiled thinking back to that day. Everything had run smoothly after Arthur had found Merlin.

Morgana closed her eyes lightly, remembering everything about the day and night.

Everything was perfect then, she just wished Merlin could be with her now.

* * *

Morgana sat round the campfire, listening to all their stories.

They had been here for a week now.

The Druid leader had heard from another camp that they had been set free but to see it in writing, it was another thing for them. The leader had also requested that they stayed a while.

Morgana had no arguments against that.

Gorlois was missing his father but as there were other people around him, he soon forgot about him.

Morgana believed that it must have been the magic that surrounds the camp.

She never noticed it the first time but all the camps have a different feel about them, a different aura to each camp. The camp that Tom came from didn't have a good aura but they had just been attacked. This camps aura was welcoming, there was no other word for it.

Morgana also enjoyed using her magic.

Although she can use her magic all the time, Morgana, like Merlin, just got use to doing jobs without it.

"What's your story?" The Druid leader turned to Morgana.

Morgana smiled. Each night a different person told their story of how they came to be.

"Does everyone know what I did?"

A few people nodded but most gave her a blank look.

"I was hell bent on revenge and my lust for power grew and grew. I even when as far as indirectly kill my own father, plotting to kill my brother, friend and my now husband. Then I found out who Emrys was. I was shocked to start off with but then I could understand it all. Old feelings started to resurface. My husband declared his love for me as another declared war on Camelot." Morgana placed her chin on the top of her sons head. "Then he was conceived, I was kidnapped along with my husband and friend. We escaped, without my husband. We got Camelot back, reunited Albion, I got married and have been send on my own personal quest. And I think that I everything."

"Who is your husband?"

"Emrys, or Merlin as I know him."

Gorlois clapped his hands at his father's name.

"Right it's late. Everyone bed." Peder, the Druid leader said.

Morgana led Gorlois into the tent that they were using for their stay.

Morgana had start to have a few restless nights and was glad that she was with the Druids than on her own.

* * *

Morgana's screams echoed around the camp.

Peder was the first to reach her to ask her if she was alright.

If she wanted I be honest, she would want Merlin to magically turn up and tell her that everything would be alright, like he use to do back at Camelot.

Morgana calmed down after half an hour.

She was back sitting around the campfire.

Luckily Gorlois hadn't woken up with her scream.

"Are you okay now?" Peder asked her as he handed her a mug of hot water.

Morgana continued to watch the flames, her dream still flashing before her eyes.

"I will be fine."

Peder watched her. "Do you wish to tell me what happened?"

"I think it was a vision of some sorts."

"You're a seer?" Peder asked. He had heard of Morgana's powers but didn't think that were as advanced as they were.

Morgana nodded as she continued. "I was walking up to be next to my brother. I was tell him how he was to die at Mordred's hand. Merlin came up behind me saying that he blames himself for what I have become. I tell him that no mortal blade can kill me, then ... Then he stabbed me. I never thought he would do something like that. His blade was forged in a dragons breath. He lowered me down, saying goodbye." Morgana was close to tears again.

Peder held her hand. "This was what destiny had planned to happen, that was the other route. Today was meant to be your last day if you hadn't had the change of heart. Fate had played her game and now you are no longer enemies, making the join to the other path. This was the day that Albion was decided on. Albion was never going to come under Arthur if nobody changed. The golden age of Camelot that is coming would never happen."

Morgana lips tugged into a small smile. "So if we stayed enemies, I would be dead now?"

"It seems that way." Peder turned his head to the sky. "We should try and get some more sleep."

Morgana didn't argue as Peder led her to her tent.

* * *

The next couple of weeks after the dream were uneventful.

Morgan's thanked Peder for his hospitality as they left. She knew that he would spread the word about their freedom, but also about her change.

Gorlois fidgeted in the saddle.

They still had the horse that they left with however most of it was forgotten when Gorlois went missing. Well the horse had actual followed Morgana as she found Tom and Gorlois.

Aithusa had stayed nearby.

Morgana didn't know whether to send her to Camelot with news of how see was doing.

"Aithusa." Morgana said when thy had stopped.

The young dragon allowed the little dragonlord of her back before going to her mother.

"Yes Morgana."

"I wish that you go to Camelot. Tell Arthur that we have told two camps, one saying that they will carry on our message. Also see how Gwen is. She must be quite far along now."

Aithusa smiled at her. "I will gladly give the message."

"Aithusa, also stay with them and say to send you if they need me. Any complications with the birth and I want to be straight there."

Aithusa nodded and set off to Camelot.

"So Gorlois what is our next adventure going to be?"

* * *

The next camp they found after a couple of weeks, wasn't hostile at all towards Morgana.

They saw her as a sister of magic, because she was the last high priestess of the old religion.

The more Morgana spoke with them the more she found out about the camp.

Mordred had once been here and had made an impression on a young woman, Kara.

Kara had also told them that Mordred had left the camp to find Morgana.

Morgana's mind went over this piece of information. Merlin words went round her head as well. '_He thinks highly of you and I think he still might have a small crush on you.'_

Morgana didn't realize what she had put the poor boy through.

* * *

Morgana hadn't hoped to stay this long but just couldn't find herself to leave.

They had now been there a month.

Morgana was walking across the camp with Gorlois, when he ran up to the newcomer to the camp.

Morgana was about to call Gorlois when the man picked him up.

"Hello Gorlois, where's your mother?"

"Over there." Gorlois said point to Morgana.

"Hello stranger." Morgana said as he came up to her.

"Nice to see you to." Mordred said as he put Gorlois down and opened his arms up to Morgana.

Morgana jumped into them and held him tight.

When the pulled back out of the embrace, Morgana said. "What happened to you?"

"I was ambushed by some rouge Druids. Merlin and a young man, Daegal, saved me and got me out of the camp. Merlin healed me and told me to find and look after you."

Morgana smiled at Mordred. "I don't need looking after."

Mordred smiled.

"Morderd?"

Mordred turned to see Kara behind him.

"Kara." Mordred said as too, embrace her.

"I didn't think I would see you again.

"I said I would come back didn't I?"

Kara laughed. "Why only now?"

Mordred pulled back. "I was asked by Emrys to look after some people."

"So you have forgiven Emrys? Become his friend?"

"Hmm" Mordred said in response.

"What happened to destroying ..." Kara didn't get to finishing her sentence as Mordred put his hand over her mouth.

"We will talk about it later." Mordred smiled at her, also dropping his hand from her mouth.

Kara was shocked at what Mordred has done and looking at Morgana, so was she.

"You must have had a long journey. You need to rest." Morgana broke out of her trance.

Mordred smiled at them then walked off. His odd behaviour still leaving a mark on the girls.

* * *

Mordred's behaviour changed little durning the two weeks that they were in the camp.

Morgana wouldn't have minded staying longer if Mordred wanted to but she was shocked when it was Mordred telling them that they were leaving.

Morgana had managed to see Kara before she left. The poor eyes eyes were red and filled with unshreaded tears. Morgana also thought it was weird that the girl didn't want to talk to her either.

Morgana left the camp on a low note, having no idea what she had done.

* * *

Morgana was surprised to see Aithusa.

She smiled at the dragon. "Is everything alright Aithusa?"

"Gwen is giving birth, the babe is breeched and they need your help."

"MORDRED!" Morgana screamed into the forest.

It got the young man's attention.

"I need to go to Camelot and help Gwen and Gaius. I want you and Aithusa to look after Gorlois and not to move from this site. If you even more and inch I will know and it will be on your backs. Got that?" Morgana asked as she collected all the things she think that she will need.

"Yes mistress." Aithusa replied for both herself and Mordred.

"Good wish me luck."

* * *

As soon as Morgana entered the chambers, she knew that something had gone wrong.

She quickly went to her friends side.

"Gaius, what do you want me to do?" Morgana took Gwen's hand in her own and turned to Gaius.

"The baby is breeched, I can get it out however there is a chance Gwen won't make it. We need to try and turn the baby as this will make it easier. However her waters broke about 3 hours ago."

Morgana placed her other hand on Gwen stomach. She could feel the life of this child.

Morgana released her other hand and placed it on the other side.

"stefn bearn tyrning"*

Gwen let out a scream of pain as she felt the child move inside her.

After the spell had completed, Morgana went back to Gwen's side. "Come on Gwen, you can do this."

* * *

Morgana returned to the forest to see that they hasn't moved or be attacked.

"Mama." Gorlois said running up to her and then hugging her legs.

"Gorlois, have you missed me?"

Gorlois released his mother and held his arms up.

Morgana brought him up to sit on her side.

"Yes mama."

"You have a new cousin."

Gorlois smiled at this.

Morgana now knew that Gorlois was going to be like Merlin, a family man.

"His name is Gareth Kay Pendragon."

Mordred kept his eye to the floor not really looking up at Morgana.

Morgana has seen that he had been acting weird over the past few days.

* * *

It took Morgana a few hours to get the excited Gorlois to calm down and go to sleep.

_Defiantly his father's son when it comes to family._

Morgana sat opposite Mordred. He had moved since she got there.

"Mordred, what's up? You have been acting differently over the pass few weeks."

Mordred sighed loudly. "I didn't want you to know how much I wanted revenge. Merlin had tripped me up, when I was with Alvarr. I could have been killed. Yet I had a dream, I was me and Arthur fighting, we were on different sides. I managed to wound him but then he ran me through. Arthur killed me." Mordred continued to look at the floor.

"I had a dream similar to that. I taunted a dying Arthur then Merlin killed me with a blade forged in a dragons breath."

Mordred looked up.

"Peder, the leader of the Druid camp, said that it was what was meant to happen. The end of the other path."

"Merlin had one where he was with Arthur's dead body at Avalon."

"Path of death and destruction."

The two magic users smiled at each other.

"We should get some sleep as well. Don't worry, I don't want to be remind how much I wanted revenge either."

Morgana laid down, thinking of the new baby and the way her life had planed out.

* * *

Morgana pulled Gorlois closer to her.

The temperature was dropping quickly and if they didn't find somewhere soon Morgana didn't know what she would do.

She could use her magic to make everything warmer, but it just wore her out if she was doing it all the time.

"Look up ahead."

Morgana raised her head to see what Mordred had seen.

A little clearing filled with tents.

Mordred when forward first. One camp that the almost went to was bandits. Luckily none of them had seen them.

Mordred waved Morgana over.

Mordred's attitude had changed since they had spoke, although there were times when Morgana don't know what he was up to.

* * *

The camp was welcoming to them.

They had heard rumours about Arthur realising the Druids and Morgana coming back on their side.

The camp had offered them a place until the winter had passed, which Morgana was grateful for.

* * *

Morgana sat by the campfire as she watched Gorlois run around, playing with the other children.

This is how Morgana would have preferred her life. If Uther didn't go after her, she would have happily been a Druid. Yet she knew that she would miss Arthur, Gwen and Merlin.

Morgana sighed. It had been over 5 months since she had seen Merlin.

She closed her eyes, playing through all the memories she had.

**"We've got to keep moving!" Aglain, the druid elder said.**

**Morgana held on to her leg. "My leg, it's too painful!"**

**Merlin moved to be the direction they just can from. "I'll try to create a diversion."**

**Morgana's eyes grew wide with shock. "Merlin, you can't."**

**Merlin turned back to her. "You carry on! It's my fault they're here! Go! Go!"**

**Aglain grabbed hold of Morgana and pulled her away.**

**"I'll never forget this." Morgana said as she was dragged away.**

Morgana opened her eyes. How could she forget that? How could she forget everything had he had done for her before the poisoning?

He had shown her kindness, never once told anybody else about her magic, saved her from the witchfinder.

If Morgana could feel anymore awful about what she had put them through in the past, she just did.

She looked back up to see Gorlois running back to her, however being clumsy like his father, he fell over.

"Oh Gorlois." Morgana said as she got up to go over to him.

The toddler lifted his arms to be picked up.

"When are were going to see dada?" Gorlois asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we will see him sometime soon."

Morgana knew that he had to speak to Merlin but didn't know how. Morgause was going to show her how to scry but the opportunity never arose.

Gorlois snuggled closer to his mother, the hum of her magic keeping him calm. He wanted to see his father, he missed him so much. As well as his cousin, uncle and aunty.

"When can we go home?" Gorlois asked against his mother's chest.

"Soon hopefully."

* * *

Morgana when back to her tent to see Mordred there.

"You want to see Merlin." It was a statement rather than a question.

Morgana nodded.

"Come here." He waited until Morgana sat opposite him to finish. "Crash course in scrying."

Morgana smiled.

"Do you have your dagger?"

Morgana lifted her dress up slightly and pulled the red and gold dagger from her boot. It was the only thing that she wanted from Camelot. Even though Arthur gave it to her, she adored the dagger. It meant that she was independent.

She gave it to him as she had little idea of what was going to happen

"Give me your hand."

Morgana held out her hand.

She did realize that he was going to slice her hand.

"Awwwww! Mordred, a little warning would have been nice." Morgana said as she snatch her hand back, nursing it in the other.

Mordred gave her an apologetic smile.

"Repeat after me. Geriht læc me."

"Geriht læc me."

Mordred stood up and went behind her. He lifted up her arms, as she was still saying the spell, and placed her hands in the water.

* * *

Morgana looked around her. She was still in the forest yet it was a different part.

"Morgana"

Morgana turned around to see Merlin there.

"Merlin." Morgana ran up to him an threw her arms around him. "I have missed you."

"As I, you." Merlin said as he brought his arms around her.

"I forgot."

Merlin pulled back. "What have you forgotten beautiful?"

"I said that I would never forget that you tried to stop Arthur men from getting me. Yet I did."

Merlin held her a little tighter.

"All the things you did for me and I threw it back in your face. All you did was show me kindness." Morgana was on the verge of tears.

"And I have forgiven you for it." He pulled back and wiped away the few tears that had escaped with his thumb.

"When will this all be over?" Morgana asked.

"Hopefully soon." Merlin realised that they didn't have long left. "Tell Gorlois that I love him and miss him."

Morgana smiled as the image in front of her faded.

* * *

Morgana was lying on her bed, Mordred sitting by her side.

"Next time you give me a crash course in any type of magic, you are going to tell me what it involves."

Mordred smiled. "Managed to speak with him?"

"Yes." Morgana closed her eyes again. The spell took a lot of energy to perform.

* * *

The worst of the winter was over. It was now the end of January when Morgana, Mordred and Gorlois left the camp.

Morgana thanked the Druid elder for his hospitality as Mordred packed up the few belongings that they had.

It took them an hour to find Gorlois because he had decided to play hide and seek with the other children.

They made their way off, hoping this wasn't going to take any longer.

* * *

After two months, they had been to many camps. Some they had already been to, some Merlin had been to and some which had heard it.

They mainly just went to one camp and left as soon as they entered it.

Morgana was happy to see Tom again but couldn't help the stares that the other members gave her.

The ones that didn't know they stayed in for one or two days.

Everyone was happy to let her in.

Mordred meet Iseldir again and introduced Morgana to him.

Morgana did ponder over what Iseldir said to her.

_'This is only the beginning. Your demons will come back to haunt you.'_

"Morgana, Morgana!"

Morgana shock her head and looked up at Mordred.

Morgana smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry Mordred, I was lost in my own thoughts."

Mordred returned her smile. "Come on, we better get moving." Mordred held out his hand to help her up.

Morgana gladly took his hand and picked herself off the log she was on.

She believed that they wouldn't have much longer to go.

* * *

After not staying places long, Morgana believed it to be time to stop and rest for a bit.

Gorlois' birthday was a bit over 6 weeks away and she wanted to be settled for then.

The camp they came across next wasn't as big as the other ones.

The elder was very welcoming to them, not know about Morgana's past. This was a good thing in Morgana's eyes as it was a clean slate for her.

* * *

"How does the little one have so much power?" The elder asked Morgana.

They were both watching him play, Morgana keeping a close eye on him just in case his magic when all over the place.

"He is Emrys' child. I am Emrys' match as well. We both have powerful magic that must have been passed on to him."

The elder nodded. "How do you know Emrys?"

"He is my husband, but before that we were friends. We shouldn't have been as I was a lady of the Pendragon household and he was a servant of the same household."

"Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to Love."

Morgana smiled and turned her attention back to Gorlois. Yes, love does conquer all things.

* * *

It was now the day before Gorlois' birthday and Morgana started to wish that Merlin could be with them.

Morgana walked around the edge of the forest.

She was thinking of scrying Merlin again, asking him to come and be with them.

Morgana was lost in her thoughts as she when further into the forest.

Morgana stopped as she heard people.

There was a girl running, with an older boy behind her. Morgana guessed at they were siblings.

However it was the man behind them that Morgana thought was intriguing.

As he got closer, Morgana recognized him.

"Merlin!" She shouted as she ran towards him, hoping it was him.

* * *

Her wish had come true, Merlin was here with her.

"So how have you been?" Merlin said.

Morgana just smiled at him.

Merlin's face turned serious. "What do I have something on my face?" Merlin touched his face. "What about my hair?" he pulled on his hair to try and have a look at it.

By this time Morgana was in fits of laughter.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Merlin moved so that he was kneeling in front of Morgana.

Morgana managed to calm down her laughter to be facing her husband.

"Morgana."

"Yes Merlin."

"I want a daughter."

Morgana's eyes widen.

"Not yet but I have spent time with Claire and it has made me want my own little girl. I want her to be as beautiful as her mother."

"You have been thinking about this haven't you?"

Merlin chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I have."

Merlin tucked a piece of Morgana's hair behind her ear. "I will wait until you are ready. Gorlois wasn't planned. I want it to be the right time."

Morgana smiled down at him. "There is no time like the present."

Morgana grabbed both of his hands and led him toward the little bed they were sharing.

Merlin was smiling widely at her.

* * *

Morgana woke up to Merlin looking up at the ceiling of the tent.

"Morning handsome."

Merlin turned to look at her. "Morning beautiful."

Merlin then turned his attention back to the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

"What you thinking about Merlin?"

Merlin closed his eyes. "I kissed another woman."

Morgana sat up to get a proper look at her husband. "Merlin, what do you mean?"

Merlin sighed and opened his eyes. "It was a woman at the last camp we were in. We fell into a quick friendship. When I say I kissed another woman, I really mean she kissed me then I felt guilty for ages."

Morgana lied back down by her husband. "You were thinking of me?"

Merlin hummed in response. "She said many lords take mistresses." Merlin turned to look at Morgana. "However I wouldn't want anybody else. Not when I have you."

Morgana was going to responded when Merlin got out of the bed and changed. "I better get Gorlois. It's not fair to leave him with Mordred on his birthday."

Merlin quickly left the tent.

Morgana lied there for a few minutes before to leaving the warmth to change.

* * *

Mordred found Morgana before she had a chance to speak with Merlin.

"Morgana, are you alright?"

Morgana knew that she shouldn't have left the tent how she did. She had cried slightly as she had changed, not being able to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Her eyes were probably red.

"I'm fine Mordred, I just need to find Merlin."

"He took Golrois into the forest about half an hour ago."

Morgana smiled at the younger man. "Thank you."

Morgana's smile fell as she made her way into the forest.

* * *

Morgana watched them for a few minutes.

Merlin was trying to teach the three year old simple spells, but failing miserably.

Morgana walked in, knowing that this couldn't hang over them any longer.

"Merlin." Morgana had never shown that she was angry by his actions but he seemed to be terrified of her.

Merlin turned to give her a small smile.

"Merlin, are you telling me everything?" she said once she was standing in front of him.

That caught Merlin's attention. "Yes."

"Then why did you leave this morning?"

Merlin looked back down at the floor. "I just felt awful about telling you, about it happening."

Morgana crouched down next to him, resting on the balls of her feet. "Merlin, I forgive you. It wasn't your fault."

Merlin turned back to her. "But how many more have thought that my friendship could turn to something more?"

Morgana fell forwards, so that now she was resting on her knees. "It's your personality Merlin. Unfortunately you cannot change that but it is what I love about you."

Merlin smiled at her.

"Come on, let's give Gorlois a birthday he won't forget."

* * *

Morgana waved to Merlin as he left, loving the short amount of time that they had together.

"Right, we better get ready to leave too." Morgana said turning to her new companions.

Morgana turned her head and kissed Gorlois on the cheek. "Come on little man, let's go home."

* * *

Morgana stopped to admire her home for just a moment.

Both Daegal and Claire were in wonder at the size of the place.

They had only heard stories about Camelot, but not story could tell the truth of how magnificent the castle was. The white marble stone shone in the sun.

"Come on, let's get home before it gets dark."

They started to walk down the hill that winds down towards the city.

Daegal and Claire were still in amazement as they kept their eye on the castle as they slowly came up to it.

A patrol rode past them.

"Milady?"

The patrol stopped next to them.

"Sir Leon, it is good to see you again." Morgana said up to the man on the horse.

"You back then." Gwaine said coming up to them.

Morgana smiled at him. "Yes we are."

Gorlois started to struggle in Morgana's arms.

"Give him here, he must be getting heavy." The knight held out his arms.

Morgana handed Golrois to him. "Please be careful Gwaine. Anything happens to him and I will hold you responsible."

"Yes mam." Gwaine said saluting her once he had Gorlois in front of him.

"We will tell the King of your return." Leon said before turning to ride off again.

"Tell him I don't want a big fuss!" Morgana shouted at him.

Morgana could hear Gorlois' laughs as the horses speed off.

"Come on, not much further."

"You're a lady?"

Morgana turned to Claire. She now knew why Merlin wanted a daughter so much.

"Yes, I am the King's sister."

"Daegal, we have been travelling with the king's sister and brother-in-law."

Daegal could understand why Claire was so fascinated by this. They were just normal people like them. He would have never have expected them to be of noble birth.

"So what house do Merlin belong to?" Daegal asked.

"The house of Wyllt. It hasn't been a noble house until Merlin though."

Daegal kicked a stone in front of him. "What was he before then?"

"An everyday peasant, although he had his magic but he hid it from the rest of the world."

* * *

Morgana walked through the gates of Camelot.

The market place was alive with different stalls, Morgana even thought she saw some stalls that had magical items on it.

Morgana groaned as she entered the courtyard.

Both Arthur and Gwen was standing there with Clarine and Gareth.

Clarine started to run towards her aunty.

"Aunty Morgana!" The child screamed as she ran.

Morgana bent down to catch the girl in her arms.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course, father was an awful mood before he got uncle Merlin's letter. Where is Uncle Merlin?"

Morgana picked up her niece and continued to walk. "Uncle Merlin has one more important thing to do then he will be home soon."

Morgana reached Arthur. "I told Leon I didn't want any fuss."

"You call this fuss? If was going to give you fuss I would have the knights and the lords out."

Morgana gave him a smile. "It's good to be home."

* * *

_*Own spell - turn child around_


	69. Camelot

_The penultimate chapter! :0_

_dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn!_

_More (hopefully) funny letters and some methur at the end!_

* * *

**Chapter 69 - Camelot**

The king and queen arrived back in Camelot on the ninth day of travelling.

They arrived around midday.

Gwen and Arthur were pleased to be home. Gaius and Hudith had done a good job of looking after the kingdom while they had been gone.

The lords had request a feast for their return.

* * *

Even as king, Arthur hated council meetings. The fact that he had been on a two year long trip which mainly included council meetings, Arthur was sick of them.

Two weeks after their return, Arthur managed to last before the council was called.

Both Arthur and Gwen went.

Usually Gwen didn't worry herself with politics and war, yet she knew about magic.

Arthur sat at the head. It felt weird being there after so long of sitting next to the top position.

"Any matters that we wish to discuss. What has happen while we have been gone?"

The lords looked at each other.

"Nothing has happened milord. We all thought there would be something against the return of magic when you left, some uprising or something long them lines. Yet there was nothing. Gaius has been excellent at taking over. Hunith started off shaky, might be because of her background, but a couple of months in, she got the hang of it. She would be a value member of the council." Lord Edward summed up to the king.

Arthur surprised. Not only have the people accepted that magic will return, but the will accept council from a peasant woman. Arthur didn't believe that Hunith was a peasant woman, she was much clever than that, but the lords would have thought differently.

Arthur then realised he was sitting there with his mouth open.

"Well, ummm, our quest was fruitful. Gawant, Essetir and Nemeth are waiting for us before they put in place their laws and Cearleon have already put theirs in place. It seems to be working fine there."

The meeting carried on in this fashion, Arthur telling them how well it was working in Cearleon and starting to make amendments to Camelot's laws.

* * *

Gwen didn't really feel sick when she was pregnant with Clarine, but now she was over the chamber pot about 10 times every morning.

Gwen now knew how Morgana felt. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to eat, she didn't really want to do anything.

Gwen closed her eyes and listen to the sounds around her.

She could hear swords clashing together, birds singing and people walking pass the chamber.

This calmed Gwen down and she just focus on these sounds.

They had now been back for a month. The lords were open to the ideas that Arthur and Gwen were putting down on the table. But Gwen could feel some of them were still hostile to the idea.

* * *

Arthur had pulled Mordred to one side.

"How has everything been for you? I know all the lords didn't like you but have they become less hostile towards you?"

"Some have but others seem to want to cut me out of Camelot."

"Merlin and Morgana are trying to find the Druids to tell them that they are free. If you want to, you could try to find them and join them. It will also get you out of Camelot."

Mordred smile hit his eyes. "Arthur that would be amazing."

Arthur could believe this 18 year old could be so excited about a little trip.

"If you go and pack, you can leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Thank you Arthur." Mordred started to run off to pack. He stopped and turned back to Arthur. "But don't you want my help with the lords?"

"I have Gaius. Don't worry about the lords, you go." Arthur shouted back to him.

Arthur watched as Mordred ran as fast as he could to his room.

* * *

Gwen managed to get to the courtyard without throwing up.

She had wanted to see Mordred off.

"Hope you have a safe trip."

Mordred turned and smiled to Gwen and Arthur. "I hopefully will. Thank you for this."

The royals smiled at the young man.

They watched as he rode out the courtyard and out of the city.

"I just hope he will be alright." Gwen expressed her concerns for the young man.

"He will be fine. If he gets lost, I will probably get Morgana's wrath, not him."

Gwen couldn't help but smile.

"Come on let's get you inside."

* * *

Arthur trudged into the chamber.

He knew that it was his idea to send Merlin and Morgana off but he missed them.

Morgana wasn't keeping him on his toes and Merlin wasn't calling him names.

Gwen noticed her husband's change in mood.

"Arthur."

"Guinevere." Arthur said as he turned to her.

"For this child, what shall we call it?" Gwen subconsciously rubbed her rounded stomach.

Arthur thought over this. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Lyonesse for a girl but boys, I don't know."

"I have always like the name Kay, however King Kay doesn't seem right."

Gwen laughed and moved over to stand in front of her husband.

"Middle name?"

Arthur smiled down at her. "Middle name."

"So we still need to come up with another name."

"We will come to it when the time comes around." Arthur took her hand and led her to the table. "So how's your day been?"

* * *

Arthur had to resist the urge to tap his fingers on the wood of the table.

The council meeting was so boring.

As king, he should be directing the meeting. Yet all he wanted to do was be with Gwen.

Arthur had now started to daydream, mainly about Gorlois first birthday. They had all been close, like a family.

Arthur knew that they felt like a family before that but that's when he started to believe it.

"Milord."

Lord Dristan said, dragging Arthur out of his daydream.

"Yes Dristan."

"We were wondering if you had any names for you next child?"

"We have talked about it but we haven't got anything set in stone. This may change when they are born."

"How are Merlin and Morgana getting on?"

Arthur was shocked by this. _Maybe the lords are coming around to the idea of magic and my sister._ "I haven't had any word from them."

Gaius ran into the room at that moment. "Sire, Aithusa is here with a message from Morgana."

"Speaking of the devil."

Arthur and a couple of the lords ran outside to see the young dragon.

* * *

"So my sister is doing well."

"They might be hostile towards her but she seems to be coping well. The young dragonlord is also well and happy. I believe that his magic is of the earth, like his father. Seems more at home in the forest."

"I'm glad they are doing well. You may go to Gwen and tell her what Morgana said. Just be careful."

Aithusa smiled. She like the queen as much as she like the king. "Thank you milord."

Arthur watched the dragon go. She had grown from the last time he saw her, nearly as big as a horse now.

Arthur ran back up the stairs into the castle.

* * *

Clarine loved playing with Aithusa.

Gwen was sitting outside, in the royal gardens, watching the two play together.

Gwen had noticed that Clarine was missing her cousin. Her and Gorlois use to play all the time.

Gwen thought about Morgana, wondering what had happened since she had sent Aithusa.

Gwen also wondered what had happened to the other dragon. She had not heard about it for a while now. Yet she didn't wish to bring it up.

"Milady, are you alright?"

Gwen looked up to see George standing next to her.

"I'm fine."

Gwen knew that Arthur hated George and wished Merlin would go back serving him, and Merlin probably wouldn't mind, yet Merlin was now a lord and had his own responsibilities.

"You sure the princess should be playing with that?"

Gwen turned back to the scene.

Aithusa was now snorting out smoke.

"Aithusa, no fire please." Gwen shouted to them. She turned her attention back to George. "She won't hurt her."

And this is how the day progressed, the young princess and dragon playing together, showing the Pendragon crest to be true.

* * *

Gwen hated council meetings.

They were changing laws so requested that the queen would join them.

She wished that she could be watching Aithusa and Clarine playing again.

"So the law on magic has been abolished, what are we going to put in place instead?"

"We aren't. We will amend the laws that we already have which will include magic users. You cannot have one rule for the normal people and another for magical ones."

"How are we going to stop stealing? The rule is that they lose their hand. A sorcerer will still be able to steal with one hand."

"That one, I agree, will be harder to stop but there will be a way ..."

"Adultery?"

"I don't see how magic will increase adultery ..."

"Trespassing?"

"That can be the same ..."

"What about treason?" One lord shouted.

"For treason there is only one sentence, death. As much as I sound like my father it is the only option." Arthur was glad that he had managed to finish a sentence.

Most of the lords looked happy with the changes, yet Gwen could see that some weren't.

"Your father was a strong king, look at how many years of peace that we have had. You will undo all his hard work." Lord Tor said.

Arthur knew that he would be one of the ones to object to the changes.

"The magic community has lived in secrecy and fear for too long. How can you say that we have lived in peace? My life has been on the line, people having their revenge on my father. Edwin used Morgana to get to him, so did Morgause. Out of their fear, people have hidden or tried to get their own back. We are just trying to free them. This will bring peace throughout the lands." Arthur stood strong with his argument.

Lord Tor opened his mouth to say something else but quickly closed it. He wasn't going to give up that easily but needed to think of a good argument.

"So everyone's happy?"

"What about your mother?" Lord Tor asked.

Arthur silently gulped but Tor saw it.

Arthur didn't want his mother to be brought up. "My mother was used by my father. My father didn't understand what the spell asked for. If he knew properly, I doubt that he would have asked."

Gwen could see the tears forming in Arthur's eyes.

"We will continue this another time." Arthur said as he got up and walked out the hall.

The other lords turned and looked at Tor.

"Magic is no good. Magic is the devil." Tor said as he too left the hall.

Gwen slowly got up and went to the gardens.

Gaius had said that Ygraine always loved spending time in the royal gardens. She knew that this would be were she would find Arthur.

Between the hedgerows and the flowerbeds, Arthur sat.

Gwen when up and stood in front of him. She could see the tear track marks on his face.

"I shouldn't have walked out."

Gwen carefully sat herself down on the floor.

"You were upset by what he said. Nobody had question about your mother before."

"And it's my fault why she is dead." Arthur allowed his head to drop to his chest.

"Arthur never say that." Gwen place two fingers under her husband's chin and lifted his head up. "Uther didn't know what he was getting himself into, as you said. Your mother probably would have died for you anyway. You're her son and nothing would change that."

Arthur stared at Gwen, thinking over her words.

"You shouldn't be out here in your condition." Arthur said after a few minutes.

Arthur stood up then offered Gwen his hands. Gwen held onto the as he pulled her up.

"It's October, it is still warm out here."

"And will get cold quickly." Arthur argued back. "Come on, I want to sit by the fire."

Arthur took her hand and led them to their quarters.

* * *

Over the past month, some of laws had changed. The one on Druids has changed and now they could be citizens of Camelot and trade freely in the city.

For petty crimes, the laws were a bit difficult to change.

The general public seemed alright with the changes. No uprisings had occurred and Arthur took this as a good sign.

Lord Tor was still unhappy and when against the changes but the other lords tried to keep him in line.

Gwen was now about 10 weeks from giving birth. Gwen had found this pregnancy to be very different to Clarine's.

She just felt heavier and more agitated all the time.

Gaius had reassured her that all pregnancies were different but Gwen could believe that they could be this different.

Arthur had started to worry about Merlin and Morgana.

Although he had news from Morgana, it didn't put his mind to rest about their well being.

Arthur knew he should never had asked them to do it, and if he did them to go together.

Arthur knew that Merlin could look after himself but he couldn't help but feel protective over the man. Maybe it's because Arthur was the head of the family, the one that protects and looks after everyone.

Arthur stood on the battlements looking down on his kingdom.

"Alright princess."

Arthur turned to see Gwaine standing next to him, smirking.

"Anything you want Gwaine?" Arthur wasn't really in the mood for any of his games.

"You need to lighten up. Come down the tavern with me."

Arthur looked back over his kingdom. "You know that doesn't seem like a bad idea."

* * *

Arthur couldn't understand why he went with Gwaine to the tavern with him by morning.

Arthur's mind was fuzzy and he couldn't remember a thing.

"Here." Gwen said softly. "Drink up."

Arthur managed to sit up and down the potion.

"Feel better?" Gwen asked, still in her soft tone.

Arthur groaned. "A little."

Arthur flopped back down on the mattress.

Gwen decided to leave him like that. He deserved one day off.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Arthur went down the tavern and he had been there since, or been able to drink any alcohol.

A raven came and stood at the window, crying out for attention.

Arthur stood up from his place in his study and retrieved the letter attached to the bird.

* * *

"WHO DOES THAT IDIOT THINK HE IS?" Arthur shouted down the corridor.

Gwen held onto Clarine. "I think your father has had a letter from your uncle Merlin." She whispered to the young girl.

Arthur entered the chambers. "He starts the letter with dear clotpole and ends it with 'I know you cannot stop getting into trouble and in a position of being assassinated. ' who the hell does he think he is?"

Gwen dropped her mouth to her daughters ear. "Defiantly a letter from uncle Merlin."

The toddler laughed at her father's distress.

"So how is he doing?" Gwen said.

Arthur calmed down slightly. "Fine, he has meet a man named Daegal, apparently good healer, could help Gaius. Mainly he is asking about Camelot, his mother and you. Oh also he put 'If you need me to be at the birth, even if it is just to hold your hand Arthur, I will come. People will understand.' The cheek of it."

"You know my love, he is only doing it to wind you up, and he has done a good job of it."

Arthur stood opened mouth at Gwen. He couldn't help but see some truth in her words.

"I will go and show Hunith and Gaius. They will want to know."

Arthur sheepishly left the chambers.

Gwen felt sorry for Arthur but could help but laugh at him as well.

* * *

The day before Gwen had been complaining about pains but Gaius said that they were nothing. How wrong was he?

Arthur was pacing up and down the halls, wearing out the stone floors even more.

Gwen's screams could be heard from down the hall, this made Arthur pace faster.

Gwen had been out in the gardens when the pains increased, leading to a servant to carry her towards the birthing room then getting Gaius and the king.

How he wished Merlin could be here to tell him everything was going to be okay?

Servants kept going in and out of the room.

Arthur was surprised when Gaius even left the room.

"Gaius, what's happening?"

Gaius tried to look calm. "Find Aithusa and tell her to get Morgana. I believe the baby is breeched. I can getting the baby out but it will be a long night."

Arthur nodded and ran as quickly as he could down to the stables.

It was the only place that Aithusa could fit and still be warm in, yet it was furthest point from the castle.

"AITHUSA!" Arthur called down to the stables hoping the young dragon could hear him.

As Arthur reached the stables, Aithusa came out.

"Yes my king."

"Gwen, giving birth, breeched, get Morgana!"

Aithusa guess by the hastiness of the young king that they needed her quickly and took off as quickly as her wings could take her.

Arthur watched her as he got back his breath, ready to run back to the castle to be near the one he loved.

* * *

Gwen screams still echoed in Arthur's ears as Morgana turned up.

He hadn't been long back from getting Aithusa.

"Arthur, how is she doing? How are you?"

Arthur smiled at his sister. "I'm fine, a bit on edge but I think you should get to Gwen."

Morgana smiled at her brother as she left to help her friend.

* * *

Morgana came back out after 2 hours.

"Do you want to see your second child?" Morgana smiled at him.

Arthur ran the short distance between where he was standing and the birthing chambers.

Arthur pushed open the door.

Gwen sat there with another bundle in her arms.

Arthur walked over to her as the servant, who helped Gwen, slipped in at the same time.

Arthur looked down at the child.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?"

Arthur smiled. "I have a son, a heir."

"And Merlin won the bet." Morgana injected in.

Arthur turned and smiled. "Well that idiot is 1000 gold coins richer."

"I believed that he has cheated. He could have looking in the crystal of Neahtid."

Arthur stuck out his bottoms lip and shrugged at Morgana.

Gwen held out the baby and Arthur took him off of her.

Morgana went to the bed and sat on the edge next to Gwen.

Gwen placed her head on Morgana's shoulders. It had been a long day for all of them.

"Where is Gorlois?"

"I left him with Mordred and Aithusa. It was easier that way and I know I can trust them to look after him. Hopefully he doesn't run off again."

"Again?"

Morgana turned to look at her friend. "I lost him for a couple of hours. Don't tell Merlin because he will kill me."

Gwen smiled. "I won't."

"What's your name?" Arthur said to the lad still standing next to the door.

"Gareth, sire."

Arthur turned to Gwen. "Gareth Kay Pendragon?"

"Sire, it's perfectly fine, I don't want any reward."

Arthur turned back to Gareth. "Don't be stupid. You are the reason, my son is in the world. You will be rewarded."

"I like the name, Gareth Kay." Morgana said.

Gwen nodded in agreement.

"That's sorted. The heir to my throne is called Gareth Kay. Now to tell Merlin."

Morgana sat up straighter on mention of her husband. "Merlin? Is he okay?"

"Yes he is doing fine. Will be killed by me when he gets back because of his letter but his quest is going fine. How about yours?"

"A number of different camps have been informed and my reputation is changing."

Arthur nodded.

"Although I hate to do it. The queen needs rest." Gaius said as he came into the room.

Arthur laid his son down into the cot and placed a kiss on his head. He then walked over to Gwen and placed a kiss on her head.

"Morgana it may be best for you to stay the night. You may be needed."

Morgana nodded. She didn't want to leave Gorlois this long yet she knew that Gwen had been through a lot.

* * *

Arthur sat in his study, parchment in front of him.

Arthur dinged his quill into the ink and started to write.

_Dear idiot,_

_I did get your letter and I am not too happy with it._

_It's good that your quest is going well and tell Daegal that Camelot will welcome him. Gaius is keen to met him and hopes that he lives up to the standard you placed him in._

_I don't need you to hold my hand when Gwen give birth as she has already had the child. It's a boy, unfortunately. Yes, you will get your 500 gold coins when you get back. Did you cheat? How did you know it was a boy? Both I and Morgana have our suspicions._

_Morgana came and help Gwen so we definitely didn't need you. The baby was breeched but with a bit of magic, everything turned out fine._

_We have named him Gareth Kay Pendragon. Gareth was after the servant who found and helped Gwen get to the birth chamber._

_Anyway, we have changed a couple if laws in Camelot and will have fully changed them before your return._

_Hope you haven't tripped over your massive ears and are fine._

_From Arthur_  
_King of Camelot_

Arthur thought about crossing through the king of Camelot bit of his letter. It was habit now to put it under his name.

Gaius called a raven and Arthur attached the letter.

They watched it as it flew off in the warlock's direction.

* * *

After a week, there was a big feast in Gareth's name.

The baby remind silent for most of it.

Gwen was now back and going from strength to strength. There was still worries about the young baby, but Gaius kept a close eye on him.

"I would like to welcome you all and introduce Gareth Kay, prince of Camelot and heir to the throne." Arthur turned to look at his wife. "Let the celebrations begin."

The servants rushed out with the food and placed it down on the tables, jugs of ale and wine went around the room.

Gwaine held on to Clarine when Arthur said his speech, yet now as he had finished, Clarine had managed to escape Gwaine hold and ran over to her father.

Arthur happily picked up his oldest and placed her on his lap.

Arthur knew that Clarine was jealous of the attention that Gareth was getting and tried to equal out how much time he spent with each. Yet he knew in the future he would spend nearly all his time with Gareth and only meals with Clarine. It was his job as king.

After an hour, Gwen left with both Gareth and Clarine.

Arthur sat at the top table, not knowing who to talk to or what to do with himself.

Arthur had tried to drink as little as possible as his stomach still couldn't handle the alcohol.

"Alright princess." Gwaine say as he flumped down next to him.

"Fine and you Gwaine?"

"Perfectly good."

Arthur smiled. He knew the knight was drunk.

"I miss Merlin." The knight said after a silence.

"So do I Gwaine. Hopefully he will be home soon."

"Gorlois treats me better than Clarine as well. Maybe it because of their fathers." Gwaine turned to see Arthur staring at him, looking very angry.

"Drinking game?"

* * *

Gareth was now as strong as Clarine was when she was his age.

Arthur held his son as he watched his wife plaited his daughter's dark brown hair. It hadn't lighten out since her birth.

Arthur smiled at his small family.

Arthur turned his attention to the window. He knew that in the forests that surround Camelot, he had more family, ones he had for much longer.

Arthur always shared a brotherly love from Merlin, protective over him. Morgana he was thought of as a sister. Gorlois was just another addition to their growing family.

Gwen looked up at her husband to see the biggest smile ever plastered onto his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

Arthur turned to Gwen. "Our family."

Arthur moved so that he was sitting down next to Gwen. His son still in his arms, holding him close.

"We will all do just fine." Arthur said and kissed Gwen on the cheek. "Everything is just fine."

* * *

The council meeting had just finished and Arthur felt stressed.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair, pulling on it slightly.

They had changed more laws, which was a good thing. However Lord Tor was making everything go a lot slower than Arthur had hoped it would.

Every time Arthur seemed to be getting them on his side, Tor has to say something which brings Arthur back to square one.

Arthur slumped back in his seat and closed his eyes gently.

He knew it would be hard, these were the ones who had the thought that magic is evil drummed into them the hardest.

"Milord?"

Arthur opened his eyes to see Gaius standing there. "Gaius, do you wish to say anything?"

"Milord, you know that Lord Tor is just trying to get to you, break you even,"

"I know Gaius. Join me and don't be so formal."

Gaius smiled. "You are missing Merlin aren't you?"

"Yes and Morgana. I never thought I would become close to her again."

"Nor did I. I never once believed that she would try to redeem herself."

Arthur turned to the old man. He had been his father's most trusted ally and advisor. Arthur couldn't believe that he had thought that Gaius would have betrayed him.

"Well I think that everyone is glad that she did." Arthur said smiling at Gaius.

Gaius returned the smile but it wasn't as big as Arthur thought it should be. "Arthur, she still has her demons."

Gaius didn't wait for Arthur to respond before he left the king.

Arthur sat there for a moment more. _What demons?_

* * *

It was now a week before Clarine's second birthday and Arthur wanted it to be prefect this year.

Other than a feast held in her name, Arthur was planning a jousting match to have as well.

"Are you sure this isn't too much? I mean we haven't done it for anyone else."

"My father would have done it for me and I am pretty sure that he did." Arthur turned to her. "Anyway who says I cannot have any fun as well?"

Gwen laughed. "Just because you are missing Merlin."

Arthur hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

"Come on they won't be much longer. There cannot be that many camps and there is two of them."

"But this winter was a cold one. They may have had to stop for longer than they expected."

Arthur turned his attention to the window.

"Arthur, they will be fine. You know that they will be. How many times has Merlin came from battle unscratched? How many times has Morgana beaten you in a dual?"

Arthur mumbled something under his breath. He knew that they would be fine but he couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Gwen held Clarine tighter as the horses galloped past and taking little pleasure of the situation.

Gwen hated tournaments, mainly because Arthur could get hurt. Gwen was even more on the edge of her seat as Merlin wasn't here.

Gwen had realised that even if they didn't know about Merlin's magic, just knowing that Merlin was with Arthur gave everyone a piece of mind, they knew that he was going to be safe.

Clarine started clapping her hands in enjoyment. The match was a bit like how it was for Gwen's engagement.

The crowd started to cheer louder as their king took up his position.

Arthur sat tall in his saddle.

The cheers around was keeping his adrenaline up.

Arthur urged his horse into a gallop and lower than lance. He was _not _going to miss.

The last couple of times he had managed to miss the circle of flowers that he wished to give to his daughter.

Arthur's eyes held onto his target as he came closer and closer to it.

The crowd roared as Arthur pulled the flowers off the string it was attached to.

He gentle trotted to the royal box, lifting up his visor as he reached his family.

Gwen held Clarine as she grabbed the flowers at the end of the lance.

"Happy birthday princess." Arthur said with a smile. Even though he had said it to her that day he just wanted her to know how special she was to him.

"'ank you dada."

Arthur bowed his head as he returned to the tents to get ready for his next go.

* * *

Arthur knew Lord Tor wouldn't stay quiet, only a fool would think that.

5 weeks after Clarine's birthday Arthur found out the extent of Lord Tor's plan.

The market place stopped, nobody could enter or leave the city.

"I ORDER YOU TO OPEN THE GATE." Arthur was starting to lose his patience with the guard ay the top of the gate.

"I'm sorry milord but my orders do not come from you, they come from Lord Tor."

The guards eyes widen as he noticed his mistake.

Arthur was now furious.

The group turned and galloped back into the courtyard.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?" Arthur said as he busted into the council room.

Lord Tor and a few others, who too didn't like the changes, sat around the council table.

"Arthur so glad you could join us." Lord Tor smiled at Arthur. He had been planning this for ages, since the King's manservant was made Court Warlock.

"I will ask you again, what do you think you are doing?" Arthur tried to stay calm about this. He would just be digging himself a bigger hole if he started going off on one. "Nobody can leave or enter the city."

"Oh can't they?" Lord Tor said with mocked surprise.

Arthur tried to remain calm as the doors he had just been through slammed with a close.

The room fell into silence, chanting started to be heard.

Arthur moved to the window to see the people of Camelot.

"They don't want the druids. They don't want magic. Arthur you say you listen to the people but you don't. when have you once thought about your people?"

Arthur moved his attention back to the lords. "I always think about my people. Whether they have magic or not, I think about everyone in Camelot's boarders. You have stirred up trouble. The druids have been free for a lot longer than a couple of years ago. I gave my word that the druids would be treated with the respect that they deserve."

"And that means the axe."

"NO" Arthur boomed. "What have the druids ever done to Camelot? They have just waited and waited for this day. For the day when they and all magical beings will be free. For Emrys and The Once and Future King."

"Mordred was a druid." Lord Tor added. "He tried to kill you. Are you going to forget all the times your sister tried to kill you and your wife?"

"Morgana and Mordred have been forgiven." Arthur wanted to tip toe around the subject. He couldn't allow his emotions get to him.

"So your forgave and forgot?"

Arthur smiled. "I will never forget. Morgana is the reason I am on the throne. Mordred is the reminder of my betrayal to my father."

Lord Tor smirked. "So it was you who set the druid boy free?"

"He deserved to be with his people."

"Sit down here, _sire._" Lord Tor said mocking Arthur's title.

Arthur complied to Lord Tor.

"Now sign this."

Arthur picked up the piece of paper in front of him. Reading it carefully.

"No, I am not signing this."

Lord Tor was now breathing down Arthur's neck. "You will sign it if you ever want to see you precious family again."

Arthur knew that Lord Tor was stubborn and liked getting his own way but he never knew the man to stoop to levels like that.

Silence fell and Arthur could hear what the people were saying.

"FREE THE DRUIDS! FREE THE DRUIDS!"

Arthur smiled. "I see you little rebellion didn't work."

A guard rushed in. "Sire, the people have uprose against the other rebellion."

Lord Tor couldn't believe it.

Arthur stood up and face Lord Tor. He picked up the piece of paper and ripped it into little pieces, then throw it into the Lord's face.

"GUARDS, arrest Lord Tor and all his participates in this rebellion."

"I have done nothing wrong Arthur. It is you!" Lord Tor screamed as he was led down the halls.

Arthur smiled. _Thank god that's over._

* * *

Arthur paced up and down.

Over the last week he had heard initially how each Lord was involved in the rebellion. Arthur now have to pass sentence. As they had all committed treason, there would only one sentence. Beheading.

Arthur had no idea how Uther did it. Just thinking about it made Arthur's stomach turn.

5 Lords had committed treason, while 6 others had said that the were forced into it.

Arthur pulled his hand through his hair. These are the times that he wished Merlin was with him, advising him what to do.

He had to find Gwen. He needed someone to talk to.

* * *

"I know that they have committed treason but I don't think I can sentence them to death."

Arthur was now pacing in the nursery.

"Arthur, you have to do what's right."

Arthur stopped and turned to Gwen. "Please tell me what that is."

Gwen sighed. She could see the conflict that Arthur was having with himself. One hand, she knew that Arthur had to up hold the law but on the other, she wanted Arthur to show how merciful he was.

"Either you sentence them to death or you banish them. You showed me mercy. Maybe in your heart, you could show them some."

Arthur continued to look at his wife as he smiled, mind made up.

* * *

Arthur stood tall. He had spoken to the other lords about what he should do and they agreed with him.

Arthur watched as one by one they were led into the council room.

After they were all in, Arthur began. "The court has been call forward today to see over the sentencing of these 11 men."

Lord Tor couldn't help but glare at the young king.

"Under my father's reign, there was peace. However this peace was continually broken by threats of magic. I am hoping that under my reign and the lifting of the ban of magic, this will cause the whole kingdom to live in peace. These men before me today believe that I was wrong to think of such a thing."

Lord Tor raised his head high, waiting for his sentence.

"I am not my father. You have one chance to redeem yourself. Step forward now if you wish to resent your crimes. This will not mean that your sentence will be dropped but a less harsher sentence will be given."

Arthur smiled as 5 of the men step forward and fell on their knees.

"Milord, you have been merciful. We had little knowledge of what the plan was. We wish to have your forgiveness."

Arthur smiled brighter.

Lord Balin stepped forward.

Arthur recognised him as one of the most faithful in his father's court but yet he had been one of the ones in the room with Lord Tor. Arthur could see that Lord Tor was trying to get his attention.

"Sire, I wish to resent my crimes. I acted without thinking. You are right when you say about your father's reign. Most of it was peaceful but the beginning was full of hate and so much blood was spilt. I know that my crimes will speak louder than my words now but I must thank you for being merciful."

After that other lords started to bow to Arthur until it was Lord Tor and Lord Kanelinques.

Lord Tor spoke up. "We don't resent our crimes. You are bring vermin into our wonderful city. Camelot will fall because of your stupidity and kindness."

Arthur didn't look at Lord Tor as he spoke.

"For those who have resent your crimes, 2 weeks in the stocks for those who had little input. For those who had a big input, you will be removed from the council until further notice. You will also be confined to your homes. No messaging with the outside world until I say so."

The lords looked up at their king and smiled.

"Thank you sire." Lord Balin said on behalf of them all.

"You are all dismissed."

All the lords bowed out as they were either taken to the stocks or their homes.

"As for you, Lord Tor and Lord Kaneliques. You have not resented your crimes. Therefore you will still be charged with treason."

"And I will happily take the axe."

Arthur took a step towards them. "Death is an easy way out. You are banished from Camelot. You return on pain of death. You have until sunset to take your families away from here."

Arthur turned to return back to his throne. He smiled to Gwen but it was more to himself. He knew that Merlin would be happy with his choice. He should have executed Lord Tor but he couldn't. As Morgana kept reminding him, he is a better man than his father.

* * *

6 weeks after sentencing Lord Tor and Lord Kaneliques, the pushing through of magically laws came easier.

Cearleon had sent a report to Camelot, telling them how well everything was going.

Arthur stood on the balcony, looking out over his people. Gwen stood by his side with Gareth in her arms. Clarine was standing next to her. Arthur looked to his right. The knights of the round table stood tall, dressing in red and gold.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a though someone was missing.

He turned to look behind him, but the man he wanted standing there, wasn't.

Arthur sighed. He knew that Merlin would be happy with the changes.

Arthur looked forward and took a step closer.

"People of Camelot. Today is a momentous day. Today is the day when the magical community are free to roam the lands of Camelot. From this day on, people with magical will not be persecuted for something that they cannot help. We have seen the return of the Druids, now lets see the return of people using magic freely in the streets of Camelot."

The people cheered as Arthur came to the end of his speech. _How does Merlin write a speech? It's hard._

"Lets celebrate." Arthur shouted over the crowd.

Fireworks were seen in the sky as people started to use their magic again.

Arthur just smiled widely. _Yes this was the right thing to do._

* * *

It was now the day before Gorlois birthday and Gwen was starting to think about them.

Gwen thought that Morgana and Merlin may have come home for his birthday but it seemed to get closer that Gwen believed that they were too busy to come home.

Gwen would love to see her nephew again, and her friends.

Arthur was starting to get on Gwen's nerves again. Gwen guessed that because Arthur knew he was coming back, Arthur didn't sulk as much. Gwen may moan about her husband but inside she was proud of him. He had done as he said that he would to Merlin and Morgana. All the laws had been implemented.

Gareth started to cry

Gwen picked him up. She was grateful for Morgana's help the night he was born.

Gaius had let it slip that without Morgana, it was very unlikely that they would have both survive it.

Gwen was please to have her old friend back. She hated fighting Morgana.

Merlin's stories filled the gaps and Gwen could now understand why Morgana turned.

Gareth had now calmed down.

"Don't worry. Soon you will meet your uncle, aunty and cousin. They will love you as much a we do."

Gwen kissed him on the head before going back to bopping him around the room.

* * *

"I swear I will kill the idiot when he gets back."

Gwen smiled.

"Another letter from Merlin." Gwen said once Arthur had entered the room.

Arthur face dropped. "How did you know?"

Gwen walked over to him, pulling the letter out his hand as she passed him. "Lucky guess."

Gwen scanned over the letter and chuckled at it when she had done.

"He doesn't have to be here and he is winding you up. It's good to hear that they are almost finished."

Arthur sat down and smiled. "Yes. I hate the idea that Merlin is my brother in law but I do miss him. Maybe he had always been something more than a servant, more than a friend."

"Now the truth why you kept him so long. So how long have you loved him?" Gwen joked to him.

Arthur almost fell off his chair. "Wait what?"

Gwen smiled. "Oh come on you cannot keep your hands off him. Me and Morgana still have a bet from when Merlin started. I will have I remind her of it. If I keep winning bets I will be richer than you."

Arthur stood up and took the letter back. "And you my dear, have a gambling problem."

Arthur swiftly left the room.

Gwen turned her attention to the two year old on the floor.

"Well your father never denied the fact that he loves your uncle Merlin."

The princess lifted her head up to her mother. "Brothers?"

Gwen smiled at her daughter. "Yes, uncle Merlin and your father are brothers, not by blood or even marriage, by destiny. And I don't think I would have enjoyed it any other way."

* * *

3 day after Merlin's letter, Morgana arrived in Camelot.

Arthur could tell that his sister was happy to be home.

Gwen had told her everything. From the uprising to Arthur not denying his love for Merlin.

Arthur hated it. He kept having the piss taken out of him because of it.

Everyone was happy to see Gorlois running round the castle, playing with his cousins.

* * *

Morgana finally managed to stop her giggles. "Oh you cannot help but love my husband."

Arthur gave her a stern look. "It is not funny."

Morgana still had a wide smile on her face. "So how are you going to reply to it."

Arthur handed her over a piece of paper.

_Dear cabbage head,_

_I am your king, you have no right speaking to me in that way._

_It is just second nature to sign my name with King of Camelot, okay? I have been king for 4 years. You get into a habit._

_Gareth is fine but I cannot say that you are a wonderful father._

_Yes, the Druids will be more than welcomed come to Camelot. Seeing them trade again will help other come._

_I can be nice, just not you. Morgana returned 3 days after your letter arrived._

_Why couldn't she be gone longer?_

_Her and Gwen have some joke about me loving you (which is definitely not true)._

_I need you Merlin, we don't need to tell our wives. We can still do it secretly as we always have done. Ignore what I have put. I know that we were meant to be together._

_Love_

_Arthur xx_

Morgana laughed as she finished off the last bit and quickly ran to the other room calling a raven as she when.

Arthur tried to catch up with her but the letter was gone before he got there.

"Don't worry brother. My husband will know of your feelings soon."

Arthur stood there open mouthed. "I will kill you."

Morgana was already out the door as the two siblings ran after each other, like they use to do when they were younger.

* * *

"Ah Arthur I never knew you carried about me so much. Of course we can go back to how we use to be. I love you too." Merlin said once he had entered the kings chambers.

Gwen started to burst out laughing as did Morgana.

Arthur was bright red. "Merlin, I have no idea what you are on about."

Merlin face dropped. "But in your letter."

He held up the letter and Arthur took it.

Merlin tried to hold back his laughter as Arthur now knew what Morgana wrote.

Arthur glared at Morgana.

Merlin couldn't help it anymore and joined the girls in their laughter.

Arthur glared at all of them until their laughter died down.

Merlin threw a little packet to Gwen.

"We have to do that more often." Merlin said wrapping his arms around his wife.

Arthur turned to his wife. "You defiantly have a gambling problem."


End file.
